Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's
by sakuralovelight
Summary: Both Earth & Cybertron died out & Primus combined the 2 worlds together to make Remnant. But Unicron is back as Salem & Primus tried everything. So he must have Optimus be reborn as Ruby, but sadly she isn' ready to fight Salem so Vector Prime takes her back to when Optimus was on Earth, so Optimus can teach her how to be a true Prime. How will this turn out? Read to find out.
1. Meeting Vector Prime

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners, this fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Also, this takes place many years after Optimus Prime becomes one with the Allspark and no the sequel of Transformers Prime know as Transformers Robots in Disguise the will not be part of it. I'm okay with Robots in Disguise but I'm not a big fan and don't really watch the sequel. Might change my might on the show's sequel if they bring back Miko, Jack, Raf. I mean come on Bumblebee and Raf was very close to one and other! You would think that Bee would go try and find Raf! And why not let the US government know that they are on Earth?! I mean one call to Fowler would be all that is needed or calling Raf, Jack, and Miko! Since at the end of the show, they became government Consultants between humans and the bots! Sorry went overboard there, anyways if the Robots in Disguise did bring up why Bee doesn't call them let me know. But for now, this fic is just RWBY and Transformers Prime. Hope you like it.

* * *

"It has been one billion years since you have become one with the Allspark. And in that time both Earth and Cybertron have died out, and all Humans and Cybertronians are dead. Earth died out because MECH came back to life and made a nuclear bomb that they accidentally set off that killed all organic life on the planet. This happened about 45,000 years after your human friends Jack, Miko, and Raf had died from old age. Cybertron got into another war about 1,950,000 years after life on Earth ended and the last bot died about 950,000 years after the new war started up. So with Unicron's soul locked up in what once held the Allspark. As well as life on either planet was gone I felt lost and didn't know what to do for some time. That is until one day I came up with an idea. And with that idea, I took Earth and Cybertron which by using my powers I combined them together to make a new world. Cybertron and Unicron's old spark chamber was now deep into the core of this new would. So deep that there was a 95% chance that no one would ever get that deep. As for the Earth, it became the surface of this new world. This world would become known as Remnant. I then had it were both the humans of Earth and the bots of Cybertron with the exceptions of the Primes would reborn on Remnant as Humans and Faunuss."

The mysterious voice sighed. "And that is where things went downhill. For you see the Humans and Faunus lived their lives like it was Earth. But one day a greedy man named Drake Bloodstrike who was the reincarnation of MECH's original leader Silas. Tricked his kind-hearted archaeological apprentice Sabrina Strength. Who is the reincarnation of Megatron to help him get past that 5% chance of hitting what was left of Cybertron. The two find Unicron's prison container and Drake opened it in hopes of absorbing the powers of Unicron. Which if Drake would of went alone nothing would have happened. But since there was still some traces of Dark Energon in Sabrina's soul from her time of being Megatron. Unicron was able to leave his prison and took over her body. Her ebony hair turned white as well as her skin with red lines. Her blue eye's turned red and the white parts of her eyes became black. Her forehead had a reddish black diamond on it Sabrina died that day and Salem was born. At first, Drake was shocked about what had happened to Sabrina. But then he became jealous of her and tried to kill her. That is when she created her first Grimm made of Dark Energon and had them kill Drake. Soon the world was infested with the Grimm and both humans and Faunuss were on the brink of extinction. And Salem tried to get to my heart once more to kill me."

Another mysterious voice gasped in horror, and the mysterious voice who was telling the story to his guest went on. "I have taken precautions over the years. I've created the silver-eyed warriors, made four relics that are the keys to getting to my heart. I made Alpha Trion the wizard and had four young girls become the season maidens which the four maidens are needed to use the relics. I've turned Energon into what is now known as Dust. And now the world has these guardians known as Huntsman and Huntresses."

The mysterious voice sigh once more. "But that is not enough to stop my brother, and he is starting to win. Which sadly Alpha Trion doesn't see it coming. Which is why I need your help Optimus Prime."

Optimus looked up at the one who spoke to him. "What would you have me do Primus?"

"Unlike Alpha Trion who when his host dies he moves on to a new host. I need you to be reborn as either a Human or a Faunus it doesn't matter nor the gender you take. But if I do this you will not remember about being Optimus Prime for some time so that Salem doesn't hunt you down."

"I understand. But why me? Why not one of your older more wiser Prime's?"

"It is because Megatron was once your mortal enemy and you and your friends stopped him the last time my brother possessed Megatron. Because of this, I see that you are the better choice when it comes to stopping him."

At hearing this Optimus thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "I will do it, if lives are in danger then I will take on this task."

At hearing this made Primus very happy. "I knew you would. Also, you will need your old team both Cybertronians and Human alike. So when you regain your memories, unlike Alpha Trion. You'll be able to see the past lives of each being you meet, and you'll have the power to give them back their memories."

"I understand."

Just then Optimus was engulfed by light and the last thing he heard was Primus saying. "May your spark be bright and guide you in winning your fight with Salem."

* * *

At that moment Ruby Rose woke up. She was in an area that was like the one that Optimus and Primus were in, in that strange dream she just had. The only difference was that this place had a lot of hourglasses floating around, in fact, she was sitting on one. But Ruby began to wonder how she got there. The last thing she remembered was that she said good night to her Uncle Qrow who was still recovering from Tyrian's poison...?! "Uncle Qrow! Jaune! Nora! Ren! Oscar! Where are you guys?! Hello! Is anyone here?! I need help! Where am I?!"

Just then a giant robot came out of nowhere, which this remembered Ruby of the night Beacon had fallen. So she grabbed Crescent Rose which Ruby was glad that she still had with her. But the robot put up its hands as if it was going to surrender to her or something. "Don't be afraid dear child. I mean you no harm, I am in many ways like your deceased friend Penny. Just not made by any organic life-forms but by Primus."

At hearing that Ruby thought of Penny and her guilt of not being able to save her came back in full force. Both her head and weapon went down, which the robot saw this. "Forgive me for bringing up bad memories, in fact, I'm here to help you."

At hearing that Ruby's head went up to look at him. "Help me how and who are you?"

The bot smiled at her. "I'm one of your fellow Primes, Vector Prime."

At hearing that confused her. "Fellow Prime but I thought Primes were all Cybertronian well except for Alpha Trion. But if he is always with the wizard then he is with Oscar. So why am I here and not Oscar?"

At hearing that Vector Prime chuckled and smiled at her. "There is one other Prime, you saw him in that vision you just had."

At hearing that Ruby shrugged. "Well yeah. But what's that got to do with? ...!"

At that moment she put two and two together. "Wait?! Are you saying that I'm Optimus Prime reborn as a human?!"

At hearing that Vector Prime smirked at her. "Yes, yes you are."

Ruby just kept on staring at him and it went on for a while until Vector Prime spoke up. "Now that you are aware of who you are. We must get down to business."

At hearing that got Ruby out of her shock state. "Business? What business?"

"Yes well, let's get right to it then. You see Primus was able to remove the Allspark from the Matrix of Leadership and you may still have it within you but..."

"Wait that thing is still inside me?! Why hasn't any doctors found it when I had my big Signal Academy check up?! I mean they scanned me big time that day!"

"That is because Primus added in a special cloaking on it so that it would keep Unicron aka Salem from knowing that you are Optimus reborn. Even if someone would have cut you up it would stay hidden and stay inside you."

"Okay, that is creepy."

"That may be true, but it has kept you safe all this time. Now as I was saying even though you have the Matrix inside of you, it is not used to being in an organic life-forms so your not in your fullest potential. Which is why I'm here to say that you need Prime training."

Ruby then looked around the place she was in once more and then looked at him. "So you're going to train me here?"

Vector Prime just shook his head. "No, I think the best Prime to teach you is your past life Optimus."

At hearing that shocked her. "How am I going to teach myself?! What you can split us up or something?!"

At hearing that Vector Prime let out a full out laughter. "No, I plan to send you back in time to when you were Optimus on Earth."

Ruby just looked at him for a moment before she let lose her thought on the matter. "What?! Why can't you send me to the day Unicron became Salem?!"

"I can't do that. If I let that happen you wouldn't be reborn and we would still have this talk because it would happen anyways because you didn't stop it."

"Okay...? But even though I don't really remember anything about being Optimus. But I think that the only humans I had contact with that were on my side were Jack, his mom June, Raf, Miko, and Agent Fowler. So if you send me back then to learn from myself then won't we change time as we know it?"

Vector Prime just smirked at her and she didn't like it. "One of my powers is the ability to make beings forget things if I do something in the timestream. So When I send you back to when you went to bed in the Remnant timeframe only you will remember what really happens on Earth. At least until you reawaken the memories of those in your time that was once in Team Prime."

Ruby's mouth was wide open as well as her eyes. She was shocked, no I take that back shock was an understatement there was no word to describe what she felt at that moment. "Really?! Well, don't you think that maybe the Matrix is not working right because you mess with my memories and in turn the Matrix?!"

"Hum...? I never thought of that. But I have had times where I let you all remember and it ended even worse than things are now."

At that moment Ruby gave up on fighting with the older Prime. Even if she was still Optimus she would still be far much younger then Vector so she knew that she wouldn't be able to win this argument. At least not until she got the Matrix fixed. "You promise when you send me back to Remnant's timeframe it will be the very moment I fell asleep, right down to the day, month, year, and time?"

"Yes, I promise. So are you ready to relive your past life?"

She then made sure she had Crescent Rose was now back on her back and looked at him. "I get to keep Crescent Rose with me and when I do return to my real time I get to bring back with me Crescent Rose with any upgrades I put on it during my time in the past and any new weapon I get from the past?"

"Yes, as soon as Oscar see you when you return to your time Ozpin or Alpha Trion will know what is going on and the boy will tell everyone what is going on."

Ruby nodded her head. "Alright, I'm in if this is the only way I can save everyone in my timeframe then I'll do it."

Vector just smiled at her. *Even though you and Optimus are so different now. You both have the strong need to help others no matter what the cost.*

"Very well lets us go then."

and with that, the two were off to a time when Ruby Rose was Optimus Prime.


	2. Team Prime Meets Ruby

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Enjoy. Oh I just thought of this when you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking.

* * *

It is the Summer before the school year when Jack, Miko, and Raf meet the Autobots and Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Agent Fowler were at the base minding their own business. At least until a bright light came out of nowhere which as soon as the light died down a robot was standing in the middle of the room. Agent Fowler grabbed his cell and started to record what was going on so he can show this to his higher up's. So if anything way too weird happens he wouldn't be called crazy. When all the Autobots except for Optimus aimed their weapons at the new robot, Arcee was the one who spoke up. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Optimus walked up to the new robot not seeing that a human girl was hiding behind the new robot. "Everyone stand down. For he is one of the original Primes that helped Primus defeat Unicron. The Prime of time, Vector Prime himself."

At hearing that shocked them all and they quickly as possible put away their weapons. At which Vector smiled at Optimus. "It is good to see that the Matrix of Leadership remembers me and let you know who I am."

Optimus nodded his head. "Indeed. But tell me, why have you come here? From what I know of you, you don't normally show yourself unless you are needed for something very important."

At hearing that everyone especially Agent Fowler got worried as to why this Prime came before them. "Indeed, I came here for you to teach someone that has a great burden on her shoulder."

Arcee looked at him in confusion. "Her?"

Vector nodded his head. "Yes, for you see she is not of this time or this world and yet is part of this world."

Bulkhead was now lost at what was going on. "I don't get it?"

Vector looked at him. "I can't tell you much but in about one billion years from now all Humans of Earth and all Cybertronians of Cybertron will be long gone and dead."

At hearing that everyone gasped in horror at hearing that. "Don't worry it is not because of this war you are all in with Megatron."

At hearing that gave them all some comfort and vector went on. "As I said there will come a time when both Cybertron and Earth die out. But Primus didn't like that and combined the two to make a new world which is known as Remnant."

Everyone was in shock at hearing this but Ratchet spoke up for them. "Earth and Cybertron becoming one planet. How?... Why would Primus do that?"

"I can not say as to why. The girl that is from Remnant who needs to be taught may tell you all when she feels like it."

Optimus knew something was up about whoever this girl is and he wanted to know what it was. "Vector why does the one who needs my help have such a burden that it has to come to this?"

Vector looked at him. "Her world Remnant is a world that has humans and hath-human hath-animal known as Faunus."

At hearing that Ratchet freaked out. "There are no Cybertronians on this planet but yet Humans get to live again! Why would..."

Before Ratchet could finish Vector cut in. "I don't know nor does the girl know. Only Primus know as to why he did so."

Ratchet was about to say something but he looked at Optimus who shook his head no. So Ratchet decided to ask something else. "Sorry for my outburst. Go on tell us why this girl needs our help."

"Very well as I was saying. The planet has Humans and Faunus living on it, and at one point it was peaceful. Primus even had it were people of Earth and Cybertron reincarnate on Remnant."

At hearing that Cliffjumper spoke up. "Now wait up! Are you saying that after we become one with the Allspark at some point in time, we get to live again on this Remnant and the same for the humans of Earth?"

"Yes, though Primus never let a Prime join in with some exceptions."

At hearing that everyone looked at Optimus feeling sorry for him that once he died he would stay dead. Or so they thought at the moment, Vector went on. "Yes and as I said the planet was once peaceful that is until a human who is a reincarnation of someone you will meet here on Earth who is your enemy. Tricks the human Megatron to help him find something that changes everything in a very bad way."

Arcee was the one to speak up at the moment. "Oh great even in another lifetime Megatron wants power."

"That is not true."

At hearing that everyone looked at Vector in confusion. "Megatron's human self becomes a very kind-hearted young woman who dreams of being an archaeologist. But she was as I said tricked by a man who she was an apprentice of."

At hearing that shocked everyone that Megatron was a victim this time around and Vector sighed. "Sadly there is nothing that can be done for her since she has been possessed by a great evil for so long, that she needs the evil spirit to live. Which to that means she must be killed in order for her to try again in the next life."

At hearing that everyone felt sorry for the woman even though it was Megatron reborn. She more than likely doesn't remember being Megatron and thus cannot be blamed for Megatron's evil deeds. But then Bumblebee thought of something. [How come this great evil didn't take over her evil teacher?]

"The reason it took over her and not the man is very simple. But again I can't say why. But Megatron's human self now know as Salem is trying to kill all life on Remnant. Primus has tried everything to stop her. He created the silver-eyed warriors who are as powerful as a Prime."

At hearing that part shocked Ruby because she didn't know that. "Made four relics that are the keys to getting to Primus's spark. As well as have it so that only four young girls known as the season maidens or a Prime can use them. Turned Energon into what is now known as Dust. Gave them something called a semblance which is different for each person. And has Alpha Trion jump around from boy to boy to make them a wizard. But it is still not enough to keep Salem at bay, let alone end her. Salem has even got a woman to steal the Fall maidens power."

At hearing this had brought great fear to them all and Vector went on. "So about 15 years before the Fall maidens powers were taken Primus asked you Optimus Prime for help."

Everyone looked at Optimus wondering what Vector was getting at. Even Optimus was at a loss as to what was going on. "I don't understand why me and what did Primus have me do?"

"Since Megatron was your biggest foe. Primus asked you to be the first Prime to fully reincarnate on Remnant, so that you could fight and kill Salem."

Everyone's eyes and optics widened at hearing that and at that moment Vector smirked at them. "Are you starting to see who the girl I'm talking about is now?"

Everyone stayed frozen at the moment at least until Ratchet spoke up. "Are you saying... That this girl you speak of... The one who you wish for Optimus to train... Is Optimus's future self?"

"Yes."

At that moment Optimus did something that no one ever thought he would do... He fainted. Ratchet tried to wake Optimus up as fast as he could. Normally he would have let anyone who passed out sleep it off. But because of the fact that Vector Prime was here and more than likely had more to say to Optimus. He needed to get him up as soon as he could. Which it didn't take all that long and once Optimus woke up he stood up and nodded to Vector to go on. Which he did with an even bigger smirk on his face. "As I was saying this girl is you Optimus but since this is the first time the Matrix of Leadership is in an organic life the Matrix inside her is taking up some time to work for her. But I fear Salem is after her now because of the fact that she is also a silver-eyed warrior. Which in turn makes her twice more powerful than a normal Prime."

At hearing that their mouths dropped and looked at Optimus in a new light. But before they could talk about it Vector went on. "So I paused her time frame and brought her here so you could..."

At that moment Arcee cut in. "Hold up you mean Optimus's Human self is in this very room right now?!"

At hearing that Vector chuckled. "Yes, she has been here this whole time hiding behind my leg."

Vector turned around to look at the human he has been speaking of. "Ruby, would you please stop hiding and say hello to them?"

At that moment Ruby walked out of her hiding spot and headed towards Optimus. Once she was in between him and Vector she looked up at him and everyone looked at her. "Um... Hi, I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you."

Everyone just looked at her for some time until Cliffjumper started laughing. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! You mean to tell me this cute little girl who looks like she couldn't even kill a fly is our Optimus Prime?! Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

Soon Bulkhead and Bumblebee joined in. Arcee, Ratchet, and Fowler didn't out of respect for Optimus even though they really wanted to. When Optimus didn't laugh about it because one he felt sorry for the poor girl and he also felt a little embarrassed that this little girl was his future self. *Why me?*

Ruby then looked towards Vector who nodded at her which was him telling her to show them what she can do. And with that everyone in the room heard a gunshot which said shot scratched Cliffjumper's cheek. Which in turn stopped him from laughing and made him look at the girl only for him to widen his optics from seeing her with a gun. Before anyone could say anything Ruby's gun became a scythe and she ran towards Cliffjupmer at a speed that no human should have while leaving behind rose petals. At some point, she became said petals and the petals were moving all around Cliffjumper which he began to get a lot of cuts from said petals. At some point, Ruby tripped him and he fell down and when he opened his eyes he looked up to see Ruby on his chest and her weapon pointed at him. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they just saw. *I can't believe I got that on my cell phone!*

Ruby then looked at both Bulkhead and Bumblebee which both looked like they were going to pass out from fear and then looked back at Cliffjupmer. "Still think I can't fight?"

"Nope, you can fight alright and I didn't see that coming."

At hearing that Vector chuckled. "And that is just her using her weapon she made herself and her semblance. No Prime powers or silver-eyed warrior powers what so ever."

At hearing that everyone looked at her as if she had two heads and Optimus spoke for the others. "If she can fight so well, then why bring her here for me to train her?"

"Belive it or not Ruby's fighting level isn't the strongest when it comes to fighting. In fact, one of Salem's men almost got her and three of her friends killed. If it wasn't for a man named Qrow saving them. She could have been dead right now. At the moment she is about the same level of fighting as Bumblebee. And she does need to learn how to be a Prime and how to use her silver-eyed warrior powers as well."

At hearing that shocked them all and looked at her in a whole new light. Sure she got Cliff down, but what if he knew what was coming or if Ruby fought Optimus could she still have won? Or would she get really hurt because of them fighting back? If Salem was even more powerful then Megatron and so much older then Ruby. Then it would be safe to say she would be killed right away unless she could tap into the Matrix and use the fighting styles of the Primes that have come before her even her past life. Optimus nodded his head. "I see, very well I will help her grow into the Prime she is meant to be."

Arcee then spoke up. "All of us will help her become an even better fighter than she is now."

Everyone in the room including Agent Fowler nodded their heads, Vector smiled at them. "Glad to hear, and before I go I need to do something and tell you one more thing."

Everyone looked at him and Optimus spoke for everyone. "What is it?"

"First thing is that to make sure the time stream stays safe. The moment Ruby goes back to Remnant you will all forget about Ruby and the time you all shared with her. You'll remember the events that have happened but anything she does or tells you in this time will be locked away in your minds. At least until she reawakens your memories to your Remnant selfs. Not even Unicron himself will remember her."

Bee spoke for everyone. [Why can't we keep our memories of her?]

"It is because as time passes Ruby will reawaken more and more of Optimus's memories and may tell you something she shouldn't so to keep the time stream safe it is best that you'll forget when she is gone."

Everyone thought about it and accepted it. This time Ruby spoke up. "And the thing you needed to do? You just got done telling them what you told me before we got here. So what is it that you need to do?"

Vector smiled down at her. "This."

A light engulfed Ruby and when it died down she looked different. Her hair was still Black with red tint but it was now as long as Blake's hair. Her bangs were longer as well to the point they were braided as two separate braids. Which the braids met at the back of her head which then the two braids became one to make a rose braid. She had a red long sleeve T-shirt on with a black T-shirt on top of it. The black T-shirt had her crest scatter rose in the center in red. She had a red skirt that had black lace belt on it that was being held by a silver version of scatter rose on the right side of her waste. She had black leggings on and black sandals with a red ankle bracelet on her left ankle that had a black scatter rose on it. On her right wrist, was a black bracelet that had a red Autobots logo on it with two silver scatter rose's one of each side of the logo. Once Ruby figured out what had happened she freaks out. "Ahhh! What did you do to me? And where is Crescent Rose?! You said I could have my sweet baby with me!"

Before anyone could ask if she was a mother Vector spoke up. "Your weapon is fine I just wanted to make sure you can blend in this time frame. The bracelet on your wrist is now stuck on you and will allow you to change between this look and your Huntress look. It also works as a comlink as well as has all the clothes you'll need for any occasion but you can get more if you want to, and has an unlimited amount of Dust. You can also link new weapons to it so you don't have to worry about carrying everything."

At hearing that Ruby began to tinker with it until it turned her back to her normal look and she saw that she had Cresent Rose with her. Which at that moment she grabbed it and began to hug it. "Oh, my sweet baby I thought I lost you!"

When everyone else besides the two Primes kept on looking back and forth between Ruby and Optimus all of them were thinking the thing the same thing. *How are these two the same being?!*

Optimus just kept on looking at the girl. *How can such a small and childish girl be me in another lifetime?*

When Vector just sighed. "She lost her mom when she was just a toddler. And not many people were her friends when she went to Signal Academy because of the weapon she uses. Not to mention she was taught how to use the scythe by Qrow Branwen one of the deadliest Huntsmen around the time. So she is a bit antisocial and prefers weapons over people. She's gotten better with it and talks to people more often, but she still has a thing with weapons."

At hearing that everyone nodded their heads. "Well, I should get going, good luck."

And with that Vector Prime was gone and Ruby put away her weapon and looked at everyone. "So... What now?"

Agent Fowler was the first to speak up. "I need to let my higher ups know about this so we can better accommodate you. Theirs a room here that agents use to use to sleep in as well as a kitchen and bathroom next to it that you can use. I'll be back as soon as I can, but here."

He gave her $50's. "This is incased you get hungry and I'm not back yet."

Ruby looked at it. "What is it? Some type of food?"

At hearing that his eye's widened. "No, no! It is money to buy food."

At hearing that she put two and two together. "Oh, so this is what your type of Lien is."

She pulled out some of the Lien she had on her and showed them. "No that looks like a bunch of debit or credit cards."

But then Ruby pulled out a debit card. "You mean this?"

At seeing her debit card shocked him. "Okay, so your Lien is your type of cash and your people kept the whole debit and credit cards thing."

Ruby gave him a smile that said 'I'm smarter then you think' smile and with that Agent Fowler left. Ruby then looked at Optimus. "So what should we do now that he left?"


	3. Team Prime Getting to Know Ruby

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Enjoy. Oh just thought of this so when you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking.

* * *

All the Autobots just looked at Ruby not knowing how to go about it. The only main human interaction they had was with Agent Fowler and they weren't sure if all humans are like him or if it was just Fowler. There was also the fact that Ruby wasn't from Earth but a world that was made from what was left of Earth and Cybertron. To add more to the matter she was also Optimus reincarnation self. Which meant that she was in a way Optimus. Ruby just didn't remember being Optimus is all, but will get all his memories back at some point. It was just going to take her some time is all. Arcee walked up to her and kneel down to be closer to the girl's height. "Let me ask you this. Do you know who I am and if so how much do you remember of me?"

Everyone watched this all of them interested in what was happening and wondering what will happen. Ruby looked at her trying to remember the robot in front of her and was haveing a hard time in doing so but she did remember some things. "Your Arcee, you have two older sisters. One of them being Optimus's spark mate which makes her my past life spark mate named Elita One and...? Wait does that mean, I'm married or when you reincarnate you are no longer married to the one you were with in your past life?"

Everyone was at a loss for words because they didn't know the answer for that either so they all looked at Optimus who shook his head. "I don't know the answer to that either. My best guess is that you are not fully bonded to them anymore after you reborn. But at the same time be drawn to them and try and get back together with them. Which means you have a better chance at being remarried to them, then being married to someone you never knew. That is what I am guessing on the matter. But I'm not even sure that is right or not."

Everyone nodded their heads at that. "Okay and sorry to say that is all I remember about you Arcee. I only just started getting Optimus's memories. So I really don't remember much. I know that Ratchet is my oldest friend and the teams medic. That Bulkhead is the only former wrecker on the team. Bumblebee is the scout that has the damaged voice box. And that something really bad happens to Cliffjumper before Megatron shows up again. I just don't know what it was though I just know it was bad."

Everyone looked at Cliff who kept looking around to look at each of them. "What?"

Arcee gets up and walks towards him. "Okay, Cliff are you planning something that is going to get you really hurt?"

"Ahh no."

"Okay how about doing something that could accidentally lead to Megatron coming back to earth?"

"Oh heck no! I don't want him back on Earth! So why would I do something that could lead to him coming back?!"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I think it had something to do with Energon."

At hearing that everyone froze and Cliff looked like he was ready to make a break for it. Because everyone knows about his bad luck with Energon and Ratchet was going to address it. "Cliffjumper you better not be messing with our Energon supplies again. We don't need the base exploding because you're messing with it."

Before Cliffjumper could speak Optimus cut in. "Seeing that the event happens before Megatron's return. Let's try and prevent it by all means necessary. Cliffjumper you're only allowed to be near Energon in the base when you're refueling yourself and only when Ratchet is watching you. Also, you may look for Energon but if the team or your self-finds Energon then you are to only keep watch and not to touch any Energon. This will be in place until we know that Megatron is back on Earth. Do I make myself clear?"

Cliffjumper only nodded his head. "Crystal clear sir."

"Good. Now then since You may be starting to remember us but we don't know anything about you. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well... I just turned 16 years old."

At hearing that made Cliffjumper feel even more embarrassed because he was hoping he lost to someone who just looked young but really was older. But nope he lost to someone young in the human concept. "I'm from an island called Patch. I graduated from Signal Academy two years early and got to go to my dream school Beacon Academy."

Everyone was impressed that she got to move up two grades in her school system and Optimus also wanted to know where Ruby got her weapon. "That is very impressive Ruby. Also, where did you get your weapon?"

Ruby looked up at him. "You mean Crescent Rose? I made her."

At hearing that everyone was shocked that she had made the weapon, Arcee was the one to voice it out. "You made it?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, all students at Signal make their own weapons."

"What?!" The Autobots were at a loss at the moment.

"Yeah, why are you guys freaking out?"

Optimus was the one to speak for them. "Forgive us but we thought that Signal was a school for normal civilians and that Qrow was teaching you how to fight on the side and that Beacon is the school for fighting."

At hearing that it made sense to her about why they thought that. She was beginning to remember that on Earth children couldn't go join the Army until they were done with High School. *So they thought Signal was a civilian High School when Beacon was some sort of Military College?*

Ruby looked at them all. "Okay, first thing is that Signal is a Jr. High School when Beacon is the High School. It's just that the Grimm are so deadly that we can't afford to let those who want to be Huntsman or Huntresses to wait till they are older to learn how to fight. We have to start right away at a young age in order to be ready when we grow up. Huntsman schools and civilian school stay separate so our school is different than those who don't become Huntsman. And yes the civilian schools are the same as Earth schools. I did have to go to one before I was old enough to go to Signal. It's just we have to learn things a whole lot different than civilians. In fact, Huntsman age and grades are different than civilians grades."

That got Bulkhead Interest. "Really how so?"

"Children start going to Signal or any other Huntsman Academies of its grade level at the age of 10."

At hearing that shocked them at hearing that she started her training at such a young age. "And the normal age limit goes to the Academies that are in the level of Beacon is the age of 17 and you're there for 4 years. So you get done with Huntsman training when you're about in your 20's, not when your 18 years old."

At hearing that they all nodded their heads in understanding Ratchet then thought of something. "So Huntsman and Huntress are your versions of the military?"

At hearing that Ruby shook her head no. "No, each kingdom does have their own military. In fact, only Atlas is the Kingdom that has their military and Huntsman mix together to the point the school's for military and Huntsman school are one school put together."

At hearing that confused all of the Autobots because they now didn't know fully what a Huntsman really was Bulkhead was the brave Bot to ask the question. "So then what are a Huntsman and Huntress?"

Ruby smiled at him. "Huntsman and Huntress are people who work like the military and the police at times. But we are a special group of people who hunt and kill the Grimm. Sure the military helps but their main job is to keep the kingdom they are part of safe from threats from other kingdoms when we fight the Grimm. Also military and the police get the same weapons or at least weapons that the government says they can use. When we make our own weapons and we have no rules or limits to what we can use as a weapon. I know someone who has a trumpet as a weapon and another uses a purse as her weapon. The only two I know that were given their weapons was my partner Weiss and a boy named Jaune. And the only reason as to why that is because Jaune decided to use his great great grandfather's weapon and he did give it an upgrade not that long ago. As for Weiss, she is the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. And I hope you guys remember that Vector Prime told you all that Primus turned Energon into Dust?"

At hearing that they all felt a little embarrassed because they had forgotten about that and was going to ask. But at the same time were intrigued about what Ruby had just told them but also were wondering what she meant by Dust company, Arcee was the one to ask. "What do you mean by a company do you make your own dust?"

"No, no we don't make it its just Weiss's family owns the Dust mines and takes the dust to either be made to sell as Dust crystals or as Dust powder. I mainly use the powder when I make my bullets for Crescent Rose."

She picked up Crescent Rose and some of her weakest batch of wind dust bullets and looked for a good spot to shoot. She saw the doorway to leave the base and took a shot at the area. As soon as she did the wind started to pick up in the room by the time it was by the doorway there was a mini tornado. But it died down a little bit after the bullet finally hit the wall. All of the Autobots were now frozen from the shock at what they just saw. They didn't know what to think about the matter Bumblebee was the only one to speak. [What the...?]

"That was wind dust."

Everyone looked at her shocked that she could tell what Bumblebee was saying Optimus spoke up. "I'm going to take a guess and say that the Matrix of Leadership is letting you understand Bumblebee."

Ruby nodded her head. "That was my best guess on the matter as well."

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing to the idea. But then Arcee thought of something. "Wait you said Weiss was your partner. But I thought you were still in school?"

"Yeah well, Signal mainly helps you find out what your semblance is, help you make and help you learn how to use your weapon, and how to fight by yourself. When you get to Beacon your their to hone in on your skills that you have and learn to work as a team. On initiation day at least for Beacon, you get catapulted off a cliff into a Grimm infested forest. Where you have to land using your own landing strategy no parachutes and as soon as you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Then the two of you have to get to a temple and get one of the relics which there are two of each. And make it back to the school the other pair that has the same relics you and your partner becomes your two other teammates for the next four years. Then Professor Ozpin will give your team a name which is made up of the first letter of each team members name and picks out the leader of your team. I got picked as the leader of my team and we got the name Team RWBY...! And it is RWBY with a W, not a U and we got that name because my Name is Ruby Rose making the R for the team name. The W is from my partner's name Weiss Schnee. The B in the team's name is from Blake Belladonna. And the Y comes from my half older sister and Blake's partner Yang Xiao Long."

At hearing that shocked them all until Cliffjumper started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry but the thought of Optimus having any siblings is kind of funny to me. Ha, ha, ha!"

At hearing that everyone started to laugh even Optimus chuckled a little. "Yeah, they were great. I miss them a lot."

At hearing that confused most of the Autobots with the exception of Arcee and Optimus fearing that the three were all dead. Ratchet was the one to ask. "What do you mean by missing them? Didn't you come here right out of your school?"

She shook her head no. "No, you see it is spring right now. But during the Fall, there was an attack on Beacon during the Vytal Festival. Salem's followers and Grimm along with the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, and his hence girl Neo attacked us. People are calling it the Fall of Beacon. The school can't be held because there are Grimm roaming the school and so many of them that they just can't get rid of them all. Some of the people I know were killed that day. Like my friend Penny Polendina which you could say she was the first and as far as I know only cybertronic being made since Cybertron and Earth become one world."

At hearing that shocked them, all and Optimus was the one to asked the question. "Ruby, what do you mean by that?"

"Her dad a human made her she was the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. To help you understand what Aura is, it is our soul mix with our life force. Think of it as your life spark but instead of it being only where the heart should be it is everywhere in our body's."

At hearing that they all nodded their heads and Ruby went on about what happened at the Fall of Beacon. "Another friend name Pyrrha Nikos died that day as well and both her and Penny died because I wasn't fast enough."

At hearing that shocked the Autobots, they didn't know why she blamed herself for their death. Before anyone could ask she went on. "With Penny, I found out that her match was rigged that she wasn't randomly put up against Pyrrha. One of Salem's follower's Cinder had them put against one and other. Penny's weapon is a bunch of swords that are connected to these invisible wires to her backpack. And Pyrrha's semblance was the ability to control magnetism."

At hearing that all of the Autobots froze there optic's widened in fear because they could guess what had happened. "One of Cinder's helper's named Emerald has the ability to make allusions as her semblance. So Emerald made Pyrrha see more swords that wern't actually there. Pyrrha used her semblance and Penny's swords went everywhere and the wires that connected to her and her swords cut her to pieces. That was when the Grimm showed up and the attack on Beacon started. One of the Grimm was this giant dragon Grimm that was making more Grimm. When I found out what Cinder did and what Emerald was going to do I ran as fast as I could to stop the fight. I was being chased by Emerald's partner Mercury who destroyed my scroll. Which a scroll is what we use as a cell phone. But by the time I got there it was too late Penny was killed and Mercury didn't see me as a threat anymore and just left me there to cry."

At that moment Ruby thought about Penny and the good times she had with her and also the day she died. The Autobots were concerned for her and were about to ask her if she would like a break from talking about it but Ruby started to talk before any of them could ask. "I found my team and some of our other friends only to see that Yang had lost half of her arm."

At hearing that shook them all to the core Yang wasn't just a teammate she was also family to the girl. The Autobots didn't want the girl to go on anymore since they saw how much pain this brought her. But again Ruby went on before they could say anything. "I found out that both Jaune and Pyrrha were missing and their two other teammates Ren and Nora which the four make the team known as JNPR were to hurt to go looking for them. So Weiss and I went out to look for them. At some point, Jaune called Weiss begging us to save Pyrrha and told us she was heading to Professor Ozpin's office which was at the top of the school's tower. Before we could get him to tell us where he was at he hang up. We got to the tower Weiss used her semblance which is making glyphs. She made a bunch as a straight line up the tower. I jumped onto one of the glyphs and used my semblance and run up which at the time I could only use speed. When now I can run fast and become rose petals and split apart to attack. When I got up to the top I saw Cinder shoot an arrow into Pyrrha and it turned her into ashes and blew away. At that moment I finally broke and for the first time used my silver-eyed warrior powers. I was out for some time and when I finally woke up I find out that Ozpin was gone and that I froze the dragon Grimm in time, Blake ran off somewhere and Weiss's dad forced her to go back to Atlas and some other things. At some point during the winter, me and what was left of Team JNPR which was the Team leader Jaune, Ren, and his partner Nora, went off to get to the Kingdom of Mistral."

At hearing that confused the Autobots as to why they did that and Optimus was the one to ask about it. "Why did you do that?"

Ruby looked at him with a look that all of the Autobots only ever saw from Optimus. "Because Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury said they were students from Haven Academy which is located in Mistral. So it was our only lead as to finding Cinder. When we first left we thought that it was all Cinder's doing. So we thought that we needed to find her and put a stop to her so that nothing like this will happen again. I want to be a huntress so that I can keep those who can't protect themselves safe from harm. Cinder and everyone else that helped her had killed and brought pain to so many people who I vowed to protect. And we also knew that what they did to Beacon they were planning on doing to the other schools and in turn their kingdoms that they are from. I couldn't just stand by and wait for more people to get killed all because I was upset at what happened to those I care about. If I didn't go and even more lives were taken because I didn't even try then what kind of Huntress am I?!"

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper all thought the same thing. *By the Allspark she is Optimus!*

Ratchet had more thoughts on the matter. * By the Primes she may not act like either Optimus or Orion for the most part. But she has does have his determination. The will to protect others even at the cost of her own life. To never give up until the end. She keeps on going even when she is in pain. and above all, she has the same fire that Optimus that gives others the drive to keep on fighting the fight. If this Ozpin saw the same thing in her. Then it is safe to assume that Ruby also has Optimus leadership skills.*

Optimus just smiled proudly at Ruby. *We may be different in many ways but her spark is in the right place and I'm both proud and honored that she is my reincarnated self in the future.*

At that time Ruby thought she said a lot of stuff to them and thought that them being quiet was them trying to take in all the info she just gaved them so she waited for a while. But then after some time, she went on. "Anyways we recently found out that Cinder was working for Salem when one of Salem's followers named Tyrian attacked us. And as Vector Prime had said if it wasn't for Uncle Qrow we would have been dead meat. After that fight, Uncle Qrow told us most of everything. We didn't find out that Professor Ozpin was the last wizard AKA Alpha Trion host until we met the new wizard, Oscar."

At hearing that everyone's optics widened and they all and I even mean Optimus shouted the same thing. "What?!"

Ruby smiled at them. "Yep, that's how we all reacted when we found out ourselves."

Ruby then yawned and that made Ratchet look at one of his monitors to see that it was getting late for humans. "It is getting late. I suggest we call it a night and pick this up in the morning."

Optimus nodded his head. "Agreed old friend Ruby if you'll follow me I will take you to the room that Agent Fowler had brought up earlier."

Ruby nodded her head. "Okay, goodnight everybody."

All the other Bots nodded their heads at her. "Goodnight Ruby."

And with that Optimus escorted her to her new room.

* * *

Optimus and Ruby made it to the door to Ruby's new bedroom and Ruby turned around to look at him. "Look Optimus I'm sorry for me being placed under your care. I know I'm not what you expected and you'll all think I'm going to be a burden to you all."

Optimus looked at her, not at all shocked at what she just said. *It appears that she also can tell when something is up. Just like I can another thing we share in common.*

"It is fine your no burden Ruby. Even though we may not look it and there are some differences in our personality's. But I can see some of myself in you regardless of our differences. And you have been given a great burden at such a young age. I was much older than you are now when I was made a Prime. So don't worry about it."

Ruby only nodded her head at that. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

And with that Ruby went into her new room and Optimus walked back to his team.


	4. Meeting Jack

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Enjoy. Oh just thought of this when you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking.

* * *

Optimus made it back to the other Autobots who were all standing around talking about their new guest. "I still can't believe that Optimus is going to be that little girl someday!"

"I know Bulkhead. But did you see how she reacted when we asked her why she went to Mistral? She gave us the same look in her eye's as Optimus does with his optic's when he gets like that. And she doesn't want others to get hurt, she rather put her own life on the line then let others get hurt. If that isn't the type of Bot Optimus is? Then we are working with an imposter!"

"Arcee is right. I have no dought in my mind that the girl is indeed Optimus that is reborn from another time. Even though she doesn't act like Optimus did back when he was Orion Pax. That is more likely because of the fact that she had lived out her human life up until now with no memories of being either Optimus Prime or Orion Pax. Which due to that she grew up a different life without Optimus's memories affecting her. Even with Optimus memories coming back to her now. She will more than likely not change all that much if at all. The other reason as to why she is in many ways so different than Optimus. Is because she is a human and as such the Matrix of Leadership affects her differently than it would to a Cybertonian."

[So what you're saying Ratchet is that unlike the other Primes she is going to have to learn how to be a Prime like Vector Prime said.]

Ratchet only nodded his head to that. "Man I feel sorry for the kid."

"As do I Cliffjumper."

At hearing Optimus's voice the other Autobots jumped in shock and all turned to him. Giving him a look that said. 'Oh no, Optimus know's we did something wrong.' Optimus looked at them with amusement and started to walk up to them. "Ruby is in a time frame that she barely remembers. And what she does remember is a whole different experience. From species, height, to even her gender. So it would be best to try and make her feel as welcome as possible. As well as train her to the best of our abilities."

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head. "Um... Optimus... How can we train her? I mean she took down Cliff in seconds."

"Hey!"

Cliffjumper was not happy about getting his tailpipe handed to him in the first place. Let alone a human it didn't matter to him that it was Optimus future self. Arcee cut in before Cliffjumper said something he would regret later. "Bulkhead is right, from what Vector Prime said, the fights in Remnant could be just as bad or far worse and deadly as the fights we have. We don't even know just how powerful Ruby is or how much of her power she hasn't unlocked yet."

"Which is why I will fight against her next to see what she needs to work on."

Everyone looked at Optimus in shock and Ratchet spoke up saying what everyone's thoughts on the matter. "Optimus are you sure it is a good idea? Even if she is you, she could get very hurt if she would fight you!"

"I will hold back and not use my weapons on her until I know her limits. But we need to find out what her limits are ant try and teach her how to fight like an Autobot."

They all nodded their heads and went on to do their normal routines.

* * *

The next day Agent Fowler got back to the base with a box of donuts. Which as soon as he got their Optimus told him everything that Ruby had told them the night before about her life. As Fowler listened, he became even more sorry for the girl. "Man that is tough, whoever is taking over Megatron's human body is one sick being."

"Indeed Agent Fowler. But we all must make due with all that is happening."

"Yeah, I guess."

Just then Ruby walked into the room in her Earth look. "Morning."

Fowler smiled at her. "Good morning Ruby I got you a box of donuts for breakfast."

At hearing that Ruby smiled and walked up the stairs to get to the platform. "Thanks."

"No problem, I also got you a debit card that you can use here on Earth since your's won't work here."

Fowler handed her the card and she looked at it. "Thank you."

"Again it's no problem, right now it has about 1000 dollars in it for you to buy food or anything else you may need."

Fowler thought about something before speaking up again. "Minus anything to do with weapons. If you need parts to fix or make any new weapons you'll need to talk to me about it. Also every Friday the government will put in 500 more dollars into the debit's account. So please be wise at what you use it for."

Ruby nodded her head. "I will, and again thank you for your help."

"And as I said it is nothing, Also here are your papers and I also signed you up for the high school here in Jasper, Nevada. You'll start at the end of summer."

*Oh boy if I remember correctly that is the school that Jack, Miko, and Raf go to.* Ruby then looked at Fowler and smiled at him.

"Thanks, but why do I need to go to school? My education is a lot different then what your schooling is like plus my history is a whole lot different than Earth's. Won't people start to wonder why I don't know US history?"

"Already thought of that, and as far as people are aware of your from a small island that is not either shown or named on a map not even online. I put down that the island name is Remnant so you don't have to worry about slipping up on that. And why your going to school is because of the fact that, even though your alien from another future or not you're still underage and need to go to school."

"What about homeschool?"

"The government thinks that you should have some time with other Humans and not just spend your time with the Autobots. Now that we got that out of the way, go on and eat up."

"Okay."

* * *

After Ruby got done eating Optimus decided to speak. "Ruby I need to see what I need to help you with. So I thought the best way to do so is for us to have a one on one fight."

Ruby nodded her head and was about to change into her Huntress look when Agent Fowler stepped in. "Now wait a moment. You don't know how much power you'll have to put into a fight with her. Especially when it is just hand to hand combat, I'll fight her."

At hearing that Ruby got a little nervous since she remembered what happened the last time she lost her weapon. She still felt embarrassed at how easy it was for Roman Torchwick to keep on beating her to the ground. She really didn't want anyone to know that she was really bad at hand to hand combat. "Um... I don't think that is a good idea."

Fowler looked at her with a smile. "Nonsense I might not be able to handle you with your scythe. But I can at least hold my own when it is hand to hand fighting."

*That is what I'm afraid of!*

"Now come on hit me with your best shot."

"But..."

"Come on."

At that moment Ruby sighed in defeat. *Well I guess they were going to find out at some point.*

Ruby ran up to Fowler trying to land a punch on him. Which she did make a few hits, but not many and they didn't really hurt Fowler. The only times she did hurt him was when she ran really fast but Fowler didn't give her that many chances to do that. At first, the Bots and Agent Fowler thought she was just messing around. But as the fight went on their eye's and optic's widened. Because at that moment they all figured out what was really going on. *She is bad at hand to hand combat!*

At that moment Fowler thought that this fight was not going to go anywhere. "Okay, that's enough!"

At that moment Ruby stopped and was about to make a break for it when Optimus spoke up. "Ruby you're a skilled fighter with a weapon, but without one, you are placed in grave danger. Why didn't you train yourself in hand to hand combat?"

At hearing the question Ruby sighed. "On Remnant, the scythe is the deadliest weapon on the planet. Not only because if taught right the wielder of the scythe becomes nearly impossible to beat. But also the fact that there is only a 2% chance that you can wield it and live. Most people who try and learn how to use a scythe as a weapon end up killing themselves at some point when trying to learn how to use it. Most times it is their first try at using a scythe. It is part of the reason why people call it the weapon of death. Signal would have said no to me using a scythe if it wasn't for the fact that Uncle Qrow who is a scythe master started teaching me how to use a scythe two years ahead a time and I showed them that I got the basics down. Which meant I had a far better chance of living through my training than anyone. So they let me continue my training. But I had to put in 150% into it so I didn't really take on hand to hand combat classes. And when my sister and dad who are hand to hand combat experts tried and forced me to learn from them. They found out the hard way that I just couldn't do it and gave up in the second week."

Everyone looked at her in shock at hearing her answer then Bulkhead looked at Optimus. "Deadliest weapon on the planet huh? Man Optimus you go all out in your next life."

At hearing that Optimus glared at Bulkhead until Ratchet spoke up. "It might be more than that."

Arcee looked at him. "What do you mean Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at her. "I'll answer that question with a question of my own. Arcee what is known about Solus Prime who is also known as the forge master? Which she made many weapons in her time of existence."

"Well, she had a hard time with hand to hand combat. So Souls Prime became the Prime of forge Why do you...?! Wait are you saying that just because she is a girl she is having trouble with fist fights?!"

"Yes it could very well be that the Matrix is not working fully because Ruby is a girl and the Matrix is somehow thinking that she is both Optimus and Solus Prime reborn. And is trying to keep her balance out between the two, Which could be why unlike Optimus Ruby loves weapons and went for the deadliest one out there on Remnant even if she didn't know it at the time. My best guess is that the Matrix will become more in tune with Ruby and fix its self if she learns how to fight with her hands more than just relying on her current weapon. She will mostly stay the same in personality but her leadership and fighting skills should get better if she works on fighting without her weapon, Or at least can work with a weapon that can be used like a human boxing glove."

"You mean like my sisters Ember Celica?"

At hearing that everyone looked at her wondering what she meant. Which Ruby saw this when she saw the looks she was getting. So she decided to elaborate on what she just said. "Ember Celica is the name of the weapon Yang made herself that she uses. Their battle gauntlets, that has fire dust bullets in them, they shoot said bullets when she punches. Another person that uses battle gauntlets is a fox Faunus who's name is Faunce Fox. But unlike Yang's gauntlets, his has something along the lines of Arcee's bladed weapon. And Mercury is similar to Yang's weapon but instead of gauntlets they were boots."

Everyone just kept on looking at her until Cliffjumper spoke up. "Okay, what don't you guys use as weapons? Yesterday you told us another student uses a trumpet now your saying boots can become a weapon!"

"A trumpet?!" Fowler was shocked at hearing that and now was wondering the same thing.

Ruby on the other hand just smiled at them. "I don't know I mean Professor Goodwitch does use a riding crop as her weapon and, Dr. Oobleck weapon is a flamethrower thermos that he would drink out of all the time. Even right before he started shooting out flames. And Professor Ozpin's weapon which is now Oscar's weapon is a cane. Which Roman Torchwick used a cane as well but, Roman's is different from Ozpin's. And his partner's weapon is a parasol for a weapon."

At that moment everyone eye's and optic's were now twitching. "Remind me never go to your planet."

"Um... Agent Fowler my planet is your's and the Autobots future. And at some point, if not already you've at least reincarnated once. So in a way you do come to Remnant at some point."

At that moment Arcee looked at Agent Fowler. "She's got you there."

At that moment Fowler thought of something. "Wait you did hit me a little in our sparring match, and the punches weren't all that strong. So how in Sam hill's can you use your weapon?!"

At that moment Ruby called out Crescent Rose and hand it out to him. Which he took it, only for his eyes to widen. "What the?! This has to be the lightest weapon of this size I ever held!"

At hearing that Ruby smiled proudly. "Well I did make her for myself so I knew what I needed and what I didn't need for it when I made her."

At that moment Fowler gave Crescent Rose back to Ruby before heading back to the door. "Okay, I'll be back with something that should help her out. For now, take her to a store so she can get some groceries and other things she may need."

And with that Fowler was gone all the Autobots looked at Ruby until Optimus began to talk. "Since she is me in the future I will be her main protector when she is out of the base. There will be times when one of you will be her protector but I'll try to do most of it."

Everyone nodded their heads at that, and Optimus turned into his truck form and opened the driver side door, and Ruby got in which then Optimus drove off.

* * *

The two made it to the store and Ruby got off and walked into the store. As she was grabbing food and other supplies she would need she bumped into a boy that is about her age. "Wow sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Ruby looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"No problem, here let me help you up."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so are you new around here? I never saw you before and Jasper is a town where everyone knows everyone."

Ruby nodded her head and knew what to say since she read her fake files of herself on the way to the store. "Yes, my parents sent me here from the island that I'm from that you can't find on any map or even on the internet. They asked a friend who visited the island some years ago to take me in since some of the other islands around us are at war and it could hit us at any time. So I'm going to start school here, this coming school year."

The boy began to feel sorry for the girl after hearing that. "Well, that is too bad. Oh, my name is Jack Darby and if you ever need anything let me know."

*I know who you are Jack... Okay, maybe only a little bit of my memories of him do I remember. But still!*

Ruby smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Jack I'm Ruby Rose. And I'll keep that in mind thank you."

Jack smiled back at her. "Your welcome, I better get going see yah!"

And with that Jack walked to a different aisle and Ruby was heading to one of the checkouts. *Should I tell Optimus about Jack, Miko, Raf, and June, or should I wait until it happens? Because I don't fully remember how Optimus meet each of them.*

* * *

Once she was done checking out Ruby walked back to Optimus. And once she got to him she opened one of the doors and put her bags in and got in herself. "How did it go?"

As soon as Ruby heard Optimus question she thought about Jack. *Should I tell him...? Well it might be best to wait until it happens.*

"It was fine, just normal shopping."

Optimus didn't ask any more questions and drove off.


	5. Runy's First Autobot Training

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Enjoy. Oh just thought of the when you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking.

* * *

When the two got back they saw that Agent Fowler was back as well and he had a rather large box with him. Ruby got out of Optimus and he changes back into his normal form and the two walked up to him. "Whats in the box?"

Fowler smiled at her. "Glad you asked Ruby because this is for your training."

He handed the box to her, which as soon as she took it she had almost fallen down to the ground because it was so heavy. "What's in here bricks?!"

At hearing the question Fowler smirked at her. "Why don't you open it and find out."

Ruby did as she was told and opened the box, only to look confused at what she saw. "Matching bracelets for both wrists and ankles?"

"Sort of, they are weight bands, each set had for of them for each one of your wrist and ankles and each color is a differents in weight by 5 pounds. This box has the weights that go from 5 to 50 pounds, it would have taken me tomorrow to get them. But one of my coworkers who was at the briefing just got them yesterday and didn't know what to do with them, because they were a miss order and they told him to keep it and they would send the right order in by next week. So he joked about how you might need them for your training. I called him on the way back to HQ and asked if I could take them for you and he said okay."

At hearing that all of the bots figured out what he was getting at and thought it was a good idea. When Ruby wasn't sure about what was going on or if she liked where this was going. "So Ruby did Vector Prime give you any workout clothes?"

Ruby nodded her head at Fowler. "Good then go to your room and change into them and put on the light blue ones on. They are the one that weighs 5 pounds the two on the left are for your wrist and the ones next to them are for your ankles."

Ruby only nodded again and walked back to her room to change clothes.

* * *

Once she got into her room she changes into a black pair of sweats with a plain red T-shirt and a pair of red-black tennis shoes. Since Vector Prime told her even if she was in her earth look she could still use her semblance and if she did training in her earth look it would still help her become a better Huntress so she didn't need to switch to her huntress form. The big look switch was just so then she could blend in and yet have her huntress wear and equipment with her when she needed it. So her hair at the moment was still long so she took down the rose braid and put it up in a ponytail. Before she put on the weights she remembered that when Yang first started to wear Ember Celica dad had her wear bandages underneath until she got those gloves of her's. She remembered that dad told Yang that Ember Celica could rub off her skin in a bad way and damage her wrists by blistering. So Ruby went to one of the shopping bags she had and grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around her wrists and ankles. Once she thought she put on enough bandages on them she put on the light blue weights. Once she was done she walked out of her room and headed back to the others.

* * *

Once she got back she saw that there were some street cones placed around the room and all of the Autobots and Agent Fowler was all standing in one spot as if a show was going to happen. Ruby walked up to them. "Okay, what is going on?"

Optimus walked up to her and knelt down to her. "We thought that it would be best to build up some strength in your arms and legs. So that when you do punches and kicks they will be stronger than they are now. But we know that your strength lies in speed like Arcee and Bumblebee. So we thought that we should start out with something that is more of your comfort zone."

Ruby nodded her head. "Okay, and what's that?"

"For now we would like you to run laps around the cones until we tell you to stop without using your semblance."

"Okay then."

And with that, she went to the track that they made for her and began to run. Which to everyone's shock was pretty fast even with the weights on. And they started to think she was using her semblance until Arcee notice something and spoke up. "The last time she used her semblance she left behind rose petals. And right now I don't see any rose petals of any kind."

Cliffjumper sighed at that. "Yeah, your right some of those rose petals hit me in the face. So I know that your right...! Hey, wait a sec who cleaned up the rose petals from last night anyways?!"

At hearing the question everyone looked at each other shaking their heads no that it wasn't them. Then Optimus looked at Ruby. "Ruby the rose petals from last night, what happened to them?"

Ruby looked at him as she continued to run. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that they are made from my aura. And anything made from aura will fade away after some time or if aure isn't constantly put into it. So after some time, after the rose petals leave me they just go away. I don't even know why they appear in the first place. The only thing I can think of is because I can also turn into the rose petals as well. And all semblance are different with the exception of Weiss's family. So I guess if that was true then in order for me to have speed as well I needed to leave behind rose petals."

At hearing that everyone just looked at her as she continued running her laps.

* * *

Later on, sometime after Agent Fowler left, Optimus walked up to her as she was still doing laps. "Alright, Ruby that is enough."

As soon as Ruby heard that she stopped and looked at him. "Good because my legs are starting to hurt."

At hearing that all but Optimus thought the same thing. *Her legs are only starting to hurt now?!*

When Optimus kept on talking to her. "You're not hurting too much are you?"

"Not really it was just a little harder to run with 20 extra pounds on me. Each one might say 5 pounds but put them together and you got 20 pounds. I haven't run that slow since when I started going to Beacon. After the Fall of Beacon, I worked harder on my speed. In hopes that I don't have to worry too much about losing my weapon. But now that I think about it I should of ask Ren to teach me some hand to hand combat moves since he is like a ninja when it comes to that."

Optimus nodded his head. "Since you've been on your legs for some time I want you to go to that pipe."

He pointed to a pipe that was attached to some wires that are attached to the higher up walkway. It looked like Ratchet did it because it was so well done just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. "And do some pull-ups."

*Well, it's better than when I tried to hang onto, the ground trying to keep myself from falling down that whole. Which I fell down anyways and ended up being captured by the White Fang and brought to Roman. On that mission with Dr. Oobleck and the rest of Team RWBY.*

So Ruby walked up to the pipe and once she got to it she jumped up and grabbed the pipe and started but having a little hard time doing the pull-up. *I forgot pull-ups was one of the things I was bad at in gym class back at Signal!*

At seeing Ruby having a hard time with the pull-ups Arcee walked up to her and knelt down. "So having trouble?"

"Yeah...I was good at running, swimming, dodgeball, gymnastics, fencing, and other stuff like that back at Signal... But lifting weights, boxing, football, wrestling, pull-ups, and stuff like that were more Yangs thing."

Arcee nodded her head at that. "Don't kick your legs."

Ruby looked at her for a moment. "Okay."

Ruby did as she was told and it helped a little. "Pull with a wide range don't settle for just pulling your arms halfway."

Ruby did that and it helped her out even more. "Good now don't fall into your joints as you go back down ease into it."

"Alright."

Again Ruby did as she was told and added that into her pull-ups and it helped even more and Arcee smiled. "You're doing great now pull equally don't have it where you're using one arm more than the other."

Ruby did as she was told and she was having a much better time with it than at the beginning. "Your arm space is, at a good place so keep in mind that that should be how far apart you want to do it when it comes to pull-ups."

"Right!"

Arcee kept on giving Ruby some tips and Ruby took them like a fish in water. Soon she was doing pull-ups like she has seen Yang do it. And all of the male bots smiled at seeing that the females were getting along so well. [It's nice to see the two are getting along. I mean Arcee was the only girl on the team but now Ruby is here. So I guess that she has someone to talk to about you know girl stuff.]

Cliffjumper nodded at Bumblebee. "Yeah, your right about that."

Cliffjumper then looked at Optimus and smirked. "Although it is still odd that Ruby is Optimus in a future life."

Ratchet was about to reprimand him for bringing that back-up when Optimus smiled and cut in. "True that I will become Ruby someday. But you forgot one very important thing."

At hearing that confused them all even Ruby and Arcee who was hearing what they were saying from where they were at. "Oh yeah and what's that?"

"If I become a girl in the next life what isn't to say that you, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee won't become girls as well or Arcee becomes a boy. In the next life, you only have a 50% chance of staying the same gender. So that means at least some of you will be a different gender when you see Ruby in her time."

At hearing that everyone's optics widened and Ruby let go of the pipe which made her fall to the ground. As she let go she began to laugh like the time she saw Jaune's Pumpkin Pete bunny sweatshirt underneath his armor. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! And you guys were picking on me and Optimus when the same thing could happen to you all! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

At that moment Bulkhead spoke up. "Hey, why do you say that?! For all, you know we aren't born yet in your time. So you may never see us again in your time!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes, I will both Primus and Vector Prime said I will need my timeframe version of Team Prime to kill Salem. So that means when I get back to my time I have to find you all and give back your memories. Meaning I will see you all again at some point so I will see which gender you are in my time! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

At hearing that all but Optimus was starting turning white and were now hoping that they stayed the same gender as they are now. But Ruby went on. "I don't know about the others! But I'm placing my money on Bumblebee being my sister Yang. Ha, ha!"

At hearing that Bumblebee froze and Arcee asked the question. "Why is that?"

Ruby finally stopped laughing and looked at her. "Because she owns a motorcycle which yeah that is your thing. But hers is the same colorations as Bumblebee. Also, she named the bike Bumblebee if that wasn't a hint of who Bumblebee is in my time then I don't know what is? And if you still don't believe it as I said Yang had lost half of one of her arms. Do you know any other Bot that lost something of their body?"

At hearing that everyone looked at Bee who was now lost in thought. *Oh great I get my voice back only to lose part of my arm!*

At that moment Bulkhead thought of something. "Hey isn't Yang you're half older sister?"

At hearing that she looked to Bulkhead. "Yes, she is..."

"Then that means if Ruby is right then Optimus is going to have Bumblebee as his older sister."

At hearing that Cliffjumper put two and two together. "Meaning the youngest of our team is going to be Optimus's older sister! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Man, that is funny!"

At hearing that Ruby gave him a deadpan look. "You do know my sister's semblance is that when she takes a hit or if you get her mad enough she gets stronger. And you know you're in trouble when her hair starts on fire and her eyes turn from purple to red right?"

At hearing that they all looked at Bumblebee with a little shock and fear. When Bumblebee was frozen in shock, but Ruby went on. "Yang and Nora are more like the Wreckers of our school so I guess Bee take over your job in the future Bulkhead."

At hearing that he gets replaced by the Team's Scout Bulkhead fainted. Which as soon as it happens Ratchet and Optimus drag him to the sickbay tables. Which as soon as they did Optimus looked at Ruby. "By the way Ruby are you okay? You did fall down a little bit ago."

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Just then Ratchet scanned Ruby which Ratchet only could do now because he asked Agent Fowler for some human biology data. Which at the moment Fowler could only give him the knowledge about how the bones should look like and signs for brain injury. For now but he told Ratchet that he will give him more data later. The only reason Ratchet asked was because of Ruby if it was any other human he wouldn't care about getting the info just in case they needed it. But now with the fact, that Ruby is Optimus, Ratchet now felt the need to keep her safe like he wished he could do more so for Optimus. So Ratchet thought that it would be best if he could be medically equipped to help Ruby if need be. "She is fine."

Ruby just looked at him. "Um...? Yeah...! Oh, that is right you don't know!"

At hearing that Ratchet looked at her wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there is something about the aura that is the same as everyone who has their's awakened."

"What do you mean awakened?"

"Well, our aura stays in a dormant state until someone who's aura is already awakened does a ritual to awaken the aura. Which when it is dormant then their bodies are just as fragile as the humans you are used to on earth. But when our auras' are awakened not only do we get our own one of a kind semblance but everyone shares a somewhat force shield around our body's and we heal faster."

At hearing that everyone was at a loss for words, which Ruby saw this and thought that she should keep talking right now. "We do have limits like if we get hit by certain attacks that can harm us and there are some injuries that we need medical help with. It's just small things don't hurt us all that bad or if they do we heal really fast on it. But we also have to keep track on how much aura we have at the moment when we are fighting."

At hearing that got Ratchet out of his shock. "What do you mean by keeping track and how do you do that?"

At that moment since she was still in her earth look and didn't have it on her Ruby use the bracelet to call out her scroll. "This is a scroll it is like earth's a cell phone. But it is also how we keep tabs on our as well as teammate's aura, by this app right here."

Ruby tapped on the app and it showed her aura bar but it only had her's at the moment. *Must be because the others don't exist yet.*

Ruby then looked at Ratchet and pointed at the aura bar. "See this as long as I stay out of the red I'm fine and I can keep on fighting. But if it does go red then that means I should get out of the fight because my aura is too low and I could get really hurt like someone who doesn't have their aura awakened. As well as my semblance will be hard to use at the time."

Ratchet nodded his head, and Ruby went on. "But if it goes 0 on me then I'm in really big trouble. I won't be able to use my semblance at all and any deadly hits could kill me unless I get medical help right away. But even if my bar is in the green some injuries will still need medical aid, because it is too much for our body and aura to deal with. Like my sister's arm being cut off."

"I see."

Ratchet then looked at his monitor that is on his arm that he uses to keep tabs on the health of the other Autobots and his life. "Ruby, do you think you can get your monitor on your scroll to connect to mine monitor so I keep tabs on your Aura?"

Ruby looked at Ratchet's arm and thought about it for a moment. She then remembered something about scrolls that might work with this. So she walked up to him and like how General Ironwood placed his scroll on Ozpin's desk to make a hologram show up. Ruby placed her's on Ratchet's arm and he was able to download the app and not only Ruby's aura bar but her health records that all huntsman and huntresses must have on their scrolls in case they need medical help on a mission. And all students of Beacon had to do that as well because they would go on missions with one of their teachers at times. Everyone's optics widened in shock and Ratchet looked at her. "How did you...?"

Ruby knew what he was going to say so she cut in on him. "Even though we are not as good as both Earth and Cybertron on some things we did pick up on some things that both worlds can do in some ways. We just haven't fully caught up yet on some stuff yet is all that either planet have. But there are some things that we are ahead of some things."

Ratchet just looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. "I see. "

And with that Ratchet started to look at Ruby's medical records and everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

After lunch, Optimus asked Ratchet if he could get a ground bridge open to get them to a spot he thought would be safe to do some training with Ruby. The ground bridge took them to a forest with trees that were so tall that not even Optimus could touch the branches. It was the perfect place because even if Soundwave or any other Decepticons flew by they wouldn't see them and the trees were so well spaced out that Optimus could move around without hitting any of them. Optimus looked at Ruby who was in her huntress wear. Which she looked right back at him. "So Optimus what are we doing out here?"

"I thought that it might be a good idle to teach you some of my fighting moves. But since the base isn't the best place for me to fight or even try and practice any moves. I thought this place would be a good place as our training ground."

Ruby nodded her head. "Okay, let's do this."

"First off, as you know each person has their own fighting style."

Ruby nodded her head again. "But it doesn't mean that one can't learn to fight in a way they never fought before. We all grow and we all can change who we are over time. Sometimes you just have to learn something else in order to get to what you want. Even if others before you didn't need to. So I recommend learning the others fighting styles."

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "So you're also saying in hidden content. Is that when I get back into my time frame I should ask Yang to teach me her moves and work on them like when she and dad tried to get me into them. As well as maybe ask Ren and Nora to show me some of their moves as well as Uncle Qrow."

Optimus gave her a proud smile, knowing that she was getting what he meant when he said it. "That is correct Ruby. Now then shall we get started?"

"Right!"

"First thing first have one hand in front of the other. This way you can use one arm to block when needed and the other to punch your opponent."

"Right!"

Now I'm not sure if I should tell you now the best way to fight Megatron since for all we know Salem fights differently. But I feel that if somehow she is like Megatron when fighting. I would feel better that you know how I handle him now and get a head start in practicing. But keep in mind she may fight differently then Megatron.

Ruby nodded her head. "Got it."

"Alright, first thing is that he was a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon."

"I think I remember some of that... He at some point was the voice of the people going on about how every Bot had a right to choose what jobs they wanted. It was that reason that you looked up to him like a brother and followed him around. At least until he started to say that he should be the next Prime in front of the Council. He got really mad at that the fact that when you spoke up. The Council saw you more fit to be a Prime then Megatron. Which I don't get something."

Optimus was puzzled that Ruby knew what happened and yet didn't get something about it. "And what might that be?"

"Why did he get so mad at the fact he didn't get fully his way that day? I mean in the beginning before you met him, he was all about everyone being equals. And it would happen with you as Prime, and he could of help you out with everything. But on that day he did an 180 and wanted to be the only one doing what the Council already did. I mean did something change him before hand? Did he always have that in his mind and he was lying to everyone just to get them to side with him? Did he even care about you? Or was he just using you? Or is it us since we are one and the same?... I don't know."

Optimus looked at her with a sad look. *Those were the questions I always asked myself whenever I think about the time when he was my friend.*

"I don't know Ruby. I wish I knew, but I never got that answer out of him whenever we fought against each other."

Ruby only nodded her head and the two went back to training.

* * *

As time passed by Ratchet needed Optimus for something and Arcee volunteered to take over. So Arcee was showing Ruby some of her moves which Ruby shockingly took Arcee's fighting style way better than how Optimus would normally fight. *Guess her body is more compatible with my style. Hopefully, she will get Optimus's fighting style down at some point. Because if Salem is anything like Megatron, my fighting style won't cut it.*

Arcee then notes that it was getting dark out where they were and thought that it would be best to call it a night. "Alright, I think that will be all for the day."

Ruby smiled at her. "Okay, Arcee!"

And with that Arcee called Ratchet for a ground bridge and once the ground bridge showed up the two walked through it.

* * *

Back at the base, the two only women saw that Ratchet and Optimus were still looking at some data. As the two got closer Ruby could tell that it was the data that Ratchet got from when she placed her scroll on Ratchet's arm. "Looks like my scroll gave out more than just my Aura bar and medical records?"

At hearing her voice both Bots turned to look at Ruby and Arcee. "Indeed, When I found your school records I thought that Optimus should look at them to come up with more training ideas. Since your school is where you learned how to fight from both your schools and from Qrow. And your school records do show what your strong points and weak points when it comes to fighting are."

Optimus nodded his head agreeing with Ratchet. "Indeed, this new info will help us a lot in how we will be training you. Speaking of training how did your training go with Arcee?"

At that moment Arcee spoke up. "She did pretty well, she picked up on my fighting style really quick at least what I showed her so far. She was even able to do some of your moves that she had some trouble with before hand."

Optimus nodded his head once more. "That is good to hear. Ruby, you should go and get something to eat and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright." And with that Ruby walked off when the three Bots kept on talking.


	6. Ruby's First Day Of Earth School

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. Enjoy. Oh just thought of this when you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking.

* * *

It has been some time since Ruby became part of the Autobots lives. And Ruby was remembering more and more of Optimus's past before he came to earth. When Agent Fowler found out about Ruby's scroll, he got it set up on the government cell plan. He told Ruby if anyone asks she is to tell people that one of the family friends that took her in works for a cell phone company and that she is testing out a possible new product. She was also starting to make new weapon with parts that Fowler would supply her. But it would be some time before they were ready so Ruby kept up her training both Huntress and Autobot type of training.

But today Ruby wasn't going to be near the Autobots for most of the day. The reason why she wasn't, was because today was her first day at Jasper High School. Optimus was the one to drop her off. She was wearing the same outfit that Vector Prime had placed on her when he first gave her bracelet and she finally figured out how to do the hairstyle he gave her that day. At first, she tried to cut it but it was a no go. The only time it would be short was when she was in her hunterss's form. So she made do with what she had but left a mental note to give Vector Prime a piece of her mind next time she saw him. She looked out the window seeing all the other students and was getting a little worried. *Oh dust! What am I going to do?! I haven't been in civilian school since the year before I started going to Signal! And I'm bad at talking to people, it was bad enough on my first three day's at Beacon!*

At the thought of her first day at Beacon Yang ditching her to be with her friends. Then she bumps into Weiss which then she began yelling at Ruby while flinging that unproperly sealed fire dust that made Ruby sneeze. Which caused the dust to explode and Weiss yelled at her some more. At least until Blake step in, but then left as soon as Weiss did. Which yeah okay she got to make friends with Jaune at that moment but still her first day was bad and it got worse. When she got back together with Yang and Weiss found her and yelled some more. Then, later on, that night got yelled some more by Weiss when she found her and Yang when they were talking to Blake. Then the next on day during initiation she ended up becoming Weiss's partner which later on in the school year Weiss becomes a great partner. But at first, it was a living nightmare. And things only got worse that day until they were given their team's that day. But then it became bad again with how Weiss thought that she was a better choice as the team leader than Ruby. And told Ruby that Ozpin made a mistake about Ruby being the team leader, Ozpin ended up having to give Ruby a talk to help her get her confidence as the team leader back up. *I really don't want to repeat those three days!...?! Wait did Ozpin know I'm Optimus reborn?!*

Optimus felt that something was up with Ruby and he wanted to know what it was. "Is something wrong Ruby?"

Ruby sighed. "It's just I haven't been in a civilian school for a long time and I just don't really know if I can do this. I mean Yang is the social butterfly and I had a very bad first three days of school when I started to go to Beacon. How am I supposed to fit in? I mean at my school we talk about weapons, fighting, saving our world. But even on Remnant civilians teens only care about their looks, who is dating who, and the latest trends. Sure those things did matter to my classmates at Beacon. But not as much because we were learning to fight for our and other's lives."

Optimus thought about what Ruby said for a moment. "Ruby do you have any memory of the day I became Optimus Prime?"

"A little... Why?"

"Do you remember how I felt when I became a Prime?"

"Somewhat... I remember being confused because I didn't go to Primus to become a Prime. But to try and save his life, so Cybertron could be saved."

"And?"

"I also felt lost."

"Anything else?"

"I guess I kinda felt like I do now because I didn't even know the first thing of being a Prime. Even if I had every memory of each Prime before me."

"Exactly you have gone through so much already even if your only starting to remember. And I'm sure that even though you had a bad first three days at Beacon that you learned from your past mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Ruby just take what you learned so far in both yours and mine and use what you know to get through the day."

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Just go in and do the best you can, that is all I ask that you do."

Ruby smiled at Optimus. "Aright, I'll try."

"Good."

Optimus opened his door and Ruby climbed out. The door closed and Optimus started to leave and Ruby waved at him goodbye.

* * *

Ruby then walked into the school and saw that the office was right by the front doors just like Agent Fowler said it would. Normally all students get their class schedule in the gym. But since the school thought that she is from another country like Miko. She had to get her schedule from the office. The didn't want it were a foreign exchange student to get lost on the first day so they like to take them to their first class of the day. But when next semester comes she'll have to get her schedule from the gym like the rest of the students. She walked in and saw a girl was in the office as well. Which the girl saw Ruby and smiled at her. "Hey, you new here two?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm from a small island that is not either shown, named shown on a map not even online."

"Wow, that got to be one small island. What is it called?"

"Remnant."

The Girl just gave her an odd look. "Why is it called Remnant."

"It's called Remnant because we believe that we are remnants of a forgotten past. A past that we may be doomed to repeat itself without us even knowing it."

The girl's eyes were wide and Ruby thought that she was starting to see stars in them. "That is awesome! Your from an island that has no history that is soo cool! You don't need to deal with history class!"

"Um... We still have history to learn."

At hearing that the girl became confused. "Huh?..."

"What I'm trying to say is that we believe that we were more advanced in technology than we are now. But something happened and we lost everything and I mean not even an archaeologist can find any traces of that past. So at some point, we had to start all over with no knowledge of what we have done in the past. So we have a new history."

*Glad Dr. Oobleck told me about that in one of his history classes.*

The girl nodded her head at hearing Ruby's answer. "Oh I get it, its like out with the old history in with the new."

Now it was Ruby's turn to nod her head at that. "I guess you can put it like that."

The girl extended one of her hands to Ruby. "Well, my name is Miko Nakadai. What's your name."

Ruby smiled and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Miko, My name is Ruby Rose."

At hearing Ruby's name Miko smile grew. "Dude that is a sweet name. So how old are you? I'm 15 years old so I have to take the 10th grade."

"I just turned 16 some time ago and going to be in 11th grade, sorry about that but maybe if we have the same lunch we can eat together."

"That is okay and yeah I'll like eating lunch with you if we have the same lunch."

The two smiled and two teachers walked up to them and one of them spoke up. "Miko Nakadai?"

"That's me!"

"I'm your first-period teacher if you would follow me."

"Alright."

And with that Miko and the teacher left. Ruby looked at the last teacher who looked back at her. "So you must be Ruby Rose?"

Ruby only nodded her head. "Well, I'm your first-period teacher so follow me."

Ruby just walked with the teacher and stayed quiet.

* * *

The two made it to the classroom. "Well here we are and here is your class schedule."

Ruby took the sheet of paper. "Okay thank you."

At hearing that the teacher nodded her head. "Your welcome now let's get inside."

Ruby did as she was told and walked into the classroom. Once inside she saw the classroom was a two seated tables. She also saw on the chalkboard said ^Pick a seat.^ Ruby looked around the room and saw two things. One Jack was in the classroom and two he was by himself. So Ruby looked at the teacher who looked at her. "Go take a seat, Miss. Rose."

And with a smile and walked over to Jack. Which as she walked the other boys in the classroom were looking at her and were trying to get her to sit with them. Even Vince was trying to get her to sit down next to him. But Ruby just kept on walking to Jack feeling that she would be safer sitting next to him.

Jack was looking out the window trying to ignore the other boy's attempts on hitting on some girl. He would have looked to see who it was if it wasn't for the fact that Sierra was already seated by her friend. But then someone started to talk to him. "Hey, it's Jack right?"

At hearing the familiar voice talking to him he whipped his head to see a familiar face. *Oh, rats I thought she was in the 9th or 10th grade. I mean she is so short and looks so young that I didn't even think she would be in my grade! But she is in my class and I promised her I'll help her out when she needs it.*

Jack then looked around the classroom and saw that all the boys even Vince was giving her a hungry look when some the girls were looking at her with envy. "And right now it looks like she needs a friend!*

"Yeah, that's my name, and your's is Ruby right?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yep, that is my name. By the way is this seat taken? It's just your the only other person I know here... Well besides the 10th-grade foreign exchange student I just meet today."

"Yeah, sure go right ahead."

Ruby's smile grew which made Jack glad to help her. "Grate! Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

The class wouldn't start for another 5 minutes and Ruby thought of something. "Hey, Jack."

"Yes, Ruby what is it?"

"I was wondering if you can show me your class schedule? I mean... if it is alright with you of course. I just wanted to know if we had any other classes together."

Jack understood what she was getting at. As she said she only knew him and one other student in the school. So she wanted to see if one of her only friends had more than one class with her. "Sure, I don't mind."

Jack pulled out his class list and the two looked at the two schedules. Only for their eyes to widen at what they saw.

* * *

At that moment Vector Prime was watching what was happening and smiled at what he saw. "I wonder if either Ruby, Jack, Optimus, or Jack future life will figure out that I was the one who messed with their schedules?"

* * *

Um... Ruby, did you ask the school to have it where we have all of the same classes?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, I didn't. I only knew your name I didn't know how old you are or what grade you are in. Heck, I didn't even know what grade I was going to be until one of the guardians told me how school grades work. Because schooling where I'm from is different than how the US does it."

Jack just looked at her for a moment and saw that she was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you. But on the bright side at least you have someone to help you out with finding all the right classes."

At hearing that Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "Right."

And soon after class started.

* * *

Later on, at lunch Jack and Ruby were in the lunch line Jack was in front of Ruby and soon as they got in line a very young boy got in line, Ruby smiled at the boy. "Hi, my name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Rafael Esquivel, but you can call me Raf."

"It's nice to meet you, Raf, by the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 I got to skip a few grades and I'm starting 9th grade."

"That must be both exciting and scary?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I know what you mean. Back on Remnant our grading system is different. And back home I ended up skipping two years of schooling but since my education was way different than how it is done here. They put me in the grade that is closest to my age."

At hearing that both Jack and Raf looked at her in wonder. Which Jack was not happy with how the government downgraded Ruby. *Back on her home island she got to skip two grade and then when she got here they drag her back down?! Not cool! They should of let her stay in the grade that she was in.*

When Raf felt a bit more comfortable being around Ruby since she knew what it was like. *She skipped some years as well? That makes me feel like I'm not all that weird here.*

Ruby just went on talking. "Yeah, the only reason they did that is because one Remnant didn't teach US history at all. And the second reason is that on Remnant we didn't start High school until we were 17 years old and didn't get out of high school till we are about 20 years old."

At hearing that both Jack and Raf's mouths were wide open in shock and they both said the same thing. "What?!"

Ruby just smiled at them. "Yeah, Remnant has a higher expectation when it comes to schooling. Sure there were some schools that are like this one in Remnant but if you wanted the job that I want you had to go for the long run schools."

At hearing that the two boys nodded their heads. *Okay I take back what I said about how the government was being unfair to Ruby. For all the government and I know our 11th grade is the same as whatever grade Ruby was in back on her island.*

Just then the three got done getting their food and left the lunch line and Ruby saw Miko. "Oh, their's Miko I promised her that I would eat lunch with her if we had the same lunch period. Hey, Jack, Raf do you want to eat with us?"

Both boys smiled at her and nodded their heads. The three walked over to Miko who saw them coming and she smiled at them. "Hey, Ruby! Who are your friends?"

Ruby pointed at Jack first. "This is Jack he is in my grade and we met before the school year started at a store so he been helping me out."

And then she pointed at Raf. "And this is Raf he skipped a few years and is in the 9th grade. Which I get because back home I skipped a few years but the US school system put me back down. Because normally we get into high school at 17 years old and get out of high school at around 20 years old."

Miko was smiling at them at least until Ruby brought up how long they stay in school in Remnant. That was when she gave a look of horror. "You have to stay in school longer than us! Man, that is scary!"

Ruby only shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it isn't all that bad."

Soon the three sat down and the four of them began to their lunch and they were enjoying the lunch and company. At least until Vince came up to them. "Hey, hot stuff. Why are you eating lunch with these losers? When you can eat lunch with me."

At that moment Ruby looked at him and her eye's widened but not for what the others think. *Oh my Dust! Not only does this creep act like Cardin Winchester! But looks like him all this boy would need to do is to change his hairstyle since they have about the same hair color. And get some indigo contacts to get rid of those green eyes of his, and he could pull off Cardin! What is he Cardin's past life or something?!"

"Um... I'm eating with my friends. And why would I want to eat with a jerk that looks like another jerk I knew back at my old school?"

At hearing what Ruby said everyone all turned around and watch what was happening. Even the lunch ladies were watching what was happening. Many of the students Miko included had their cells out videotaping what was happening. "Well, I'm the most popular boy in school. When Darby here is a dippy."

"No, you think your the coolest boy in school. When really you're the jerk that no one wants to be around, and those who do hang around you are either just as bad as you or scared little two-year-olds that don't want to be picked on by you."

This was getting Vince mad. "Why you, what gives you the right to say that?! I'm the richest boy in Jasper!"

Ruby only gave him a deadpan look. "And I care why?"

"Because I can get anything I want when I want it!"

"Well, I'm one person that you'll never get to date. Because you remind me of a jerk who would pick on my friends Jaune and Velvet. Along with some other students. In fact, you even look like him, if you just change your hairstyle and get some contact lenses. You could fool me into believing that your Cardin Winchester. You two are so alike that it isn't even funny, it's scary."

At hearing that and seeing the look on Vince made Jack smirked. He was glad that someone was putting Vince in his place. "And another thing, in the school that I come from all the women would not date jerks like you because of your just a death wish. We would go after the types of boys that look cool but you call big dorks, We go for smart people like Raf. We go for kind sweet boys like my friend Jaune. We also go for boys who are responsible like Jack."

At hearing at what Ruby just said shocked both Jack and Vince at what she just said but she wasn't done yet. "So do me a favor and leave me alone. Because I won't be any acquaintance of yours."

At that moment Vince had it and try to punch Ruby which as soon as the lunch ladies called the principal for help and telling him what was going on. But before Vince could hit her she moved in what she thought was slow but to everyone else there she looked like she was going really fast. She grabbed his arm and she pinned him down to the table and he wasn't happy at all. When Ruby was quite proud of herself. *Thank you Autobots for your combat training so far.*

* * *

When the principal and security staff got their Vince tried to pin the blame on Ruby but she wasn't having any of it. "I just told him the truth about him being a jerk and then he tried to punch me. I pinned him down to defend myself from a physical assault. I didn't hit him at all so he is in the wrong and if you don't believe me, you just need to look at one of the other student's cell phones and see their video recording of what happened"

The principal looked at her. "That won't be necessary Miss. Rose. One of the lunch ladies told me what happened before I got her. And even though you didn't need to go and say what you said to him. I don't know if how you reacted towards him is what your people do on Remnant or just you. So you're free to go, just try to be a little nicer with what you say from now on."

Ruby nodded her head. "I'll try but where I'm from people like Vince need to be taught a lesson. That's how we do things back home to jerks."

The principal sighed at hearing that. "I'll keep that in mind."

He then looked at Vince. "And as for you normally you would be expelled from school for a few weeks for you trying to punch her. But since it is a start of a new school year I will let you just get a two month after school and lunch detention. Starting right now go get your lunch and come with me."

Vince was about to protest but the look that the principal gave him made him stop. "So he grabs his lunch and left with him."

Everyone was now looking at Ruby who was now eating a strawberry in a childish way that made her look like she was as old a Raf. But soon everyone was back to eating their lunch.

* * *

Back at the Autobots base, the Autobots, and Agent Fowler found one of the students that were doing a live stream of what had happened at lunch at Ruby's school. Even the part of the principal taking Vince away. Agent Fowler was the one to speak up. "Well... She really doesn't like bullies."

Every Bot except Optimus nodded their heads at that. "Yep."

Optimus just kept on looking at the screen.

* * *

After school Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ruby were walking together. "So Ruby do you want to hang out?"

"I wish I could Miko but one of my caretakers are picking me up right after school. And There is a rule where I have to ask ahead a time if I want to be out with friends after school."

"That's cool...! Hey, can you give me your number so I can call you whenever."

"Sure."

Ruby gave Miko her scroll number and then did the same for Jack, and Raf. They each sent a text to her which then Ruby pulled out her scroll which caught all of their eyes. "Wow, where did you get that?!"

Ruby looked at them and then at her scroll and put two and two together. "Oh, this? One of my caretakers works for a cell company and I'm just being one of their testers at the moment."

"Wow, that is so cool."

"Thanks, Raf."

Just then Optimus pulled over. "Well, that's my ride. Got to go see ya!"

"See ya, Ruby!"

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Ruby."

And with that Ruby got into Optimus and he drove off.

* * *

As Optimus was driving he thought about the best way to talk to Ruby about her day. And he couldn't think of one, so he just went for it. "So Agent Fowler found a video about what happened at lunch today. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby sighed at that. "I guess I maybe went a little Blake on him."

"If I recall Blake is your sister's partner."

"Yes, she is or was...I don't know anymore. Anyways on Remnant, the Faunus were discriminated and treated wrong for years. Things did get better for them over time. But it still pretty bad in some parts of Remnant."

"That is very unfortunate."

"Yeah, it is, at one point around when my team was little a Faunus only group was made called the White Fang."

At hearing this brought some concern to Optimus as to why Ruby brought this group up. Since she had said that name before and not in a good way. "If I recall, the White Fang was the group that helped attack your school during the Fall."

"Yes, they were... But back in the beginning, they were a very peaceful organization. That used to do nonviolent protesting and at that time Blake and her parents were part of the group."

At hearing that shocked Optimus at hearing that one of Ruby's teammates were part of such a violent group and that the group was once nonviolent."

Ruby looked out the window as Optimus kept on driving. "But when the founder steps down from being the leader and left the group. The one who took over change the group from nonviolent protesting. To as violent as you can get, and becoming the Remnant version of the Decepticons."

At hearing that Optimus stop right there and Ruby jolted and Ruby looked around thinking that said Decepticons were somewhere nearby or something. But what was really was going on was Optimus was just so shocked at what Ruby just told him. *Even in her time the Decepticons live on in her time with a new name?!*

"Um... Optimus are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just didn't think you were going to compare them to the Decepticons is all."

Ruby nodded her head and Optimus started to drive again. "Yeah well, Blake parent's left the White Fang when the founder left. But Blake stayed for a while because of her old partner Adam Taurus. Who is also the one who cut off Yang's arm."

At hearing that Optimus wanted to stop again but didn't because he didn't want to scare Ruby again. "I see."

"Yeah, it's just... A lot has happened that night and even after that night as well."

The two stayed quiet for the rest of the ride back to base.

* * *

Back at base, Ruby did her homework first then did some training and then did some maintenance on Crescent Rose after she was done with Crescent Rose Ruby worked a bit on her side project. Just then her scroll was ringing so she picked it up. "This is Ruby."

"Hey, this is Jack."

"Hey, Jack what's up."

"Oh, my mom was wondering if you, Miko, and Raf would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Hold on I need to go ask first."

Ruby walked out of her room and saw Optimus walking by her room. "Hey, Optimus a friend is wondering if I can come over for dinner tomorrow? His mom wants to make sure that his three new friends are in a good crowd."

Optimus thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "I don't see why not just call me when you are done and I'll pick you up afterward."

"Okay, I will."

Optimus smiled at her and he walked away. When Ruby went back into her room and put the scroll back to her ear. "He said sure I just got to call him when we are done so he can pick me up afterward."

"Great I'll let my mom know. See you tomorrow at school."

"Okay see you tomorrow Jack."

And with that, they hang up their phones and Ruby went to bed.


	7. Darkness Rising, Prat 1

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened but will forget Ruby. So I have to go canon at some point and this chapter will at some point start it up.

* * *

The next day came and Ruby was heading to the main room of the base. Which to her shock Optimus was gone and Cliffjumper was the one waiting for her. "Where's Optimus?"

Cliffjumper just smirked at her. "What I'm not good enough for you?"

*Okay, now he is acting like Yang and dad!*

"Don't know are you grounded from normal missions?"

At hearing the question got Cliffjumper at a loss for words. So he just went into is alt mode and opened the door. "Just get in."

Ruby smiled at him. "Whatever you say Cliffy."

"Don't call me Cliffy!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes and got into Cliffjumper and the two drove off. Which Cliffjumper forgot that Ratchet was there watching the whole thing. He smirked at how the two interacted. "Cliffy huh? Got to remember that one when he calls me Doc."

* * *

After school Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ruby started to walk over to June's car who was waiting for them. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, Jack how was school?"

"It was fine, and these are my new friends Raf, Miko, and Ruby."

Ruby smiled at June. "Hello, it is nice to meet you, Mrs. Darby."

"It's nice to meet you as well, all of you."

The kids got into the car and June drove off.

Miko looked at Ruby which Ruby saw this. "Yes, Miko what is it?"

"Who's car was it that took you to school today? Normally a semi truck takes you to school. But today it was a red Dodge Challenger!"

Ruby just looked at Miko for a moment. "One I didn't know you were into cars and second I have more than one caretaker. And each of them has their own ride. So you may see me in a different vehicle at times. But my main caretaker is the one with the truck."

"Oh, okay."

And with that the four kids kept on talking as June drove to her and Jack's house.

* * *

Back at the base all of the Autobots walked in after they search for Energon. Ratchet looked at them all. "Still no traces of Energon?"

"No Doc bot not even a sliver."

Ratchet looked at him as if he was going to reprimand. But to everyone's shock, he stops himself and smirked at Cliffjumper. "Are you sure your scanning for Energon correctly Cliffy?"

At hearing the nickname that Ruby gave him his mouth went slack and his optic's widened in shock. "Where did you hear that?!"

Ratchet chuckled at that. "Oh, you didn't notice me when Ruby called you that this morning?"

At hearing that Cliffjumper put a hand on his face and groaned. "Why?"

At seeing his reaction to the nickname all the other bots except for Optimus were now smirking with an evil look in their eyes. Which Cliffjumper saw this and he now had a look of fear. "Oh, scrap."

* * *

Later on that night Ruby was waiting at Jack's home to get picked up. Dinner went well although June was somewhat unsure of Miko. But Ruby and Raf made her feel better about who Jack is spending time with. Ruby chuckled at the memory of Miko going on and on about random things. * I think June may be happy that Miko's host parents were the first ones to pick up one of us.*

Which a bit later Raf's dad came by and picked him up. So it was just Ruby with June and Jack. And Ruby was keeping an eye out for one of the bots. Which just at that moment she saw Optimus pull up. "My ride is here so I should get going."

Ruby walked to the door and got there before June and Jack got to where she was standing before. She turned around and bowed her head. "Thank you for having me over Mrs. Darby."

At seeing this confused June but Jack had some idea as to why she did that and he taped his mom's arm which got her out of her stupor. "Oh, right it is no problem at all sweetie."

Ruby stopped bowing and looked at Jack. "See you at school Jack."

"Yeah, see ya."

And with that Ruby ran over to Optimus and got in. Which as soon as she did Optimus drove off.

June watches Ruby's ride go and then looks at her son. "Ruby seems nice."

"Yeah and she is fun to be with and smart as well."

At hearing that June gaved him a knowing smile. "So do you like her as a friend or?..."

At hearing what his mom ask him, he gaved her a horrified look. "No mom we are just friends besides I like another girl!"

At that moment Jack realized what he just said and regret saying it. Because as soon as he looked at his mother he could tell that she was going to tease him and bug him until he told her who it was and even then would still tease him about it.

* * *

A few weeks later on a Thursday after school, the Autobots were planning to go out and look for Energon. But today something felt off to Ruby for some reason, and she didn't know why but she felt it had to do with Cliffjumper. So she walked up to him. "Hey, Cliff can I come with you?"

Cliffjumper looked at her for a moment and then to Optimus who nodded his head of approval. "Sure kid."

He then went into his alt mode and opened one of his doors. "Hop on."

And with that Ruby got in him and the ground bridge opened and the two were off to New York.

* * *

Soon as the two got to New York Cliffjumper decided to have some fun with Ruby. So he first drove to New York City, which didn't go unnoticed to Ruby. "Um... Cliff? I'm pretty sure that there is no Energon in the Big Apple. At least not unless there is some Decepticons or an Autobot that we don't know of hiding out there."

"I know but I also know that this Hershey's shop in New York and I thought you might like to shop there for a bit. Who knows when we will be here again. Might as well make it fun for you."

Ruby smiled at him as he found a place to park. And Ruby walked out of the car and saw that she wasn't too far away from the shop that Cliff brought up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No, no take your time and have fun."

Ruby just started to walk to the shop. *Why do I have a bad feeling about today?*

* * *

As Ruby was in the shop some police see that Cliffjumper was illegally parked. So they got out and give him the boot, which by doing so made him forget about Ruby. So as soon after the police put the boot on Cliffjumper they started to leave. But as soon as they got a block away from him. Cliffjumper got rid of the boot and drove right past them. The police froze at where they were at and looked at each other. "We are never going back to that new donut shop again."

All the other police officer could do was nod his head in agreement. And the two drove off.

* * *

It was just then Ruby got out of the shop and saw that Cliffjumper was nowhere to be found. "Did he only bring me here just to ditch me?

She looked around once more to confirm that Cliffjumper was nowhere to be found. "Yep, he ditched me."

At that moment Ruby bad feeling just got a lot worse. *What should I do should I call him? No, if he did ditch me then he won't bother to pick up. Should I call Optimus? No, he will just call Cliffjumper and if Cliff is anything like Yang and Nora he will say that he will come back for me right away but then won't. I should just call Arcee. She is at least still in Jasper, I just need to give her my coordinates.*

With her mind made up, she grabbed her scroll and began to call Arcee. Which she soon picked up. "Ruby, is Cliffjumper picking on you or something?"

"Something like that...Listen can you send me a ground bridge?"

"What did Cliffjumper do to you that you don't want to be with him anymore?"

"Oh, it's the other way around. He took me to New York City told me to go to this shop and when I got back he was gone. I think he ditched me. If he was trying to get Decepticons away from me he would have called. But he is nowhere to be found and he didn't call me or leave me one message. So my best guess is that I got ditch and don't bother calling him and asking to come back for me. If he is anything like some of my friends he will say he will come back but then won't until much later."

"I see... Well, it will be a little while because I have to drive back to base.

"Okay."

* * *

Arcee stayed in contact with Ruby just to play it on the safe side. Once she got back to base she looked up where Ruby was. "I picked up on your coordinates do you see an alley?"

"Yes, Arcee."

"Do you see anyone in it?"

"Not from what I can tell."

Just then a ground bridge showed up. "Go through the ground bridge."

"Alright, Arcee."

And with that, she walked into the ground bridge.

* * *

As soon as Ruby got back to base Arcee turned back into her alt mode and Ruby got her helmet that she uses when she is with Arcee and got on. Then Arcee drove them out of the base as they got outside Arcee began to call Cliffjumper who picked up right away. "Hey, Arcee hows it going?"

"I'm doing fine. But the more important question is did you lose something?"

Cliffjumper was driving "No I don't think so?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Hey, you should hear what happened a while ago. So there I was waiting for Ruby when all of sudden this light show came in from my review mirror and then it hit me. I'm illegally parked."

Ruby stayed quiet and Arcee decided to see if Cliffjumper will admit that he ditched Ruby. "Another ticket?"

"Even better the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."

"Bingo so I let the police do their thing and let them go up a block. That's when I ditched my new shoes and then..."

"New York finest soil themselves."

"Hey, mess with Cliffjumper and.."

"And you get the horns."

Ruby and Arcee could hear Cliffjumper laughing. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one keep a low profile."

"What can I say, it gets lonesome looking for Energon in dullsville. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party. We are alone where ever we are on this rock Cliff. But hey Cliff at least Optimus let you take Ruby with you. Speaking of Ruby, is she okay I would have thought that she would have spoken up by now?"

At that moment Cliffjumper finally realized that Ruby wasn't there. *Scrap! I left Ruby at that shop in New York City!*

Ruby wanted to let out a full out laughter at that moment but Arcee gave her a signal telling her that she was not done messing with Cliffjumper. "Cliff? Is Ruby okay?"

*What do I do?! If Cee finds out I'm dead!*

"Cliff, nothing happen to Ruby right? Both Vector Prime and Optimus would kill you if anything happens to her. Especially since Vector Prime himself asked Optimus to protect and train her."

Just then Cliffjumper picked up something. *Saved by the bell.*

"Hang on I just picked up a signal."

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever?"

*Besides as soon as I get done checking this out I got to go back for Ruby! And need to find a way to get her not to tell anybody about me leaving her at that shop!*

Cliffjumper went off the road and started to head to the signal.

* * *

Meanwhile with Arcee and Ruby. Ruby's bad feeling she felt after school came back in full force and she didn't like what she was starting to remember so she started to whisper to Arcee so Cliffjumper couldn't hear her. "Hey Arcee, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. And I think it is about Cliff?"

Arcee whispered back to her. "What do you mean?"

"You remember the day I said something bad will happen with Cliff and Energon?"

"Yes...?"

"I think that it is going to happen today and really soon."

At hearing that Arcee was about to call Optimus when Cliff spoke up. "I just found a whole lot of Energon."

* * *

As Cliffjumper said that the Decepticons warship showed up. "Decepticons!"

As soon as he said it one of the ship's blaster hit him and he landed by the Energon. Then one of the ships doors open and some Decepticons come out of it. All of them landing on top of the ledge looking down at Cliffjumper. *Ruby is going to have to wait.*

"Arcee... About that backup?"

As soon as he said that he knew she was calling the others. So Cliffjumper focuses more on the Decepticons that were in front of him. "Fair warning... I'm going to leave some dings in ya."

He then started to fight the Decepticons.

* * *

At that moment Arcee called out to Optimus as well as the others could hear as well. "Arcee to Optimus! The Cons are back and Cliff might be neck deep in Scrap!"

At hearing that it was Cliffjumper who was fighting the Decepticons Optimus began to fear for both Cliffjumper and Ruby's life. *Why did I let her go with Cliffjumper? She said something bad will happen that involves him and Energon. And what are we doing today looking for Energon! Ruby normally asks Arcee or me when we go looking for Energon and sometimes Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Heck one time she went with Ratchet but that was after she heard where he was going. But she never until now asks Cliffjumper if she can go with him and she didn't know where he was being sent! I should of know it was today and that she was getting a bad feeling about this. If anything happens to either of them then it is on me.*

"Understood, Ratchet do you have a lock on Cliffjumper?"

"I have a fix on his single but we are all in different time zones!"

At that moment Ruby finally remembered what was going to happen today. "Optimus!"

"Ruby, aren't you suppose to be with Cliffjumper?"

"He took me to the Big Apple and left me at a shop some time ago. But that isn't important right now. What is important is I just remember what is going to happen today and we need to get to Cliff now!"

"Ruby..."

"If we don't hurry he will die!"

At hearing that all of the Autobots had a sense of dread and Optimus thought that talking about what Cliff did to Ruby could wait. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee return to base and prepare to ground bridge."

* * *

Cliffjumper wasn't doing so well against the Cons at some point after he lost one of his horns he started to use his blasters and so did the Cons. This led to the Energon to explode and caught Cliffjumper in it. Which soon after the Cons took Cliffjumper to their ship where Starscream was watching the whole thing. "The Energon its useless to me now."

After he said that the Decepticons that had Cliffjumper showed up with him and dragged him to Starscream. "Scream it been a while. Cough...Cough. So where is your master?"

"Never mind him! I'm my own master!"

At that moment with his bare hands, Starscream pierced into Cliffjumper's chest. "Ahhh!"

Starscream then leaned down to Cliffjumper. "Have any more questions?"

He then slowly pulled out his hands and Cliffjumper began to fall down. *I'm sorry everyone looks like I won't be there to help you guys with Ruby.*

And with that, he became one with the Allspark for now. Starscream looked down at Cliffjumper. "Clean that up!"

* * *

When the Autobots Optimus saw Ruby with Arcee and felt relief that at least she was okay. "Autobots per pair for ground bridge!"

"Right!"

Ruby was about to head to the ground bridge when Optimus spoke up. "Ruby you stay here."

"But, Optimus I want to help Cliff's life is on the line! If I had remembered sooner this wouldn't have happened!"

"No, it isn't your fault you tried to warn us but I just didn't figure it out. If anyone is to blame it is me."

"Um... Optimus... Your me so isn't the blame still on me?"

At hearing that all Autobots looked at her at a loss for words. Just then the ground bridge opened and Optimus looked at Ruby. "We will talk about this later but for now stay here."

And with that, all but Ruby went into the ground bridge. As the ground bridge closed Ruby talked to herself. "I should have pulled a Miko."

* * *

As the battleship flew off a ground bridge opened and each Autobot came out ready to fight for Cliffjumper's life. But to their disappointment, they only saw what was left of the Energon. "An untapped Energon deposit."

"Whats left of it." Bulkhead said as he looked around in hopes to finding Cliffjumper.

"The first Decepticons sighting in three years."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "That we know of. If they are looking for Energon then I fear that Ruby is right and Megatron will soon return to earth."

As soon as he said that all of the Autobots started looking for Cliffjumper hoping that they can stop him from dying. But as soon as Arcee found one of Cliffjumper's horns and picked it up. "No..."

*Don't tell me we are too late?!*

She then showed the horn to Ratchet which Optimus saw as well. "Ratchet can you track Cliffjumper's position?"

As soon as Ratchet started to look he saw that Cliffjumper life signal going offline. "No. Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soundwave walked over to Starscream. "Soundwave what is it?"

Soundwave started to play a recording. "Like Jasper, Nevada is a party. We are alone where ever we are on this rock Cliff."

Soundwave purposely left out the Ruby part thinking that that info should first be given to Megatron as well as the fact that he hated Starscream to the core. "Ahh, the one called Arcee. Why just stop at killing one Autobot? When we still have the element of surprise."

* * *

When the Autobots came back and Ruby saw that they didn't have Cliffjumper she began to cry. "Ruby it isn't your fault..."

"But it is Optimus! If I just remembered sooner he would still be here now he is gone like Penny and Pyrrha!"

Arcee wanted to go and wander around by herself but she just couldn't leave Ruby like this since she knew what Ruby was going through. "Ruby it isn't your fault."

"But, Arcee..."

"No didn't Vector Prime say that you'll remember Optimus's past before he the day you came into our lives in your sleep. But anything that comes after we meet you will come slowly and only fully remember as it happens?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And even though you and Optimus are one in the same you two live different lives and you can't blame yourself for what Optimus dous with his life. You two just as differnt from each other you're just getting his memories so that you know what to do when you get back to your time. So don't compare yourself to Optimus because even though your one person your not one in the same. It isn't either yours or Optimus fault today it is the Cons fault and don't you ever forget it."

Ruby looked at Arcee for a moment and nodded her head. "Alright, Arcee."

And with that, they all went up top to give Cliffjumper a proper funeral.

* * *

Optimus speech for Cliffjumper and Arcee placed horn on the ground and once she did that she began to walk away and Optimus tried to stop her. "Arcee..."

"If Cliff is gone it's useless just standing here and being depressed won't bring him back. So I think it is best that I go back to protecting the humans."

And with that Arcee went into alt mode and began to drive off. Ratchet walked up to Optimus. "Optimus, protecting the humans will only result in more tragedy."

At that moment Optimus looked down at Ruby. "Your opinion is noted."

At that moment Bumblebee walked up to Ruby. [Hey Ruby want to go for a ride?]

Ruby looked up to him. "Yeah, sure I guess."

Bumblebee now went into his alt mode and let Ruby in him. "Hey Bee can we go to KO's? I kind of want to talk to Jack."

[Sure.] And the two went off.

* * *

Arcee was driving into Jasper and let her hollow form out. As she was driving two Con cars came up from behind her. "Twins."

She then went to the KO burger place to hide she even turned off her hollow form. Which at that moment Jack walked out of KO and his cell went off. "Hey, mom just got off work. No, I'm not going to the dance past experience has told me that I shouldn't be cutting rugs unless I'm installing them. Be safe? Mom seriously this is Jasper, Nevada. "

At that moment is when he saw Arcee. "I love you."

At that moment Jack ended the call with his mom and started to walk to Arcee which she wasn't happy about it. *Oh great just my luck.*

Jack was admiring Arcee when Sierra came out of nowhere and began to talk to Jack. "Are you talking to your bike?"

"No!... I mean...Yes... So how have you been Sierra?"

"You know my name?"

"We're in homeroom together."

At that moment the two Cons started to show up again, and Arcee was getting a little worried. *Come on lover boy hurry it up.*

"I'm Jack Darby, I sit next to my friend who is Ruby Rose."

At hearing Ruby's name Arcee wanted to hit herself. *Oh for the love of! Out of all the boys, Ruby had to be friends with she had to pick one that is a bike lover!*

But for Sierra hearing, Ruby's name brought her a little bit of disgust. *Oh her.*

"Oh, the girl that all the boys are going nuts for. So how did you get her to sit next to you?"

"Oh we met at a shop during the summer and when she told me that she was new I told her that she could come to me if she needed anything. And when school started the other boys were kind of scared her a bit so when she saw me she thought it would be best to sit next to me since she knew me a little bit..."

Just then the car lights from the Cons lite up and it scared the two girls away and made Arcee drive off with Jack on her. "Hey! Wooo!"

* * *

At that moment Bumblebee and Ruby almost made it to KO's when they saw Sierra and her friend running away from something. That was when Ruby remembered that on the same day Cliffjumper died was the day Jack and Raf meat the bots. "Oh, scrap Bee we need to hurry Arcee and a classmate of mine is in trouble!"

[Why would one of your...?]

"I just remembered that Arcee ends up haveing to deal with Cons while my friend Jack is holding on for his life on her! So can we go find them now before they get themselves killed?!"

and with that Bumblebee drove off looking for Jack and Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile "Don't let go!"

At hearing Arcee's voice freaked out Jack even more. "Who said that?!"

As the Cons were trying to get Arcee they called Starscream. "Commander we found her and she is accompanied by a young youth."

"Destroy them both!"

As soon as Arcee got into an alleyway Jack got off of her. "What are you?!"

"I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

And with that, the two went their own ways at least until Arcee saw one of the Cons going after Jack. "Scrap! Ruby is going to freak if anything happens to another friend of hers so soon."

So she turned around to save Jack.

* * *

As Jack was Running for his life he began to curse himself for this. *I just had to go on a random bike. That is more than likely a ghost bike fighting ghost cars!*

He looked back to see one of the said cars. "I don't even know her!"

Just then the bike that got him into this mess came out of nowhere. "Hop on!"

*Well it is either her or the car!* So with only two choices, he hopped onto the bike and she drove off with the two cars after them.

"Woo!"

At that moment the Cons started shooting at them. "Why are those guys shooting at us?!"

"Their no us kid and they ain't guys."

Just then Bumblebee showed up and tried to get the Cons off their backs. Jack looked at the yellow car for a moment. "Friend of yours?"

"Family."

* * *

At that moment Ruby started to make a call. "Optimus two Cons are going after Arcee! Bee and I are with trying to get the Cons aff her back but might need back up can you send Bulkhead to us?"

"Will do Ruby and be careful."

"I will."

Just then one of the Cons hit Bumblebee and it made him spin. "Ahhh!"

Soon the spinning stopped. [You okay Ruby?]

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

At that moment Raf was playing with his toy car and his mother calls him. "Hey, mama racing just up the street...Okay, five more minutes."

Just then his friend Jack came out of nowhere on a blue bike. "Wow..."

Jack looked up and saw Raf sitting their. "You have no idle."

Jack got off the bike and the two purple cars showed up and came down to them. Which then the cars took on giant male humanoid robots form. Soon the blue bike joined in and the changing into giant female robot form. "This ends here Cons."

The two Cons started to shoot at Arcee as she was running to them. She got close to them and started to hit them. "This is for Cliff!"

After she got done hitting them she started to get away from them as they tried to hit her with their blasters. Which as some point they did get a hit on her and she fell back. Just then Bumblebee showed up and Ruby got out of him in her huntress wear and Bumblebee changed from car form to his bot form. and landed on one of the Cons. Ruby then ran to Arcee. "Arcee are you okay?!"

Arcee looked at Ruby. "Yeah, I'm fine! Go and protect the human!"

*Oh boy she forgot about Raf or didn't see him yet.*

Ruby nodded her head. "Okay."

And with that Ruby ran to Jack and Raf.

At that moment Bumblebee got off one of the Cons and walked backward on to Raf's toy car. [Sorry]

"It's okay really."

Just then Bumblebee got hit by a blaster and fell down and one of the Cons stepped on his head and Raf didn't like that. "Leave him alone!"

At that moment the three Bots looked at him and Jack. "Please?"

Jack leaned down to Raf. "Bad call."

One of the two Cons started to walk to Raf and Jack when out of nowhere rose petals showed up and Ruby started to hit the Con that was going to walk up to them. She then landed in front of the two boys who recognized her right away even with a whole new look. "Ruby!"

Ruby looked at the boys. "Come on!"

She then grabbed their hands and started to take them to a sewage tunnel which the Con that Ruby hit started to get back up and went after them. As soon as the three got into the tunnel the Con started to reach one of its hands at the three when Bumblebee grabbed the Con and took it out at least for a moment. Raf looked back and saw Bumblebee. [Now you two listen to Ruby. She knows what she is doing.]

"Thank you."

[Your welcome.]

And with that Bumblebee went back to the fight. And Jack grabbed Raf and Ruby kept her Crescent Rose in gun mode aim at where the three had entered the sewer just in case one of the Cons tried anything after Bumblebee left. "Don't look back."

"What did we just see?"

"Don't know and I don't know if I want to find out."

The two boys started to run and soon Ruby joined them. "Besides it's a long story."

At hearing that Jack looked at Ruby in shock. "Wait you know what is going on Ruby?!"

Ruby looked back to make sure no Cons was going to shoot at them then back at Jack. "More than you know and as I said it is a long story. One that I don't feel like talking about today. Maybe tomorrow you can learn more about this."

* * *

As the fight went on Bumblebee was starting to take a lot of hits and at some point got hit so hard that he landed by Arcee who helped him up. The two started to get ready for more when Bulkhead finally showed up. "Who ready to rumble?"

At that moment the two Decepticons turned into cars and left. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief that the Cons were gone and Arcee looked at Bulkhead."What took you?"

"Traffic."

At that moment Bumblebee gave Bulkhead a really look. And at that moment Bulkhead noticed someone was not with them. "Um...? Wheres Ruby?"

At that moment Arcee started to panic, worried that the Cons took her. [She went with the two boys. I think she is taking them each to their homes right now.]

* * *

Which Bumblebee was right. After Ruby changed her look the three went off to get Raf home and once they got there and said their goodbye to the young boy. Ruby started to walk Jack home. Jack kept on looking at Ruby and Ruby at first tried to ignore it. But at some point Ruby had it. "Yes, Jack what is it?"

"Is that truck that normally picks you up from school one of those things?"

Ruby looked at him. "One they are Cybertonians and two yes."

"That would mean your legal guardians are..."

"Robots that can turn into vehicles? Yep!... Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about this today?"

"But...?!"

"Look, Jack, you know that red Dodge Challenger that dropped me off on the day I met your mom?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"He was killed today by the bad bots that try and kill us today. So I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. So can it wait until later? I just don't have it in me at the moment."

At hearing that Jack felt sorry for Ruby and so he dropped the topic for now. And the two walked together quietly.

* * *

Back at the base, Arcee was complaining about what happened. "And the Cons would have been Scrap metal if it wasn't for the human!"

At hearing the word human had Optimus curious. Because one Ruby wasn't with them and two if Arcee was talking about Ruby she would have called her by name, not by calling her human. "Human?"

[Two boys they seem to know Ruby. And before you, and before you ask she was taking them to their homes last time I saw her.]

That helped ease Optimus's worry if only a little bit. "Two boys?"

At hearing this Arcee was trying to remember the boys. "I guess a second one caught us in action. I don't know was busy at the time!"

Optimus started to think about the matter. "If the Decepticons are after us. Any humans that are seen with us and mistaken as an ally will be targeted."

Just then Ruby finally called them. "Hey Optimus can you pick me up? Jack was the boy who hitched a ride on Arcee today and when we got to his house. His mom told me that it was too dark out for me to walk alone so she won't let me out of her home until one of you guys come and get me. And only you know where Jack lives. So again can you come get me? If you don't Mrs. Darby going to make me sleep over and I don't have my stuff for school tomorrow."

At hearing about Arcee driving around with Jack on her while Cons were chasing them made Optimus look at Arcee with an arch eyebrow. "Hey don't look at me I was trying to hide from the Cons when he decided to get on me and flirt with some girl!"

"I'm going to guess it was Sierra he has a thing for her."

At hearing that Optimus sighs. "I'll be there as soon as I can Ruby."

"Okay."

And with that Optimus leaves the base to go retrieve Ruby.


	8. Darkness Rising, Prat 2

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my last chapter the fanfic is going to be more canon not. So when you read things that match like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened but will forget Ruby. So I have to go canon at some point and this chapter will begin with it.

* * *

The next day at school Jack was waiting at the front doors of the school. He then saw the truck that normally drops off and picks Ruby up from school finally showing up and Ruby got out and started to head to the doors. As soon as Ruby got to Jack he pulled out a bag and handed it to her. Which she took it but was very confused about it which Jack saw. "You said one of them got killed yesterday and I've heard that some people will not eat much if at all when someone they know dies. So I got up early today and went and got you some donuts... And I better see that you eat at least one of them before school starts."

Ruby looked at him shocked but then smiled. "Thanks, Jack it was nice of you to do this for me."

Jack smiled back at her. "No problem."

And with that, the two went into the school not noticing that Optimus watching the whole thing. Which once they were in the school he took off. *At least Ruby has him as a friend to help her out when with other humans.*

* * *

Later on, at lunch, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ruby were eating lunch together. Ruby took a little less food than normal. Part of it was because of what happened to Cliffjumper. But the other part of it was because Jack been making her eat at least one donut before each class and she just had way too many donuts today. But unfortunately for Ruby Jack didn't see that and thought that it was all because of Cliffjumpers death. Miko saw that Ruby wasn't eating as much as normal. "Hey, Ruby whats up? You're not eating as much as you normally would."

"Oh, it is because of two things today as to why that is."

At hearing that Jack started to think that another one of the robots got killed. *Oh no not another one!*

Miko got curious about that. "Oh and that would be?"

"Well, one being one of my caretakers died yesterday."

Miko and Raf felt sorry for her. "Oh sorry for your loss."

"Thanks and the other reason is that Jack found out about the caretaker's death and before each class he has been making me eat a donut. And those things are just way too filling."

At hearing that Jack finally realized that he may have gone too far with the donuts and started to blush. But both Miko and Raf laughed at Jack and Miko smirked at him. "What Jack got a thing for our little Rose?"

At hearing that Jack groaned. "No! And you're sounding like my mom!"

Ruby then joined in. "Besides Jack likes this girl in our homeroom named Sierra. So nice try Miko you can't joke about him liking me to try and get us all flustered."

At hearing that Miko then got upset. "Ahh! You two are no fun!"

At hearing that the three others started to laugh at Miko's suspense.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Optimus looked at the time and knew that Ruby's school would end somewhat soon. "Arcee, Bumblebee."

"Yes, Optimus?"

[Yes sir?]

"I want you two to go to Ruby's school and bring Ruby and the two boys here."

[Yes!]

"Understood."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Whats that?"

"I want you Arcee to be the one to bring Jack. You know the boy that you gave a ride to yesterday."

"What?! But..."

"From what Ruby told me the other boy is only 12 years old and people would think it is odd if someone his age riding you. I also think it would be best if Ruby was with the youngest of the boys so he would feel safe. Is that going to be a problem?"

Arcee lowered her head. "No sir."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Ruby was still in the school and Jack walked past Miko and headed to Raf. "Hey, Raf about yesterday... Let's keep it to between us and forget about it."

"And yesterday you kept on asking me questions until I told you about Cliff's death."

Just then the two boys turned their heads to see Ruby behind Jack. "Ruby!... Well yes, I did...But that was... And this is...Sigh, I just can't win today."

At hearing that Ruby chuckled and at that moment Raf notes something. "Jack, Ruby."

He pointed to the yellow car from yesterday that was driving up to them. "Oh, not again!"

At hearing that Ruby punch Jack in the shoulder. "Oh! Hey!"

"Jack be nice, Bumblebee is the youngest of the Autobots."

At that moment Bumblebee got in front of them and opened one of his doors. [Hey Ruby! Optimus wanted me to pick you up alone with your friend Raf. Arcee is going to take your friend Jack with us.]

Jack didn't know what Bumblebee was saying so he took a guess. "It wants us to get in."

"No, just Ruby and me."

Jack looked at Raf oddly when he said that. "How do you know?"

"He said so."

"What?!"

"Raf is right Jack."

Jack looked at Ruby in shock and then saw her pointing to something. "Arcee is your ride today?"

Jack looked at the bike that he now knew as Arcee and as he did Raf and Ruby got in Bumblebee. "Hey, hows it going."

At hearing, Raf talking to Bumblebee had gotten Jack to look at him and see the two going into the car. "Raf, Ruby?"

At that moment Bumblebee closed his door and drove off. "No! Hey, wait! Stop!"

As soon as they were gone Jack looked back at Arcee and started to walk away from her and the school.

Miko at the time was drawing a pitcher of Arcee. "Coolest bike ever."

Just then her cell ringed and she took a look at it. "Host parents? Ignore."

She went back to drawing and then looked up to see the bike was gone. "Oh come on!"

She then saw the bike driving off and went after it.

Arcee caught up to Jack and cut in front of him. "Relax I just want to talk to you."

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?"

"Kid there is a lot you don't understand."

"No, no I get it! The first rule of robot fight club that Ruby is part of is that you don't talk about robot fight club."

At that moment Jack turned around and started to walk away from Arcee. "What you need to understand. Is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking cars to come after me and try to kill me!"

At that moment Arcee changed into her Bot mode. "Look!"

That made him turn around to look at Arcee. "Jack is it? Your personal safety exactly is why Optimus Prime is requesting for your presence."

"Ah...Optimus who?"

"You may be in danger because of your one, one of the only few, the ones that have seen us.

What the two didn't know was Miko was watching the whole thing and at that moment she couldn't keep herself from talking. "Jack what are you waiting for?"

At hearing Miko's voice, the two looked at her. "Go with!"

Arcee was now feeling like this week wasn't her week at all. "Scrap."

* * *

The two Autobots were now driving back to the base with the four humans and Miko was loving it. "Yahoo!"

At that moment Jack had it with Miko. "And why are we bringing Miko?!"

"Rules!"

Just then they were heading to a cliff side and all but Ruby knew about the hidden door. "Raf, don't worry about what is about to happen they won't let us get hurt okay."

"Okay."

Unfortunately for Jack, he didn't have Ruby to tell him that as well. So when he saw that they were getting too close to the wall. "Wooo!"

Just then the doors opened and they were now in the base and saw both Bulkhead and Ratchet and all the Miko, Jack, and Raf could say was one word. "Wow."

Ruby and Raf got out of Bumblebee when Miko and Jack got off of Arcee. and the two Bots changed out of their alt modes. Which Ratchet took note of a number of humans. "I thought there were only two."

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply."

"I'm Raf."

"And I'm Miko! Who are you?!"

Ruby saw that look in Miko's eyes and knew what it meant. *Oh, no. Sorry, Bulk your in for it.*

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? how much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?!"

At that moment Ruby decided to save Bulkhead. "Miko that is enough your overwhelming him. You're just as bad as Nora and Neon!"

At hearing that Miko looked at Ruby. "One of your friends uses a nickname named Neon?"

"No, her name is Neon Katt and her parents gave her that name."

At hearing that Miko, Jack, and Raf didn't know what to say to that. And Raf thought it was best to change the topic. "So if you guys are robots who made you"

At hearing the question Ratchet felt offended. "Oh, please."

At that moment Optimus walked in and all the Humans looked up at him. "Hey, Optimus."

At hearing the Bot's name Jack's eyes widened. *This is Optimus Prime?!*

"Hello, Ruby and her friends for those who don't know. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

Jack walked up to Optimus. "Why are you here?'

"To protect your world from the Decepticons."

Arcee who was standing next to Optimus cut in. "The jerks that tried to bump us off last night."

Jack looked from Arcee back to Optimus. "Okay, why are they here?"

Optimus knelt down to them. "A fair question Jack. In part, it is because our planet is uninhabitable from centuries of fighting a civil war."

It was now Raf's turn to ask. "Why were you fighting a war?"

"For the most part, it was for control of our world's supply of Energon it is what fuels us. Both Autobots and Decepticons alike."

At that moment Ruby cut in. "It means that it is their blood. So if you see them bleed to try and keep any type of fire away from them. Well unless it is a Con then maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Miko was about to ask how Ruby knows this but Optimus went on explaining the war to them. He went on telling them about Megatron and Miko got a little bored about the matter. "Is there going to be a quiz about this?"

At that moment Ruby really Wished Weiss was here because she so wanted to do to Miko what Weiss would normally do to her. But before Ruby could pull a Weiss Jack spoke up. "So what does this have to do with us?"

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard from in three years. And with what Ruby has told us and with the Decepticons starting to make a move I fear, that he is coming back and soon.

* * *

At that moment Soundwave picked up on something and showed it to Starscream. "it is coming from deep space Soundwave. I would hate to waste Energon unless your one hundred percent certain."

Soundwave nodded his head which Starscream took as him saying that he was certain. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge."

They did as they were told and then Megatron past through the space bridge. "Decepticons! I have returned."

* * *

As the Decepticons were flying Soundwave walked up to Megatron. "Ah, Soundwave was there something you found when I was away but didn't trust Starscream with the info at the time?"

Soundwave nodded his head which Starscream saw nod made him mad. But he didn't say anything and Megatron walked up to Soundwave. "And what might that be?"

Soundwave played the part that he left out last time. "But hey Cliff at least Optimus let you take Ruby with you. Speaking of Ruby, is she okay I would have thought that she would have spoken up by now?...Cliff? Is Ruby okay?...Cliff, nothing happen to Ruby right? Both Vector Prime and Optimus would kill you if anything happens to her. Especially since Vector Prime himself asked Optimus to protect and train her."

At hearing Vector Prime's name being used all of the Cons present optics widened in shock. Even Megatron was at a loss for words for a moment but then he looked at Soundwave with determination to finding out who this Ruby is. "How many bots have Ruby in their name?!"

Soundwave already knew that he would ask that and showed him how many there were know so far. Which Megatron didn't like what he saw. "45,863,894 bots have Ruby in their name!"

Starscream thought of something. "Isn't Vector Prime the Prime of time? So for all, we know this Ruby could be the next Prime after Optimus and Vector Prime took Ruby from the future."

At hearing that made Megatron even madder. "I want all Cons to keep an optic out for this Ruby."

Just then they finally got to the Energon mine.

* * *

The got into the mine "Out of all the Energon deposits we have found so far, this one gives us the most Energon out them all."

Starscream pointed to one of the Cons. "You, their bring me a sample."

"Starscream, now that I have returned. I will be giving out the orders."

"Yes Megatron, should I open the space bridge for the army you have gathered over the past three years?"

"My army will come, but I found something that will make them come to me. The blood of Unicron."

"Unicron they say that his blood is the anti spark."

"Yes, Dark Energon."

"legend say that it has the power to revive the dead."

"We only need a cadaver to be certain."

Megatron looked at Starscream. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"That may not be necessary. If I may?"

Just then some Cons brought over CLiffjumper's body to the two. "Consider it a welcome home present."

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus was still talking to Jack, Miko, and Raf as to why the three were at the base. "And since you now know of us and I fear the Decepticons may know you as well ever since last night."

Ruby looked at Jack knowing what he was about to say since before Optimus started talking she remembered the whole speech he did. But she knew something was coming but didn't remember what it was. But at the moment Ruby just smirked at Jack since she thought what he was about to say is a little funny to her. Especially since she knew Miko won't agree with him "Got it if we see odd cars call the cops. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here, and I won't let you or anyone else shatter it!"

At that moment Optimus stepped in. "It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least till we can figure out what is the best course of action with you three."

At that moment Miko noticed that he only reference three of them and not all of them. "Three? What do you mean three? there are four of us."

Ruby looked at Miko more so than Jack at the moment. "Miko, I live here. The bots are my legal guardians."

At hearing that Miko and Raf's eyes widen Jack already knew about the bots being Ruby's guardians ever since last night when she walked him home. But neither Miko and Raf had that talk yet. At that moment Miko started to talk. "These guys are your legal guardians like my host parents are my legal guardians till I go back to Japan?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yes, Miko they are."

At hearing that Miko's smile grew. "Sweet! I'm soo sleeping over sometime!"

At hearing that all of the Bots just shook their head. And Ratchet was trying to get the three new humans out of the base. "Optimus with all due respect. The children are just in much danger here than out there."

Jack was not happy being called a child. "Children?!"

"They don't have protective layers if we step on them then they will go squish."

He stomped once to prove a point. But Ruby was having none of that. "Ratchet, I've been living here since some time during the summer. And none of you have stepped on me yet."

Ratchet looked at her with a counter to what she said. "One at the time we only had to keep an eye out for you not four. Two your from another planet yourself. And with that fact alone your type of humans have powers and can take a hit, unlike these three humans. As well as the fact is that your not of this time and are the reincarnation of Optimus Prime himself that Vector Prime himself had brought to this time for us to watch and to train for your great enemy!"

At hearing what Ratchet had just said Miko, Jack, and Raf looked back and forth between Optimus and Ruby. Jack was the first to speak. "Wait the two are one in the same?"

Optimus nodded his head and Jack continued. "How?"

Ruby was the one to speak. "In my time Earth and Cybertron somehow combined together to be one planet. And my time's version of Megatron is doing harm to my planet. So, me being Optimus 2.0 I have to learn what he knows, regain my memories, get back to my time and get all of Team Prime 2.0 to remember their past lives including yours. All so that we can stop Megatron in my time frame. Doesn's that sound fun?"

At that moment Miko spoke up. "Yeah! That is so cool!"

Ratchet tried to get control of the situation but Optimus spoke up since he heard Ruby say that the three had to help in her time meant that they played a role in this battle they were in right now. "Then, for the time being, we will just keep a better eye for them and watch our step even more so than before."

Just then lights went off as well as a sound and Jack got worried. "Whats that?!"

[Proximity sensor and it looks like someone is up top.]

But seeing that Miko and Jack didn't get what he said Raf spoke up. "Proximity sensors, someone is up top"

Ratchet looked at his PC. "It's Agent Fowler."

Jack looked at Ruby. "I thought we were the only humans that knew about them?"

Ruby looked up to Optimus signaling that he could tell them which Optimus turned to them. "Agent Fowler is our liaison to the outside world. He only tends to show up when there are issues."

Ruby looked at them. "You might want to hide he hates surprises, and if he sees you. Well, I don't know where he would take you three."

So the three went and hid from Agent Fowler. And Agent Fowler finally got down and started to rant out what he heard about yesterday and go to his question. "So, anything you want to get off your tin metal chest Prime?"

Even though others would remember Optimus being the one doing the talking about the matter until their next lifetime. The truth is Ruby was the one to speak. "I'm sorry, Agent Fowler it was all my fault."

At hearing that everyone looked at Ruby with confusion and Fowler wanted her to tell him why she said that. "Really how so?"

"Well, yesterday after school the Bots and I went to look for Energon. I was with Cliffjumper and he took me to New York City and told me to go to one of its shops. When I got back he was gone and by the time we found out where he was. He got killed by some Decepticons and all we found was one of his horns. After we buried it I asked Arcee to take me out for a drive, but just our luck the Cons somehow found us and Arcee and me had to drive for our lives. We called for backup and Bee came when he did to help out then later in a more secluded place Bulkhead showed up to help us out. Again I'm so sorry if I didn't ask for that ride it wouldn't have happened. It's just Cliff's death reminded me of what happened to Penny and Pyrrha in my time frame."

At hearing that Fowler felt sorry for her and looked at Optimus. "So they are back?"

"I doubt they ever had left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the boys in the Pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best possible answer and only defense against the Decepticons.

"Says you!"

Bulkhead had it at that moment. "Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on the freeway?"

He then grabbed something. "Team Prime knows when to hold back and when to go full out."

He then crushed what he had in his hand and Ratchet saw what it was, "Bulkhead! I needed that!"

Optimus stepped in. "Enough! Agent Fowler any military investment will only lead to catastrophe. You may condone human bloodshed, but I do not."

Ruby then stepped in. "He's telling the Truth he hates getting others involved in the war."

Fowler looked at Ruby and then at Optimus. "Then do us both a fave Prime, and keep it on the down low. Or I will."

And with that Agent Fowler left and Bulkhead then spoke up. "Pretty big talk for a human."

Ruby then looked at him with disapproval. "Hey!"

At hearing Ruby's voice Bulkhead a looked down and saw that Ruby was not happy with what he said and knew that he was on thin ice with her. Which brought him worry as he remembered what she did to Cliffjumper when they first met. Optimus then spoke up. "He is just worried about his planet and his people. As he should be."

* * *

Megatron walked over to the dead body of Cliffjumper. "Let's see if the power of Dark Energon is true and can reignite a spark?"

At that moment Megatron stabbed the Dark Energon into Cliffjumer. Which it went into Cliffjumper's body and then he began to glow and came back to life as a bot zombie. Cliffjumer broke free from his bonds and randomly attacked the Cons. Megatron liked what he saw but it brought fear to Starscream. "That's your plan, bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!"

"That is no longer an Autobot. It is a mindless best with the only instinct is to attack anyone near it."

Just then Cliffjumper ran up to Megatron and Megatron cut him in half. "Their Starscream is the seed to my indestructible army. The ultimate weapon, I just need to find a way to control it."

* * *

At that moment Ratchet picked up on Cliffjumpers life signal. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumpers life signal just went back online."

Miko looked at Ratchet. "Cliffjumper? Didn't Ruby say he was dead?"

Optimus was shocked at hearing the news. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug!"

Arcee looked at Optimus. "If there is any chance that Cliffjumper is alive."

Optimus started to head to the ground bridge. "Ratchet, prepare the sickbay we may need it."

Miko looked at him. "What can we do?"

"Stay here with Ruby and Ratchet."

Both Ratchet and Miko said the same thing. "Ahhh."

Ruby didn't complain since she knew that the team wanted to make sure that Megatron didn't found out about her for as long as they can. Even if two Cons saw her yesterday. Optimus continue to head towards the ground bridge. "Autobots roll out!"

As soon as they went into the ground bridge they were gone Ruby looked at her three friends which at that moment Jack spoke up. "What just happened?!"

Ratchet spoke up. "I just sent them to where Cliffjumper is by the ground bridge."

Raf was the one to ask the question. "Whats a ground bridge?"

Ratchet sighed. "A scale down of space bridge technology. Since we don't have the means or the Energon for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to Ratchet. "So you're stuck here on earth."

"With the likes of you yes. But I made the ground bridge so we can travel anywhere on earth."

Raf was amazed at what he just heard. "Wow... does it work on humans?"

"Naturally."

Miko was then the one who walked closer to Ratchet. "So I can visit my parents back in Tokyo?"

"Within moments."

That was when Ratchet got an idea in his head. "In fact I allow me to send you all three of you there immediately."

"Miko then put her hand on her hips. "Watch it Ratchet."

Ruby looked at the two and saw Ratchet's look of shock at being talked back at by a little girl since Ruby was at most times very nice to everyone. Ruby just giggled at the whole thing. But at the same time, something bothered her. *I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen.*

* * *

At the other end of the ground bridge, Optimus and the others found themselves in an Energon mine. Bulkhead was the one to state the obvious. "Energon mine."

Optimus walked past him. "From the size of this mine. I would have to say that the Decepticons have been mining here for some time now."

The Autobots hid and saw the Decepticons at work. Optimus looked around and then made up his mind. "Autobots lets find Cliffjumper."

The group walked towards the Decepticons which the Cons started to fire at them and they did the same. Arcee jumping over Cons and kicking off their heads. She then started to blast some of the Cons to her right when Bulkhead started to hit the Cons on her left with is wrecking ball hand and blaster. Bumblebee was not too far blasting some of the Cons when Optimus who ahead of her was at blasting his way through and just got done kicking one of the Cons.

* * *

Back at the base, Miko was looking at some stuff. "What's this?"

Ratchet just passed her. "Broken don't touch."

Seeing that Ratchets back was turned she was about to touch something when all of a sudden. "Don't touch that either!"

Miko just looked at him. *Okay how did he do that?!*

Jack walked up to Miko. "Is there anything here we can touch?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes as she was polishing Crescent Rose not thinking about what would happen when Miko took notice of her weapon. Just then one of Ratchets PC's screens was showing error and Raf saw it. "Why are you guys using human computers?"

"It's certainly not my choice on the matter! It was left here by the previous tenants of this base. I make modifications as I see fit."

Just then all of the screens was showing error and not just one each but many. Which made Ratchet sigh in frustration. Which made Raf feel sorry for him. "I think I can fix that."

As soon as he heard that Ratchet looked at him and didn't take Raf very seriously. "Oh, really? You do know this is complex technology right?"

At that moment Ruby stopped polishing Crescent Rose to look at Raf who was connecting his laptop to his computer frame and gave him a knowing look. Without knowing that Ruby was watching Raf began to work on the problem, and Ratchet kept on talking. "I mean it isn't a child's toy."

As soon as Raf was done he looked up to Ratchet. "Now try."

Ratchet looked at his screens only to see that everything was fixed and the trend back to him in shock which made Ruby laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! Don't underestimate Raf Ratchet. He is just as great with computers as I'm with weapons."

It was at that moment Jack, Miko, and Raf took notes of the weapon that Ruby was holding. Which Jack was able to recognize. "Hey isn't that the weapon you used yesterday when you helped Raf and me get away from the Cons yesterday?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yep! This is my baby Crescent Rose. She is a scythe mixed with a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

Raf didn't know much about guns so he was at a loss at what she just said. "Um...What?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh."

At hearing that Miko ran up to her. "Oh! So cool! Can I hold it?!"

Ruby gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Miko but no I can't let you hold on to Crescent Rose."

"Ahh, why not?"

"Becuase as I said to the Autobots on Remnant the scythe is the most deadliest weapon on the planet. Not only because if taught right it wielder of the scythe becomes nearly impossible to beat. But also the fact that there is only a 2% chance that you can wield it and live. Most people who try and learn how to use a scythe as a weapon end up killing themselves at some point when trying to learn how to use it. Most times it is their first try at using a scythe. It is part of the reason why people call it the weapon of death."

At hearing that Miko took a few steps back actually being scared of the weapon. Raf looked at it in fear and Jack was worried about Ruby's safety. "Ruby are you sure you want to have such a weapon?"

Ruby looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Jack I do and don't worry I was taught by my Uncle Qrow who is a scythe master. So I'm in that 2% group that can use a scythe and live."

"Wow, that is very impressive."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess, but I have many weak points that I need to work on."

"Like what?"

Ruby kept on answering friend's questions which gave Ratchet the piece of mind for him to work.

* * *

At the same time, the team was fighting through the mine Onc of the Cons tried to use one of the drills on Bulkhead who hit it down with one of his wrecking ball hands. Arcee caught up to Optimus and who at the time just blasted the last Con that was in the aria at the time. Bumblebee walked over to them and soon Bulkhead joined them. the four were walking for the moment until the saw more Decepticons some of them on drills and some just walking to them. Optimus started to run to them and the others joined. "Autobots maximum overdrive!"

And with that, they all went into their alt modes and drove past them while hitting some of them and sending them flying. They soon made it to the center of the mine. They all changed back into their normal modes and hid behind some crates looking around to see if they could find Cliffjumper. Bulkhead whistled at what they saw. "Quite the operation they got here."

Just then they started to get blasted at by the Decepticons. Which Bulkhead ducked since he was almost hit and the others started to use their blasters which Bulkhead soon joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons ship, Megatron was looking at a large piece of Dark Energon. "Blood of Unicron"

He then walked closer to it. "How may I be worthy and be able to to use and control your astonishing power?"

Just then Starscream popped up on a screen. "Megatron! Intruders have been detected in the mines. "

"Optimus?"

"Indeed."

Megatron fully turned around to look at the screen. "I still need more time to get ready to show myself to my once old friend. Prepare the ship for departure."

At hearing that shocked Starscream. "But the Energon! I mined the Autobots will take it!"

"Then blow up the mine!"

* * *

The Autobots kept on blasting looking for Cliffjumper. Which so happened Arcee was the one to see him. "It Cliff, I have a visual."

Optimus looked at her. "We will cover you. Go!"

Arcee went into her bike mode and started heading to Cliffjumpers body. At some point, she changed back to her normal mode do flips and jumps until she made it to him. Which she gasped in in horror at what she just saw. Cliff lower half was missing and the color of his Energon was no longer blue but purple. Arcee was going to go help Cliffjumper when some of the Cons started to blast where Cliffjumper was and Arcee couldn't get near him. But then the floor that he was on broke and he began to fall. Arcee saw this and ran up to him. "Cliff!"

At that moment she was able to grab his hand and was now trying to pull him up. Optimus then shot at the Cons that were shooting at Arcee and Cliffjumper. Arcee smiled and looked down at Cliffjumper. "Let's get you home partner. Ruby's waiting for us back at base."

Just then Cliffjumper looked at her and it brought fear to Arcee at what she saw. "Oh, Cliff what have they done to you?"

Cliffjumper started to struggle to the point where Arcee couldn't keep a hold on his hand and he began to fall. Arcee's hand was still stretched out to him. "Cliff! Noo!"

Optimus saw Cliffjumper fall and he looked at him in fear as did Bumblebee and Bulkhead. When Cliffjumper finally hit the ground Optimus looked at where he fell and then looked at Arcee to see the devastated look she had as she whispered. "No...Cliff"

Just then they all heard laughter and looked up to see that it was Starscream. "Prime."

Optimus was looking at him trying to hold back his anger that he had at the moment. When Starscream just smiled at him Bulkhead and Bumblebee ignoring Arcee. "I would stick around but I'm scream-ish."

Just then Starscream dropped a bomb and changed into his flight mode and flew off. The bomb landed not too far away from Cliffjumper and Bulkhead stated the obvious. "The place is going to blow!"

At that moment Optimus turned around. "Autobots roll out!"

They all went into their alt modes and drove away from the bomb. Soon the bomb went off and the mine exploded. Optimus started to call back to base. "Ratchet open a ground bridge to our entry coordinates NOW!"

* * *

Ratchet did so and as soon ground bridge each of the Autobots came through and changing back to their normal mode with Optimus being the last with blue fire following him but the fire stopped as soon as Ratchet close the ground bridge. All the humans except for Ruby looked at the Bots and said one word. "Wow!"

Ruby instead was looking around for Cliffjumper and was walking over to Arcee. Ratchet looked at the other Bots cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?"

At that moment Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee gave him a dejected look and Ruby looked like she was going to cry as soon as she saw that. Miko started to started asking a million questions. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?"

Arcee looked at her as if she was ready to kill Miko. "Look!"

Just then Jack stepped in. "Hey, why don't we go see what they hide in their sock drawers?"

She just looked at him in annoyance. "Seriously?"

Jack pulled her away and Optimus walked over to Arcee. "What did you see?"

"Not Cliff... At least not anymore...Mutated...Butchered...Something like those Con experiment during the war!"

Just then Arcee felt dizzy and fell down leaning on some crates. [Are you okay?]

Arcee put up one of her hands. "I'm fine...Just dizzy."

"Robots that get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots who can die." Jack finally said after Miko and Raf and then started to look at Ruby who was crying about what happened to Cliffjumper and feeling sorry for her.

Ratchet was now scanning Arcee to see what is wrong with her when he found something on her hand. "Whats this?"

"Don't know... It was all over Cliff and was coming out of him as well."

Ruby got closer and as soon as she saw what was on Arcee's hand her eyes widen as she was remembering everything to do with the stuff on Arcee's hand which Jack saw this. "Um... Ruby Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

But Ruby didn't answer still being lost in Optimus's memories. Which Ratchet took note of. "She probably is regaining some more of Optimus's memories. It happens at times and is part of the reason why we don't want her to fight any Decepticons. She should soon snap out of it, as for Arcee."

Ratchet scraped off a sample. "Go into the decontamination chamber bath now."

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and helped her to the decontamination chamber. Just then Jack looked at his cell and noticed what the time was. "Um... Optimus sorry to bother, but no bars."

"A security precaution the walls block all cell phones. Ruby's scroll is the only exception to the rule."

"Well if I don't call my mom now she'll call the police and they will start looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to them."Did you break the law?"

"Um...Curfew, it's past ten. Don't you have one for Ruby?"

Raf now looked at Optimus. "I need to go home to. If I don't I will ground me for a year."

"Earth customs I haven't thought of that."

He then stood up straight. "But your safety is still a matter. Bulkhead accompanies Miko home."

"Awesome my host parents are going to freak."

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode."

"Curbside duty got it."

At hearing that upset Miko but she wasn't going to push her luck. "Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf."

Bumblebee looked at Raf who smiled back at him. "Ratchet."

"Busy!"

Just then Arcee walked out of the decontamination chamber. "Arcee you'll accompany Jack."

Jack wasn't all that sure he was going to like that. Because of their of how the two met. Which right away Arcee wanted out of it. "Oh...still feeling dizzy."

"You're fine, so says your physician."

Arcee looked at Ratchet angrily.

Soon the six of them left and Ruby finally got out of it and looked around the room. "Um...Where is everybody?"

"Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead have taken your friends home and will be watching over them for now on."

"Oh."

"Which reminds me, you should go to bed it is late."

"But Optimus! The stuff that was on Arcee's hand...!"

"Can wait until tomorrow. Right now you need rest."

Ruby was about to talk about the Dark Energon but saw the look Optimus was giving her and knew that he won't let her talk right now. "Okay."

And with that, she went off to bed.

A/N: I don't know if there are any bots with Ruby in their name or not Transformers Primes and animated are the only Transformers shows I really watch in my life. Other Transformers never really caught my eye. The only reason I knew about Elita One is from all the fanfics that had Optimus being Jack's dad and Elita One being Jack's mom aka June and that she did show up in the animated version when she became Airachnid so I put the two and two together to get that the two are really close in other show. I just wanted you to know that without letting it be spoiling it ahead a time thank you.


	9. Darkness Rising, Prat 3

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened but will forget Ruby. So I have to go canon at some point and this chapter will begin with it.

Also another A/N at the end of the chapter please read itI would of put it here but didn't want to spoil the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Late at night on the Decepticons battleship Megatron was still in the room with the Dark Energon but unlike before Starscream was with him. "Now that Optimus Prime is dead..."

Megatron looked away from the Dark Energon to look at Starscream. "And what makes you think that Optimus is dead?"

"I blew up the mine as you told me to do."

"Optimus isn't that easy to kill. He and I have years of fighting to prove that. Even if he was a mere librarian before the war."

*I still can't believe he and Optimus were friends before the war and that the Prime was some little librarian at that time!*

"Megatron maybe it would be best to leave this room for now. I fear that too much exposure to the Dark Energon could be bad for your health."

At hearing that gave Megatron an idea. "Or I haven't been exposed enough to it?"

So Megatron grabbed some of the Drak Energon which brought fear to Starscream. "No! Wait! Not your spark chamber! You don't know what could happen!"

But Megatron didn't listen to him and placed the Dark Energon in his spark chamber. Which he then began to feel the power of the Dark Energon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratchet was looking at the Drak Energon that was once on Arcee. "I never saw anything like this before. But it must be very concentrated to affect Arcee so quickly. I would know more about this stuff faster if Bulkhead didn't break my proper equipment."

Just then he took the Dark Energon out of a scanner and some of it landed on said broken equipment. Which it was starting to come to life without Ratchet noticing. It became something like a robot spider and it started to move around.

The next day Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee got Miko, Jack, and Raf up and each of them was doing their own thing before going back to base. As for Ruby she just got up and got ready for the day. As soon as she was done eating breakfast she headed to where she knew Ratchet would be. As soon as she made it to Ratchet she smiled at him. "Morning Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to her. "Morning Ruby."

"So how's your research on the Dark Energon?"

At hearing what Ruby said made Ratchet froze and soon he slowly turned to her. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

"Dark Energon, I tried to tell you and Optimus last night that I remembered about the stuff. In fact, it is the reason why Megatron gets possessed in the first place. He puts some of the Dark Energon into his spark in order to control the Zombie Cons."

At hearing that Ratchet looked back at the Dark Energon and took a few steps away from it. Just then the two heard something and the newly made robot spider showed up. "By the Allspark! What the scrap is that?!"

Ruby was now in her Huntress wear and was pulling out Crescent Rose getting ready to fight the spider robot. "Oh right, I remember you spilled some of the Dark Energon on the tech that Bulkhead broke yesterday and the stuff makes it comes to life and evil."

Ratchet, on the other hand, was even more in shock. *Note to self when Ruby tells us that she needs to tell us something. We better listen to her!*

Just then the evil robot spider attacked the two. Ruby started swinging Crescent Rose when Ratchet grabs a pipe to try his luck on it but it kept on dodging them. It at some point went to one Ratchet's other tech items and cut it in half which made Ratchet mad. "Hey, I need it that!"

The spider robot then jumped to Ratchet ready to bring harm to him when all of a sudden a blast hit the Spider Bot Ruby looked to see it was Optimus. The spider Bot was about to get up when Ratchet steps on it. "And stay broken."

"Um... Ratchet."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"You might want to clean your foot since it could have gotten some of that Dark Energon on it."

As soon as he heard that his optics widen and Ratchet headed to the decontamination chamber just to play it safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons ship, Megatron was still with the Dark Energon and Starscream was checking to see if Megatron was okay. "Um... Megatron?"

"It is as if the blood of Unicron flows through me. As if I can hear him. I now know what to do."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Quit groveling and wait for my command."

And with that Megatron left the ship.

* * *

Optimus looked at the broken item as he was locking it up. So Megatron found some Dark Energon used it on Cliffjumper which in turn brought him back from the dead."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yep, that stuff is what made Salem in the first place. At least from what I remember from our talk with Primus before you became me."

Ratchet finally got out of the decontamination chamber and added in his thought since he heard the whole thing. "What is he going to do with that stuff? Well, besides messing up his body and soul with it that is."

"So he can take over this world with an army of the undead."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yep! At least from what I remember about the matter."

At hearing that Ratchet chuckled. "He would need to break a lot of toasters to get that to happen. I mean where would he find that many Bots to build that army?"

Just then Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf just got to the base. "That was so cool!"

"That was fun!"

"Can we do it again."

Just then Bulkhead felt something in his chest. "Um...?"

He opened it only to find Miko's guitar and took it out which made Miko feel a bit guilty for leaving it in their. "Sorry must have forgotten it in the back."

"Autobots"

Optimus was about to say more when he saw Jack, Miko, and Raf and then started to have second thoughts. But then Arcee spoke up. "Roll out."

"Remain here, Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we will be outside communication range for time so you're in charge."

At hearing this made Arcee mad. "Keeping the kids safe is one thing babysitting is another. Plus Ratchet hasn't been out in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is just fine thank you!"

"Plus he does fine when does he trains me he does well."

"Thank you, Ruby."

Optimus turned from Ratchet to Arcee. "It is only reconnaissance."

Then why is there an edge in your voice?"

"Many things have changed and we must adapt to them."

And with that Optimus and Ratchet were gone, Jack looked at Arcee. "So what should we do now?"

"I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay Arcee."

"And when you're put in charge you can make the choices around here. Bumblebee your with me, Bulkhead you're in charge."

[But I wanted to stay!]

And with that, those two left and Ruby looked like she wasn't happy with what Arcee just did. *I'm so going to tell Optimus about this when he gets back.*

She then looked to see Miko was now playing her guitar when the Proximity sensor started to go off. Which Bulkhead took notice of and got Jack, Miko, and Raf to hide. "Prime!"

"Agent Fowler, Optimus isn't here. No one is here but Ruby and me."

"Well, where did he go? Oh, wait don't tell me he is out pancaking a mini mall."

"Hey! are you calling my past self a vandal?!"

At hearing that made Fowler stumble a bit. "No, what I mean is... Look Prime said that he would handle the Cons but I just got wind of an explosion in Nebraska."

"Oh, so that is where Megatron turned Cliffjumper into a zombie."

At hearing that Miko wanted to jump out and ask Ruby a million questions but Jack kept her hidden. *Zombie Bots! Ah man! Why didn't I follow them?!*

But for Fowler when he heard that Fowler looked at Ruby with both fear and confusion. "What was that Ruby?"

"Um...Megatron might be trying to bring back an army of the undead Bot style. And maybe Optimus and Ratchet might be off trying to stop Megatron from using some Dark Energon on some Bots that have been dead here on Earth since about before the Black Plague time frame. Which Megatron has a backup plan to get his zombie army."

At hearing that both Fowler and Bulkhead could only say one thing. "What?!"

Just then they heard Miko's guitar. "Since when did you play the guitar?"

At that moment Ruby was about to make up a cover for it but Jack, Miko, and Raf showed themselves. Which Fowler wasn't happy about this one bit. "Human children! You kids are coming with me!"

Bulkhead got in his way. "We are keeping them safe."

"Oh, really let's see how the boys upstares takes this new info."

"Don't use that it is broken."

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!"

And with that Agent Fowler left, just then Ruby looked up to see an odd light. "Um... Guys?"

Bulkhead looked at her with anger. "What?!"

At that moment they all finally notice the light and looked up.

* * *

Meanwhile where Vector Prime is at. "Primus! What did you do?!"

"I thought that it was unfair for only Ruby to get the training from the past. So now each member of Team Prime in Remnant are being sent to earth but will get there at random times. Only Oscar will not be sent back into time because of him being the new wizard and the powers of the wizard go wonky with time travel. Plus he's past self is already a reincarnation of a dead Autobot and in time that human in team Prime will remember as well."

"And you couldn't have just told me to bring them to earth at the times you wanted because?"

"I thought it would be more fun this way."

"Why did Primus have to have a sense of humor?"

And with that Vector Prime went to tell Team Prime and Ruby about this.

* * *

As Agent Fowler was flying away from the base. "Sir this is Agent Fowler we have a situation. I've just left the Autobot base I'll inform you more when I get back to H.Q."

What he didn't know was that someone was eavesdropping and was now on the hunt for him. That is until Laserbeak showed up. "What the bald eagle?!"

Fowler tried to get himself away from the Con but was having no luck. "Oh, come on!"

Just then Laserbeak shot at him and Fowler sent an SOS out to the Autobots and then he was grabbed by Laserbeak and was now heading to the Cons warship.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at the base was now looking at the odd light when all of a sudden someone fell out of it. Ruby looked at who it was and recognized him right away. "General Ironwood?!"

Jack then looked at her. "You know him?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Yeah, he is the general of the Atlas Military as well as the Headmaster to the only school in the world that has both Huntsman and Military schools combined. What is he doing here?"

Just then he started to get up. "Oh, my head what happened?"

He looked around and almost too out his gun when hew saw Bulkhead but stopped when he saw Ruby. "Ruby Rose, what is going on? And where are we?"

"Well, for one thing, we aren't on Remnant anymore but a planet called Earth as well as were in the past."

"What?!"

"Maybe I can help."

Just then Vector Prime showed up and told General Ironwood everything that he already told Ruby and was now going into new detail. "But Primus thought that it would be best if all of Team Prime's Remnant selfs went back into time to train. You must have been a part of this in your past life. Either as a Bot or a Human... Oh and one more thing Grimm are made from Dark Energon that is why they are drawn to negative emotions. And only those with awaken aura have any resistance to the negative effects of being near it."

Both Bulkhead and Ruby just looked at him. "What!"

But it was too late Vector Prime was gone. "Oh great... So do I just now randomly remember stuff or does Ruby need to do something in order for even that to happen?"

Just then Ruby felt like she knew what to do and walked over to Ironwood and placed a hand on his chest. "Remember everything that the you of this time remember now, and gain more as time moves on."

Just then Ironwood got all of Agent Fowler's memories as well as his ownmorpher bracelet. And then they just get an SOS signal from Agent Fowler.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Ratchet found the battle site that had many dead Bots from the war and as soon as they got there so did Megatron. "Ah, Optimus I'm glad you're here to see my greatest moment. And you brought your old dog as well."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!"

Ratchet was getting ready to give Megatron a wallop for what he just called him but Optimus stopped him. "Megatron stop this ambition of taking over the Earth before you cause what happen to Cybertron happens here as well."

"I will stop... Once I destroy you!"

He then threw the Dark Energon to the ground. "Arise my legions!"

And soon after the zombie Bots started to come out of the ground. Optimus looked from Megatron to Ratchet. "Ratchet get out of here."

"Not happening. You may need a Docter after this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raf was tracking Agent Fowler and as soon as he did Bulkhead opened a ground bridge. "You all stay here, Ruby you're in charge."

And with that Bulkhead went into the ground bridge. But as Bulkhead went in Miko decided to go with him so she followed him. Which Ruby saw a little too late. "Miko! Raf reopen the ground bridge now!"

Raf did as he was told. "Stay here you two Ironwood and I will go after Miko."

The two walked into the ground bridge without knowing that both Jack and Raf followed.

* * *

On the other side of the ground bridge Bulkhead looked around and saw the Decepticons ship. "Oh, boy."

Bulkhead was now trying to get near the ship without any Cons noticing him when all of a sudden. "Alright! What is the plan?"

He looked down and saw Miko hiding by him. "Miko! Didn't I tell you to wait at the base?"

"And miss this? No way!"

Just then a Con saw her and was now aiming its gun at her. "Oh, no."

"Miko get down!"

Miko got out of the was and began to run when Bulkhead started to hit the Con. Miko tried to hit the Con with a rock but it didn't work and Bulkhead moved her out of the way. "Miko look away!"

"But..."

"Look away!"

Just then he pulled out the guts of the Con which Miko saw. "Wo."

* * *

Soon after, Arcee and Bumblebee was now getting a call from Bulkhead. "Arcee, Bumblebee do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Bulkhead."

"I have a situation."

"Bulkhead they are just children. You have been helping watching over Ruby for some time now. How hard can three more be for you?"

"Yeah about that... Agent Fowle got taken by the Cons so I'm at the ship."

At hearing that both Arcee and Bumblebee stopped right then and there. Arcee wanted to be sure at what she heard. "You're where?!"

"And Miko followed me."

"She's where?!"

* * *

Just then Ruby and Ironwood got out of the ground bridge but before they could go any farther both Jack and Raf landed on Ironwood. "I thought I told you two to stay put?"

"Sorry, Ruby we were just really worried about Miko."

At hearing that Ruby sighed as she helped Ironwood up. "Fine but stay by us and if one of us say run you run. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Back with Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to call the base. "Ruby...Ruby can you hear me?... Jack?... Can someone open a ground bridge for us?"

At that moment Arcee figured out that Ruby must of went after Miko and Jack and Raf went with her. Not knowing about General Ironwood. "Pedal to the metal Bee."

And with that, they drove off back to Base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was holding Miko waiting for Arcee and Bumblebee to show up. "What is taking them?"

"Dude, the Cons could be getting Agent Fowler to spill the beans. We should go and find him now."

Just then Ruby came up from behind. "Or Bulkhead can go look for Fowler while you wait here with us."

At hearing the voice both Miko and Bulkhead jumped and turned to see Ruby, Jack, Raf, and Ironwood standing behind them. "I thought I said stay at the base?!"

"We're only here because Miko ran off."

"I see."

Bulkhead placed Miko by Ruby. "Stay here and stay hidden."

And with that Bulkhead turned into his vehicle mode and started to head to the ship. Not knowing that Mike somehow snuck into him and Ruby was now looking around for Miko. Which the Decepticons saw him and began to shoot at him. He dodges them and climbed up the cliffside wall to get on the ship. As soon as he was on some of the Cons started to shoot at him some more which then he ran to them and started to punch them. He then grabbed one of them to use as a shield and blasted the only Con left at the moment that was farther away from him. He then looked at the humans to see Miko was gone and Ruby was looking for her. "Where's Miko?!"

Just then he heard a tapping on his chest so he opened it up and saw... "Miko?!"

"I may have throw up on your car mats."

She looked ready to throw up some more, Bulkhead placed her down. "Remind me never to do that again."

Bulkhead was about to say something when a Con tackled him. And the two started to fight when two more Cons came from behind Miko. The Cons was about to shoot at her when out of nowhere rose petals showed up and the two Cons were cut into pieces. Soon after Ruby emerges from the rose petals with Crescent Rose in its scythe mode. Miko smiled at her. "Ruby that was so cool! Do it again!"

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into its gun mode placed it on her back and ran up to Miko. Ruby then wrapped her arms around Miko and then used her semblance, the two became rose petals and said petals headed to where Jack, Raf, And Ironwood was at. Which seeing that made Bulkhead sigh in relief. "That was a close one."

More Cons started to show up and was now shooting at Bulkhead who grabbed a satellite that was part of the ship and through it like a boomerang at the Cons. Once they were gone he went into the ship. Not knowing that Laserbeak was there recording the whole thing.

* * *

Soundwave was watching the recording of Miko almost getting hit by the Cons and when the rose petals showed up and the two Cons were cut into pieces. As well as the girl coming out of the petals. But what really got his attention was what Miko call the other girl. "Ruby that was so cool! Do it again!... Ruby that was so cool!... Ruby!"

*So this little human girl is the special being that Vector Prime wanted the Autobots to watch over and to train?... Well, she isn't a normal human that is for sure. But how can this Ruby do such a thing?*

Soundwave thought about what he should do. *I need to capture this Ruby for Megatron and have Knock Out take a look at her.*

And with that, he gave Laserbeak the command to capture the girl and began to head outside. From what he saw so far of what the girl could do, he didn't know if Laserbeak might need help or not. So he was going to be Laserbeak's back up.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Ironwood was trying to keep Miko from following Bulkhead. "No, Miko your not going anywhere. You will stay here until he gets back!"

"But!"

"Ironwood is right Miko. He and I are the only humans here who can fight and you don't know how to keep yourself safe."

Before Miko could say anything else Laserbeak started to shoot at them. Ruby took out Crescent Rose in its scythe mode. She then twirled it around like a baton and blocked the shots. Ironwood took out his gun and began shooting at Laserbeak. Which Ruby soon joined in once Laserbeak stopped shooting at them. Jack, Miko, and Raf were behind them trying to stay out of the way. But soon they heard a jet and they all looked up to see Soundwave who landed in front of them. Ironwood spoke up. "What do you want?"

Soundwave played a recording of Megatron. "I want all Cons to keep an optic out for this Ruby."

At hearing that made all the humans at a loss for words. But then Ruby spoke up. "Okay, how does Megatron know about me anyways?!"

Soundwave played another recording. "But hey Cliff at least Optimus let you take Ruby with you. Speaking of Ruby, is she okay I would have thought that she would have spoken up by now?...Cliff? Is Ruby okay?...Cliff, nothing happen to Ruby right? Both Vector Prime and Optimus would kill you if anything happens to her. Especially since Vector Prime himself asked Optimus to protect and train her."

At hearing that Ruby's eyes widened. "That was from the day when you guys killed Cliffjumper! That is why you guys were after Arcee that day! You've been eavesdropping!"

Just then Soundwave let out his two tendrils out and said tendrils was heading to them. Ruby grabbed some earth dust bullets and placed it into her weapon and aimed it at said tendrils. She fired at them and as soon as she hit them the front part of the tendrils were now covered in stone and hit the ground. Once they hit the ground Ruby hit them a few more shots that made them stuck to the ground. Soundwave started to pull trying to get his tendrils out of the rock. When Ironwood grabbed Miko's arm and started to run while Jack grabbed Raf's hand and started to run. Ruby soon joined them after she hit Laserbeak with one of her earth dust bullets. Which made Laserbeak hit the ground, right next to Soundwave. Before they could get away Soundwave opened a ground bridge right under their feet and they all fell in.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Decepticons sickbay  
Knock Out was watching the recording of Ruby and Miko. "Okay, so Vector Prime has a super-powered human pet. What does Soundwave want me to do about it?"

Just then a ground bridge showed up and five humans fell out of it. One of whom was the Ruby girl that Megatron wanted. "Oh, I get it! Run some test on her until Megatron gets back."

Knock Out started to walk towards them and when he got to them he started to reach for them. But Ironwood wouldn't have that. He grabbed Knock Out hand with his robotic arm and pulled him down. He then had his gun aimed at Knock Out and was about to shoot when Breakdown grabbed Knock Out and pulled him out of the way. Which the gunshot ended up hitting Breakdown's leg. "Ahhh!"

"Breakdown!"

Ruby saw the door was open and Ruby grabbed Ironwood, Miko, Raf, and Jack. She then turned all four of them and herself into rose petals and made a break for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was shooting at the Zombies and Ratchet was cutting some of them. "How can we kill the undead Optimus?!"

Ratchet cut some more when he saw that the small the Zombies were cut the more dead they got. "Optimus cut them down the smaller the better!"

"Understood old friend!"

Optimus change from guns to his blades and started to cut down the Zombie bots. When Megatron was watching the whole thing with a smile. "I have mastered Dark Energon. And after you die you as well shell join my army."

*And I will find this Ruby of your's soon after.*

* * *

Back to Ruby and the others.

Ruby kept her semblance going as she looked for Bulkhead. When all of a sudden she saw Blue, yellow, and black, which when Ruby took a closer look she could tell who it was and stopped her semblance. Which because she never used her semblance with more the one other person at a time so it made her very tired. So they all went flying, lucky for them Bumblebee caught Miko, Raf, and Ironwood. When Arcee got her and Jack, which Arcee smiled down at them. "You all okay?"

"Yeah, just never used my semblance for that many people at a time before is all."

The Bots put them down. [And you Raf are you okay?]

"Yeah, thanks to Ruby."

"Thanks for opening the front door, but storming in here wasn't part of the activities list."

Jack looked up at her. "Tell me about it Arcee."

Ruby then spoke up. "Well maybe if you stayed at base one of you guys could have stayed with us when the other two went to save Agent Fowler. Which the one who stayed behind could of help me keep Miko from following Bulkhead! Do you know how slippery she can get?! Ever since she left the base I've been getting flashbacks of her sneaking through the ground bridge to watch you guys fight!"

At hearing that Arcee felt a little guilty about leaving Bulkhead alone with them when Optimus asked her to watch them. "I'm sorry Ruby I'll keep what you told me about Miko the next time Optimus tells me to watch you guys. But right now we have to find Agent Fowler."

And with that, they all started to run which soon they made it to a corner which Arcee had her gun out and turned the corner to see... "Friendly!"

"Hello!"

Arcee didn't blame Bulkhead about having the humans him since Ruby did give her a piece of her mind. But at the same time, she wanted to mess with Bulkhead a little. "So you brought the humans?"

"You try leaving them behind?!"

"Anyways we need to find Agent Fowler and get out of here."

Just then Ironwood remembers something. "He is in the brig."

Arcee and Bumblebee looked at him just now realizing that there was one more human then there should be. "And you are?"

Bulkhead spoke up. "Oh yeah, you guys don't know yet. Well, when you and Bee were out Vector Prime showed up and told us that Primus thought that it would be best if all of Team Prime's Remnant selfs went back into time to train with us. Both Bot and Human alike, so they will be showing up at random times. This is General Ironwood like Ruby is Optimus 2.0 he is Agent Fowler 2.0."

At hearing that both Arcee and Bumblebee looked down at the humans. "You mean that we are going to have two Miko's in the team at some point?"

Bulkhead was about to say something when his optics widened and looked at Miko. "Oh, boy."

"Um...guys"

At hearing Ruby's voice they all looked down. "You guys maybe just told Megatron about what is going on."

[Why do you say that?]

"Soundwave showed up and played a recording of Arcee's last talk with Cliffjumper before he died. In fact, the only reason we're on the ship is because he used a ground bridge right under our feet and sent us to Knock Out. If Ironwood didn't shot Breakdown on the leg and me using my semblance we wouldn't be with you guy's right now."

The three Bots looked at them for a moment, but then let it out. "Soundwave sent you to Knock Out?!"

"You were with Breakdown is here?!"

[Scrap!"]

Miko then butted in. "Aren't we going to save Agent Fowler or what?"

* * *

Back to Optimus and Ratchet, the two were still fighting the undead. But Ratchet started to feel the negative effects that being near Dark Energon had. Optimus the exposure to Dark Energon is draining us!"

"We mustn't give up."

The two kept on fighting but Ratchet was starting to have a hard time standing. Which lead to one of the zombie Bots to tackled Ratchet and more of them started to hit him over and over again. "Ahhh!"

Optimus hearing Ratchet looked to him and as soon as he saw what was happening started to fight his way to Ratchet. "Hang on!"

Soon Optimus got to him and got the zombies off of Ratchet and helped him up, and the two looked at Megatron. "Ah even after all these years you're still at your strongest."

Optimus and Ratchet started to run to him and Megatron gave out a command. "Finish them!"

* * *

The Bots found a room to hide the humans in and left them there to go get Fowler when Ruby thought of something. "How long do you guys think it will take for Soundwave to know where we are and come after us again?"

Miko smiled. "Don't know, do you think he is still stuck to that rock or what?"

Jack was about to say something when he saw something on one of the monitors caught his eye. "Hey what is that?"

Ruby looked at it and her eyes widen. "It is schematics four a space bridge!"

Everyone looked at her in shock at what she said. "What?!"

Ironwood spoke up. "How do you know that?"

Ruby spoke in a low voice in hopes that Soundwave won't here what she said if and when he see the recording of them here. "Unlike you, my past life was a Bot and from all the months I've been in this time and planet. I've been getting more and more of Optimus memories before he came to Earth and now getting his memories of today as well. I remember how to read Cybertronian and since Optimus and Alpha Trion are the only ones left that can read ancient Cybertronian. I can read both modern and ancient as well as Autobot coding."

Raf looked at her in awe and Ruby thought of something. "We need to get this info to Optimus."

"I can download it to a flash drive."

Ruby shook her head. "No that won't work your flash drive is too small compared to the ones both Bots and Cons use."

Miko thought of something. "I can use my cell and take a picture!"

Miko did just that and Ruby seeing Miko's cell gave Ruby an idea. She pulled out her scroll put in the settings where it would take data but have it so the Cons couldn't take any data from her scroll. She jumped on top of it and placed her scroll down on topo. It did the trick and started to download the data. Which shocked them all and before they could ask Ruby spoke up. "Cybertronaian computers are very similar to Remnant there are some differences, but not enough to stop our scrolls from downloading when we place them on their computers."

They all nodded their heads and was now looking at the door wondering if friend or foe will be coming through the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were standing in front of Starscream who had his blaster aimed at Agent Fowler. Who had been tortured by a teaser that was powered by Energon. Which like Dust unless you had your aura awaken, it does some really bad things to you. "Don't even think about it Bots!"

Just then he got tapped on his head, Starscream looked up and to see Arcee with her blaster aimed at his head. "I wouldn't"

"I might, now Agent Fowler and I will take our leave."

Just then Fowler made some weird noise and the Bots started to blast at Starscream who was now getting farther away from Fowler. He soon turned into a jet and flew off.

* * *

Soon Ruby got done downloading the data she picked up her scroll and put it away. She then jumped down and walked to the group. "Well, that is everything I could get from this room. I hope it helps the Bots, now we just need to wait for them to come back."

Just then a Decepticon came into the room and spotted them. Miko took a pitcher of the Con and Ironwood shot at the Con and it went down. But then the group heard more of them coming so the group headed to the door. Ruby seeing that the door wouldn't open pulled out a fire crystal and threw it at which Ironwood shot at it. which caused the dust to explode and the five humans ran out of the room. A Con saw them as they left the room and not knowing that one of the humans was the Ruby that Megatron wanted was about to shoot at them. Until Bulkhead showed up and punched the Con. Soon Arcee and Bumblebee showed up and Arcee was not happy. "I told you to stay put!"

Ironwood yelled back at her. "You try and stay put when Cons come out of nowhere!"

Ruby joined in. "And we didn't know if Soundwave was one of them or not!"

Ironwood, Miko, and Raf went into Bumblebee. When Jack's first got on Arcee and Ruby joined him and wrapped her arms around him. The Bots then drove off trying to get out of the warship. Miko saw that she was sitting next to Agent Fowler. "You found Fowler! Rock on!"

Ironwood looked at the girl. "You might want to be careful with him from what I remember from being him he isn't going to be all right in the head until sometime tomorrow."

At hearing that Miko looked at Fowler and try to get near the door as much as possible.

They soon got out of the warship and was heading back to base.

* * *

Back where Optimus and Ratchet they were making way thought the Zombie Bots and killed the last one Megatron smiled down. "This is only a sample, you might want to save your strength for the main event.

Optimus started to climb the cliff side. "You will not prevail Megatron. Not as long as Energon flow through me."

"Fitting since Dark Energon flows through me."

Just then Optimus punches Megatron who turns into a jet and leaves. Optimus tries to blast Megatron but didn't hit him. And soon helps Ratchet who was having a hard time climbing. "If this isn't his end game then what is?"

* * *

Back at base Optimus patched up Ratchet which once that was done Ratchet walked over to the five humans who were looking at Agent Fowler. Miko took notice of Ratchet and walked up to him. "What happen to you guys."

"We were fighting an army of the undead."

That was when Miko remembered what Ruby said about Zombie Bots. "Zombies I missed it!"

Optimus then looked at Bulkhead. "Bulkhead you exercise extremely poor judgment today, by bringing the humans with you in battle."

"It won't happen again Optimus."

"Yes, it will!"

At hearing that everyone looked at who said that to see it was Ruby. "Miko sneaks into the fights all the time. Not even Optimus can keep her from sneaking through the ground bridge. I remember every time I see her pops out of nowhere and still trying to figure out how she does it! She gives Arcee a run for her money with the sneaking around thing. Also if Arcee would have stayed maybe Agent Fowler would have stayed here long enough for Vector Prime and General Ironwood to show up and give me time to tell him that Jack, Miko, and Raf are needed to stop the Cons. And never would have been taken in the first place!"

At hearing that Arcee felt, even more, guilty than she did before and before she could speak Miko budded in. "Plus look at this. Recon!"

Optimus looked at Miko's cell for a moment. "Ratchet have a look it may be important to Megatron's plan."

At hearing that Ruby looked at Jack with worry. *Uh oh!*

"Wait Megatron is back?! That is bad right?!"

Ratchet took a look at it. "I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her cell. "Oh, that was one of the Cons that were after us until Ironwood killed him!"

Ironwood looked at Ruby who looked like she was about to see him and Qrow were going to fight. Which Ruby did see the two fight a few time before Beacon fell and every time it wasn't pretty. Before he could ask Jack spoke up. "Miko we could have died! This isn't a game! When are you going to get it through your thick skull?!"

"Um... We all were almost killed Jack even them."

"Well if this was just a normal day with the Autobots. Then I want out!"

Miko looked at him for a moment. "Does that include Ruby? Because she is in the thick of it. especially now that Megatron more than likely knows that Ruby is Optimus 2.0!"

At hearing that both Optimus and Ratchet's Optics widened. "What was that?!"

Arcee was the brave Bot to tell them. "It turns out the only reason as to why the Cons went after me the day I met Jack. Was because Soundwave tapped my call with Cliffjumper on the day he died. Which in that call I brought up Ruby's name and how you and Vector Prime would kill Cliffjumper if anything happened to her. And when we were on the ship before Ruby could tell us not to talk about it, Bulkhead brought up that like Ruby is Optimus 2.0 Ironwood is Agent Fowler's 2.0. Meaning if Soundwave was keeping an eye on the humans he knows and soon if not already so will Megatron."

At hearing that both Bots were at a lost for words but Optimus got out of it. "We will talk about this later, but back to Jack. Jack, I don't want you to be in harm's way nor do I want to force you to be here. Because not only your lives are in danger but all humans so you may leave and not look back if you want to."

Before Ruby could say something Ratchet opened a ground bridge. "No need for long goodbyes there is the door."

Jack turned to Raf. "Let's go, Raf."

Raf looked at Bumblebee then back at Jack. "I'll be okay Jack... See you at school?"

"Yeah see you at school."

Jack started to walk over to the ground bridge but Arcee got in the way. "I know... I don't know you."

"Don't make me hunt you down."

Jack past Arcee and just when he was about to go into the ground bridge. Someone grabbed his hand, he turned around to see. "Ruby?"

Ruby just looked at him with sad and pleading eyes which as soon as he looked into them he felt bad for Ruby. *I can leave now and Miko and Raf can leave whenever they want. But Ruby does she have a choice at all?*

"Hey Ruby were still friends and we can hang out at school, and we can figure out something when you want to hang out sighed of school. This doesn't stop us from being friends."

Ruby just gave him a sad smile and he pulled away. And with that, he walked into the ground bridge and he was gone. Ruby looked at Ratchet with tears in her eyes and then she ran to her room. Leaving a very confused Ratchet. "What was that about?"

Miko was the one to speak up. "Jack was the first friend Ruby made here in Jasper. They met at some shop before the school year started and he promised to help her out in school. On the first day of school, the two found out they had all the same classes, at the same time with the same teachers. They sit to gather in every class even lunch. I think Ruby was happy that Jack was a part of this and I think Ruby was going to try and talk Jack into staying. When you Hearted Doc Bot opened the ground bridge and told him to leave!"

At that moment Ironwood thought of something about the matter. "That could be a big part of it, at Beacon 95% of the time your in all of the same classes as your other teammates. You might only get one to two if you really lucky three classes without one or more of your teammates. You also sleep in the same room as your teammates. Team RWBY was one of the most promising teams in the freshman group at Beacon. They were also one of Ozpin's favorite teams. It could be that Miko, Raf, and especially Jack makes her feel like she is back with Team RWBY. And with Jack gone she is reliving the feelings she had when her team was taken during the Fall of Beacon. Since Blake did go and run off after the Fall."

At hearing that everyone looked at Ratchet who was now frozen in regret. *What have I done?!*

* * *

A/N: Surprise more RWBY characters will be showing up at random times. I already made a list of who is going to be which members of Team Prime both Bot and Human alike. Note that in includes both Cliffjumper, Tailgate, and Elita One. Also, Oscar is a reincarnated member of Team Prime but as brought up by Primus can't do back in time because of Ozpin being in him as well. Knock Out future self won't be revealed until Ruby and the others return to their time.

One thing I'm debating on is this. You all know in one of my last chapters I brought up that besides Transformers Prime I did watch Transformers Animated. So debating on whether or not I should use some of the Autobots from the Animated show. If I did I would pick the Bots Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, and maybe just maybe the twin flyers Jetfire and Jetstorm. I'm only thinking about it because Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Tailgate, Elita One, Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and Agent Fowler makes up to 16 people 15 with the fact one Bots on the lists is a dead Bot that is already reborn as one of the humans on Team Prime that will one day be Oscar, then it is back to 16 with Knock Out. But then there is Team RWBY, RNPR, SSSN, CFVY, and CRDL which gives me already 20 choices to pick from. But then there is also other people I like, like Penny, Glynda, Qrow, you already know I'm using Ironwood. There's also Winter, Adam, Dr. Oobleck, Port, Neon, And Flynt. So I got a lot of combinations to choose from.

As I said I already picked out everyone that is from Team Prime both Bots and Humans. But there are some people from RWBY that I would like to link to an Autobot but not sure if you all would like me putting in Autobots that aren't seen from Prime and are from the Animated. So tell me your thoughts on the matter do you want me to add more Autobots by adding in Bots from the Animated series? Do you want me to add Bots from other Transformer shows and movies? Which if so from other shows and movies please tell me their names and where they come from so I can look up their background and if I do use them will put them with the RWBY character I think would be a good them or a good laugh as well as me putting down which show or movie they are from for my A/N.

Also did you guys like what I did with Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown? I mean come on where were those two guys in the show at that time?! I mean Breakdown and Bulkhead mortal enemies! I would think Breakdown would of started to look for Bulkhead as soon as he heard he was on the ship. So where was he in the show?! I can maybe get Knock Out maybe not showing up because he is fixing up the Cons that the Bots beaten up. But Breakdown really where was he?! And where did Soundwave go after he got Agent Fowler? Anyways thank you for your time as well as reading my Fanfic and have a great day.


	10. Darkness Rising, Prat 4

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

One more thing as you saw Ironwood joined up with Team Prime since his past life was Agent Fowler. Now many of you keep telling me that I should have had it where Ironwood is Ultra Magnus. And I get why you say that, but there is a reason as to why I did that. Which is I'm not going to have it where all the people from Remnant be paired up with Bots that behave like them. Now I don't own Sailor Moon but I'm going to use the show as an example. Which is we maybe saw it coming but no one in the show knew that Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess was one in the same in season one. All because they were too different in personalities even though they looked the same. So that is what I'm going to do with some of the pair ups in this fanfic. So some are going to be like you may expect to be who, some are going to be a little off, and some are going to be major 180.

Also, the timing of when they show up isn't random times. They will be showing up when something that links to their past life happens. Ironwood showed up because Agent Fowler was captured by the Decepticons. Others will appear by big things or little things. Like for Cliffjumper and Tailgate since they are both dead their RWBY selfs will show up when someone said their name or a little bit after their names are said in the chapter. Or when someone does something stupid, doing something brave, themselves getting hurt, someone they hold dear getting hurt, doing something out of their comfort zone, or the Bot selfs are first time showing up. Which the last one is going to be the case for either Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus. At least for one of them maybe two of them. I'm not 100% sure when I'll have them show up. Take Wheeljack I have three ideal times for his Remnant self to show up. So I know who is who but not fully when and where to show up. At least for some of them some of the others I do know when they will show up like Ratchet I have a dead set event for his Remnant self to show up.

That is all I got to say for now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

On the Decepticons ship, Megatron is giving Starscream a piece of his mind. "I told you to wait for my command and what do you do?! You let the Autobots mess up my ship and delayed my plans!"

Megatron then looked at Breakdown's leg. "And what happened to Breakdown?!"

Knock Out was the brave Con to tell him. "Well you see Megatron, the Autobots had some Humen pets with them one of whom goes by the name Ruby."

At hearing that all Cons in the room was looking at Knock Out as if he had two heads. Megatron was the one to speak. "What was that? Are you saying that the Ruby that Vector Prime had brought to Optimus is a human?!"

"Hey, I wouldn't believe it myself if it wasn't for the fact that Soundwave sent the recording. You should see it she somehow turns into rose petals and killed two of our men like it was nothing!"

At that moment Soundwave started to play the recording and everyone who didn't see the recording beforehand was all shocked at what they saw. Like Knock Out said a bunch of rose petals shows up and the two Cons get cut down into pieces. Then a girl coming out of said petals and was standing next to another girl. But what really got them was what the other girl said to the girl from the petals. "Ruby that was so cool! Do it again!"

Megatron looked away from the recording and back at Knock Out. "What happened after that?"

"Well I was watching the recording when a ground bridge showed up and all of the five humans fell out of it. By the way, Soundwave why didn't you come through the ground bridge? I would have thought you would have wanted to watch me do some tests on her since Megatron wasn't here."

With dread, Soundwave played the next recording of his fight with the humans. All of the Cons watch as Ruby used some type of bullets at Soundwave as well as Laserbeak and how the bullets somehow encased Soundwave's tendrils and Laserbeak in stone. At seeing that Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream were laughing like idiots. Megatron was laughing on the inside but he wouldn't laugh out loud and then look at Knock Out once more. "So they get sent to you then what?"

"Well, I was about to grab them when the older man of the group grabbed me and was about to shoot me when Breakdown pulled me out of the way and took the hit on his leg. Ruby then turned them all into rose petals and then they were gone. I don't know what happened after that. I was trying to help Breakdown with his leg."

Soundwave played the recording from the ship showing that what Knock Out said was true. Megatron was taking in all this new info with a curious interest. "I see... Soundwave does the ship have any more recordings that might give us more info about Ruby?"

Soundwave played a recording that he found. They saw Arcee and Bumblebee looking at the man who hurt Breakdown "And you are?"

Bulkhead spoke up. "Oh yeah, you guys don't know yet. Well, when you and Bee were out Vector Prime showed up and told us that Primus thought that it would be best if all of Team Prime's Remnant selfs went back into time to train with us. Both Bot and Human alike, so they will be showing up at random times. This is General Ironwood like Ruby is Optimus 2.0 he is Agent Fowler 2.0."

They saw Arcee and Bumblebee looked down at the humans. "You mean that we are going to have two Miko's in the team at some point?"

They saw Bulkhead optics widened and then saw him looked at the other girl in the group who they thought must be Miko. "Oh, boy."

Everyone's optics widened and were at a loss for words it took them almost a half an hour before Megatron spoke up. "You mean to tell me that little girl, this Ruby is going to be Optimus Prime reborn after he becomes one with the Allspark?"

"And the Agent Fowler I had brought here to interrogate is someday going to be reborn as this General Ironwood?"

Knock Out then spoke up. "It would appear so, and from what Bulkhead said about the matter more future reborn Autobots and Humans will be coming out of nowhere at random times. And the other three humans must be from this time and don't have powers. But there is one thing that is bugging me about all this."

Breakdown looked at Knock Out. "And what is that?"

"Both times when we got info about Ruby, one of the Bots brings up training. But if they are here for training and not here for fighting us, then what do they need training for? What is going on that both Primus and Vector Prime needs to send these future Autobots into our time? How bad is it in their time that they need special training? I don't think it is because of us since Ruby is a human and not a Bot. I'm going to have to assume that Cybertronaians doesn't exist anymore in her time and we only can live again as humans. So what the scrap is going on in their time?!"

At hearing that all of the Cons in the room looked at each other now thinking the same thing, Megatron then spoke up. "Until we know what is going on in their time we will not be killing the two time-travelers or any others that come from their time. For now, they are to be captured and brought back alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Megatron!"

"Good."

Megatron then looked at Starscream and kicked him to the ground. "And you're still in deep trouble for not obeying me! Even if it gave us this new info! It wasn't the worth of what happened to my ship! We could have found out at a later date!"

Megatron then stepped on Starscream's head. "Master I'm sorry! I know how to make things right!"

Megatron removed his foot from Starscream and grabbed him by the throat. "Explain now, quickly!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Jacks house.

Jack was trying to fix up his bike when Bulkhead showed up and Miko got out of him. "Now I see why you had to rush home"

"Don't you have something more exciting to do Miko?"

"So this is where you hang huh? Back home I have two loving parents, two cats, piano lessons since I was three."

"How nice for you."

"You mean boring."

Jack looked away from his bike and looked at Miko. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the first chance of leaving?"

"Really to Jasper, Nevada most exciting place in the world?"

"Yeah the brochure lied, and piano lessons sounded pretty good. But when we met the Bots that all changed."

"Do you have a point?"

"You bet, I saw what you did today. When Ruby and Ironwood was fighting to keep us safe you did your best to keep an eye out for Raf and me, in a way helping Ruby, Ironwood, and the Bots by looking out for us."

"Well, I was raised to be responsible for my mom, school, and work."

"Dude hear me out. Your not a fry cook you're a rockstar! You're not normal and you're never going to fit in. So stop trying to act normal, and be the man you're meant to be. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko, but I like normal."

Miko started to walk back to Bulkhead but stopped. "You know Ruby was really upset that you left. She ran straight to her room the moment you were gone. Ironwood told us that to Ruby you, Raf, and I make her feel like she is back at her old school with her three teammates. At least the time before the school got attacked and her team got split up. But out of all of us your the closest to her since at her old school she had all the same classes with her team, just like you have all the same classes with her. I don't know how much more pain she can take Jack?"

After hearing that Jack looked at Miko as she got into Bulkhead and watched the two leave. Jack was now feeling really guilty about leaving Ruby behind. *Is Ruby going to be okay?*

* * *

Back at the base, Ironwood was able to get Ruby to give him her scroll and brought it to Ratchet and got it set to give the data that Ruby had gotten from the ship and placed it on Ratchet's PC. "Here is all the data Ruby could get from the ship. From what Ruby could tell when we were on the ship, she thought it might be a space bridge."

At hearing that both Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other with fear. Ratchet then began to look at the data just to play it safe than sorry. But Bulkhead didn't get the big idea. "Then let him go."

"I'm afraid it works two ways and if Megatron sends Dark Energon back to Cybertron he would have all the dead Bots come to Earth and enslave the human race. That is why we must make sure that these are blueprints for a space bridge and if so where is it."

"Oh"

* * *

The next day Jack got to K.O. when all of a sudden. "Nice bike."

Jack turned around to see. "Arcee really! Don't bother Miko already tried. Tell Optimus that I respect him big time but if you're at war with the Decepticons. There is nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't ask me to get you to come back. He and Ironwood are more than likely trying to get Ruby out of her room. She hasn't even eaten anything since you left."

"Wait that would mean she skipped two meals! That was something I was trying to prevent when she told me about Cliffjumper's death!"

Arcee just looked at him. *He really does care about Ruby and from what I can tell that goes the same for Miko and Raf.*

"Also no one is asking for your help."

"Okay so if we agree that I'm not warrior material..."

"Jack I just lost someone really dear to me. Maybe it is the grief talking, and maybe I'm started to like you as a friend but I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet."

Jack looked at Arcee thinking about what he should do.

* * *

Back at the base not only did Ratchet confirm that Ruby was right. But now knew where the space bridge was at. "I found it is high in Earth's orbit."

Optimus shook his head. "Out of our reach."

Miko looked at them all. "Okay so you can't fly, but can't you use the ground bridge to get there?"

Ratchet looked at her with irritation. "The ground bridge has limited range! To open a ground bridge that far could break it and everyone would be lost in space. And that's if they life through it!"

"Maybe I can help with that."

Everyone looked at Ironwood who was looking at the data for both ground and space bridges. Which Ironwood only got because he told Ratchet that Atlas is the most intelligent and tech-savvy place on Remnant. And the fact that he spent enough time with Dr. Polendina that he picked up on some things. "It looks like there is a way where you could modify the ground bridge to make it where it can go as far as the moon. But that is it no farther than that."

Everyone looked at him and Ratchet was the one to speak up. "How long would it take?"

"Not that long, it is just a small thing that should take us about maybe five minutes. So long as it only done by those who know what they are doing."

Ratchet nodded his head. "Alright, let's give it a try."

And with that, Ratchet, Ironwood, and even Raf started to get to work on modifying the ground bridge. When Arcee and Jack showed up. "Hey guess who's back."

"Autobots prepare to roll out."

Jack got worried and Arcee was wondering what was going on. "Where to?"

Miko walked to them. "The Final Frontier."

"You mean space?! I thought they can't get to space?"

Optimus then spoke up. "Ironwood has found a way to make it where we can go as far as your moon. As soon as he, Ratchet, and Raf are done with the modifications, we will be heading out."

Jack looked at Arcee who smiled at him. "You should go to Ruby and make her eat something."

"Um... and where would her room be?"

"Follow me."

The two walked down the hallway for a bit and made it to the room. "She is in their good luck."

And with that Arcee went back to the others. Jack knocked at the door. "It's open."

Jack opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and saw it had many beds in it but only one was made which was the one Ruby was sitting on. *I guess there is another bedroom for men that Ironwood is using.*

Jack walked up to Ruby who had her back towards him. "What's this I hear about you not eating anything?"

Ruby thought that the one in her room was either Miko, Raf, or Ironwood since the Bots couldn't fit into the room. So when she heard Jack's voice she jumped and let out an Eep before turning around with wide eyes to see Jack with a bag in his hand and said hand stretched out towards her. "It is a K.O's breakfast burger. I told my boss that you were still down from one of your caretaker's death and he let me skip work and gave me this for you. And you better eat it."

Ruby looked at the bag and then to Jack, instead of going for the bag she went for a hug her head into his chest. Jack just hugged her back. "Hey it's okay, Ruby I'm here."

"I don't want to lose another friend or anyone else I hold dear Jack."

*Oh great Miko and Arcee were telling the truth Ruby really took me leaving hard! I told Miko that I was raised to be responsible. But I was thinking about myself and didn't think about how me leaving would affect the others, mainly Ruby and Arcee.*

"Hey, I won't stop being a part of this. I don't think Miko and Arcee will let me."

Ruby looked up at him and smiled. The two stopped hugging and Ruby took the bag and began to eat the food. As soon as she got done eating it the two went back to the others.

* * *

Back with the others Ratchet, Ironwood, and Raf just got done with the modifications to the ground bridge. "Alright, that should do it."

Ratchet went to his computers and took a look at the ground bridge data. "As Ironwood said just enough to get to the moon and back. more than enough to get to the Decepticons space bridge safely."

Optimus nodded his head. "Good."

Optimus then turned his head and saw that both Jack and Ruby were now with them. "It is good to see you out of your room Ruby."

Ruby rub the back of her neck. "Yeah sorry about that."

"No need Ruby, we all have those moments."

Optimus then looked back at his team. "Autobots it is time."

Jack looked at Arcee. "Be seeing you."

She smiled at him and headed to the ground bridge. Raf looked at Bumblebee. "Be careful Bee."

[I will Raf.]

Miko then looked at Bulkhead. "I'm so jealous."

"Don't even think about following me."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "Optimus if you leave me stranded on a planet full of humans I will never forgive you."

"Until we meet again old friend. Autobots roll out!"

And with that, they all went into their alt modes and drove into the ground bridge. Ruby looked at Ratchet. "When you said that you would never forgive Optimus did that also mean in his next life meaning me as well?"

At hearing that Ratchet's optics became wide at the question. "No! just this lifetime I would never hold what Optimus does that upsets me to you, Ruby!"

Ruby smiled. "Okay good to know."

Ironwood just shook his head. *What did I get dragged into now?*

Ruby then spoke up. "General Ironwood."

He looked at her. "Yes, Ruby?"

Uncle Qrow told me that you, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, some other people and him were secretly fighting Salem. Kind of like how the Autobots are secretly fighting the Decepticons."

At hearing that Ironwoods eyes widened in shock. "Qrow told you what?! What else did he tell you?!"

"Um, about the relics, the maidens, the wizard after he found out Oscar is the new Ozpin."

"Wait?! You and him found the new wizard?"

"Um... yes along with Jaune, Nora, and Ren was with us when we found him and know as well about that plus the silver eyed warrior powers."

Ironwood looked at her for a moment before he put his hand on his temple and let out a frustrated grown. "When I see Qrow I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"It wasn't his fault, he had to tell us."

Ironwood looked at Ruby once more. "And why is that?"

"Well... Salem may have sent someone to capture me and bring me to her. All because of me freezing that dragon Grimm in time during the Fall of Beacon.

Ironwood just looked at her after she said that. *Okay never mind Qrow had a really good reason as to why he had to tell them."

But once Miko took in what Ruby said she ran right up to Ruby's face. "You got to fight a dragon?! That is so cool!"

Ruby took a few steps back and put her hands up trying to get Miko to give her some space. "I didn't fight the dragon! I just let loose my hidden powers when I saw Cinder killed my friend Pyrrha. And the Grimm was right there so it got hit by my powers as well is all!"

At hearing about Pyrrha being killed right in front of her. Miko took a few steps back and was feeling guilty about asking about it. "Oh sorry."

Ruby just gave her a sad smile. But she then thought of something. "Hey, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at Ruby. "Yes, Ruby what is it?"

"So Dark Energon is bad for Bots right both living and dead?"

"That is true and you know this already Ruby."

"Well... Isn't Primus dead? I mean when Bots say that Cybertron went dark they are saying that Primus was killed right? I vaguely remember that we found a way to bring him back online without Dark Energon. And the only reason Ironwood and me exist at all is that Primus is alive in my time. But if Megatron is going to just let the Dark Energon hit the ground then wouldn't it do at least something to Primus? "

Ratchet was about to say something when his optics widened. "I...Don't know?"

* * *

At the other side of the ground bridge, the Autobots were now standing on the space bridge and were looking at the Decepticons battleship. Arcee turned her head to Optimus. "So Megatron has enough Dark Energon to bring back every dead Cybertronian on Cybertron back from the dead."

"We can't allow that to happen so nothing gets in or out."

And with that, each one of them called out their weapons and did a Charlie's Angels pose. Which Megatron saw on one of his screens. "Ha, ha, ha Optimus never disappoints. Unlike you!"

"Not to worry master Soundwave is locking on the coordinates by my orders."

*I really hate Starscream. Why do I let him live?*

* * *

Back to the Autobots, they waited for the Decepticons to make a move only for nothing to happen. Which made Arcee wonder what was going on. "What are they waiting for?"

Optimus focused his eyes on the ship and saw that the ship's satellite was broken. "It appears that their ships satellite has taken severe damage."

Just then Bulkhead remembered using it as a boomerang yesterday. "Huh, that's my handiwork."

"Great job Bulkhead. Without it, they can't pinpoint Cybertron."

Back at the Base, they were listening to what Optimus was saying. Raf wondered about something. "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

Ratchet looked at him. " Of course but it is light years away they need to be astronomical precise."

Optimus then spoke up. "If Megatron is here then he must have another way of doing so."

"From what I know of Earth technology, I doubt that there is a satellite that is powerful enough to do the job."

Ironwood then spoke up. "I don't know about that Ratchet, from what I remember from being Agent Fowler. They're outer space and communication on both Earth and Cybertron beat Remnant's on when it comes to technology. In fact, right now communications to any other kingdom are down because the CCT Tower in Vail is down. Without all four CCT's working the others become useless as well. "

Ratchet's optics widened at this new info. And at that moment Raf spoke up. "What about the satellites that are linked all together in Texas?"

"Zip, zip, zip! This isn't child's play!"

But Optimus thought otherwise. "Good thinking Raf, Ratchet have Agent Fowler warn them of the security hazard."

Just then Agent Fowler said something random and fell back asleep. Both Ruby and Ironwood shook their head at that. "Sorry Optimus but Fowler is going to be out for some time and I haven't talked to other agents yet so I don't know if they would listen to me."

Ratchet nodded his head. "That may be a challenge."

Raf started to or at least try to hack into the satellites mainframe but was haveing no luck. "I can't get in, it's too thick!"

At hearing that Ironwood started to type on the computer next to Raf's to see if he would have better luck. When Ratchet looked at Raf. "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

"Maybe, if I could get in."

Now what Team Prime would be remembering when this is all over until their next lives, is that Jack suggests that they go to the satellites to hack the satellites and the three humans go there. This is so that the Soundwave think that that is when he first got a good look at Jack, Miko, and Raf. And not at the Decepticons worship the day before. But this is what really happened. "I'm in."

Everyone looked at Ironwood who was now looking for the Decepticon that should be hacking the satellites. Raf's eyes were wide in shock and wonder at hearing that. "How did you...?"

"I'm the general of the Atlas Military so it is my job to know these things. Also during the Fall of Beacon, my robot part of the army got hacked and taken over them and attacked us. So I looked into it in hope of making sure it won't happen again. Also, the firewall isn't as strong as Atlas Military's firewall nor is it as thick. So it was a lot easier for me to get in."

Raf nodded his head and started to typing on his computer and they two were now working together on stopping Soundwave.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the warship, Starscream looked at Megatron. "I don't like this one bit. The Autobots are up to something."

Megatron just had a look of disgust and turned to Starscream and got into his face "Really Starscream?"

Starscream just gave him a nervous smile, which then Megatron turned around and slammed a hand on a button. "Crush them!"

And with that the Cons that could fly went out and started to attack Optimus and the others. And yet again Bulkhead stated the obvious. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

The Decepticons started to shoot at them and the Autobots started to shoot back and dodge the shots. Soon some of the Cons landed on the space bridge and started to punch them. Optimus grabbed one by the head and through it at one of the Decepticons that was still flying. Bulkhead called out his wrecking ball hand and started to hit some of them with it. Arcee and Bumblebee were still shooting the Cons with their blasters. Which at one point Bumblebee hit a Con before it hit Arcee. After that Arcee kicked another Con and called out her blades to the sides of her arms. Which as Ruby had brought up looked similar to Fox's weapons. Arcee started to cut up Cons left and right as well as used the blades to block. Just then the space bridge started to move, which it worried Arcee. "What just happened?"

Optimus looked at the Decepticons ship. "They are locking on to Cybertron."

* * *

"Megatron we are finally locked on to Cybertron."

"Finally."

* * *

Back at Base Raf and Ironwood finally found Soundwave in the mainframe. "We found the Con he is already locking on Cybertron."

Ironwood nodded his head. "Now the real battle for the satellites has begun."

At hearing that Ratchet looked at his monitors and then started to help Raf and Ironwood take back control of the satellites and keep it away from the Cons. They soon got the satellitesoff course.

* * *

Back on the space bridge, it started to move again. [Yes they did it!]

"Indeed, Bumblebee our friends must be at work."

* * *

Megatron wasn't happy one bit. "What is the meaning of this?"

Starscream was now fearing for his life and started to call Soundwave. "Soundwave what is going on?"

* * *

Soundwave looked through the live video feed to see if anyone was in the building with him only to find no one there. But did find an ax and sent Laserbeak to go get it. When he looked to see who was trying to stop him. He saw that it was from three computers in one place working together. But where it was happening from he couldn't find without risking being kicked out of the satellites altogether. So Soundwave started to work on getting the satellites to go back on course. Which was hard since it was three to one but by the time Laserbeak got back with the ax he got it back on being lockedon course. He took the ax and cut the main cable that connected all four of them to the satellites making them all stuck on Cybertron.

* * *

Back at the base. "They are starting to get back on course!"

"Don't worry it won't be for long."

"Just then they got cut off just when the Con they were fighting online got control over the satellites. "By the Allspark! What just happened?!"

Ironwood linked himself to the cameras to see what happened. "It looks like the Con was in the building and used an ax to cut the main cable and cut it."

Miko looked at him. "Meaning?"

Raf spoke up. "It means that the satellites are now locked on Cybertron for good."

* * *

Back to Megatron. "Now Starscream?"

"Now."

And with that Starscream pushed a button to open the space bridge.

* * *

The Autobots were fighting until the space bridge opened. Optimus looked to Megatron holding Dark Energon that was bigger than him and hearing him say. "At last!"

Megatron then throws it to the space bridge which Optimus tried to shoot it down. Only to miss and the Dark Energon passes through the space bridge. Megatron smiled. "Arise my legions!"

* * *

Back at base Ratchet started to talk to Optimus. "Optimus I'm picking up multiple odd signals in Megatron's space bridge and rapidly growing.

Just then Agent Fowler finally got back to normal at least with his head. His body still hurt from the Energon that Starscream shocked him with. He looked at saw Ironwood which he was about to say something about Ironwood being there since he already saw the kids before and not this new man. But Ironwood shook his head no showing that it wasn't the time to talk about him. So Fowler looked at the screen instead which then he heard Optimus's voice. "Dark Energon, Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge. There is enough Energon flowing through it to cause detonation. But we lack the firepower to detonate it."

Ruby looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet we still have the schematics from yesterday pull them up."

Ratchet looked at Ruby for a moment. "Optimus I must say that this space bridge may be our only way home. Are you sure you this must be done?"

"It must be done, old friend."

Ratchet started to pull up the schematics. "Then, by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

* * *

On the space bridge, Optimus looked at his team. "Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead. When I make my stand,"

Just then Megatron in his flight mode was flying towards Optimus and once he got close to him he changed into his Bot mode and landed in front of Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus, they know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusion of defeating your army of the undead. But I may derail it objective by removing its head."

Just then Optimus called out one of his blades which then Megatron started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Highly unlikely since I'm infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand one shall fall."

And with that, the two started to fight Megatron ran to Optimus who ran to him. The two's blades hit each other and the two when back and forth with their swings at each other. At one point Optimus was able to hit Megatron in the face and made him slid back for a little bit until Megatron used his blade to stop himself. Optimus ran up to Megatron and swung his blade at Megatron who blocked with his own. The two kept on fighting as the two heard the roar.

* * *

Back at base Agent Fowler looked at the screen. "Those things are getting closer! That's bad right?"

Just then Ironwood placed a hand on Fowler's shoulder. "It will be okay."

"And who are you I wanted to ask earlier but...?"

"Just like Ruby is Optimus future Remnant self. I'm your's, my name is General Ironwood but you can just call me Ironwood."

Fowler then took a really good look at Ironwood. *Okay so my skin color changes, I wear a lot of white with some black and a red tie. Looks like Ruby was right about me at some point going to be on Remnant in my next life."

Fowler brought up a hand. "Special Agent Fowler, but you already know that. And you can just call me Fowler."

Ironwood took his hand and shook it. And just then they heard Arcee's voice. "Ratchet I'm in position."

"Arcee pay close attention."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron were still fighting and Megatron first hit Optimus in the face then his lower torso then finally cut Optimus blade in half. Optimus looked at what was left of his blade when Megatron punched him in the face and sent him flying until Megatron grabs his leg and swing him to the ground and then swung Optimus over him and back to the ground. Megatron then walked over to him. "It seems you shell be the one to fall Optimus, and don't worry about your little human self. If the reasoning as to why she is here to train is a good one to me. I will take good care of Ruby's training once I get my hands on her. It will be like when you were Orion Pax before this war ever started."

Megatron was about to finish off Optimus when Starscream spoke through Megatron's comlink. "Master."

Megatron growled in anger before replying. "What is it Starscream?!"

"Not to question your all-seeing wisdom. But I think the Autobots are up to something again. beneath your bridge this time."

"Ah, misdirection Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon."

Megatron then swung his blade at Optimus's head but it was blocked by what was left of Optimus's blade. "I chose my side, and you will never have Ruby."

He got Megatron's blade off of his own and switched his blade for his blaster and shot Megatron in the chest. Which sent him flying but then he soon stopped and started to dodge Optimus's shots. Until he got hit by one then he went into his jet mode and started to fly which then he comlink to Starscream. "Starscream my army fastly approaches. Bring the ship in to pick them up."

* * *

Arcee was standing at the spot where Ratchet told her to go. Just then something popped out of the floor then Arcee heard Ratchet at that moment. "To turn all that power against itself you need to reverse the current."

Arcee did as she was told and saw the item she just turned counter-clockwise starting to glow blue. "Current reverse."

She then heard over the comlink Agent Fowler cheering. and then heard Ratchet's voice once more. "I'll ready the ground bridge."

Just then Arcee saw Megatron flying towards them so she called out her blaster and started to shoot at him which soon Bumblebee and Bulkhead joined in. Megatron started to shoot back at them, which at some point hit Arcee who then flew off of the space bridge into outer space. Which soon after the space bridge started to come apart and Optimus started to run to his team. Megatron went to the front of the space bridge and looked around to see that his warship was nowhere to be seen. "Starscream where is my ship?!"

Starscream responded through the comlink. "Megatron the space bridge is going to explode any minute we would never make it! Please see reason and head back to the ship!"

As Optimus was running he heard Ratchet's voice through his comlink. "The ground bridge is ready and waiting!"

Optimus saw the ground bridge. "Autobots, jump!"

And with that Optimus, Bulkhead jumped right away to the ground bridge when Bumblebee ran at a little bit more and jumped to grab Arcee and then got the two of them into the ground bridge. When Megatron was looking at the Zombie Bots that were heading his way. "My legion."

Just then more of the space bridge exploded which Megatron looked at each explosion. "No!"

He turned back to the undead and reached a hand out to them. Just when he was about to touch one of them the whole space bridge let out one big explosion that engulfed the whole thing hitting all of the Zombie Bots and Megatron.

* * *

On the warship, Starscream spoke to all the Decepticons that were still alive and with them. "Decepticons it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log that Megatron's spark has been extinguished... All hail Starscream."

* * *

Back at the base, Raf looked at Ratchet. "Do you think, that there...?"

Ratchet looked at his arm monitor. "Four life signals one of them very week."

Optimus was the first to come through and Ruby ran to him. "Optimus how bad is...?"

But she was cut off by the sound of the next Bot coming through which Miko started to smile when she saw Bulkhead and ran up to him. "Bulkhead!"

She then hugs his hand. Raf and Jack walk down the steps and soon after they got down Bumblebee ran through while holding Arcee bridal style who was out cold. Jack ran up to Bumblebee and had a look of desperation while looking at Arcee. Raf and Miko went to Jack giving him silent comfort when Ironwood went to Ruby who was frozen by Optimus as she looked at Arcee. Ratchet walked over to the other side of Optimus. "We already lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two."

Both Jack and Ruby walked over to Arcee and each of them placed a hand on Arcee's hand that was laying limp. Which as soon as they did Arcee opened her optic's and both Jack and Ruby said the same thing. "Arcee."

"Really Jack, Ruby there are more bikes out there."

"Don't you dare say that!"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah and also your my first."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived that explosion."

"He did."

At hearing that everyone looked at Ruby. "I don't remember much about it yet. But from what I do know is at some point he shows up again. I think he is just bedridden for some time."

At hearing that everyone just kept on looking at her until Agent Fowler spoke up. "Prime! I didn't thank you for the save. I owe you one... We all owe you one. Also, I'll get the files and debit card for Ironwood and be back soon."

And with that Fowler was gone. Just then Miko thought of something and walked over to Optimus. "So is this the part you tell us goodbye and that we need to forget about you guys?"

Optimus looked at Miko, Raf, and Jack. Then he looked at Ruby and Ironwood and thought about how Ruby reacted when she thought Jack was going to be gone for good. "No Miko I think that it is best that we stick together for now. Besides, I think Ruby would use Crescent Rose on me if I tell you three that you need to forget about us."

At hearing that everyone laughed and Ruby tried to hide her embarrassment by pulling her hood from her cloak over her head.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the chapter note I don't own Charlie's Angels I just wanted to get people to think about that. Also wanted to ask you about your thoughts on a matter. I thought about this when I had Ruby bring up her question about how the Dark Energon effects it could have had on Primus. Which one more thing came to me as I did this chapter.

So if you watched the Prime movie that came out after Season 3 you would see that there is a Predacon graveyard on Cybertron. Which Unicron uses said graveyard to bring back from the dead and uses as his army when he took over Megatron's body. The thing that I don't get is how are the remains even still on Cybertron?! I mean I get the remains that were an Earth but Cybertron?! I mean wouldn't the Predacons dead be affected when Megatron did throw the Dark Energon to Cybertron?! Which every Bot that was brought back to life went to the space bridge which blew up and rekilled them all. So how are their even Predacon body's for Unicron to bring back from the dead?!

So what is your thoughts about that? Let me know.


	11. Master and Students

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

It was the day after the fight on the space bridge and Ruby and Ironwood was watching Jack, Miko, and Raf working on their science fair projects. Ruby didn't need to worry about her's which was many clocks that were each powered by a different food one being an apple, one being a banana, one with a potato, and one with a peach. Since Ruby did the work ahead a time and got done the day before Ciffjumpre's death. Besides Ruby remembered from Optimus that Ratchet can get a little crazy when it comes to science and didn't want Ratchet anywhere near her project and made sure that when she did work on it was in her room where Ratchet can't get into. But Ruby was now worrying about Miko, Jack, and Raf's project being messed with by Ratchet. "You know guys it might be best to do your guy's science fair projects in my room."

At hearing that Miko looked at Ruby. "Why's that? If we did do them in your room then Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead can't help us."

Just then Raf's volcano exploded and soon after they all could hear Ratchet yelling out that the base was being attacked. "That is why."

Miko just went back to working on her solar system, after she saw him and Optimus running towards them thinking that the base was under attack. As soon as the two got to them Raf spoke up. "It's not an attack it's my volcano."

Raf then began to cough as the volcano deflated. "Or it was."

Ratchet looked at Raf as if Raf was killing his dog then he heard Miko talking and looked towards her. "Hold still Bulkhead Jupiter needs its eye. Oops."

As soon as Ratchet saw Miko spilling paint on the floor he had it. "What in the Allspark is going on here?"

Jack was the one to answer. "Are school projects are due tomorrow."

At that moment Arcee picked up something for Jack. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?"

"Arcee you're a motorcycle shouldn't you know haw to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack can you make me a small intestine?"

Ratchet was at a loss. "Well you can't do them here you'll make a mess."

Raf looked at him. "But the science fair is a big part of our grade."

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish my model of our solar system..."

At that moment Ratchet cut in. "Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee about your volcano's, or Arcee knows about...?"

Jack answered. "Our motorcycles?"

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings, and their not scientist also why isn't Ruby working on her's?"

"One Ratchet were not on Cybertron which humans don't get assigned what they are going to do for the rest of their lives when they become of age. Unlike you who was placed with two jobs as a medic and scientist..."

At that moment Bulkhead cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up?! Ratchet was a double set?"

Ruby looked at Bulkhead. "Yes Bulkhead unlike you who was only placed in construction, Arcee as a martial arts specialist, and Optimus as a librarian..."

That was when Ironwood, Miko, Jack, and Raf cut in. "Optimus was a librarian?!"

Optimus looked at them. "Yes, I was, a Prime can't be born a Prime but must earn it. Ruby is an exception to the rule since she is me. "

The four only nodded their heads and then Raf thought of something. "What did Bumblebee do?"

Optimus answered. "Bumblebee wasn't of age when the war started. So when he did join the war he was able to pick what he wanted to do to help us in the war and ended up as a scout."

Ruby nodded her head as a way of telling them that what Optimus said was true and went back to what she was saying. "As I was saying about Bulkhead's question yes Ratchet was double set. At first, he was just a medic which is his strongest trait. But then Ratchet would go to the science museums that normally none assigned sciences would only go there when they have younglings of their own and at some point, Ratchet tinkered when he had free time at work. Someone caught on to Ratchet's tinkering and when they looked into it, they saw that it was decent. So instead of trying to stop him, the council let it slide and change him into a double set making him also a scientist. How do you think he could have made the ground bridge?"

All the bots besides Optimus looked at Ratchet as if they were just really seeing him for the first time and then Ruby looked at Ratchet. "And to continue answering your question Ratchet. We don't get assigned jobs we pick what we want to do with our lives. Which is something that you all wanted before the war even started if I remember correctly?"

Optimus nodded his head. "It was we wanted to have a choice on what we did with our lives and not be told what to do."

"Right so we have to go to school to find out what we want to do with our lives. Which the school has different mixes of things that didn't jobs need. And one of them is science and we got a project for that class. Which 95% of the students were trying to figure out what they wanted to do, and then took more time to get supplies they need for their projects. The school really doesn't give us all that much time. And I had to dumb it down with my project because back home we had to use Dust in ours. So I just took what I did in my old civilian school before I went to Signal of doing the potato-powered clock project but also made other food-powered clock's to show how each food has different power levels. And I got mine done a few days ago since I knew what I was doing."

Optimus step in after that. "Ruby is right we did want to have a choice in our lives and since Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee are their protectors. Would it hurt for them to learn more about our human friends by helping them with their projects?"

"Well, maybe our human friends should learn more about Cybertron!"

Ruby looked at him in fear. *Oh no he is starting to get into his yearning to be a scientist again!*

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave were in a Canyon looking for a Decepticon that had been in stasis for years."Hard to believe that Megatron looked to the stars to find soldiers when there are soldiers here on Earth..."

But soon as he said that Starscream started getting mad at Soundwave since Soundwave was having a hard time finding the Con in stasis. "What do you mean you can't find him?! I know he is there! Put more power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did as he was told and put the power to his sensors. "Yes, there."

And with that, the two headed to the spot.

* * *

The kids were still working on their project's when they got the notice there was moving Energon. "There is unearthed Energon and it's on the move."

"And since it isn't any of us guess who must me."

"Decepticons"

Miko looked at Bulkhead and Arcee. "Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked at Miko. "Even without Megatron, Starscream will try and take over in his place."

Ruby then butted in. "Plus he's been trying to take over the Decepticons for years. I don't even know why Megatron kept him around?"

Optimus nodded his head at Ruby. "With that being said Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet your with me."

Ratchet looked at Raf. "The science fair is a big part of their grade..."

At hearing that Ruby froze. *Oh no!*

"Perhaps I'm better suited to stay behind and supervise."

Ruby then stepped in. "Ironwood can do that and I can help them as well since I'm done with mine. You don't need to worry about Jack, Miko, and Raf's projects!"

Ruby gave a look to Optimus hoping he would take the hint. But Optimus thought that Ratchet wanting to help Jack, Miko, and Raf with their projects was a good step in him bonding with the three. "Very well, Bumblebee let us see this Energon transit."

Bumblebee nodded his head and the two were about to leave when Ruby spoke up. "Hey since I'm already done with my project and the Decepticons already know about me. Can I come with? It would be good training for when I have to fight Salem."

Ironwood the joined in. "That isn't a bad idea Ruby, I still need time to get used to all this. But back at Beacon, the school's would have students go on missions with a professional so they would get the experience. Going on some Autobot missions would do you some good."

Optimus thought about it and saw what the two were getting at and smiled at them. "Very well Ruby you may come."

"Yes! Oh and Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Touch my project in any way and I'll do to you what I did to Soundwave and Laserbeak!"

At hearing that Miko bursted out laughing and Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ruby went into the ground bridge. Ratchet looked at the remaining humans. "What did Ruby do to Soundwave and Laserbeak?"

The question only made Miko laugh even harder and Ironwood was the one to answer. "She used some Earth Dust bullets on the two and they got stuck to the ground."

At hearing that Ratchet optics widened when Bulkhead joined Miko in laughter. *Note to self, don't touch Ruby's stuff ever!*

* * *

Meanwhile with Starscream and Soundwave finally got to the stasis pod that held the Decepticon. "Excellent Soundwave, the cube."

Soundwave then opened a box of Energon which then Starscream took out the cube of Energon and placed it in the slot on the stasis pod. "The Energon infusion... It's working!"

The cube went in and the pod began to open with a blinding light. Just then a ground bridge opened and Optimus and Bumblebee walked out of it looking around.

[I don't see any Energon mine!]

"No Bumblebee it does not. Hold your position with Ruby and wait for my command."

And with that Optimus walked off on his own and Bumblebee and Ruby stayed put. [What did you do to Soundwave and Laserbeak?]

"I used Earth Dust bullets on the two and they got stuck to the ground."

At hearing that Bumblebee wanted to burst out in laughter but since he was on a mission he didn't."

Not too far away, the door to the pod finally opened showing what was in it, a green Decepticon. The Con came out as Starscream was going on about him being his new master which the Con didn't like one bit. "Skyquake only has one master and it isn't you."

"If you're talking about Megatron, I'm afraid to tell you that his spark is out and now I'm in charge of the Decepticons."

"That is impossible!"

"Why is it that everyone is not accepting of the fact that he is no more. Skyquake I located you, I awakened you, and Megatron is dead. I'm in charge and you take orders from me now!"

Skyquake was ready to give Starscream a piece of his mind when. "It's been a while Skyquake."

Skyquake looked to who owned the voice. "Ah, Optimus Prime I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you"

"That was a long time ago."

"That maybe Prime, but that order still stands!"

Both Bumblebee and Ruby were watching the whole thing from a corner of the edge of the canyon, and Optimus continued to speak. "Is this ancient war worth still fighting? When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed! If you want to be a true leader Starscream? Then stray from Megatron's path and end the war peacefully."

"Not unless you bow before me."

"Again?! Bow to this!"

And with that Skyquake hit Starscream and after that Starscream went into jet mode and flew away from Skyquake. Optimus walked up to Skyquake. "Skyquake this is a different time in a different world. Side with the Autobots and help us end this war."

"I will never side with a Prime!"

And with that Skyquake attacked Optimus and Starscream flew to Soundwave. "Who needs peace when I have Skyquake. With some disciplined, he will learn to respect his new master."

But Soundwave didn't care about what he was saying taking more of an Intrust at what he just notices, both Bumblebee and Ruby who Optimus had brought with him. Soundwave remembered one of the last orders that Megatron gave out. *Must captor Ruby.*

Bumblebee and Ruby were now getting a little worried about Optimus. Optimus called out his blaster, which looked like it didn't do much on Skyquake and he called out his gun and shot at Optimus which it looked like it did hurt more. Which was the last straw for Bumblebee, who was now running to help Optimus. "Bumblebee no!"

But Bumblebee didn't listen and began to shoot at Skyquake and it did hurt Skyquake a little which he turned around to shoot at Bumblebee who kept on dodging the shots and was about to punch Skyquake. When Skyquake grabbed Bumblebee and threw him to one of the walls of the canyon and was about to shoot at Bumblebee when his gun somehow got covered in ice. Skyquake looked around to see where the ice had come from when he saw a little human girl with a gun aimed at him. "Got your back Bee, Optimus!"

Which at that moment Soundwave flew behind her which Ruby took notes of and looked at him which then he played a recording of Megatron. "Until we know what is going on in their time we will not be killing the two time-travelers or any others that come from their time. For now, they are to be captured and brought back alive. Is that understood?"

"Oh come on! Really you really want to pick a fight with me after last time?!"

Just then one of Soundwave's tendrils was reaching out for Ruby which then Ruby just sighed. "Fine have it your way."

Ruby then switched her Ice Dust bullets with a special Wind-Ice Dust blend of bullets and only let out one shot that hit Soundwave that caught him in a tornado that sent him back to Starscream and once he hit the ground was covered in Ice. "Soundwave!"

Starscream then started to use his blaster to shot at the ice, to get Soundwave out of it. Since he knew that if he didn't Soundwave might not listen to him anymore. Ruby turned around back to Optimus, Bumblebee, and even Skyquake were looking at her in shock. "What?!... Oh, come on! I can get Skyquake since he never seen Dust before but Optimus, Bumblebee you two have seen me use Dust before!"

Optimus nodded his head. "That may be true Ruby, but it's just we never saw you mix two different types Dust before."

Ruby just looked at them for a moment. "Oh..."

Ruby then looked at Skyquake. "Still want to fight us after seeing what I did to Soundwave?"

Skyquake just looked at her. "Why did Megatron want you so badly?"

"Like I'm going to tell you why!"

At that moment Starscream decided to annoy Ruby by giving Skyquake the answer to his question. "She is Optimus reborn from the future Megatron wanted her unharmed to find out why Vector Prime brought her to our time!"

Ruby then looked at him annoyed when Skyquake came from behind and grabbed her which when he grabbed Ruby she dropped Crescent Rose to the ground. "Hey put me down!"

"No, if Megatron wanted you then you're coming with me."

[Ruby!"]

"Let her go Skyquake now!"

Skyquake looked at Optimus. "Or what, You'll shoot me? You wouldn't dare risk her safety!"

Just then Ruby turned into rose petals and said petals went to Crescent Rose and grabbed it and then went to Optimus and Bumblebee. Which as soon as it made it to them the rose petals turned back into Ruby. "Nice try, but not good enough."

Skyquake just looked at her in shock. "What in the Allspark?!"

Just then the ice broke just enough to let Soundwave's top half to be free. But his legs were still encased in ice. Starscream looked at him. "Are you alright Soundwave?"

Soundwave nodded his head, and he began to use his tendrils to try and drill himself out. Starscream thought of something. "Soundwave record what is happening so we may have a recording of this."

Soundwave did as he heard and began to record while drilling himself free. Bumblebee leaned over to Optimus. [What should we do?]

Optimus was the one to respond back. "Skyquake doesn't have a vehicle mode yet."

Just then Skyquake started to run towards them. "Fall back!"

And with that, while Optimus was holding Ruby, he and Bumblebee when into their vehicle mode's and Ruby ended up in the front seat of Optimus's truck mode. Which then he and Bumblebee began to go in reverse and then did a U-turn and began to drive away from Skyquake. "So time has made you a coward Prime!"

Skyquake started to shoot at them once he got the ice off his gun and Ruby opened one of Optimus's windows and had Crescent Rose in gun mode and started to shoot back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Ratchet was working on Raf's project which Raf was very confused at what was happening. "Um...? What is it?"

"You'll find out."

"But Ratchet shouldn't I be doing the work."

"Yip, yip, yip! Don't touch and learn!"

And with that Ratchet went back to the project. Everyone else just looked at him as if he was crazy and Bulkhead was the brave Bot to talk. "So were going to go and help Jack and Miko with their..."

At that moment Ratchet stopped what he was doing and cut Bulkhead off. "Without my supervision! You want them to be right don't you?"

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other then back at him and then Ratchet went on with a look that Ruby gives when she see's a new weapon. "Then watch a master at work!"

At that moment Miko spoke up. "Control freak."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Now we know why Ruby wanted to go with Optimus."

Ironwood just shook his head. "How did this even happen?"

Raf answered that. "As soon as they left Ratchet looked at my volcano and said I was doing it all wrong, and then he just took over."

Ironwood thought about it for a moment then he figured out what was going on. "Ratchet is looking at it as if Cybertron would have a science fair."

Arcee then spoke up. "We did have those but it was mainly for the Bots who were just placed into the science field of work. Which Ratchet must have been in a few when he became a double set."

Ironwood nodded his head. "Right, so right now he isn't thinking of keeping it on Earth level science which could be bad for the kid's grades."

Jack then looked at him. "Then what do we do?"

"I think it is best that you all take your original project's and go to my room to work on them I'll help out. But you'll have to do most of the work."

Ironwood looked at the two Bots by him. "When Bulkhead and Arcee make sure Ratchet doesn't notice what is going on and just let him have his fun."

They nodded their head. "Got it."

And with that, all the humans left the room to work on the projects that would be used in the science fair. While Ratchet was having his fun.

* * *

Back to the fight both Starscream and Soundwave lost sight of Team Prime and Skyquake. The only plus side to it all was that now Soundwave's legs were free. "I can't believe we lost them! Soundwave puts more power to your scanner!"

Soundwave did as he was told but found something else. "What is it?!"

Soundwave showed that there was a life signal in which confused Starscream. "A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake was the only one buried in this area."

Starscream looked at Soundwave's face to see where the signal was coming from. "It's coming from where our destroyed space bridge was at. But that is impossible. The only way that could be... You're not telling me that... That life signal belongs to Megatron? But he was right in the blast! Nothing could of survive that! Your scanner must be acting up! But... if there was a chance he did make it out alive he might need help. I will go and see if what you're picking up is true or not stay here and record the fight."

And with that Starscream started to fly off into space. But Soundwave didn't like the idea of Starscream going to look into it. So he sent Laserbeak to keep an eye on him. And then went back to looking for Team Prime.

Meanwhile, Skyquake was chasing Bumblebee which then the two ended up in a dead end which Bumblebee change back into his Bot mode. "It is a shame that I have to crush you bug."

Just then Optimus showed up and he began to change back to his Bot mode and kicked Skyquake while holding on to Ruby. "Great strategy Bumblebee."

Just then Skyquake got back up and punched Optimus in the face which leads to him letting go of Ruby. Luckily Bumblebee caught Ruby before she hit the ground which she smiled at him. "Thanks Bee."

[Your welcome.]

Optimus looked at the Con before him. "Skyquake stay down!"

And with that Optimus punched him right back, which lead to Skyquake hitting the ground. The three were planning on having Ruby use an Ice Dust crystal to freeze him and relocate him to a place where he would be locked up for now. But then a jet showed up which at that moment Ruby remembered what happens next. "Oh no."

Optimus looked at the jet. "Agent Fowler?"

Which it was who only came because he got a radio transmission about some unidentified flying that was going on. So he went to check it out. Which Skyquake took advantage of and began to scan the jet. Optimus tried to stop it. "Agent Fowler fall back!"

But it was too late and Skyquake now had a vehicle mode, which he used immediately. Once he was up in the air flew by Agent Fowler who was shocked at what he saw. "Well, I'll be a bald eagle..."

Skyquake started to head to Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ruby. "Air superiority achieved!"

As soon as he was done saying that Skyquake started shooting at the three. Which the two Bots went back to vehicle mode's and trying to get away and once again Ruby was sitting inside Optimus trying to think of what to do next. Optimus was trying to think of a plan as well as trying to keep Ruby safe. Skyquake was missing them at the moment so he was planning on using his heat-seekers when Fowler started to shooting at him. "Stealing plans from a classified military plane, will not go unpunished on my watch!"

Just then Skyquake let out the heat-seekers on Fowler instead. "Heat-seekers!"

Fowler was now trying to fly away from them which Ruby saw this and grabbed her Fire Dust bullets and shot two of them out of Optimus's window which did the trick. One hit the other and made a big fiery explosion and all of the heat-seekers went for it and ended up hitting each other and exploded. "That was close."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream was looking around for Megatron. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected faulty sensors. The last thing I need are rumors that Megatron is..."

Just then Starscream heard a moaning of anguish and looked towards the sound. He jumped around the space bridge debris and soon found Megatron severely wounded. "Megatron."

Just then Megatron grabbed Starscream by the shoulders before passing out again, which left Starscream very confused. "But how?"

Just then Starscream notices the Dark Energon. "Now I see Dark Energon."

Starscream leaned to him to whisper in Megatron's ear. "Everyone thinks your dead. Who am I to disappoint them... Master."

Just then Starscream grabbed the Dark Energon that is inside of Megatron and started to pull it out. Which it brought great pain to Megatron. Once the Dark Energon was out of him Megatron went out could but still a little alive. Starscream smiled at him. "And stay dead!"

Just then Starscream heard something coming and knew what the sound was. Soon he saw Laserbeak heading his way, so Starscream hid the Dark Energon and prepared to fake his way out of this. "Soundwave! If your listening! I have found Megatron and he is severely wounded! We need to get him medical attention at once!

* * *

Back to Optimus, Ruby, Bumblebee, and Agent Fowler, the four were still having a hard time keeping away from Skyquake's attacks. Just then Skyquake hit Optimus and made him change back into his Bot mode and made him hit the ground. Ruby flew out of him and hit the ground as. But her aura takes most of the damage, so she wasn't severely hurt. "Ouch! That wasn't fun."

Ruby then looked at her scroll to see that her bar was in the yellow, Ruby then looked at Optimus. "Optimus are you okay?"

Optimus nodded his head. "I'm fine Ruby. What about you are you okay?"

"Yeah my aura took most of the hit, but I'm in the yellow now. If I get into the red I would need to get out of the fight. And if I don't have anything in my aura bar then I'm in trouble."

Optimus remembered the conversation Ruby had with Ratchet about aura and nodded his head again. "I understand Ruby maybe you should head back to base when you're still in the yellow."

Ruby shook her head. "No way! I'm not leaving you guys to fight Skyquake! You need all the help you can get!"

Just then the heard something like metal hit metal the two looked and their eye's and optic's widened at seeing that somehow Bumblebee was on Skyquake. "What the Dust?! How did Bee get on him?!"

But at that moment Optimus figured out what Bumblebee planning and comlink to Fowler. "Agent Fowler we need immediate assistance!"

Bumblebee started to pull out some of Skyquake's circuitry which made Skyquake lose control and started to head down. [I didn't think this through!]

Bumblebee looked to see that Agent Fowler was now flying by the two waiting for Bumblebee to jump onto his ship. "Anytime fella, ground floor is coming fast."

Bumblebee then jumped onto Fowler's jet and Skyquake hit the ground. Fowler was happy about that. "Heavy landings Con."

Bumblebee then jumped off the jet and ran to look at where Skyquake crashed. He ran to the spot as soon as Optimus and Ruby walked up to Skyquake who at that moment died. Once Bumblebee got to them Optimus brought up his thoughts. "Had Skyquake strayed from his master's path. We may not be bearing him today."

The three didn't notice Soundwave who saw the whole thing and walked away heading back to the warship where Megatron was already in the sick bay.

* * *

When the three got back at the base Ratchet started to look over Bumblebee when Ironwood took a look at Ruby. "You'll have to stay here for the night Bumblebee."

"When Ruby is fine, a good nights rest and she'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well Bulkhead can you take Raf home?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ratchet started to do more repairs on Bumblebee to not notice that Arcee and Bulkhead took the three projects he worked on to Ironwood's and switch them with the projects that the kids worked on in his room and then left. Ruby looked at Ironwood. "You know Ratchet is going to want a grade for the projects he worked on right?"

Ironwood's eyes widened and Ironwood looked at the three projects. "Well, I can't grade all of them I don't know anything about Cybertron. Both my past and this life have been human! The only thing I could maybe grade is the one he made for Jack since it isn't a model of something of Cybertron. And meant to be used for whatever it is used for?"

At hearing that Ruby sighed. "Fine, I'll take a look at the one's meant for Miko and Raf. But you take a look at whatever that thing is that was meant for Jack."

* * *

The next day Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were in the sick bay. Ratchet was getting done fixing up Bumblebee when Optimus was telling Bumblebee about his thought on yesterday events, which he had this talk with Ruby already. "Putting yourself at risk was, perhaps, not the wisest of strategies but you performed admirably."

As soon as Bumblebee was done being patched-up he walked up to Optimus and Ratchet. [Thank you.]

Just then Bulkhead and Arcee drove up with the kids. Which as soon as the kids started to walk away from the two Ratchet walked to them eagerly. "Well, how was my... I mean our projects received?"

Ruby looked at him. "Our projects went well Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled. "But..."

At hearing that but confused Ratchet. "Ironwood had the three work on their original projects in his room and that was what they turned in."

At hearing that Ratchet was both shocked and hurt about that but Ruby went on. "Don't worry Ironwood took a look at what you did for Jack and I took a look at what you made for Miko and Raf. And we do have a grade for each of them."

At hearing that got Ratchet's interest and Ruby nodded to Ironwood. "Now with what you did for Jack. I have to say the idea is an A+ but with how fast you built it. It ended up going out of control in my room and I had to short circuit it with one of my Lightning Dust crystals. So at the end, it was a C in my opinion in Remnant standards. But if Jack would have turned it in it would have been an F."

At hearing that Ratchet was disappointed at the fact that the one he made for Jack wasn't the best one he made in his life but then looked at Ruby to hear the rest. "With Miko's you had Cybertron spot on. But at the same time if Miko would have turned it in she would have gotten a D if she was lucky for bring a model of a planet that the teacher would have thought she made up. Also, what were you thinking of making a model of Cybertron?! I mean you guys are supposed to be a secret. What if someone took the model seriously and looked into it. You guys would be found out and Agent Fowler would have a field day with you and Miko!"

At hearing that everyone looked at Ratchet who's optic's were wide in shock and in fear. Ratchet looked at Optimus who gave a ^I'm not mad just disappointed^ look at him. But Ruby went on. "Also cable you used for Cybertron broke from all the wait. So, on Cybertron standards, I give it a B-. "

Ratchet nodded his head since he didn't think thing through with Miko's project. "Now to Raf's I took a look at what you did and I didn't even press the button on it."

At hearing that shocked Ratchet that Ruby didn't even give his volcano a chance. "Now the only reason I didn't was that it would have made a hole with its beam and could have shown the Destructions were we are. Which if Raf had brought it to school not only would he get an F but the government might have asked questions. Which again Fowler would have had a field day with you and Raf instead of Miko. But other than that it was an exact model of a volcano from Cybertron so I say an A- since I can't test the beam out."

Ratchet nodded his head. "I can live with that."

And with that Ratchet went off doing his own thing when Bumblebee walked over to Optimus. [It was a good thing Ironwood helped them out.]

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends were wise to stray from Ratchet's path."


	12. Scrapheap

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Also, I'm going to make a reference to a video game in this chapter. I won't tell you which game at the moment. But I just want to say that I don't own that game or the character from the game.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was now a Friday night, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were walking in the Arctic. [Are we there yet?]

"No! But it should be past this ridge Bumblebee."

the two slide down the ridge and Bulkhead looked at the handheld thermal and Energon radar. "I don't get it? These readings are off the meter."

[I think I see it!]

The two walked over to what looked like a pod encased in Ice. "Nice job Bee."

[Thank you.]

* * *

Back at the base, Bulkhead was getting annoyed with waiting for the defrosting procedures to be done. "I told you Doc were fine."

Bulkhead tried to get up but Ratchet forced him to sit back down. "The only way to know for sure is to go through standard defrosting procedure. You know prolong exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage!"

"Maybe I should use more Ice Dust on Soundwave then?"

At hearing that the three bots in the room looked at Ruby. "What he has tried to capture me two times now. I'm getting tired of it! He is becoming something along the lines of a stalker. And he looks like a Decepticon version of Slenderman!"

[Who?]

"Some scary character from a video game that Miko showed me."

Just then Optimus, Ironwood, and Arcee walked into the room. "Ratchet did you learn anything about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet."

Ratchet went to a monitor that show the pod. "It can't be opened until it is thawed out."

Ruby looked at him. "Can't Ironwood just use some Fire Dust to do that? I mean I've heard that Atlas does that whenever they find an archaeological item in ice."

Ironwood nodded his head. "That is true but doing so can be risky. And I've only done it about three times in my life. Your history teacher Dr. Oobleck would be a better choice since he has done it many times before."

At that moment Ruby thought of something. "Is that why he has a flamethrower thermos as a weapon?"

At hearing that each of the Autobots remembered Ruby bringing that up before. "Doesn't he drink out of that thing?"

Ironwood looked at Bulkhead then at Ruby. "I see you've told them about our unique weapons that some people use back home."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, they wanted to know more about me and my way of life."

Ratchet then cut into the two's conversation. "Not that I don't trust the General, but I rather play it safe than sorry and wait."

Optimus nodded his head."Very well, we will pick this up in the morning."

Meanwhile in the room where the pod is at. Something was starting to break out of it, something bad.

* * *

The next day Ratchet opened the ground bridge Optimus was heading to it when Arcee followed him. "Arcee and I will go back to where the pod was found. Maybe with luck, we will find some clues as to what is inside the pod."

Ratchet was fiddling with something. "Until you're sensors sound. Remember once they go blue system failures aren't likely they are imminent."

Ruby and Ironwood just then walked into the room Ruby in her Huntress wear and Ironwood still in his General wear. "So who is ready for Ironwood's first-weekend training?"

At hearing that all optics widen. Ever since the school year started the Bots made it a rule that unless Ruby made plans with friends or the Decepticons were up to something like last week. That the weekends would be used as Ruby's combat training time. And since Ironwood is from Ruby's world and time that would include him. And at that moment the three bots in the room thought of one thing. *We forgot that today was a training day!*

Even if the pod was important it was not one of the exceptions to canceling today's training. And as it turns out it was Optimus turn to pick out what the training was since Bumblebee did it on Saturday and Ratchet did it on Sunday. Meaning that it was his turn today and tomorrow all of them when next week it would Arcee and Bulkhead. Optimus looked apologetic at them. "I'm sorry I forgot that it was Saturday and Arcee and I was going to the spot where Bulkhead and Bumblebee found that pod."

Ironwood then stepped in. "That is fine I kinda wanted to test how much Ruby has grown in fighting to since I last saw her. And we can do it at the base since were a lot smaller than you guys."

"Are you sure?..."

"It's fine Optimus besides I just got done with working on my new secondary weapon that I've been working on. Agent Fowler gave me the last parts I needed for it and I want to test it out. Which Ironwood would be a good choice to test it on."

At hearing that everyone remembered that Ruby had been working on the new weapon long before Cliffjumper had died which he really wanted to see it when she was done making it. Arcee showed a sad smile at remembering that. "Really that is great."

Ruby nodded. "Besides it would be best if Ironwood and I were here for Ratchet when he snaps."

This made Ratchet arched an eyebrow. "And why would I snap?"

Just then Bulkhead and Bumblebee which their doors opened to show Jack, Miko, and Raf. Ruby smiled at him Miko smiled at Ratchet. "Miss us Doc Bot?"

Ironwood smirked. "That is why."

"Shouldn't they be at school?!"

Now it was Ironwood's turn to arch an eyebrow. "If Ruby doesn't have school on a weekend. Then wouldn't they, who go to the same school as Ruby have no school as well."

Miko then joined in. "That's right we get to spend all day with you."

Jack walked over to Arcee. "I didn't expect a carpool. What gives Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack, it's my turn to go with Optimus on exploration duty."

"Too bad it's a beautiful day for a ride. Wouldn't want you feeling guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration."

"Indoors where it's warm!"

At hearing that Ruby ran away while shouting. "I'll right back don't go yet! I have something for you two!"

When Raf ran up to them. "The Arctic, I've always wanted to see snow."

Optimus looked at Raf. "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme even for we Autobots."

"I understand."

"But, I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome."

Just then Ruby came back into the room with two portable Energon injectors. From what Optimus could tell it had normal blue Energon. But when he looked at it a little harder he saw some red specs glowing in it. "Ruby what did you do to the Energon?"

"Well Vector Prime did say that Energon is known as Dust in my time. So I thought that Dust could work with Energon. And when I heard that Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to Arctic yesterday I took some Fire Dust and put some of my aura into it to activat it, then put it into some Energon. When I put my hand on the glass part of it, it felt really hot. So say hello to the first Energon hot coco!"

All of the Autobots looked at her confused. "Um... whats Coco?"

Ruby looked at Arcee. "It is a drink that helps warm up the body when your cold."

"Oh."

Both Arcee and Optimus took one of the injectors. "Now remember I don't know how it will affect you. So only use it if you guys get the signal that you need to come back and for some reason, you can't. Got it?"

Optimus nodded his head. "Understood, we will only use them if we absolutely have to. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled at him and watch the two go into the ground bridge. And soon after she and Ironwood walked off to do some training.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said and was about to shut off the ground bridge when it started to breakdown.

"By the Allspark!"

Jack, Raf, and especially Miko didn't know that Ruby and Ironwood was going to do combat training so they looked at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "So what should we do?"

[Video games.]

"Video games great idea last one standing wins!"

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee here now!

[Sorry maybe later.]

Raf waved at Bumblebee and then started to reach for one of the controllers when Miko grabbed it. "Prepare to be destroyed."

Jack just looked at Miko with no interest whatsoever. "Yeah, not really my thing Miko."

"Oh? Scared of losing to a girl?"

Jack sighed and grabbed one of the controllers. "Bring it."

"No mercy."

And with that, the two started to play the game that is until Jack looked to see Raf upset. "Hey, you want to take on Miko for me?"

"No I have I have some stuff to do." and with that, he walked away.

* * *

Bulkhead wasn't all that happy that Ratchet was bossing him and Bumblebee around right after Optimus left the base. "You can't boss us around just because the boss is out."

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is out."

[Are Optimus and Arcee okay?]

"Arcee and Optimus made it through just fine. It is the return trip I'm worried about. Now remove those panels chop, chop."

* * *

Meanwhile Ironwood and Ruby made it to the training room Ratchet made for Ruby after getting tired of Bulkhead forgetting to help Ruby put away the stuff he uses when he trains Ruby. Which the room had a spot for Ruby to spar with someone that was human. Which in the past was Agent Fowler which Ruby was getting better at hand to hand combat with him. Ironwood looked around the room. "Not bad, not bad at all. They might not have everything that we normally use to train students in any of the schools. But since we are here to learn how they fight it's not bad at all."

Ruby just walked over to a bench that was in the room and placed a box down. She opened it to show two bracelets that were only a little bit bigger than the one that Vector Prime gave her and Ironwood. They also had her crest on them, she then started putting them on which Ironwood saw. "So you're going for something like your sister's?"

Ruby smiled at him and activated them which one took over her whole black part of her sleeve and ended at the white poofy part of her sleeve. The other did the same but it also wrapped around theVector bracelet. Soon after Ruby thought about what she wanted and the bracelets soon after letting out two blades that looked like Optimus's blades. "Something like that."

Ironwood's eyes widened at what he saw. "What the?..."

"I made these to have every weapon that Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper can use at this time. It was hard to compact them all into one weapon but I did it and I can still add more to it. And each of the blasters can tap into the Dust crystals that I put in them."

*How can she do that not even her sister's weapon is that compact! And that is what she more likely got the idea from with the bracelets!*

"I don't even want to know how you did that. And I'm a General who is always looking for new weapons for my army!"

Ruby just smiled at him. "So... Can we start or...?"

"Fine but no Crescent Rose I want to see how well you do with your new weapon."

"Fine!"

Ruby then put Crescent Rose inside the Vector bracelet. "Let's do this."

Ironwood pulled out his gun and put in his bullets that he normally uses when he did training with someone. "Alright, Ruby we start in three, two, one. Go!"

And with that, the two started fighting Ruby ran up to Ironwood but stopped when he started shooting at her. So she switched to her version of Arcee's blasters and started to shoot back. Which at one point one landed a hit him and his foot was now covered in stone. "Those blasters are going to get real annoying real fast."

Ruby ran up to him and called out her version of Bulkhead wrecking ball and tried to hit Ironwood with it. But Ironwood used his prosthetic robot hand to catch it. "Not bad Ruby."

Ruby then kicked Ironwood in the chest which did push him a bit which normally Ruby would need to run first and get momentum in order to have any power to her kicks. "Very good Ruby. The Bots have been doing a good job training you."

"Thanks."

And with that, the two went back to their fight.

* * *

At that moment was Raf playing Arctic explorer not too far from where Ruby and Ironwood were at. "Temperatures are Sub-Zero and dropping...! Got to get back to base!"

Just then something dropped onto the ground, Raf picked it up and looked around. He soon found a small little Robot. "Where did you come from? I didn't know the Autobots had pets, I would think Ruby would have told us about you?"

It looked at him all cutely. "Do you want to play fetch?"

The little Robot jumped up and down in joy. Raf then throws the mettle that he had found. "Go get it!"

It went after it and once it got it, it started to eat the mettle. "No don't eat that you're going to choke!"

When Raf looked at the little Robot in shock that it was just fine. "Or not."

The little Robot walked up to him and rubbed its head on Raf's leg. Soon after Raf started to lead it back to the others.

* * *

Back with Jack, Miko, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Jack was about to win the game when all of a sudden. "What the?! Oh great, power failure."

Miko looked at the tv. "Oh, it wiped our game."

"At hearing that Jack got upset. "But I was winning!"

"Bummer."

The two walked over to where the Bots were at. Ratchet then took out one of the hard drives from the ground bridge system. "Something is most definitely wrong. But what could have caused this?"

The lights were now going on and off. "Or that?"

"It might be the main power grid. Hopefully, it's not a substation malfunction."

Just then Raf walked in holding on to the Scraplet in his arms with it being asleep. "Hey guys, look what I found."

Ratchet was in no mood for any of the kid's distractions. "We're busy!"

He then looked at Raf only to scream and stands up quickly. Soon after Bulkhead and Bumblebee deploy their blasters as they are scared with Ratchet. Miko and Jack stood in front of Raf trying to keep him safe from the Bots. "Whoa, what's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"

"What's a Scraplet?"

"Only the most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron."

The three humans looked at the three Bots and then at the Scraplet. Miko, Jack, and Raf didn't get what could be so deadly about the little thing. "This? Are you kidding me?"

"You guys are giant robots, Scrappy here is tiny."

"You have no idea what that tiny thing can do!"

Raf started to pet it. "Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything."

Just then the Scraplet woke up, and as soon as it saw the Bots it started to eat Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to get it off but was having a hard time since it kept on eating him. At one point Bumblebee was able to knock it off of him, but the Scraplet was about to go back to him for more when Raf started to hit it with a crowbar. He kept on hitting it until Jack grabbed the crowbar. "Hey, easy killer."

Raf then ran over to Bumblebee and Miko looked at Jack. "I did not see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!"

[Its okay, you didn't know.]

Raf then looked at Ratchet. "Is he going to be okay?!"

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live."

That was when Bulkhead started to do something like the I told you so. "Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, especially living metal."

Jack then spoke up. "Well, bug dead, problem solved."

"No, when it comes to Scraplets there isn't ever just one. And I fear I know how they got here."

Just then the six of them heard some yelling."What the Dust are those things?!"

"Eat my ice you metal eating vermin!"

"Did you just say metal eating?!"

"Yes, I did!"

"One side of my body is made of metal! I have a robotic prosthetic's for one arm and leg and that not all I have that is metal prosthetic's on me!"

"Then grab some Ice Dust and use it! Scraplets can't take the cold!"

"Alright, thanks for the info! Eat this you little Robot Grimm!"

"Don't say that! Do you know how scary it would be if Salem did make Grimm Scraplets! I think I'm going to have nightmares of Grimm Scraplets eating my Crescent Rose now!"

"Yeah never bringing up Scraplets around Salem! And I think I'm going to have nightmares of Grimm Scraplets eating me now!"

Miko looked at Jack. "Was that Ironwood and Ruby yelling just now?"

Jack was about to go look for the two when the two came running in. Ruby looked just fine and had what looked like blasters aimed at where the two came from. When it looked like the Scraplets did try to eat Ironwood but only got as far as ripping his clothes a bit not touching any of the metal that is on him, at least not yet. Ruby then turned around and given them all a look that would make Megatron proud. "How in Primus flipping Dust?! Did the inspiration of Grimm known as Scraplets get into the base?!"

Ratchet led the group to the room that has the pod. "It's a trap... A Scraplet trap."

Bumblebee hide behind Ratchet when Bulkhead looked at the pod in fear. "An empty Scraplet trap."

Ratchet looked from the pod to Bulkhead. "Most likely injected into space eons ago. Where it landed in the Arctic, which the cold keep them in stasis."

Jack started to walk up to the pod. "Till we brought them here to thaw."

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch."

"So how many, are we there?"

"Thousands the power malfunctions, ground bridge damage are sure signs that infestation is on its way."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Arctic Optimus was climbing down a wall of ice when his sensors went off so he comlink to Arcee. "Arcee, what's your status?"

"My sensors going off, guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly."

"Optimus tobase, core temperatures have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate the ground bridge." Optimus receives a static feedback instead of someone responding and gives a worried look.

* * *

Back at base Ratchet tried to comlink to Optimus and Arcee. "Ratchet to Optimus do you read me? We have a situation."

But he couldn't get through to either of them. "The Scraplets got to the comlink system. If we don't eradicate them immediately, they will turn the whole base into a scrapheap!"

"I say let them keep it and get out of here."

Ruby once again glared at Bulkhead. "Did you forget that both Optimus and Arcee are in the Arctic?! If we don't get the ground bridge up and running soon they will die!"

Jack looked at Ruby in fear. "They will?"

Miko walked up to Bulkhead with a glare of her own. "Bulkhead you never run."

"Miko you never saw a swarm of them before. None of you have."

Ironwood looked at him. "Um... Didn't you hear Ruby and me yelling a bit ago? Becuase there was a lot of them that was after us before we meet up with you!"

"Yeah but you haven't seen what they can do...?"

At that moment Ruby cut in. "They eat you bit by bit until there is nothing left of you."

All of the Bots looked at her shocked that she would know that. "Oh come on! I know what a Scraplet is and didn't need any of you telling me what they are. Did you forget that I have been getting Optimus's memories since I got here! Did you forget those nights I started screaming in my sleep?! Those were bad memories that I got from Optimus's past and he has seen what Scraplets can do! So some of those nights were from Scraplets dreams!"

At hearing that Ratchet then remembered that at one point he and Optimus had a bad encounter with Scraplets that only the two of them getting out it alive out of the 300 that were there. *Oh scrap don't tell me she remembers that?!*

Jack looked at them all. "You have to let us help."

"We aren't made of metal."

"Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt any of us... Well besides Ironwood."

"Watch it, young lady!"

Ratchet thought about it for a moment. "Normally I find your flesh your least good quality. But it would appear to be an advantage to the matter at hand."

Jack nodded his head. "Okay good so we pair off, one Bot and one human. I'll watch your back when you repair the ground bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at Miko then at each other not liking the idea. Ruby then cut in. "Ironwood and I will go to the main power grid and fix that. But before you guys go here Jack, Miko, Raf take these."

Ruby called out three small handheld guns from her bracelet. "For some reason, about three weeks before you guys met the Bots I just had the urge to make these. I must have somewhat remembered about this day subconsciously. They are Ice Dust powered laser guns, instead of bullets they release an icy beam. You just use them like one of those cheap water guns. Just be careful with them, none of you have awakened aura. So if you get hit it could lead to severe frostbite or hyperthermia for you three. The Bots can take a few hits but don't get them fully covered in ice, that would be bad for them. Also, don't worry about it running out of juice it is powered by a Dust crystal, not the powder type. So it will take a long time for it to run out of power."

Jack was the first one to grab a gun then Miko who was very excited to have the gun grabbed her's, then finally Raf took one.

* * *

Back at the Arctic Optimus and Arcee have been walking slowly in the snow. At that point, Optimus tries to call the base again. "Optimus to base do you read?"

At that moment Arcee fell to the ground Optimus walks back to help her. "Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear Miami is beautiful this time of year."

"The nearest warm climate is too far away. Attempting to reach it would waste too much energy. And accelerate the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will. Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves."

At hearing Optimus bring up energy made Arcee think of something. "What about the Energon Ruby gave us before we left? She said to use it if we need it, and I think this counts as needing it."

Optimus thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "It might be risky since we don't know what could happen. But it is better than nothing, and if it works like Ruby had intended then we would at least have some more time. But don't put all of it in you at once, just take a small dose."

Arcee nodded her head and the two grabbed the portable Energon injectors and set it for a small dose. Then they placed them near their arms and injected some of the Energon into them. Which the two already could feel the warmth from the Fire Dust. "Wow, this stuff really does warm a Bot up and potent. I'm glad I only took a small amount. I think I would be burning up if I took all of it in right away."

"Indeed Arcee, Ruby really came through for us. Now let us find some shelter."

And with that, the two started to walk once more looking for a place to take refuge from the cold.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Miko and Bulkhead were looking for the Scraplets. "I get to be your bodyguard for once and I get a gun made by Ruby! How cool is that?"

"Raf I'm the first one here right?"

Just then the lights went out and Bulkhead screamed so loud that Ruby and Ironwood could hear it. "Was that Miko?"

Ruby looked at Ironwood. "No that was Bulkhead, I should know after Cliffjumper pulled that prank on him a while back."

Ironwood just looked at Ruby wondering what kind of prank it was. Meanwhile back where Miko and Bulkhead were, the light finally went back on and Miko looked at Bulkhead. "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

"No...Maybe...Can we talk about this later?"

Miko just went back to walking but with every step they took Bulkhead got more and more paranoid which Miko saw. "Take it easy Bulkhead, stay focus everything going to be..."

But Miko didn't finish what she was about to say Because Bulkhead heard something and started to blast around and some cables fell on top of him and he was freaking out. And yet again Ironwood heard it and now was looking to where he thought it was coming from. "Maybe we should have just connected some Ice Dust crystals to the main air conditioner and freeze the Base for a bit."

Ruby looked from what she was fixing and looked at him. "Even if you brought that up before we all went off into groups we would have still needed to get the power fixed first. So that we could put more power into the vents to speed the cooling. Plus you and I can maybe take the cold while wearing what we are wearing right now for a while because of our aura. But Jack, Miko, and Raf can't take the cold, the Bots don't even like the cold either. If we did that they would need to be outside the base first."

"Good point."

Just then the two heard something and saw a swarm heading their way. Ruby would of call out her Crescent Rose but didn't want any Scraplets near her baby. So she went for her version of Optimus's blasters and had them on ice mode and started to shoot. Ironwood joined in as well with his ice bullets. Which the ice they were using was so cold that it made the Scraplets shatter as soon as they were hit which Ironwood saw. "Ruby, you didn't give the kids that powerful of Dust did you?!"

"Why did you think I told them that it could lead to severe frostbite or hyperthermia if they got hit?! The Scraplets are much smaller than us so what I gave them is far worse to them then to Jack, Miko, and Raf. Besides, I didn't want the Scraplets to thaw out when we're not looking and start up again!"

"You're sounding like Qrow!"

"I was taught how to fight by him!"

Back to Miko and Bulkhead. "Okay, I wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead you're fine it's just some cables!"

Bulkhead looked and saw that Miko was right. "Oh...Right...Cables."

He then pulled on one and some Scraplets started to fall on top of him which caused him to scream some more and Miko started to use the Ice gun on the Scraplets.

Meanwhile, with Raf and Bumblebee, the two were walking down a hallway and found a hallway that was covered in bite marks. [They were here.]

"Don't these things ever stop eating?"

The two went back to walking until they found a vent that was a little eaten on. Bumblebee pulled it off and the two were ready to attack. Only to find that there was nothing there. They soon heard a noise that made them turn around to see another air vent which Scraplets started to come out of it and both Bumblebee and Raf started to shoot at them.

As for Jack and Ratchet well Ratchet was working on the ground bridge when Jack was walking around the room keeping an eye out for Scraplets. "Hows it going over there?"

"I Fixed everything but it still needs to get power. My best bet is that Ruby and Ironwood ran into some Scraplets which are going after Ironwood. So we have to wait for them, or go there are selfs."

Just then Jack heard something and then saw the Scraplets coming from the vent which they saw Ratchet and started to fly towards him. "They can fly?! You never said they could fly!"

Ratchet turned around to see the Scraplets coming as Jack started to shoot at them. Jack was getting most of them but some did get to Ratchet which Jack saw and did his best not to hit Ratchet when he was shooting the Scraplets off of him. Which Ratchet took notice of and thought of something. "Jack! Switch to the fire extinguisher!"

Jack did as he was told and got the remaining Scraplets off of him. Ratchet looked at Jack and smiled at him. "Thanks, and by the way good aim, you should ask Ruby to make you something just in case Miko follows us again to a fight with the Cons."

"No way! Mom would kill me if I accidentally brought it home!"

"Jack she had a teacher that used a flamethrower thermos as his weapon and he drinks out of it. I think she can make something that looks like a normal teen item."

Jack just looked at him as if he had two heads. "How...?!"

"I don't even know."

Now what everyone would remember was that Jack didn't get them all and when the other came back the Scraplets went after Bumblebee and Bulkhead. But this is what really happened. "Ratchet get the patch kit Raf and Miko did okay with the guns Ruby gave them. But we are still leaking Energon and also a lot of the Scraplets got away from us."

Just then everyone took a good look at the room to see a lot more Scraplet remains then what Miko and Raf got combined. "Wow, Ratchet what did you do?"

"This wasn't me Bulkhead, it seems that Jack is good with a gun."

"Wow, dude this is like way more than what Bulk and I got!"

"And Bumblebee and me."

Just then Ruby and Ironwood were coming back from the power grid. "Power fixed, and we Iced the area and everything from their to here in hopes that the Scraplets might stay away..."

Both Ruby and Ironwood looked at what they saw. "Not bad Jack not as many as we got but not bad."

* * *

Back in the Arctic, the two found some shelter and Arcee looked at Optimus. "How about a game? Let's play Who screwed up things back at the base?"

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction."

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see... The comlink is down and the power might be as well. He could have tripped on a power cord. Remember when we first came here and Bulkhead walked into those power lines? Who knew he could dance like that."

"Bulkhead may be...Too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone."

"You know the worst part? After battling Cons all these years, smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"We still have time to be saved. We still have plenty of the Energon Ruby gave us."

"Yeah about that, how do you think we will remember this?"

Optimus looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we will remember coming here and being stuck here. But we won't even remember about the Dust infused Energon. We won't even remember seeing her every day or any of that once she goes back to her time. Which that worries me!"

"Why would it worry you?"

" Because it would be like when we lost Cliffjumper. But we won't even remember it! What if we feel that same pain of loss and we don't even remember what we lost?"

At hearing that his optics widened he hadn't even thought of that. "Arcee I don't know how to answer that because I don't even know what will happen. But we must keep moving forward and even when we forget about Ruby and those of her time. It won't be forever since we will regain them in the next life."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Our next life's having to deal with our past!"

* * *

Back at the base, Ruby looked at the Bots. "So what do we do now? We still have some Scraplets in the base and we don't know if Optimus and Arcee have used the Energon I gave them."

Just then everyone heard something and they looked to see that it was what was left of the Scraplets. Bulkhead looked at the Scraplets then to the ground bridge and got an idea. "Ratchet! Turn on the ground bridge!"

"What but the Scraplets!"

"Will follow me and freeze right away and then I can get Arcee and Optimus!"

At hearing that Ratchet did as he was told and opened the ground bridge. Bulkhead wasted no time and was now running to it with the Scraplets following him. Which soon Optimus and Arcee saw the ground bridge and was heading to it. At least until they saw Bulkhead. "Down! Down!"

Bulkhead hit the ground and Optimus and Arcee were now seeing what was the problem back at base. *Scraplets!*

As the Scraplets were getting ready to eat Arcee and Optimus, the Prime got ready to block Arcee from the Scraplets. When suddenly the Scraplets started to freeze up and only hit them like golf balls and wasn't eating them. Once the last one hit the ground the sun finally showed itself and the two looked at Bulkhead. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

* * *

Later on back at the base, Raf was fixing up Bumblebee, Jack was doing the same for Arcee, Miko was doing Bulkhead, Ironwood got Ratchet, and lastly Ruby was attending to Optimus. "It looks like you'll need a few days rest after being out in the cold for so long. But nothing permanent."

"That is the same with Arcee. That Fire Dust really did the trick at keeping them from permanent system damage."

"Bulk looks good I think he might be good to go in a day or two."

"That is the same with Bee."

"From what I'm getting Ratchet didn't get eaten as much as Bumblebee or Bulkhead. I think he should be fine by tomorrow."

Ratchet nodded his head. "That you all for your help. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened... on a Saturday."

Optimus smiled at him. "Our human friends may be small... But they are strong."

Just then Miko screams and Jack went for his ice gun. "Scraplet?!"

"Spider! Is it on me?!"

Miko then runs off screaming some more. Everyone looked at where Miko ran off to. "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

Ruby looked at Bulkhead. "She is a girl Bulk. And what of you? Ironwood and I could hear you from where we were when we were fixing the power."

Bulkhead was trying to think his way out of that when Agent Fowler came in. "Hey, how's it...? What in the name of the President happen here?!"

Ironwood looked at his past self. "We had a bug problem today."


	13. Con Job

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Another thing and this is for those who are reading Ozpin's little Rose. I'm having trouble coming up with their fight so if any of you have any ideas let me know.

 ** _READ THIS!_** I'm not sure how people will take Wheeljack's next life so at the end of the chapter I will tell you why I did what I did. So don't put a comment about it until you read the A/N at then end of the chapter."

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Miko was riding Bulkhead's shoulder in the base. "Alright chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?"

I don't know Miko last time I was picking sand out of my articulators for a week. But there is a monster truck rally in town..."

Just then the two saw Ruby walking by herself. "Hey, Ruby what's up?"

Ruby looked at them and smiled. "Oh, hey Miko Bulk not much Ironwood just left for two weeks with Agent Fowler."

"Why did Ironwood go and not you?"

"Well Bulkhead, General Ironwood is missing the military life and being a teacher. He maybe the Headmaster of Atlas. But would take over a class for a teacher when the teacher was out on a mission. So Fowler talked to his higher ups and they thought that it would be a good experience for some of their more promising soldiers of any branch to have two weeks of training from a time traveling alien General."

"Wow, I bet that is going to be interesting for everyone there."

"You got that right Miko."

Just then Ratchet spoke up interrupting the three's conversation. "I'm receiving a signal from a starship headed for Earth, and it has an Autobot identification signal."

Jack looked at Ratchet. "So there are other Bots out there?"

"They scatter to the stars when Cybertron went dark."

Arcee nodded her head. "Ruby is right about that. But there have been times when the Decepticons have fake signals."

Optimus was looking at Arcee at first but then to the monitor. "Unknow signal this is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself."

It took only a moment for the Bot to respond. "I had warmer welcomes from Decepticons combat brigades."

At hearing the voice Bulkhead knew who it was right away. "Wheeljack?! You old Con crusher! What are you doing way out here?!"

"Bulkhead?... That you?... What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the pedal to the metal."

At that moment Miko figured out what that meant. "Another Bot is coming? How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack...? I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?"

"He is 1000% the real deal Optimus."

"We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack, safe journey."

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

As soon as the call ended Arcee looked at Bulkhead. "So who's the boyfriend?"

"Jackie and I go way back. We were once part of the same war unit the Wreckers. The Cons are going to wish he never found us."

"I'm just glad Ironwood isn't here."

At hearing that everyone looked at Ruby in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry Bulk but what I do remember from Optimus of Wheeljack, somewhat reminds me of Uncle Qrow. And Ironwood and Qrow don't see eye to eye. Plus Ironwood just got here himself and I think with everything that has happened so far. I don't think him meeting someone like Wheeljack isn't the best thing for him at the moment."

"Oh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons warship, Soundwave was with Starscream playing a new recording he got that involves the Autobots. "Wheeljack?! What are you doing way out here?!"

"Bulkhead?... That you?... What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the pedal to the metal."

Soundwave was also going through his records to figure out who this new Bot was. Once he found him he showed the Bot on his visor which Starscream saw. "Ah, a war hero. We don't have much time. Makeshift!"

Just then a Con walked in the room hiding in the shadows. One of Soundwave's tendrils went to Makeshift and was giving the Con the data he had on Wheeljack. Which Makeshift started to change into a replica of Wheeljack. This was happening as the recording kept on going. "See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

Starscream smiled at hearing that. "I to know how to give a proper welcome."

* * *

The next day at the base the four humans that were there were watching the beacon was Wheeljack's, Arcee looked at the monitor. "Wheeljack's ship is almost at the landing zone."

Raf looked at Jack. "Do you think he is here to visit?"

Miko then cut in. "Maybe he'll stay!... His will need his own Human."

At hearing that Ruby glared at her. "Miko, you do remember that more and more people from Remnant are coming here right? Meaning at some point you're going to have to share Bulkhead and might not be with him at times."

"What?! Why do I need to share Bulk?!"

"Because at some point your's and Bulkhead's Remnant selfs will show up at some point."

"Oh yeah..."

Just then they all heard something and turn to see Ratchet was using the ground bridge. "Ground bridge cycling up."

Just then it started to glitch up so Ratchet hit it and it started to work again. "Blasted Scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Ruby just smiled at him. "Don't worry Ratchet, Ironwood and I took a look around the base and talked to Fowler. So there will be new parts for the base that should be here when Ironwood gets back from his two-week trip."

Ratchet nodded his head and at that moment Jack spoke up. "So Wheeljack is going to land on the other side of the plant and then you guys are going to ground bridge him here?"

Optimus walked up to them. "We can't risk it just in case the Decepticons following him here."

Miko looked at Bulkhead and saw him pacing around in excitement. "Dude I never seen you this stoked before!"

"Oh, you're going to love Wheeljack. We were like brothers, and tonight we are going to party!"

"Sweet!"

Just then they heard a sound that told the Bots that there is trouble and looked at the monitor to see that the Cons that were now chasing Wheeljack ship. "Bogies and they are going after Wheeljack."

"Con scum!"

* * *

At that moment the Decepticons were shooting at Wheeljack's ship until they hit it. The ship hits the ground and Wheeljack gets out of his ship. But just then an odd light showed up above him and two people fell which Wheeljack caught and he looked at who he got. "You two okay?"

"Oh, my head."

Just then Wheeljack saw the Cons coming and he quickly hid the two odd being inside his ship before the Cons could see who was with Wheeljack. Which luckily none of the Cons saw, not even Starscream and Soundwave didn't see. who were watching saw it because of the debris that was covering them in a smokescreen like matter and as soon as the Cons got to the ground Wheeljack showed himself. "If you're trying to ruin my day you're going to have to try harder than that."

And with that, the fight began.

* * *

Back at base Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were standing by the ground bridge. "Come on we're missing the action!"

Just then Ruby walked up to them. "I'm coming with."

"No way it is too dangerous!"

"I don't care, Ironwood popped out of nowhere just because Fowler made and left the base. For all, we know Wheeljack's Remnant self is there! If that is true whoever it is might not trust you guys and I'll have to get them to come with us."

"She is right Arcee while I don't like the idea myself. But with Ironwood gone at the moment, Ruby must go in case there is someone from her home is there as well."

"Alright... But try to stay out of the fight."

Ruby nodded her head and Ratchet finally got the ground bridge to open. "I'll have the sickbay ready."

Bulkhead smiled. "For who, the Cons? This is Wheeljack were talking about."

And with that, the four ran through the ground bridge and once they got to the other side they saw that the fight was over. With Wheeljack stabbing the last Con with his sword, Bulkhead chuckled. "I taught him that."

Ruby looked up at him. "You know how to use a sword?"

Both Arcee and Bumblebee chuckled at that when Wheeljack started to walk up to them. Not knowing that Laserbeak was watching them. "Ever think I might need a hand here?"

"What? And spoil the show."

Arcee saw one of the Cons moving. "You missed one."

And at that moment Wheeljack hit the Con with his blaster. The Bots ad Ruby walked over to him as well. "If this is all that we have, then were in big trouble."

At hearing that Bulkhead ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Jackie!"

"Hey watch the finish you wrecking ball!"

Ruby looked at Wheeljack's ship to see two people walking out of it. One was a man with graying black spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red tattered cloak, he also has on a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The man also is wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. The other was a woman that was wearing a shallow cut black with five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, with a pair of matching gauntlets and fingerless glove. her hair was black and red but the hairstyle looked like Yang's and speaking of Yang she had the same face as her right down to the red eyes Yang would get when she was made, she also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Ruby didn't know who the woman was but she knew who the man was right away. "Uncle Qrow!"

At hearing that all the Bots looked at where Ruby was heading when Qrow looked up only to see a red and black blur running up to him and it latched on to his arm. And like the time Ruby did this during the Vytal Festival, he lifted up the arm to see that yes it was Ruby yet again. "I"m so happy that you're here!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kiddo, what is going on here? The last thing I remember was me saying good night to you and then going off to bed."

"Oh, that is right hang on."

Both Qrow and the woman looked at her oddly at Ruby when she placed a hand on their chest. "Remember everything that you of this time remembers now, and gain more as time moves on."

Just then Qrow and the woman got all of their memories of being Wheeljack. But the memories of today were blurry and he couldn't remember anything after today. "Okay that is weird and I can't really remember today that well. I think I hit my head a little too hard or something."

But the woman glared at Qrow. "How come we had to be once the same Bot?"

Qrow just looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Maybe it is because we're twins, Raven."

Just then Ruby put two and two together. "Your Yang's biological mother!"

At hearing, Ruby says that made Raven groaned when Qrow chuckled. "Looks like you got caught by Ruby and don't even think about running away Raven. We're in a whole different world right now we're going to need Ruby's help."

Raven had her hand on her single-edged sword that had multiple blades on it one being able to open portals. But she took in on what Qrow said and was thinking of trying to open a portal back to Remnant when Ruby cut in. "And Remnant doesn't exist yet, so there is now way home until Vector Prime takes us home."

At hearing that Raven let go of her sword and ground even more. "Fine."

Raven then looked around for something. Just then Arcee smiled at the two. "So you must be Qrow, Ruby told us a lot about you. Like how you taught her how to fight."

"Yep, Qrow Branwen and apparently half of Wheeljack's Remnant self, nice to meet you. I hope Ruby hasn't caused you any trouble."

"Uncle Qrow!"

"What? You and your friends always seem to find trouble all the time."

"It's not my fault!"

"Right."

* * *

Back at the base, the six made it through the ground bridge. But when Ratchet started to close it there was an odd purple electricity which made the Bot sigh. "Sorry if that was me."

At hearing that confused Ratchet and made him look at Qrow. "And you might be?"

Ruby was the one to answer the question. "This is one of Wheeljack's Remnant self and my Uncle Qrow, and his semblance is giving people bad luck and can't control who gets it. When the other one is his twin sister Raven which I don't know what her semblance is."

At hearing that everyone just looked at Qrow and thought the same thing. *How did he train Ruby to use a scythe?! She told us it is the deadliest weapon on her planet! How did he teach her without getting her killed?!*

At that moment Bulkhead spoke up. "Hey, Wheeljack come meet my other best buddy Miko, she can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya."

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"That is a lie! It's the other way around! If Uncle Qrow wasn't half of you I would have guessed that Qrow was her next life!"

"Ruby!"

"Sorry Uncle Qrow."

Wheeljack just chuckles and looked back at Bulkhead. "We're going to get along just fine."

Just then Optimus was now walking over to them and Fake Wheeljack turned around to look at him. "Optimus it is a privilege."

"Likewise soldier. What do you have to report?"

"Been jumping around from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe, now I found both."

"We are few but strong, we have lost some brave Bots but we have grown and with more people of Remnant showing up. We grow even stronger as do they for their own challenge they are training for."

"Yeah about that why are future me's and you doing here anyway."

"Megatron's next life gets possessed by a great evil and has been like that for some time now and goes by the name Salem. The only way to set her free is to kill her and let her be reborn in the next life. Which Primus thought that since I have been fighting Megatron for eons, that it is best that myself and my team fight her."

At hearing that both Qrow and Raven had the same reaction. "What?!"

"Salem is who now?!"

At that moment Optimus spoke up. "Wheeljack, we would be glad if you join us."

"I would be honored."

At hearing that Bulkhead smiled at fake Wheeljack. "Then let's get this party started!"

Bulkhead then hit Wheeljack on the back and Ratchet groaned."Oh, joy."

Optimus was about to leave but Ruby stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Optimus looked at her. "I'm just going out for a drive."

"You don't like parties don't you."

"Maybe..."

"Can we come?"

Ruby pulled at her Uncle and her aunt. "Hey! Why can't we stay?"

"One I don't know Raven enough to know if I can trust her being here the others without supervision. And second, because I don't need you being drunk around Miko, Jack, and Raf. Earth is worse when it comes to the rule about no drinking alcohol until your 21 years old. And I don't need you giving Miko any and getting her drunk like you did with Yang that one time!"

Just then Qrow was drinking from his flask and gave the same look that he gave when Glynda Goodwitch told Winter Schnee that Qrow is always drunk, he looked at his flask but instead of shrugging his shoulder and keeping on drinking from it. He put the cap back on and put it away. "One time Ruby, I only did that one time and Tai beat me up for it."

"Yeah, but didn't Yang start going clubs after that?"

At hearing that Raven looked at Qrow and was ready to kill her brother. "You gave what to Yang?"

"Hey, why do you care? You left her when she was just a baby. And you only saved her once in her life!"

Optimus looked at the three and thought about it for a moment and nodded his head and changed into his alt mode. Qrow climbed in when Ruby grabbed Rave and used her semblance and turned into rose petals and went into Optimus and Ruby changed them back after Optimus closed the door. Which Qrow started to laugh when he saw the shocked look on Raven's face. and with that Optimus drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons warship, Soundwave and Starscream were walking together. "It was a good thing we were able to make the switch before the Autobots got there. Although as soon as Makeshift went through the ground bridge our tracker and comlink stopped working so they must have something that is blocking the signal."

Soundwave only nodded his head and Starscream kept on talking. "Still I can't believe that Wheeljack has twins for his next life. And to think they are the Aunt and Uncle of Optimus's next life!"

Just then the two walked into the room where the real Wheeljack was being held. "Tell Megatron that he is crazy to think Bulkhead can't tell the difference between me and a fake."

"Haven't you heard? Megatron is not leading at the moment and I'm in charge now!"

"You?! Ha!"

Starscream was about to do to Wheeljack as he did to Cliffjumper when Soundwave grabbed his arm which calmed down Starscream. "Yes, he may yet be of use. Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He only needs to keep it up until he opens their ground bridge to let us in. Then we will kill all of the Autobots and capture each one of the Remnant humans."

* * *

Back at the base, Miko was playing her guitar when fake Wheeljack and Bulkhead was throwing a metal ball back and forth. "Come on Jackie show me what you got!... Ha, ha, ha, nice Lob."

The two kept at it which made Jack wonder about it. "What are they doing Arcee?"

"It is called Lobbing, it's a favorite past time on Cybertron especially among the warrior class."

At that moment Miko looked at Raf. "Come on Raf show us some moves."

"Oh, alright."

Just then Raf started to dance which Jack knew what type of dance it was right away. "The Robot of course."

At that moment Bumblebee joined in mimicking what Raf was doing. Which at that moment Jack took notice that some people were missing. "Where is Optimus, Ruby, Qrow, and Raven?"

"They went out for a drive, Prime's don't party and I think Ruby didn't trust Qrow and Raven left alone with Miko for some reason. So she dragged them along with her and Optimus."

At that moment Bulkhead had the metal ball. "Coming at you!"

Bulkhead throws it but the ball slipped through fake Wheeljack hands and hit the ground bridge controls which made Ratchet very mad. "You know I'm working on some very delicate stuff here!"

"Sorry Doc, we're just a little charged up. You built this bridge from scratch huh?"

"I did."

"That is quite the feat of engineering."

At hearing that got Ratchet in a better mood. "Yes, yes it is."

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't like the way it sounded in the last jump, and with what happened with the Scraplets we had at the base not that long ago. I thought it would be best to put it in shut down for now and take another look at it."

"What if you need to use it?"

"I can't turn it back on at the moment, at least not until I do some things to it first. Or else it could get even worse than it is now."

"So how long would that take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. It would be faster if the parts Ruby said that is coming in would be here now instead of coming when Ironwood comes back in two weeks."

"I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was driving and Ruby was sitting in the middle looking back and forth between Qrow and Raven which the two were looking through the windows not making any eye contact with each other. Ruby thought that she should say something. "You know you two should try and make amends with each other now. I mean we are going to be here for some time and when we do get back to Remnant we are going to have to work together to stop..."

At that moment Raven cut in. "As soon as we get back to Remnant I'm going back to my tribe."

"Tribe?"

"Oh boy here we go again."

"Hey, at least I stayed with our family! You're the one who abandoned the tribe Qrow!"

"Coming from the woman who abandoned her own daughter for a tribe of bandits!"

"Bandits?! Okay, will someone tell me what you two are talking about?!"

Raven looked at Qrow. "You never told her didn't you?"

"Ruby didn't need to know about my past."

"Well, I want to know now!"

At hearing that Qrow sighed. "Fine when Raven and I are from a tribe of bandits, they taught us how to fight to kill others. And I hated it, I wanted to help others not kill them. But I didn't want to leave Raven so I tricked the tribe to let us go to Beacon and tricked Raven into going. I did this in hopes I could get Raven to leave the tribe as well. And when Tai and Raven had Yang I thought it worked. But Raven left and went back to the tribe and is now the chief of it."

Ruby looked at Raven and saw that she was ready to kill Qrow but Ruby had to say something. "Look I need you two to work together, at least until we finish the mission that Primus has given us."

At hearing that the two looked at Ruby with wide eyes, the two remember who Primus was and the two didn't want to make him mad. Raven was the one to speak up. "And the mission would be?"

"To kill Salem who is the reincarnation of Megatron who is being possessed by Unicron."

At that moment Optimus stopped and at that moment everyone but Ruby shouted the same thing. "Unicron?!"

"Yep."

"As in Unicron the Destroyer?!"

"Yep."

"As in Primus's evil brother?!"

"Yep."

"How in Primus did Megatron's next life gets taken over bu Unicron in the first place?!"

At hearing the last question made Ruby sigh. "It is because when Megatron does really die the Dark Energon in his body links him to Unicron. Which Unicron uses that to take over Megatron's dead body and bring it back to life. Which Megatron becomes a prisoner in his own body and getting tortured by Unicron while at it. But Optimus does something to split the two and Megatron still alive and becomes good. But because a small amount of Dark Energon was still inside of him Unicron was able to take over him once more. If we kill Salem Unicron will be sealed away once more and all the Grimm will start to disappear."

Ruby stopped for a moment and looked at Qrow and Raven to make sure they two kept up with her and then went on. "I was planning on telling everyone when we first see Unicron because I know that Optimus sees him two times in his lifetime. So don't tell the others about it until then. I don't want them to worry about it for now."

At that moment Qrow and Raven nodded their heads and Optimus spoke up. "That might be for the best, so I won't say a thing about it for now."

"Good, now I don't care if Raven goes back to the tribe after we kill Salem. But until then we need to work together. From what I do remember from our fights against Unicron it took all of us to do it. So we need to stick together, for now, Raven when we do get back if you need to tell your tribe about what is going on then fine. But you got to help us with Salem no buts about it."

Raven thought about it for a moment and then sighed. "Fine you win I'll help."

"Good, now we can go back to the base."

At hearing that puzzled Optimus. "Ruby I don't think the party is over and I'm not much of a party Bot."

"Look Optimus the only reason I wanted to leave the base was that I felt that I needed to tell Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven about Salem and you're the only Bot I thought that could take the info well. Besides I'm not much into parties either but Ozpin told me something once."

At hearing that got Optimus's interest because Ozpin was the holder of Alpha Trion before Oscar. "And that would be?"

"He said that It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget. Optimus do you ever wish you could have had more time with Megatron before he became evil?"

"Yes, there are times I wish that."

"So don't make the same mistake now, by not having fun with the others. You don't know how long you'll have them either alive or on your side. Make the most of it now."

Optimus thought about it for a moment and then he turned around and headed back to the base.

* * *

We all know what happened in the show and what the Bots, Jack, Miko, and Raf will remember but this is what really happens back at the base. Bulkhead notice that Wheeljack was not himself. And as soon as Wheeljack left with Miko on a tour of the base Bulkhead was going to say something. When Optimus shows up and Qrow, Raven, and Ruby get out of him which soon after Optimus goes back into Bot mode and looks around to see that Wheeljack was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Wheeljack?"

"Miko is showing him around the base, but..."

"But what Bulkhead?"

"Something is off about him, he is starting to act not himself."

Arcee then spoke up. "Maybe your not happy with him being by Miko so much?"

"No that's not it."

Ruby looked at Qrow and Raven. "Do you two know what is going on? I mean, I remember what Optimus does by the second it happens. Which that should be the same for you two as well when it comes to Wheeljack."

"To tell you the truth kiddo I don't remember this party at all and I started to remembering today three hours ago, but right now all I remember is a dark room."

"I'm getting the same thing as Qrow and I think some whining Bot was going on about how he is in charge now instead of Megatron."

"Yeah, kind of looked like..."

Just then the twins eyes widen and shouted at the same time. "Starscream!"

At hearing that everyone looked at the twins with both worry and fear and Ruby spoke up. "The Decepticons must have switched the real Wheeljack with a fake before we got to Wheeljack's ship, and took the real Wheeljack onto their warship."

Bulkhead then thought of something. "That means that if we have a fake then Miko is showing...?! Miko!"

"Yeah what up Bulkhead?"

Just then everyone turned to see that Miko and the fake Wheeljack just got back from their tour which Ruby ran to Miko then grabbed her and ran to where Jack and Raf were which Arcee and Bumblebee had their blasters aimed at the fake as well as the other Bots in the room, Optimus then spoke up. "What are coordinates to the Decepticons warship? And don't say that you don't know. Raven and Qrow remember that the real Wheeljack is being held prisoner on the ship. Tell us now so we can go save him."

Just then fake Wheeljack grabbed the lob ball and threw it at the Bots and was able to grab Qrow and got to the ground bridge. "One false move or I even see one rose petal and he gets it!"

Just when fake Wheeljack was starting to work the now working ground bridge Qrow was getting the memories of the real Wheeljack getting out of his cell and was now by the other end of the ground bridge which made Qrow smiled. "You picked the wrong human to take hostage."

The fake looked at Qrow only to see him now as a crow and him flying away. Which shocked everyone but Raven. "Okay, I didn't know he could do that what next Raven can turn into a raven!"

"Yes, I can Ruby."

"Oh come on!"

Just then the real Wheeljack came through the ground bridge and kicked the fake down and then looked at Ratchet. "You might want to close that."

Ratchet did as he was told and the two Wheeljacks were going around in a circle getting ready to fight one and other. Optimus, Bulkhead, Qrow, and Raven were getting ready to join in. But the real Wheeljack stopped them. "Uglies mine."

Ruby looked at the Branwen twins. "Did your past life just call himself ugly?"

At hearing that the twins hit their faces and groaned. Soon the two Wheeljacks started to fight, which Raf was now wondering something. "Which one is the real Wheeljack"

Miko at the time was trying to keep tabs but didn't have much luck. "I lost track!"

But as soon as she said that one of the Wheeljack one the fight and had his sword aimed at the other, and Bulkhead looked at the others. "That is my Jackie."

Both Raven and Qrow nodded their heads in agreement. "We can vouch for that."

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet. "You hit the switch."

Ratchet nodded his head and Wheeljack went on. "It is time to take out the trash."

He then looked at Bulkhead. "All your's buddy."

Which as soon as the ground bridge opened Bulkhead threw the fake into the ground bridge and Ratchet closed it Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead. "Nice lob."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Con's ship, Starscream looked at Makeshift. "Did you at least find out where their base is?!"

"Yes, Starscream it is just out of..."

"Just then Starscream heard something and looked for the sound only to see a bomb that was going to go off on Makeshift. "Woah! Back, back!"

And with that Starscream flew off and Makeshift looked to see what it was just as it was going off. "Oh no."

The explosion got every Con that was by Makeshift with the exception of Soundwave who as soon as he saw the explosion start to happen took off flying as well. Starscream only could say one thing. "Makeshift you fool!"

* * *

Back at the Base and unlike the show, it is night time still, the real welcome party began Miko was playing her guitar when Raf, Bumblebee, and Jack were dancing solo. When Qrow and Ruby were holding hands dancing together as well. When Raven and Arcee were watching the whole thing shaking their heads at how funny they all looked. Optimus was standing next to Bulkhead and Wheeljack who weren't far from Ratchet who wasn't all that happy with the party. "It is like a reoccurring nightmare."

Optimus just smiled at him. "Ratchet, Ruby told me something that Ozpin had told her once when it comes to parties."

Ratchet looked at Optimus with some interest since he knew that Ozpin was the holder of Alpha Trion before Oscar. "Oh, really and what is that?"

"He told her that It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"And that means...?"

"It means that sometimes you need to take the time to have fun with those you care about just in case something happens to them."

And at that moment Optimus did something no one ever thought would ever that no one will even remember when Ruby and the others go home until their next lifes. He grabbed Ratchet by the arm and dragged him to where the others were dancing and joined Bumblebee and Raf doing the Robot. When Ratchet just froze they're in shock, not knowing what to do. When Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack Optics were now wide and mouths hanging wide open. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Optimus doing the Robot, yeah I'm seeing it to Jackie."

"Bulk is that really Optimus Prime or is that another imposter?"

"I think that is Optimus, I mean Ruby would say something if it wasn't. Anyways now that you're on the Team Prime we need to get you your own vehicle mode and I got some ideas."

"Yeah about that Bulk, now that my ship is fixed I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait you're leaving?"

Just then the two looked to see that Miko and everyone that was dancing was walking towards them. "Why."

Bulkhead was the one to answer the question. "Because some Bots never change."

Optimus was the one to speak next. "Wheeljack. Know that you always have a haven here."

"Jackie never stays but he always comes back."

* * *

Wheeljack waited to leave the next day since Jack, Miko, and Raf needed to go home for the night. So the next day Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko, Raf, Qrow, Raven, and Ruby was at Wheeljack's ship saying their goodbyes. Optimus and Ratchet said their goodbyes back at the base and at that moment Wheeljack thought of something. "There is room for two. How bout it? Who knows if we might find some of the other Wreckers."

"No my place is here with them for now."

Both Miko smiled and Ruby spoke up. "Besides we need all the help we can get with Autobot training now that there are four people from Remnant are here."

At hearing that confused the three who didn't know that Ironwood was on Earth as well and Wheeljack asked the question. "Four I thought it is three now?"

"Oh, General Ironwood is gone on a trip for the next two weeks."

At hearing that both Qrow and Raven had the same reaction. "Ironwood?!"

"Yeah, it turns out that he is Agent Fowler's next life."

"Nooooo, why did it have to be Jimmy?"

"Jimmy?"

Raven then looked at Wheeljack. "Can we go with you?"

Before Wheeljack could say anything Ruby spoke up. "No, unlike Wheeljack you two need food, water, air, and going to the bathroom. Which I doubt he has any of that with the exception of air and that even might be for a short time. So no you two can't go with your past life, and the two of you are going to have to work on getting along with Ironwood."

At hearing that the two groaned when Wheeljack chuckled and then looked at Miko. "You better take good care of Bulkhead or else I'm going to go after you."

"I'll take care of him. Now say cheese."

* * *

The Wheeljack A/N: Well, I told you I was going to tell you why I did what I did for Wheeljack Remnant life or in this case lifes so here it is. At first, I was going to have it where it was just Qrow being Wheeljack's next life. But then I thought about Skyquake and Dreadwing, the two are twins that share a Spark that was split into two. So it got me thinking what if the two once in another life was one being but then when they were reborn split into two different beings. And if that was the case then should that rule go for Qrow and Raven as well. Without the whole, if one died the other will die soon after.

Which now I got this idea stuck in my head that the only reason Dreadwing is only still alive, is because of Starscream used Dark Energon on Skyquake which brought him back to life as a Zombie Con. Meaning in away Starscream saved Dreadwing's life. 0_0"

Anyways back to Qrow and Raven so yeah with the whole twins share the same Spark for Bots I thought for Humans Twins share the same past life.

Well, that is all I'm going to say on the matter hope you all like the chapter and tell me your thoughts about the chapter or the fanfic itself.

Have a good day.


	14. Convoy

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Also, I'm going to make a reference to Naruto and would like to point out again that I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime and also don't own Naruto they belong to their respective owners this is just for fun.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Ironwood was away and Ironwood was in a good mood and was ready to help Team Prime. But that all change as soon as he saw who was at the base. "Hey, Jimmy."

Ironwood was now staring at Qrow who was smirking at him. "Miss me?"

"No, no I did not. But if I had to make a guess you're one of the next life of Team Prime."

"Yep, and I actually sharing a Bot past life."

"What do you mean you're sharing a Bots past life?"

"He's talking about me and him both being the next life of Wheeljack."

At hearing that Ironwood whipped his head towards where the voice came from. Only to see Raven leaning against the wall looking like Sasuke from Naruto when he leans against the wall looking like he is better than others. Which at the moment Raven was giving that vibe as well. And just like Qrow, Raven had her own morpher bracelet. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! Both of you?!"

"Whats the matter Jimmy not happy to see us?"

"Qrow will you stop calling me Jimmy! My name is James! General James Ironwood!"

Qrow looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. "Nope, I think I'm going to keep calling you Jimmy."

"Why I...!"

"Is something wrong?"

Everyone looked to see Ruby, the three looked at each other and then back at Ruby, Qrow was the one to speak up. "Nope kiddo nothing is wrong. You should just go to school now."

Ruby then looked at Optimus which the three other humans in the room looked at where she was looking only for their eyes to widen since they knew that Ruby was getting more updated memories now and worried that Optimus saw the whole thing. "Right so tell me what is going on, before the others get here."

The three looked at each other before Ironwood spoke up. "If Ozpin would have listened to me none of it would have happened!"

"Your robots were taken over! If Ozpin let you bring as many as you wanted it would have been far worse than it was!"

"Raven is right Jimmy! And you were at the time the newest member of our little group and don't know fully how we do things. I still can't believe the rest of the group took your side over Ozpin! What did you tell them that got them to take your side over Oz?! I mean from what I know about the train thing they should have taken Ozpin's side because he did do the right thing?!"

"I only told Lionheart what happened because I wanted his input first before telling the others and he said he would give the others my report!"

At hearing that got Ruby's interest. "Wait, Lionheart? Isn't he Headmaster of Haven Academy?"

Qrow was the one to answer. "Yes, he is, I told you that already"

Ruby thought about it for a moment before she spoke. "Okay, first off with the train I'm going to have to say that would have gone wrong either way. Since I was on that mission, I know what happened and thought of all the what ifs. Which to me it didn't matter if you just had us scouting the area like Ozpin did or go full force like I'm guessing Ironwood wanted to do. As soon as Roman Torchwick saw that I wasn't alone he told the White Fang to get the train going. So no matter what happened that day was going to happen. It was just a game to see who was going to get the blame is all."

At hearing that Ironwood started to feel guilty for blaming Ozpin for that now. *I should have asked Team RWBY about what happened first before going to Lionheart.*

"And with the Robots, I think they were taken over because of a virus that I think was placed in the CCT Tower on the night of the school dance. Which I have to say might be more on you Ironwood and before you say anything think of this. The CCT Tower's were a gift from your kingdom. Your men should have been more able to find a virus then Ozpin. So why didn't you have it checked out fully for anything and not just to see if any info was taken?"

Again Ironwood was feeling more guilt about the whole thing. *Okay maybe this is more my fault than Ozpin's.*

"And another thing don't you think something is off about Lionheart?"

At hearing that the three looked at her oddly. "What do you mean kiddo?"

"Well think about it Ironwood only told him what happened and Ozpin's reasoning behind it. He gets everyone else mad at Ozpin and not saying it in front of either Ozpin or Ironwood. Then there is the fact that Cinder said her team came from his school. But now that I think about it. How could that even be possible? I mean I think Cinder was in Vale for most of the begging of the school year. And I don't think Sun or any of his team knew them. And I don't think I ever saw Cinder, Emerald, or Mercury talk to anyone from Haven. They kept to them selfs the only reason I think they talked to my team was that we kept on getting in their way when it came to Roman."

Everyone thought about this new info but they didn't fully get what she was getting at. Sure Qrow and Raven were starting to but they didn't get the big pitcher. So Ruby went on. "So how could her team compete if no one knew them at Haven? I mean Ozpin got their records from Haven and isn't there a rule that Ozpin has to send a list of all known Beacon students that show up for the festival?"

The three nodded their head at that. "And don't the Headmaster's have to tell Ozpin if the student should be there or not as well as tell him if they are even students of their's?"

At hearing that their eyes widened now seeing where she was getting at. "Meaning at some point they should have been found out before the tournament even started. The only way they could have competed was if..."

At that moment the three grown-ups cut in. "Is if Lionheart told Ozpin that they were! Which means he is working for Salem!"

Just then Qrow thought of something. "Oh no."

Raven looked at Qrow. "What is it?"

"Right now in our time Ruby as well as what is left of Team JNPR and Oscar are at Haven and I told Lionheart about Oscar because Ozpin told him he could trust him!"

At hearing that Raven and Ironwoods eyes widened in fear. "Oh no."

Ruby then cut in. "Look we can fix this! As soon as we get back to our time Raven you'll try and take the Haven Academy's relic without them knowing. With your portal making abilities it should be easier for you to do. Qrow and I will try and get Oscar and the others away from Lionheart."

Ironwood then spoke up. "One problem Weiss ran away from home and I think she is heading to where you're at since Winter is there."

"Really!"

"Oh, boy Ice Princess is coming."

"And I talked to Tai and Yang is heading there and with your team's luck that means Blake is going to be there soon as well."

"Okay, we will just have to think of a plan before we go back to our time. Maybe with some luck, they will show up here as well and we can tell them."

"That might be for the best."

So Jack, Miko, Raf, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee finaly showed up and Raf, Ironwood, and Ratchet went off to fix what was left from the Scraplets. It didn't take them long, but as soon as they were done they heard yelling coming from one of the computers. They all looked at it to see who it was and Optimus was the one to speak up. "Agent Fowler to what do we...?"

"What else Cons! I was able to get away but not before they shot me down."

Miko smirked at hearing that. "Again?"

"They tried to take the D.I.N.G.U.S.!"

Qrow just looked at him. "The what now?"

Fowler already met Raven and Qrow so he wasn't all that surprised that he was there. "Dynamic Nuclear Generation Unit System, aka the D.I.N.G.U.S."

He then pressed a button and the camera changed over to a box. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."

Ratchet snorted. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I have to take Ratchet's side on this Fowler and only because of the talk I remember having with Primus."

Everyone looked at Ruby. "What do you mean kiddo?"

"Primus told me that Drake Bloodstrike the man who tricks Megatron's next life that leads to Salem's existence. Was a human from this time frame. I think Primus said that Drake Bloodstrike Earth name was Silas and he is a lot like Megatron. But his Earth group version of the Decepticons is called MECH."

At hearing that looked at everyone looked Fowler and Optimus spoke for everyone. "Agent Fowler are you sure it wasn't this MECH that Ruby speaks of?"

"First of all, I didn't even know about this MECH group! And second I'm not sure anymore. Ruby is MECH really as bad as you say they are?"

"Yes they are if not worse, unlike the Cons they will take the fight in populated areas and they will torture and kill anyone to get what they want like Arachnid."

At that moment Ruby looked at Arcee. "Sorry for saying her name but they can be that bad."

Arcee only nodded her head at that and Ruby went on. "The sad thing is like the Decepticons only the Autobots can keep up with them so, either way, you're going to need Team Primes help."

"I see anyways either way if this thing blows it will take out not only this state but every state around it with its radiation."

At hearing that Raf looked at Ironwood. "Err... did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?"

Ironwood shook his head no. "No he didn't and what is happening today makes me glad we only use Dust on Remnant and not nuclear powered."

Ruby added on. "Back on Remnant, we don't even know what nuclear power is. Sure we say nuclear at times but that is when Dust is going to explode on us."

"Anyways I'm a sitting duck out here, Prime. I need you to use your ground bridge to send the D.I.N.G.U.S. to its destination before whoever is after it comes back."

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak of could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond."

"You got any better ideas?"

Which as soon as he said that he saw Ruby smiling which worried him. "Why is Ruby smiling like that?"

everyone looked at Ruby but only Qrow's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh no, that is never a good thing when she smiles like that."

* * *

Soon Fowler was inside Optimus's alt mode driver's seat. When Qrow was in in Bumblebee Raven was in Bulkhead when Ironwood was standing By Arcee and the D.I.N.G.U.S. they were all on the move when Ruby was pouting next to Miko back at the base. "Why can't I be there to help?"

"Because you smiled and that worries me."

"But Uncle Qrow I was just smiling because I was picking up on Optimus's plan and liked it?!"

"Don't care."

"Why do you get to go?! Your a living bad luck charm!"

"Why do you think I'm with Bumblebee and not Optimus or Arcee?"

"Still not cool."

Other than Ruby being upset about not being there, everything was going fine that is until some copters with some cars showed up which Fowler recognized. "That's them! And it looks like they brought in some cars now!"

Ruby then spoke through the comlink. "If they're purple there Decepticons if they are green then it is MECH."

Everyone that was there looked to see that in fact green. "So it is MECH that wants the D.I.N.G.U.S."

Just then Fowler's walkie-talkie started to make some noise and Fowler picked it up. "This is Fowler, and let me guess your Silas leader of MECH?"

On the helicopter that Silas is on, his's eyes were widened in shock that Fowler knew who he was. But then he got out of his shock. "It seems that you know of my work. How is that?"

"Let's just say you don't do a good job at hiding your existence."

*Or the fact that a little time traveling girl told me.*

"I see... Anyways we will be taking the D.I.N.G.U.S. now. "

"Yeah about that."

Just then Qrow got out of Bumblebee and Raven got out of Bulkhead and was now standing on top of them. Both holding their swords ready to fight. Ravens blade was yellow and as soon as she swung it, it let out some electricity and hit one of the copters. When Qrow got his sword into gun mode and was shooting at the wheels of the cars. Fowler smiled at what he saw when Silas was shocked at what he saw. "So do you think you got the best tech and men around. Because I think my men are really good."

Just then Silas shot at Bulkhead and Bumblebee which when they moved to get out of the way of the attack the Branwen twins for once lost their footing and had to turn into birds to not fall on the road which Silas saw. "What the?!"

Fowler saw it as well and was now a little worried that Silas might go after Qrow and Raven now that he saw them turn into birds. "Oh, no."

"Those two aren't normal humans Fowler. What are they?"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything about the two of them!"

Just then one of the MECH men opened the door to the D.I.N.G.U.S. when Arcee drove out and hit the man that was trying to get the D.I.N.G.U.S. when Ironwood started to shoot at the cars. Soon Qrow and Raven landed on each side of Ironwood and changed back to humans and were helping Ironwood out. And at that moment Ruby brought up something through the comlink. "Be careful, from what I'm remembering about Silas, he wants to start a war like Megatron. If he gets what he wants a WWIII could happen and Earth will become like Cybertron is right now."

Everyone but Silas and his men heard that and had the same thought. *Oh Scrap!*

Just then Ratchet spoke up. "You're all near the rendezvous point in 5 minutes prepare to initiate phase 2."

The group made it to a train tunnel and blocked the way in and soon after they were out. Which then the Decepticons showed up which made Qrow groaned. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! The cons even when into Bot mode in front of MECH! How stupid is Starscream?! I mean come in Megatron would have told them not to go into Bot mode when there are humans that don't know about them! I mean he is like Salem he doesn't want to get bug by the locals! And here goes Starscream letting more humans know about them. I mean what next he is going to show up on TV and say take me to your leader?!"

Raven looked at her brother. "Don't give him any ideas Qrow."

Soon the Autobots, Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood started to fight the Cons when Agent Fowler was talking to Silas. "Agent Fowler you are living a charmed life, living among Titans and super powered Humans."

"Come down, I'll introduce you."

"Maybe another time, I got a train to catch."

"Prime Silas got wind of phase 2."

"I understand!"

Just then Optimus was hit in a blind spot and was knock out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base Ruby looked worried and Jack saw that. "Ruby, what is wrong?"

"Optimus is out cold and Silas got wind of phase 2."

Miko looked at her. "So why don't we go on the train and stop Silas."

"We? I don't think so, you three don't know how to fight?"

"You're not going either Ruby!"

"But Ratchet lives are at stake!"

"Yes, yours! Do you even know how dangerous using a ground bridge if you try using it on something going that fast...?!"

Ratchet stopped talking when he saw the glare that Ruby was giving him. "Oh right, of course, you would know since your Optimus's next life and it doesn't matter to you when others live's matter. Sorry."

"Raf, can you get the coordinates of the train?"

"Yep and got it."

"Ratchet get the ground bridge ready."

"Fine."

* * *

The ground bridge opened soon after the train was shocked the by Silas's men and all the men that are on the train was now passed out. Ruby came through and just before the ground bridge was gone Jack and Miko landed on top of her. "I thought I told you two to stay at the base!"

"Sorry, but Miko made a run for it and I tried to stop her."

"Fine but take these."

Ruby called out two out of the three Irce Dust guns she let them use when Scraplets were at the base. The two took one each and Ruby was heading to the train's door. "Raf, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you."

Ruby then opened the door and looked out side. "He is going to land soon on the train."

"I got it."

Raf made the train change train tracks. "What just happened?!"

"Hacker or was a hacker."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Raf?"

"They did something to my laptop!"

"They must have used a hack bomb. Call Ironwood and see if he can get away from the fight. He knows how to deal with stuff like that if he knows it has happened. Jack, Miko, and I can take it from here."

"Got it."

Ratchet looked at Raf. "And what have I been saying about Earth technology?"

Ruby then aimed Crescent Rose at Silas's copter and shot it with some Wind Dust. Which shocked both Silas and the one who was flying it. "What the! How is this happening?!"

"I don't know sir!"

The copter was near the cliffside which Ruby took advantage of that and switched from Wind Dust to Earth Dust bullets and shot it at the copter. Which shocked Silas even more. "How in the world did we get covered in rocks?!"

"I still don't know sir."

Just then Silas grabbed a bazooka and aimed it at the train tracks. "Never let the enemy get the spoils."

He then made the shot but Ruby saw this and shot back with her normal bullets which did the trick and the tracks didn't get hit. "Nice try Sai."

Ruby looked at Miko and Jack to see Miko smiling. "That was so cool! You are most definitely Prime 2.0!"

"Thanks, Miko but I don't think were out of the woods yet."

Ruby looked back at where Silas was at to see another copter showing up and that Silas and his pilot were getting in it and as soon as they did get in it started to follow them. "Not by a long shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironwood was still fighting the Cons when he started to get a call. He found a place to hid and picked up his scroll. "What is it?"

"Ironwood this is Raf I got a hack bomb."

"How did you get a hack bomb?"

"As soon as I changed the train tracks, Silas sent one my way."

"Wait, Silas knows about phase 2?!"

"Yeah he figured it out and Ruby, Jack, and Miko are on the train."

"What?! Okay, look turn off all of the computers that got hit by the hack bomb, some times it can spread to other computers. I'll help you with it when this is all over okay."

"Okay, will do."

Ironwood hangs up his scroll and looked at the other. "Guy Ruby Jack and Miko are on the train!"

"What?!"

"Silas found us out and is trying to get on the train!"

Qrow looked at Raven. "Rave, can you open a portal to the train?"

"Yes, I did it on the day I saved Yang from Neo."

Arcee then got where Qrow was getting at. "Go we will handle the Cons."

Ironwood looked at Qrow and Raven. "You two go. I'm not the best fighter when it comes to fighting on trains. So I'll stay here and help the Bots."

Qrow and Raven nodded their heads. "Right."

And with that Raven opened one of her red portals and the twins went in. Which at that moment Optimus finally got back up and was now heading to the train as well.

* * *

Ruby was trying to keep Silas off the train but at some point, he finally got on the train and was about to go in the train himself when Qrow and Raven showed up in front of him. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask for your ticket?"

"Ah, the two who can become birds."

*And you're the man who made Salem.*

"Look pal it is best that you just give up now if you know what is good for you."

"You might want to listen to my brother here."

"Oh, siblings? And why would I leave when I'm standing in front of evolution in the making? So tell me where are you from, and were you born like this?"

"Not telling you a thing and, unlike my brother and the others here I'm not afraid to kill you."

Silas was about to say something when one of his men spoke up. "Sir!"

Silas looked back to see that Optimus was heading their way. "Retreat."

"Hey, we said to give up not go away! Your all coming with us!"

"I don't think so you have bigger fish to fry."

Just then a hidden copter showed it self and hit the tracks. Which Silas used Qrow and Raven being distracted by what happened to get back on his copter and left. Ruby saw Optimus and called him. "Optimus Jack, Miko, Qrow, Raven, and I are on the train and the tracks are out!"

"I'm on my way, maximum overdrive!"

Ruby then looked at Jack and Miko who were talking to each other and hearing everything they were saying made Ruby smile. "Oh, how cute. If we make it out of this a live are you two going to start dating?"

Miko and Jack just looked at Ruby as if she had two heads before shouting the same thing. "What?! No way!"

Just then Optimus drove past them and Ruby's smile grew. "So when are you two going on your first date?"

"We're not dating?!"

*Oh, man I've been spending too much time with Yang and Uncle Qrow.*

* * *

Meanwhile back at the fight with the Cons the Autobots and Ironwood just got done dealing with the last Con and Arcee looked around to see that there was one Bot missing. "Where's Optimus?"

Agent Fowler then spoke up. "He had a train to catch!"

Ironwood looked at his past life. "Had I known Optimus was heading to the train I'd would have only had Raven go not both her and Qrow."

* * *

At that moment Optimus while in his vehicle mode finally got to the front of the train on the right side. He then changed back into his Bot mode and grabbed the train. He kept on holding on to the train until it finally stopped which he then looks at his human allies to which Qrow and Raven jump off the train and help Jack and Miko get off the train when Ruby jumps off and walks up to him, Optimus then hears Ratchet on the comlink. "Optimus is everyone alright?"

"We are all intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted. But the world in which we live in is a different one than we previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons, in human skin."


	15. Deus Ex Machina and Speed Metal

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

 _ **One more thing and read this!**_ I don't really have any big ideas for chapters when it comes to both Deus Ex Machina and Speed Metal and I was thinking of just putting the two shows in the last chapter. But since Qrow and Raven showed up in Con Job and that two more people from Remnant are showing up in the chapter that is linked from the Transformers Prime episode Predatory which is the next chapter I thought I put the two together in this chapter. Since if I don't do a shot version of the two I'm going to make it, even more, canon then I have been to the point it is too canon and I don't want that. So I'm going to do Deus Ex Machina and Speed Metal as one chapter.

But since this chapter is really short I thought I give you a treat. I'm going to tell you all when some of the Team Prime's next life's will be showing up based on canon.

You see I was going to wait until Plus One for June's next life to show up but then I saw in my notes that I had a really big time gap for people from Remnant. Sure Bumblebee was placed as a choice in both season 1 and 2-time frame but if I did have Bee showing up from a season 1 episode would be either be from Sick Mind or Out of His Head. Which Sick Mind is right after Predatory and Out of his head is right after Sick Mind. Now I would have been fine with Bee's next life showing up in Out of his head. If it weren't for a few things which are being you guys just got Qrow and Raven two chapters ago and are getting two more in the next chapter and the fact that if I don't put June's next life in Crisscross. You won't be seeing any new people from Remnant until Ratchet's shows up in Stronger, Faster which is about 10 chapters gap if I'm following the show's canon as a guide.

So no Bee's next life until the fanfic hits somewhere around the canon part of Season 2. June's next life will be showing up in Crisscross. Ratchet's next life is second to last from season 1 in Stronger, Faster. And I bet you can guess who from Team Prime will be getting their next life after Ratchet.

So I got a question for you all. Who is the two next people from Remnant showing up in the next chapter and who is there Transformers Prime past lives? Who is Jun's next life? And Who is Ratchet's next life? And remember some of them are going to be alike, some are only going to have one thing in common, and some are going to be an 180.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Deus Ex Machina

* * *

Miko got Bulkhead to get her out of detention and Bulkhead was going on about how she needs to do well at school as they got to the base. "I'm telling you, Miko, you need to do your best at school."

"Why? Can't I be like Ruby and the others from Remnant?"

When Ruby heard that she stepped in. "Miko Huntresses have to go to school as well."

Just then Ratchet spoke up. "I'm picking up Energon energy signature in Ancient Greece."

Bulkhead looked at Miko. "Greece huh, road trip."

* * *

Soon Bulkhead, Miko, and Ruby got to the excavation site in Greece. "Sweet so what are we doing?!"

"You're working on your paper when I'm looking for Energon, if Ruby wants to she can help you out."

"You tricked me!"

Ruby looked at Miko. "Miko, I want to ask you something?"

At hearing that Miko looked at her. "What is it, Ruby?"

"It is something Dr. Oobleck asked me once."

"The man with the flamethrower thermos that he would drink out of all the time?"

"Yep."

Miko just looked at Ruby for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. "What is it you want to ask me that he asked you?"

"Look around and tell me what you see?"

Miko took a look around. "I see lots of old buildings, empty streets, a lot of broken stuff."

Ruby then cut in. "I said the same thing but he told me that he sees lives that could have been saved."

At that moment Miko looked at Ruby in shock before the two started to walk side by side. "He said that as a Huntsman, it is his job to protect the people and although he is capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, he believed he could make a much larger impact if he does it with his mind."

Miko started to look around them with more intent. "He said as a teacher, he is able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through his classroom. If he was here he would look at this excavation site of ancient Greece, and see the lives that could have been saved, but he would also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy and therefore become stronger.

Ruby stopped walking with her back at Miko and soon Miko stopped as well and looked at her. "He also said one more thing and I feel the same way."

Miko just looked at Ruby for a moment until she couldn't take it anymore. "And that would be?"

Ruby turned back at Miko and smiled. "I am a Huntress, Miko because there is nothing else in my world I would rather be."

And with that Ruby started to walk over to Bulkhead leaving Miko alone for a moment. Miko looked around with more of an interest and then started to walk over to the two. Only to see Bulkhead shocked at what he saw. "Why would Humans have a picture of an Energon Harvester?"

Miko took out her cell. "Bulk you're smarter than you let on."

She then took a picture of what the three were looking at but soon after heard something or someone. "But dumber than he looks."

The three turned around to see none other than. "Breakdown!"

"Not him again!"

Ruby called out her Crescent Rose and aimed it at him. "Didn't learn your lesson with Ironwood?"

Breakdown looked at the three. "I learned not to take you time travelers from Remnant lightly. But as for your other Human friend."

Breakdown then grabbed a pillar. "Can she play catch?"

He then threw it at them and Ruby grabbed Miko and went to the left then Bulkhead went to the right. When the pillar hit the image of the Energon Harvester. "Ahh, hope that wasn't important."

And With that Breakdown left. "Oh, scrap."

Ruby looked at Bulkhead. "Well, at least Miko took a picture of it before hand."

* * *

Okay, we all know how the show goes Optimus confirms that it is indeed an Energon Harvester and Agent Fowler is unavailable so Jack, Miko, and Raf try and steal it which leads to Miko being caught and have to wait for the others to save the day. By Bulkhead destroying the harvester and getting it back to the Museum. Yeah never really happened and I mean not at all.

Yeah, you remember when Vector Prime said that they would forget about Ruby and anything evolving her? Well here is one where he did it big time and he didn't even need to make everyone think that Miko got caught at all around that time. He did that for fun, and he was complaining about Primus sense of humor. He is just as bad as Primus if not worse.

So this is how it really happened, oh don't get me wrong the Energon Harvester was stolen but it was never brought back. As soon as Raven found out about the device, what it could do, and where it's at. She put on a black outfit that covered her whole body except her face put on her Grimm mask that she finally found when they said goodbye to Wheeljack. She then opened one of her red portals walked in and walked back with the Energon Harvester. Only for everyone besides Qrow and Ironwood looking at her shocked. "Oh, come on! I get most of you being shocked at what I just did. But really Ruby, Optimus; Qrow and I told you two about our past before we found out about fake Wheeljack!"

"Uhh... Right sorry, Ratchet can you take a look at it?"

Ratchet then took a look only for his optics widen. "It isn't operational!"

"What!"

* * *

The next day Bulkhead picked up Miko and Ruby after school who had a smile on her face. And she and Ruby got into him since Optimus couldn't pick up Ruby today since he needed to talk to Agent Fowler about why Raven had to steal the Energon Harvester in the first place. "So Miko Ruby how was school?"

Miko smile grew and showed her paper. "I got a -B on my history paper! Teach said it would have been an A+ if I just turned it in on time and didn't run out during detention."

"That is great, Miko!"

"Yeah, I want to thank you both. Bulkhead for pushing me to do it and Ruby for telling me what Dr. Oobleck told you. I'll try to do better in school."

Ruby just smiled at Miko and Bulkhead spoke for the both of them. "No problem Miko any time."

And with that, they drove off.

* * *

Speed Metal

* * *

It has been a few days after the Energon Harvester events and since Optimus was on patrol Ruby was riding on Arcee with Jack. She was holding on to Jack and the three stopped at a red light when all of a sudden. "Hey, Ruby, and Jake."

Ruby just looked at Sierra. "His name is Jack, and I would think you would know his name since this is a small town and you been in class mates for years?"

"Right, Jack my bad. Hey didn't you offered me a ride some time ago?"

"I did, but I can't today you see... I got this bike from one of Ruby's caretakers. Which I got it because one of them passed away and his sister didn't want his bike so she sold it to me for a really good deal. It would have cost more than what I paid for it if it weren't the fact I'm Ruby's friend so when none of her caretakers can pick her up I drive her."

"Oh, I see..."

*It's Ruby this and Ruby that with everyone in the whole school talks about her?! What she got that I don't?!*

Ruby looks at Sierra. *Okay why do I get a Cinder vibe from her?! If she is Cinder in her next life I'm going to be scared for Jack's next life!*

Just then Vince drove up to them. "Hey how about a race? I bet the girls would love it."

Jack looked at Sierra who was giving him a look that was screaming to do it but Ruby then spoke up while she was looking at Vince. "Well, this girl thinks that doing a street race is a bad idea. For one thing, you put your self and others live's in danger. There is also the fact if the police saw it they would arrest you."

She then turned her head to Sierra and kept on talking. "And any girl who thinks that it is cool or that a boy should do street racing which might add is illegal. Just so the boy can prove that they are fast, and you only will go out with a boy that does illegal street racing. Is not worth the time of day and will dump you when they think they found someone better."

Before anyone could say anything the light turned green and Arcee started to move and as the Arcee was driving Ruby leaned to Jack's ear. "Trust me Jack if she would only give you the time of day because you have a cool bike and did street racing. Then she would leave you the moment she didn't like something, and if a girl is like that then they are a women version of your dad."

Jack was going to make an argument in Sierra's defense, but as soon as Ruby brought up his dad he froze. Jack thought about what his mom told him about his dad. And it kind of sounded a little bit like how Sierra is acting right now. Jack always thought that Vince was more like his dad was when he was his age. But his mom always tried to get his dad to not to race but Sierra did want him to race. It made Jack have second thoughts on whether or not Sierra was worth it. Arcee just listened to what Ruby was telling Jack and was about to say something her self but the three got to another red light and Vince again drove up to them. "Whats the matter the ugly bike can't take my hot car?"

At that moment Vince did a U-turn leaving behind a very mad Arcee. "That's it yahoo is going down!"

Ruby's eye's widened at hearing that. "Arcee one of Optimus's rules is not to street race. It goes against another rule no harming Humans!"

"It is just a one-time thing Ruby promise."

Ruby was about to say something when they finally got back to where Vince and the two girls were at and Jack spoke up. "We're in."

*I'm so telling on you guys!*

* * *

They got to the spot where the race would happen and Ruby was now standing by Sierra. Ruby had her scroll out and started recording it live to Optimus and the others at the base which Optimus was mad that this was happening and was glad Ruby was showing this to him as it was happening. soon Vince spoke up. "To the next mile marker. Ready go!"

Vince then sped off and Jack and Arcee soon followed, Arcee at first was going slow and Jack got a little worried. "Um... Arcee?"

"Winning isn't enough Jack. You want to make him cry."

Just then Arcee started to speed up and passed Vince soon after Team Prime won the race. Jack looked back at the girls only to get a sick feeling in his stomach. "Um, Arcee I think Ruby is doing a live recording to the base."

At hearing that Arcee stopped and just stayed where she was at. Ruby soon walked up to them and talk only loud enough that only the two could hear her. "Optimus wants to talk to you both and he had me send a copy to your mom Jack."

At hearing that the two could only say one word. "Scrap."

"Look I know you guys are going to be mad at me for this, but the last time Yang didn't follow the rules and thought it was a one time thing. And do you know what happened she did it again and again till she was caught and I got in trouble as well since I knew about it. I just couldn't let that happen again."

At hearing that the two felt sorry that they didn't listen to Ruby and headed back to base.

* * *

Now you all know how the show goes Vince got Jack to do another race at night. How Knock Out tried to kidnap Vince thinking he was Raf, how it all went down hill from there. Well, yet again it was another one of Vector Prime messing with their memories once everyone from Remnant goes home. This is what really happened.

June almost grounded Jack from Arcee until Ruby told her that Jack got the bike from one of her caretakers that made a deal with Jack that if he ever used it for street racing. He would have to do many chores around the house for a certain amount of time. Ruby then listed off the chores that Optimus had given to Jack and Arcee for doing the race at least the ones that she could tell her and as June listen the more she thought that it was plenty of a punishment for what Jack did and didn't ground Jack from Arcee. Ruby also told her that her caretaker asked Ruby to ask June for how long she thinks the punishment should go. Which June thought three months should be enough.

And Vince did try to get Jack to race again but Jack didn't even bother saying a word to him. And when Vince and Knock Out did go out for a race police showed up. Because Ruby called them as soon as Jack told her about it. Which Vince got taken by the police and Knock Out made a break for it. Which Starscream still gave the same punishment he gave Knock Out in the show.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you are following Ozpin's little Rose and or Hearts Unite as One read this.**_ Now with OLR I'm working on it but ideas are going a little slow on it so it maybe a while and for HUA1 I'm not sure how I want to go about it when it comes to the next chapter I have many ways it could go but I can't think of which way to go so that maybe a long time before the next chapter for it comes out. At the moment ROP1S2L I,m getting more thought and know how to go about it with the fanfic at the moment even if this chapter I wan't all that sure about.I'm having more thought about it at the time and I'm sorry for those who want to see more of OLP or HUA1 but that is how it is at the moment. And no I won't just post an OLRQ &A just to give you all something new I want to wait and give you all at least one maybe two more chapters before another Q&A happens.

Again I am sorry and hope you all have a good day.


	16. Predatory

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Also, once again I'm going to make a reference to a video game in this chapter and I don't own it as well as anime show as well which I had to ask my sister about it first since she more into the anime I never even watched the anime that I'll be comparing Airachnid to. So I don't own that either just using it as a reference.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Jack and Arcee did the street race and the two just got done with the last chores that Optimus had given them for the day. "Finally done."

"I can't believe that Optimus can be so brutal when it comes to punishments."

"Well, I'll take Optimus chores over what ever sick and twisted punishments Megatron could come up with."

The two got to Ratchet when they saw Ruby walking to them with her workout clothes on and a water bottle. "What have you been doing?"

"Well Jack, I just got done with my laps while wearing weights, did some pull-ups, did some weapons practice with both Crescent Rose and Prime Rose..."

"Wait, Prime Rose?"

"Yeah, not my best naming weapons I know. Uncle Qrow said that since the bracelets are based on each member of Team Prime. I should name it after the team. Anyways after I did that I was hitting the punching bag with some moves that Ratchet told me about."

"Oh, I see."

Jack then looks around to see that only the four of them were at the base. "So where is everyone?"

Qrow and Raven wanted to do some training fighting with Bumblebee and Bulkhead so Ratchet sent them somewhere they could fight Miko and Raf went with to watch. While Ironwood went with Optimus on patrol. He wanted to get some tips on how to be a better team player, so nothing like the Fall of Beacon would happen. Or at least not as easily as it had been."

"Got it."

Just then Ratchet detected something. "I just picked up an Energon deposit."

"Great I'll go."

"Oh no you don't, Optimus said you can only leave the base if it is to take Jack to and from the base, school, work, and home. Anything else you'll have to take either another Bot or someone from Remnant with you."

"Then I'll take both Jack and Ruby with."

At hearing that Ratchet just sighed. "Fine, I'll open a bridge."

* * *

Later on, Ruby was now in her Huntress wear walking with Jack and Arcee which Jack was going on about the bugs. "These things are the size of vampire bats, and takes as much blood as well."

"I don't see Ruby complaining?"

Ruby looked at Arcee. "Um... Arcee I'm used to being outside, this might be Jack's first time in the woods."

"Hey!"

"Well is it?"

"... Yes."

Arcee just smiled at the two and looked at her scanner which confused her. "That is odd its Energon, but untapped Energon doesn't give this type of energy signature."

The three kept on walking until they saw a ship. "This can't be good."

Jack looked at Ruby to Arcee. "So is it Bot or Con?"

"Don't know, you two stay here."

The two did as they were told and Arcee went in. They waited which every second made Jack more and more worried. Ruby was okay at first since she was trained for this. But that all changed when she saw Acree get out of the ship and saw how shooked up she was. So Ruby called out Crescent Rose in gun mode and looked around with Crescent Rose's scope. This made Jack even more worried. But once Ruby was done looking around she got up and started to walk to Arcee slowly while looking around for trouble. Jack followed Ruby and so the two made it to Arcee which Jack spoke up. "Arcee whats wrong."

At hearing Jacks voice Arcee got out of her flash back to whose ship it was. "I know who this ship belongs to."

Ruby just looked at Arcee for a moment but then put two and two together. Ruby only knew one Bot that could get Arcee like this. "Oh no, don't tell me it's her ship?"

Jack looked at Ruby. "Her? Her who?"

But neither of them answered him instead Arcee tried to get hold of the base. "Arcee to base I need a ground bridge now."

"What?! Why?!"

"Scrap the comlink is down."

Ruby looked at her scroll. "No bars, she must be blocking us."

"Come on you guys who are you two talking about?"

Arcee just looked at the two. "Wait here."

Ruby looked at her in concerned. "Arcee that might not be the best idea. I know about what happened and it might be best if we try and get as far away as we can and try and find a place to call for back up."

But Arcee didn't listen and walked off. "Oh, scrapping dust!"

Jack just looked at her. "Ruby, what is going on? Why you two being like this?!"

Ruby just looked at him. "Before Cliffjumper, Arcee had another partner. And if the ship belongs to who I think it is, then the one who killed him right in front of Arcee is now here on Earth."

Jack just looked at Ruby in shock and Ruby called out the Ice Dust gun and gave it to him. "Stay close, Arcee means well, but the owner of the ship will more than likely come back to her ship and we don't want to be here when she does."

Jack took the gun and the Two went to catch up to Arcee.

* * *

By the time the two found her, Arcee lost in her memories. "Arcee."

At hearing her name Arcee got out of her thought and looked at Jack and Ruby before going into her alt mode. "Get on!"

The two did as they were told and Arcee went crazy on the driving and once she stopped the two got off as Arcee tried to call base again. "Arcee to base do you read me?!"

Ruby just gave Arcee a deadpan look. "Arcee we didn't go all that far from the ship. We would need to get a whole lot farther to be able to call the base."

"You two wait here and I mean it."

Ruby gave her the Optimus look. "Arcee, you're not thinking clearly and you're still in trouble for that street race you and Jack did. So Ratchet put me in charge this time remember? And I think it is best that we get much farther from the ship and call for back up."

But Arcee didn't listen and drove off. "She is in so much trouble when we get back to base."

Jack looked at Ruby. "So what now?"

Ruby looked at him. "Give my your Ice gun, I want to give you something else now that we have an idea of who we're up against."

Jack did as he was told and Ruby gave him a slightly bigger gun. "This gun is not only powered by Ice Dust but Fire, Earth, and Wind Dust. the red trigger is to fire when the blue is to change Dust. The color of the tip of the gun tells you which Dust is in use. red is fire, green is the wind, brown is earth, and white is ice. And don't tell Miko I gave you this I don't think she is ready for this type of gun, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now let's go find Arcee before she gets herself killed."

And with that, the two went off looking for Arcee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arcee was walking looking for the Con that has been haunting her for so long. Which she finally found her not long after she found some of the Cons acidic which made her think about the fight on Cybertron when she ran through ruined buildings while radioing Delta Team for backup. Traded banter with her first partner Tailgate before asking directions, and stuck to a nearby wall by a glob of webbing. Then found herself chained up, as a prisoner of a Con, who then scratches her face with an acid-emitting talon. When she found the Con only one thing came to mind. "You're not taking any more lives."

And with that Arcee jumped on the Con and the two rolled down a hill. When the two landed they were at different ends. The Con looked up at her and knew who she was right away. "Arcee, small universe."

"Too small Airachnid."

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for mega cycles."

"Tell that to Decepticons."

"These days, I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby."

"I got a look at your souvenir case."

"You mean my trophies. I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered...Until they meet me. And right now I have a slot for Human."

"Not going to happen!"

And with that, the two started to fight. Arcee started to hit Airachnid with some kicks which Airachnid hit back and Arcee then called out her blasters and started to shoot at Airachnid who then used her web to wrap up Arcee's arms together. Which she used that to pull Airachnid and made her fall to the ground. Arcee then got out of the web just when Aircahnid started to use her blasters to shoot at Arcee. Which Arcee runs up to her and then kicks her to the ground. Arcee was about to go for the kill when she heard something. "Arcee where are you?!"

"Jack, if that ship is Airachnid's the last thing you want to do is call out a Bots name!"

"Wait the Con's name is Airachnid? What is she a Spider Bot or something?"

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

"Oh no, Jack, Ruby."

Airachnid took advantage of this and not only got Arcee off of her but used her webs to get Arcee stuck to the cliff wall. Which at that moment Jack and Ruby got there and saw what happened. "Arcee!"

Ruby used some Earth Dust and got Airachnid trapped in it, and then the two ran up to Arcee which then Ruby turned Crescent Rose from gun mode to scythe mode and cut the web. "Arcee are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to stay put?!"

"And I thought Ratchet put me in charge today?!"

At hearing that Arcee optics widened because Arcee knows that if Ruby saw a good reason as to why Arcee didn't listen to her she would let it go. But going out for revenge wasn't one of them. Meaning she was going to get it when she got back to base. "Oh Scrap."

At that moment Airachnid started to laugh and the three looked at her. "So Arcee are you now a Humans pet?"

Ruby looked at Airachnid. "Hey! That is so not true!"

"Well then you two humans must be Arcee new partners then, and something happened where you got put in charge today. Which being partners with Arcee are a bad thing. She and I know what happened to Tailgate and I pick up that Cliffjumper is now one with the Allspark. So is it such a good idea to be near Arcee?"

"Well, I have a living bad luck charm for an Uncle so..."

Airachnid was now trying to get out of the rock she was in when an odd light showed up above her. Which Ruby and Jack knew what it was right away. "Oh no not now!"

Arcee was about to ask them what they meant by that when two small human girls fell out of the odd light. Which the two would have landed on top of Airachnid if Ruby didn't use her semblance and got to them and brought them to where Arcee and Jack were standing at which shocked Airachnid at seeing how fast Ruby can be. Ruby then looked to see who the two from Remnant are which when she looked at the first one her eyes widened. "No way it can't be!"

The first one had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, she wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most girls. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, the bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. The girl also wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt, which was held by a shield and spear emblem that Ruby has seen before. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Ruby just looked at the girl for a moment before saying the girl's name. "Pyrrha...?"

At hearing the name shocked Arcee since Ruby told her that Pyrrha was killed. But then the girl who Ruby called Pyrrha opened her vivid green eyes. "Ruby...?"

Ruby smiled and looked at the other girl to which shocked Ruby even more. The other girl had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings, green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack. "Penny...?"

At hearing that name shocked Arcee even more since she knew that one Penny was last seen dead and two Penny was the only living Bot in Ruby's time. The girl's opened her bright green eyes. "Ruby...?"

"Oh, my Dust you two are alive!"

Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "Yes but how? I remember Cinder killing me?"

"Primus must have thought that we need you and Penny help to fight Salem."

"Who and who now?"

"Oh right hang on."

Ruby once again placed her hands on Pyrrha and Penny and started to say the words needed for it. "Remember everything that you of this time remembers now, and gain more as time moves on."

Just then the two remembered every thing and Pyrrha groaned. "Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry for what my past life said to you when he and you first met. You had every right to pin him down that day!"

At hearing that both Ruby's eyes and Arcee's optics widened knowing who Pyrrha was talking about. "Wait, hold up Pyrrha, your past life was Cliffjumper?!"

"Um... Yes."

At that moment Jack spoke up. "If both of you were killed in Ruby's time and you two only showed up now because Airachnid said two dead Bots names then Penny is..."

Everyone looked at Penny who was looking at Airachnid. "Why did we have to show up in front of my past life killer?"

At that moment Arcee lost it. "Tailgate?!"

At hearing her old name Penny nervously smiled at Arcee. "Hey Cee been a while."

At that moment Arcee didn't know what to do. Part of her just wanted to hug them all and cry, a part wanted to pass out, and another part of her wanted to kill Airachnid right away to make sure she didn't kill Tailgate again along with Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jack. Which at the thought of Airachnid Arcee looked at the Con which at that moment shot her with some webbing which the four teens saw this. "Arcee!"

The four were about to go help Arcee but then Airachnid grabbed them with some of her webs and threw them like a sling shot into the forest. Which as soon as that was done Airachnid finally got out of the rock and was smiling at Arcee. "Let's play a game Arcee. It's called find the four Humans If you find them and get them out of this forest you win. But if I find them and kill them you lose also I get a head start. Have fun getting out of my web."

And with that Airachnid left Arcee now looking for the four teens.

* * *

Mean while with Jack, Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha. Ruby was able to cut them out of the web and grabbed Jack and yelled something out to Penny and Pyrrha. "Do your landing strategy's!"

At hearing this confused Jack but the two other girls knew what Ruby meant and did as they were told. Which it didn't take them long to get on to the ground safely after that Penny looked at Ruby. "I don't know what is going on here, I mean I now know about my past life. But why are we in the past?"

"Well, I'll tell you more when we get back to the base. But the short story is Megatron is being possessed and is now known as Salem. So Primus had me reborn since Megatron and I go way back to kill Salem and is having others join in as well."

At hearing that Penny's eyes widened. "Wait, your Optimus Prime's next life?!"

"Yep."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "So what do we do now?"

"Well think of this as if it was initiation day but with different rules. Jack is a normal Human of this time frame so he is our relic. We need to keep him safe and either find Arcee or find a place where our scrolls have a signal and call for help back at the base. And we need to keep an eye out for Airachnid."

The two girls nodded their heads at Ruby and Pyrrha called out her weapon and shield. "Right."

Ruby looked at Jack. "Penny, Pyrrha, and I will take a triangle formation. I want you Jack to stand in the middle of us. I might have given you a gun but Airachnid is was above dealing with Scraplets."

At hearing the dreaded vermin the two red head shuttered. And the four began to walk looking for any signs of either Arcee or Arachnid. Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "So, if people from our time is coming to Earth who else is here so far?"

"Well, General Ironwood was the first one to come after me his past life is Agent Fowler."

At hearing that Penny whipped her head to Ruby. "Wait the General is here?!"

Ruby looked at Penny. "Yep and after him Wheeljack next life's came which are both my Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven who is Yang's real mom. Then you two and that is all we got at the moment."

The two red heads nodded their heads and they kept an eye out for anything that was out there, Jack looked around as well. "Hey, Ruby if Miko was here she would start going on about how this forest looks like something from a scary movie or something like that?"

Ruby then looked around and saw what Jack was getting at and now got something stuck inside her head. "Great, now I have Slender Soundwave in my head again!"

Pyrrha and Penny looked at Ruby in confusion and Pyrrha asked the question. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, Miko another human from this time frame that is now part of Team Prime showed me this video game called Slenderman and Slenderman matches Soundwave perfectly."

Penny was now one to speak. "And what about Airachnid?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment. "I would have to say she's best compared to some anime character called Junko Enoshima. But at the moment this place looks more like something from Slenderman with this fog and that it is getting dark out here. If Soundwave some how shows up with the slender man song playing. I'll..."

Just then the four heard something and all the girls in the group could tell that it was Airachnid. So Penny grabbed Jack and was about to hide but Ruby grab Penny's other hand and whispered. "From what Optimus knows of Airachnid, I know for a fact that even if we hide behind rocks she will see us. She has something in her optics that can show living things that are hiding. Our best bet is me using my semblance to get us out of here."

Penny just looked at her. "But Ruby back in our time you had a hard time running with me because of my metal body's weight there is no way you can take all three of us at the same time."

Ruby smiled. "Penny I've been in this time for some time now and Team Prime has been having me work on my weak points. I can do it now."

The group didn't have much time left because Airachnid was getting too close for comfort so Ruby used her semblance and turned them all into rose petals and zoomed off which Airachnid saw this and tried to stop them with her web but the petals split up and went in five different directions. Which Airachnid didn't know which way she should go at the moment but this just made her smile. "So you're going to make it hard. I like that, I like that a lot. It makes it all the more fun to hunt you down."

* * *

Back to where Arcee was at, she was still trying to get out of the web. "I'm Sorry, Jack, Ruby, Pyrrha... Penny. I should never have looked back I should of... kept... driving."

Arcee then went into her alt mode and drove out of the web and started to look for the others. "Hang on, I'm coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others Ruby found Airachnid ship and she stopped her semblance looked at her. "Ruby why we back at Airachnid's ship? I thought you said it is a bad idea to be near it before Pyrrha and Penny showed up?"

"That maybe be true but Airachnid's ship wasn't all that far from where we last saw Arcee if we go the same way we did before we first saw Airachnid, we might find Arcee."

"Oh."

Pyrrha looked at Jack. "Also, Airachnid is most likely still trying to figure out which rose petals to follow."

Penny then saw something that she didn't like. "Or she had a really good guess and is heading this way."

Ruby grabbed Jack and started to head to the ship. "Get under the ship, her eyes can't see through that type of metal. Pyrrha when she gets close use you're semblance to move some of the metal in the ship to make her think were inside it."

They did as they were told and soon Airachnid was standing in front of the entrance to her ship. "If you four wanted a tour all you had to do was ask. Did you find the empty slots? It is where your heads will be placed."

The four stayed quiet but they also saw that the ship was leaking Energon which gave Ruby an idea. Ruby used her semblance one more time to get them away from the ship but still close enough to see the Energon leak, Ruby looked at Pyrrha. "Change your weapon into gun mode and start shooting the leak with some Fire Dust bullets."

Ruby then was holding Crescent Rose in gun mode and looked through Crescent Rose's scope, Pyrrha did as she was told and Ruby only said one word. "Fire!"

The two started to shoot at the ship and as soon as Airachnid heard the shots she ran back to the front entrance to her ship but didn't see what was going on so she walked out onto the top of her ship and saw Ruby and Pyrrha shooting and her ship. "What are they up to?"

She ran on her ship and as soon as she got to the end she saw the leak. "Ruby, Jack, Penny, Pyrrha!"

And at that moment the ship exploded, and the four sighed in relief and started to walk away when all of a sudden Jack's foot got caught in some web. Ruby looked at it then where she thought it came from to see Airachnid who is on fire literally. "Oh, come on!"

Airachnid shot more webs at them but Ruby turned Crescent Rose from gun mode to scythe mode and cut the on coming webs. Penny then walked up in front of them all which worried Jack. "Penny wait!"

Penny looked at Jack. "Don't worry Jack."

She then looked at Airachnid. "I'm combat ready!"

Ruby looked at Penny to see that her backpack was now mechanically opening up which made Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh no, Pyrrha get Jack out of here! I don't know how far Penny is going to go. But if she going to fight like she did at the docks and not how she fought at the tournament. It might be best that he is far away from her. Plus your semblance isn't good for Penny so I can't leave you here with her."

Pyrrha nodded her head and turned her weapon on gun mode to sword mode and cut Jack out of the web. And as she grabbed Jacks hand a single sword comes out of the backpack which made Airachnid chuckle. "A sword? Really that is the big bad weapon that your friends are worried a...?"

Arachnid didn't finish her sentence because the sword started to split up into many swords floating in the air and were now heading to Airachnid. "What the?!"

Airachnid started to fight back, but Penny was having the upper hand and soon the swords swirled around together and a green light showed in the middle of all the swords which at the time Arcee showed up and Ruby's eyes widened. "Hit the deck!"

Arcee, Jack, and Pyrrha did as they were told and got down which at that moment a green laser was now heading towards Airachnid, which she jumped out of the way and saw that everything that was hit by it was destroyed and looked at Penny in fear. "Oh, I'm so out of here!"

And with that Airachnid dug her way out of there which Arcee saw. "So much for closure."

Arcee then looked at the four. "Are you all okay."

Ruby nodded her head. "Were fine, but I don't know how long that will last."

At hearing that everyone looked at her and Jack asked the question. "Whys that?"

"I just looked at my scroll and I got many missed calls from, the base, Optimus, Ironwood, Uncle Qrow, and Raven. I don't think they will be all that happy with us not getting a hold of them right away."

"Oh great just what I need, I'll call the base."

Which that was what Arcee did. "Arcee to base do you hear me?"

"We hear you. And what took you so long to call back!?"

"Sorry Ratchet, the Energon signal wasn't untapped Energon but a Con ship that was blocking us so we couldn't call for back up."

At that moment Optimus spoke up. "Are you all okay?"

"Ruby, Jack, the two new humans from Remnant, and I are fine."

Just then Miko cut in. "Two new people cool, who was their Bot selfs?!"

Arcee just smiled. "Cliffjumper and Tailgate."

At that moment Bulkhead cut in. "I thought that something had to happen with their Bot selfs before they could come?! "

"Well, when Airachnid said their names they just showed up."

At that moment all of Bots and people from Remnant all shouted the same thing. "Airachnid?!"

"Look can we get a ground bridge? I just want to get back to base and take Jack home before June grounds him for life."

"Alright hold on."

Ratchet then Opened the ground bridge and the five went in.

* * *

When they got back to the base Bulkhead started to laugh. Ha, ha, ha so Cliff does become a girl in his next life."

But Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood just looked at the two new comers. They just looked at them for a while before Ironwood Spoke up. Penny, Pyrrha?"

"Yes, sir."

"Um...hello."

At hearing that all the Bots froze which confused Miko and Raf. "Um... What is going on?"

Jack was the one to tell the two. "Pyrrha and Penny were killed in Ruby's time. But it looks like Primus thinks that Ruby needs Pyrrha and Penny help to fight Salem. So he brought them back to life and in our time."

At that moment Miko lost it. "That is so cool! So which is which?!"

"Well for those who don't know us I'm Pyrrha Nikos my semblance is the ability to control magnetism. But everyone from Team Prime would know me by my past life name Cliffjumper."

"When my name is Penny Polendina and I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura at least in Remnant. To the Bots, I'm known as Tailgate."

"Cool."

Ruby just shook her head. "It has been a long day, I think Jack, Miko, and Raf should go home."

And with that, the three went home when Ruby showed Penny and Pyrrha to their new room.


	17. Q&A 1

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners, this fanfic is just for fun.

* * *

"Live from the same place where Ozpin's Little Rose Q&A happens! It is time for the first ever! Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's Q&A!"

Everyone looks around and both Ruby and Optimus look at two beings they thought were dead. "Professor Ozpin?!"

"Alpha Trion?! How is this possible?"

"Yeah! You're both dead!"

Ozpin just smiled at the girl. "It is good to see you again, Miss Rose, and as for why Alpha Trion and I are here is simple. Like the fan fiction Ozpin's little Rose, we are at the moment breaking the fourth wall so speak."

Ruby looked at him oddly. "Ozpin's what now?"

Alpha Trion chuckled in amusement. "It is a fan fic were Ozpin is your grandpa and you don't know it young Prime. Which before you freak out in the dimension you're in that is made up by the same person. You're not anywhere near related to him."

Ozpin nodded his head in agreement. "He's right and the only reason why we're telling you this. Is simply because none of you will remember what happened here. To you all, it will be just a dream, Just like for those who are in Ozpin's little Rose. This is just so that those who are reading about you're adventure can get some questions answered. Which for those reading this, Some of the questions maybe have been answered by Sakura Lovelight by Pm. But maybe will be brought up because she changed her mind or this is how she thinks the others would answer it and not how she is going about it."

Alpha Trion nodded his head. "He is right also random comments that aren't even questions can pop up. This is because Sakura thinks it would be fun to show you what everyone in the fanfic would react to them. And for those who are reading Hearts Unite as One and The Three Descendant, a Q&A may or may not happen it depends on two things. One is that people post questions on the fanfic that there is enough for her to use, and two if and when she feels like it."

Everyone one just nodded their heads thinking that this was just a crazy dream and that they will wake up soon. Ozpin just smiled at them all. "Great! Now then let's get this show on the road, the first one we are doing is from **_CrazyCatV_** : "An idea Miko and Weiss they have the same characteristics but different behavior and song."

Ruby, Pyrrha, Penny, Ironwood, Qrow, and Raven all looked at Miko for a moment, before all of them saying the same thing. "No."

"Weiss is a great partner and friend, and yet I don't see it."

Pyrrha nodded her head. "I have to agree with Ruby on this, to me, Miko is more like Yang, Nora, Neon, Sun, or even Neptune."

Penny then spoke up. "As for Weiss with just the Bots we know right now, I would say she would be Arcee. Wait are more Bots going to show up later on?"

Alpha Trion looked at her with a smile. "Yes there will be and no Weiss isn't Arcee's next life. Next one is from _**dragonsword1000:**_ Good job Primus, no worries about anything going even further out of the loop, you know, like you have been making happen, because there's no way it can get more convoluted. See if you can fix that, everything hasn't spiraled out of control yet so there's still so much chaos you can cause."

Everyone looked at one and other until Bulkhead spoke up. "Are we sure Unicron is the bringer of chaos and not Primus?"

"Okay then, let's go to the next one, which it is from many people for the same thing so here goes. Cyber Rogue: Ha! Cliff and Tailgate are back! Sorta, but I'll take it!"

"From _ **DuskDragonDeltaxd**_ : Yes Pyrrha and penny have been resurrected as Cliffjupper and Tailgate I kinda fill bad for the cons Pyrrha and Penny are going to be the cons worse nightmare they have major advantage agents them especially Pyrrha and her semblance."

"Again from _**CrazyCatV:**_ This story of two bots and partners to Arcee which they die and they are reborn to Pyrrha and Penny is amazing."

"From _**DARK IS MY LOVE DNAngel fan:**_ *CRYING TEARS OF HAPPINESS* PYRRHA, PENNY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING THEM!"

"And the last one that is the same is from _ **merendinoemiliano also goes by emiliano733:**_ Hello, I should say this was just a dumb deus ex machina for fan service...but who cares?! I love to have them again(also because I'm writing a story on Tfp where Penny is based on cybertronian technology), I can't wait to see the rest of team JNPR, I hope to see a lot of cool fights in next chapters (and maybe Ruby give some forms of her Prime Rose or another weapon to her teammates and companions. In particular, Jaune, while he's getting better and in the best of the case we'll find out his semblance in next volume, he would need a long range weapon here). Keep up the good work and see you later."

Everyone looked at both Pyrrha and Penny for some time making the two very uncomfortable until Qrow spoke up. "Well, we can see whos everyone's favorites are in Remnant."

Raven nodded her head. "I agree, but merendinoemiliano is right about one thing. Ruby when are you going to give us or at least help us with making Autobot weapons?"

"Hey don't look at me! Optimus won't let me do it! He told me you either do it on your own or you ask me! Something about not wanting Miko getting any ideas."

"Okay... Next one is again from _**Cyber Rogue**_ : Sierra always seemed to be an un-needed character in the show anyway. Gotta say though, Speed Metal was one of my favorite episodes and it was cool to see Ruby put Sierra in her place. Hopefully, we can see those two girls interact more."

"What do you mean unneeded?!"

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and all but Ozpin and Alpha Trion looked shocked at what they saw. "Sierra?!"

"That is right!"

"Dude how is she here?!"

"Well, Miss Nakadai as we said before you'll all think of this as a dream. So there will be times when random people of Bots and Cons will show up and when they leave they as well will think of this only as a dream."

"Hello, can we get back to the problem with people thinking I'm not that important and how it was a good thing Ruby put me in my place? Because I didn't think she had a right to say what she said!"

Jack just looked at her in shock. *Okay Ruby is so right about how Sierra isn't the girl for me!*

Miko then stood up from where she sat. "Hey, Ruby is a way better person than you'll ever be!"

"Yeah! You have no right talking about my sister like that!"

At hearing the voice everyone from Remnant wipped their heads to her and their eyes were wide in shock and fear for Sierra's well being since they saw Yang's eyes red and not purple. "Yang?!"

"That's right! Now let me at her!"

At that moment Qrow ran over to Yang and grabbed her. "Oh no, you don't! Sierra is a civilian you would end up killing her if you attacked her!"

"Don't care let me at her!"

Ironwood and Penny went over to help Qrow when Bulkhead grabbed Miko before she got any idea's. Pyrrha was also holding Sierra back because she now wanted to hit them as well. Which thankfully Alpha Trion stepped in. "I think it's time to have Yang and Sierra go for now."

And with that, the two were gone. "Okay now that we got the excitement out of the way. Let's move on shall we, our next one is a group one and it starts with again _**Cyber Rogue:**_ I'm glad Silas was put in his place. The dude was way too cocky."

"And from _**dragonsword1000:**_ Something tells me Silas is going to be as interested as every other party when he discovers what Ruby is"

Everyone gave a nervous look around to see if Silas popped up and all sighed in relief when they didn't see him. "I don't think it would be really all that great if he ever found out. But it was fun messing with him."

"Oh, and where is the fun in that?"

At that moment everyone saw Silas sitting in a chair next to Penny. "How the Dusten Scrap did you get there?!"

"Okay next and since the rest of the comments are just people saying they like the chapter in some way or giving advice to Sakura this will be the last one and it's from _**Xireana Prime:**_ XD Optimus becomes a girl~ GIRLY PRIME! I love this idea!"

At hearing that Optimus groaned. "Not this again."

"Okay, that is all the time we have and hope to see you again."

"Indeed it was fun for me being the one to read the questions instead of answering them once."

"I bet, anyways to let you know about the other chapters for all fanfic's. It is pretty much the same and at the moment the next chapter will be for either Ruby Rose and Optimus Prime One Soul two Life Time's or The Three Descendant. And Ozpin's little Rose is moving along but at a slow pace when Hearts Unite as One even slower. They aren't dead just coming to Sakura slowly is all."

"Now then it is time for everyone to wake up with the exception of Yang since she is frozen in time for now."

Just then everyone but Yang woke up and all had the same thoughts. *What just happened?*


	18. Out os His Sick Mind

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Sick Mind.

* * *

It was another day at the base and Ratchet reports that his scans have located the Decepticon warship while experimenting with different frequencies. Arcee thinks they should strike now, but Ratchet says he's also detected an Autobot emergency beacon, and Optimus Prime decides they should check that out first. Which it wasn't long before Ratchet called back to base for a ground bridge since Optimus caught the Cybonic Plague from one of the dead Bots. Which now Ratchet and Optimus were back at base with Ratchet trying to help Optimus when Ironwood thought of something. "All Humans stay away from Optimus!"

Qrow looked at Ironwood as if Ironwood was going mad. "Jimmy, what's the big idea?"

"You might not know this since your past life was a Bot, but mine was human and if I remember correctly there was a plague that was historical record to come from Asia which the ship that Optimus got the plague from crashed landed in China. Now it might just be a coincidence, but I don't want to risk it. For all, we know the Bubonic Plague also known as the Black Death could have come from that very ship. Which might have been done when some rats somehow got into the ship and made contact with the infected Energon, and at some time the Cybonic Plague evolved, which by the time it did the rat made their way across Asia and Europe."

At hearing that everyone froze and Arcee looked at Jack. "Is that true you planet has its own Plague?"

Jack nodded his head. "Well use to the Plague died out a long time ago. There are researchers who study the bones of those they think had it in hope of making a vaccine and cure if an out brake ever happened again. Which I hope it never does because from what I learned in history class the Black Death was a living painful nightmare. They called it the Black Death because black lumps would show up on the infected. Some say that humans could catch it by breathing the same air as those infected."

At hearing that Arcee grabbed Jack and Ruby, Bulkhead grabbed Miko and Pyrrha, Bumblebee grabbed Raf and Penny and the three Bots began moving away from Optimus when Qrow and Raven did the same when Ironwood started to make a call. "Fowler, we might need a doctor who knows their stuff about the Bubonic Plague. Optimus and Ratchet went to an old Autobot crash sight in China and the ship has something called Cybonic Plague. Ratchet is fine but Optimus is infected. I just want all Humans checked out to make sure that none of us caught it. For all, we know it is the true origin of the Black Death. Alright, see you soon."

Ironwood looked at them all. "Fowler said to head up top they will have some men here and set up a decontamination tent soon and once we are cleared us Humans will have to stay clear of the base until that same team cleans up the base and Bots. And the team that is going to look at us already knows about the Bots since the USA wanted to have a medical team made in case something like this happens."

They all nodded their heads and all the Humans plus Penny went up top, Arcee looked at Ratchet. "Didn't Megatron create the Cybonic Plague? And didn't Ruby tell us that he still lives just in a really bad shape? We still have a lock on his ship, maybe we can find him and make him tell us the cure."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "It might be our only hope."

"Alright, then Bee your with me."

Ratchet looked at Arcee. "Arcee hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile above the base, the decontamination team showed up and everyone was being cleaned up and checked for any signs of the Bubonic Plague. Penny was getting a thorough cleaning as well as doctors taking any samples off of her since if the two Plagues were one in the same it wouldn't be as tampered with as it would be on something organic. One of the doctors walked up to Fowler. "Sir from what we have gathered none of the Humans had caught it so far but we're going to do a blood test to play it safe than sorry. But we did get the results from the samples from Penny and it looks like this Cybonic Plague is very similar to the Black Death but it looks like what was found on her isn't evolved enough yet to affect organics or the type of Bot Penny is yet. But we should do thorough cleaning inside the base, my men already checked the out side of it and it looks good."

"Alright, you may start when either Optimus is cured or after he dies but no sooner. There is no point in you all cleaning this place up when the Plague is still in there."

"Right."

* * *

Now on the Decepticons warship, Arcee and Bumblebee were heading to the sick bay of the ship in hopes of finding Megatron which when they did get their Arcee wasn't happy what she saw. "Scrap! He's on life support."

Ratchet then spoke up through the comlink. "Does he shows any signs of brain activity?"

"Yes, his sick mind is working very hard."

"Then the only way to get the info out of him is with a cortical psychic patch."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

" I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

" Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. But a mind body split..."

[I'll do it.]

"You will?"

[Yep.]

Ratchet then speaks up. "Alright here is what you need to do."

* * *

Once Bumblebee got into Megatron's head he looks around to see that he was standing in a simulation of the cybertronian city and the Decepticon capital, Kaon. Ratchet creates a communications downlink, so they can monitor what Bumblebee is doing. Bumblebee wanders through Kaon until he finds what appears to be Optimus, but is just a figment of Megatron's imagination that can't see or hear Bumblebee. Megatron appears and slays the false Optimus, who dissolves into teal-colored smoke. Another Optimus appears out of a rock wall, and as Megatron fires his fusion cannon, Bumblebee jumps in the path of the blast, only to find it passes right through him to slay the imaginary Optimus. Megatron, however, has seen Bumblebee and attempts to strike him, but his blows pass cleanly through Bumblebee. [Oh no.]

Megatron kept on swinging at Bumblebee. "How can this be?"

Soon Megatron stopped trying to kill Bumble bee and started to walk around him, trying to figure out what was going on. "What are you Scout?"

Just then Optimus, Bulkhead and another Bumblebee appear, all figments of Megatron's imagination. Ratchet see this as well. "That is not good."

Megatron destroys them but begins to figure out everything. "You are real, they were not! Ha, ha, ha a cortical psychic patch how unexpected. This is my self-conscious... What are you doing inside my head?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arcee, she began to get worried about how long the two have been there and looked at Bumblebee. "Come on what is taking you, Bee?"

Just then Starscream, Knock Out and Soundwave enters the lab. *Glad I hid us before we started the cortical psychic patch.*

Arcee began to listen in on what is going on which she didn't like what she was hearing. The only thing left for Megatron is if we end him now."

Arcee looked at Bumblebee. *Get out of there!*

* * *

Back to Megatron and Bumblebee. "The only way you could be inside my head is with a cortical psychic patch. But the question remains what happened to me?!"

At that moment Megatron remembers everything and now wanted to know what was going on in the out side world. But Bumblebee gets a call from Ratchet. "We're out of time!"

[I need the cure for Cybonic Plague!]

"Cybonic Plague? Some one else besides my self is unwell?"

Bumblebee only nods his head and it took only a short time for Megatron to figure out who it was. "Optimus ha, ha, ha, ha! Such irony! After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from a distant past?!"

[Give me the cure!]

"And what makes you think that I would save the life of my oldest enemy?!"

[Because there is something you want the most more than Optimus just dying by a Plague.]

"Oh, and what is that?"

[You want to kill Optimus your self.]

"Did you not see what I just did. Here in my mind, I can kill him as many times as I want."

[Because that isn't the real Optimus do you really want some sickness killing him and not your own real hands?]

At hearing that caught Megatron off guard and made him think about what Bumblebee had just said. "After years of fighting it would not be right for me not to see his spark go out of my hands, well played Scout."

Just then Megatron showed a data cube with what was needed to be, know to cure the Plague which Ratchet was recording it. "But if you want it you'll have to wake me up first."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, Starscream was about to pull the plug on Megatron when Soundwave points out the psychic patch cable. Starscream begins following it, as Arcee observes from her hiding place. Which to her luck Ratchet tells her the good news. "Arcee we got the cure unplug the link!"

Arcee did as she was told and Bumblebee started to wake up and Megatron's dream world begins to disintegrate and the Decepticon leader launches himself at the disappearing Bumblebee.

Bumblebee returns to his own body and comes around as Starscream finds them. "What the?!"

At that moment a ground bridge shows up and as they escape through the ground bridge, Arcee blasts one of the cables attached to Megatron and the two Bots were gone. Starscream is actually pleased that Megatron has flatlined as a result. "It was going to happne sooner or latter."

But Soundwave wouldn't have that and with his insistence makes Knock Out reconnect the cable.

* * *

Later on back at the base Optimus was given the cure and as he waited for the cure to take its course the decontamination team started to work on the base and did each Bot but did save Ratchet and Optimus for last at least until Ratchet said the Plague was finally out of Optimus systems and that Optimus just need a little more time laying down. Ratchet also gave the team a translated copy of the cure and told them that they would need to modify it for Humans. By the time the base was dub safe for Humans, it was night time which Fowler and decontamination team left to give a report on what had happened when everyone from Remnant, Jack, Miko, and Raf went back in to see Ratchet helping Optimus on to his feet. "That's it study now."

At that moment everyone in the room started to clap happy to see Optimus was better. But Optimus thought that they shouldn't clap for him getting better. "Please, the real heroes was my doctor and our scout."

At hearing that everyone clapped at Bumblebee not knowing that Megatron was in Bee's head. *I'm out...or should I say in?*

Arcee then looks at Optimus. "You should have seen Megatron he was on life support and everything. Well at least until I took out one of the cables, he should be good as dead now."

Ruby just looked at Arcee with a frown on her face. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I still have some memories of him showing up very alive and well I'm not sure how but he is still coming back to the playing field. I just can't remember the details yet."

Everyone just looked at Ruby for a moment before Qrow spoke up. "I hate to say this but Ruby is right what little memories of Wheeljack's future I'm getting I do recall seeing him again. Raven you can to can't you?"

Raven only nodded her head at that and Ironwood spoke up. "It is the same for me."

Jack then looked at Pyrrha and Penny. "What about you two?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but my past life Cliffjumper was killed on the day you meat Arcee. So I won't be getting anything from here on out. Just memories up to that day."

Penny nodded her head "That is the same with me being Tailgate."

"Oh, right sorry."

The two smiled at him. "It is okay you didn't know."

Ratchet then spoke up. "I think it is time for some Humans to go home Bumblebee I want to do some tests on you to make sure your fine so Bulkhead please take Raf home."

"Okay."

And with that Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raf were gone. Ratchet did his tests on Bumblebee and Megatron did his best not to get caught which he succeeded and no one knew what was really going on.

* * *

Out of His Head.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday and everyone from Remnant was getting ready for their training, which Bumblebee walked in on this and it confused Megatron. *What are they up to?*

Ruby walked over to Bumblebee with a smile on her face. "Hey, are you ready for training day? It is your turn to train us."

[Yep so ready Ratchet gave me the all clear yesterday so he can't stop me!]

*Training day? Interesting... I wonder what this training day all about?*

At that moment Optimus walked in. "Bumblebee, since three of them is still trainees and the others are certified Huntsman. I think it is best if we split them up into two groups and no matter how many are in a group we will keep it as trainees in one group and professional in the other for now."

[Okay.]

"Good now since it is your turn with Ruby you'll take the trainees when Arcee will take the professionals."

Just then Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko, and Raf showed up. "Hey, whats up?"

Optimus just smiled at them. "Today is training day and since everyone is at a different level. I thought it would be best if Bumblebee takes the trainees and Arcee takes the professionals today."

Arcee nodded her head at that. "Got it, if that's the case I'll take the grownups to the training room. I want to see what they can do in a closed environment. Bee you can take the out door training spot."

[Okay.]

At hearing that Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "Alright then just keep an eye out for Cons. We don't need them grabbing any of the girls now."

[You got it!]

At that moment Miko steps in. "Hey, can we come and watch?"

Optimus thought about it for a moment. "You may but only if Bulkhead comes with you and you stay with him at all times at a safe distance. Training day can get a little out of control at times."

At hearing that everyone except for Optimus shouted at the same time. "A little!"

Ratchet then spoke up. "Optimus it was more than a little out of control when it was just Ruby. Sure she is fine when she does her warm-ups and anything we tell her to do. But if you ask her to fight you it can very intense."

Bulkhead then stepped in. "Um... guys Ruby is Optimus next life remember? So maybe Optimus can keep up with her when it comes to fighting."

At that moment Ruby grabbed her hood and covered her face from being embarrassed at what they were saying, and the 8 walked through the ground bridge which Megatron had Bumblebee look around. *So this is where the Autobots train, I never been here before.*

Ruby then looked at Bumblebee. "So what do you want us to do today?"

Bumblebee had it all planned out but Megatron had other ideas. [I want to see how strong you three are, so how about we do one on one matches.]

At hearing that Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee a little worried. "Are you sure about that Bee?"

[Yes I'm sure.]

"Okay...So who is up first?"

Bee looked at the three but Megatron was the one thinking about who he should fight first. *I can't do Ruby first since she would know it was me fighting right away.*

[How about Penny.]

"Sure I'm combat ready!"

Ruby stood in between the two. "Alright, get ready, get set, go!"

At that moment Penny's backpack was mechanically opening up which made Jack's eyes widen and him grabbing Miko and Raf. "You two get down now!"

Miko just looked at Jack in confusion. "What?"

Just then Penny's sword came out and Miko gave Jack a dead pan look. "A sword? Really Jack that is the big bad weapon that you all worried about?"

"You haven't seen what it can do."

Just then the sword splits up into many swords floating in the air and was now heading to Bumblebee, everyone who hasn't seen it before all had different reactions to it. [What the?!]

"Whoa! I did not see that coming?"

"Whoa, how the Scrap did she do that?!"

"How is she doing that?!"

*Sweet Primus!*

Megatron took over and tried to dodge the attacks, but Penny was able to hit him a couple of times. He then called out Bee's guns and started to shoot at Penny who dodge with ease and at that moment Ruby shouted out something. "Remember Bee! Penny is the only living Bot on Remnant! So she fights a little different than normal Huntresses!"

Bee looks at her and Megatron shouts in Bee's head. *Now she tells us!*

Megatron then gets Bee to get out of the way and was able to kick Penny but she uses one of her swords to get her to stop by attaching itself to the ground and the string attached to it pulling her. Penny was about to get ready to use her laser when Ruby shouts at her. "No laser during training! Fowler would freak out and Optimus would have to find a new spot for us to do training?! Also, we don't need you cutting Bumblebee in half like you did to that Bullhead back in Vale!"

At hearing that everyone looked at Ruby in pure horror. [WHAT?!]

*What?!*

"What?!"

At that moment Penny stopped the attack and ran up to Bee and knocked him down with all her sword aimed at him. "I think I just won?"

Megatron was shocked that he just lost. *I hope Optimus never sends this little fembot after me when I get my body back.*

[Okay you won.]

Penny smiled and bowed. "Thank you for the good fight."

Penny then jumped off of Bumblebee and walked to the others and Ruby looked at Bumblebee. "So do you need a break or do you want to go on?"

[I'm fine and let's do Pyrrha next.]

Pyrrha got up and walk over to Bumblebee, Ruby looked at the two. "Okay, ready go!"

Pyrrha had her shield in one hand and her sword in the other and started to run up to Bumblebee. Megatron started to fight back, but he notices some things. One thing was that the sword would at times become a spear and the second this was some times it felt like something was pulling on him, Ruby saw this and again shouted. "Pyrrha we most definitely going to have to work on your semblance. Part of the reason you lost to Cinder is because you only use your polarity manipulation aka magnetism so little and hidden that when you needed to go all out you couldn't."

At hearing that Megatron freaks out in Bumblebee's head. *Did she just said that this girl is a living polarity gauntlet?!*

Miko, on the other hand just looked at Ruby. "She can do what now?"

"To make it in a very simple term Miko. Pyrrha can take anything metal and control where it goes like a living magnet. Pyrrha doesn't like to use it so she only uses it when she thinks she needs it. So she works harder in other fields in fighting mainly weapon and hand to hand combat. Pyrrha would compete in many tournaments before going to Beacon and won every one of them. They would call her the Invincible fighter since she never lost a fight up until she fought Cinder. In a way, Pyrrha has the same reputation as Megatron did back when he was a Gladiator. Back when he used to fight in the pits of Kaon."

At hearing that got Megatron intrigued. *Is that so how interesting.*

At hearing that Bulkhead optics widen and pointed at Pyrrha who is still fighting. "Wait, wait hold up are you saying Cliff's next life is kinda like Megatron's life before the war?"

"Yep but there is one big different's."

"Oh yeah, whats that?"

"Unlike Megatron, Pyrrha found love with a boy named Jaune Arc."

At hearing that Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "What are you...?"

"Don't you dare play dumb on me Pyrrha Nikos! Jaune told Ren, Nora, and me all about how you kissed him before you fought Cinder!"

At hearing that Pyrrha blushed madly and her semblance gets out of hand and send Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Penny flying. "Whoa!"  
[You can stop now!]

Pyrrha then looked around to see what she had done. "Oh, my Dust! I'm so sorry!"

[Okay, I think I had a good look at what Pyrrha can do. Ruby do you want to fight now?]

"Um... I think you need to take a break."

[Fine.]

Miko then ran up to Pyrrha. "So Pyrrha who is this Jaune guy?"

"Well... Um... He..."

Ruby then steps in. "Jaune is Pyrrha's partner and team leader of Team JNPR."

Jack then spoke up. "Partner?"

"Yep, Signal Academy and the other schools in the same grade level they help you work on your semblance is, learn how to use your weapon, and how to fight by yourself. When you get into Beacon or the other three schools you're there to hone in on your skills that you have and learn to work as a team."

Pyrrha then spoke up. "She's right. But Professor Ozpin had a very interesting way of putting us into teams."

Ruby looked at her. "You mean on initiation day you get catapulted off a cliff into a Grimm infested forest. Where you have to land on your own using your own landing strategy no parachutes and as soon as you land the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Then the two of you have to get to a temple and get one of the relics which there are two of each and make it back to the school the other pair that has the same relics you and your partner becomes your two other teammates for the next four years. Then Professor Ozpin who watches the whole thing will give your team a name which is made up of the first letter of each team members name and then picks out the leader of your team."

"Yeah, I found and ended up with Jaune and we ended up getting the same relic as Ren and Nora. So we ended up on the same team together with Jaune being our leader. Which Jaune is really good at coming up with ideas."

Raf then looked at Ruby. "What about you Ruby?"

"My partner is Weiss who is part of the Schnee family who owns the Schnee Dust Company."

Miko looked at her in a loss. "The what now?"

Penny then spoke up. "The Schnee Dust Company is the biggest company that mines and sales Dust which was once called Energon. As you have seen before Energon works differently when we use it compared to how the Bots use it."

"Oh."

Ruby nodded her head. "Yep Weiss was my partner when my half sister Yang and her partner Blake we're our other two teammates."

At hearing that Miko looked at her shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up you have an older sister and you're on the same team as her? How does that work?!"

Pyrrha then spoke up. "Ruby got into Beacon two years early."

All the humans looked at Ruby in shock. "What?!"

"How hard is it to believe that I can get into my dream school two years early?! Raf got into High school a few years early!"

"Sorry."

"it's fine."

The three humans looked at Penny. "So who did you make eye contact with?"

"Oh I didn't go to Beacon I went to Atlas which General Ironwood is the Headmaster of. He just tells us who we are working with and that's that. We would do initiation day before the school year starts. And Atlas is a mix of both Huntsman and Military school. But it does act more like a Military school at times and since I'm the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. He was very picky on who I was placed with."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I made friends with Ruby."

Everyone just looks at her before Pyrrha spoke up. "Ruby is Penny's first real friend that knew Penny was a robot and accepted her for who she is. No one else found out about Penny until Emerald used her allusions semblance to trick me into killing her."

At hearing that the three humans all looked at them in shock and Megatron got more and more intrigued with what info he was getting. *Well this is certainly interesting.*

At that moment Miko thought of something. "Hey, didn't you say you guys are only here to stop the Megatron of your time?"

Ruby looked at her. "Yes, Miko why do you ask?"

"What is Megatron 2.0 like?"

At hearing this shocked Megatron their here because of my next life! Well, then I need to get rid of them!"

"Well, I never met her myself."

"Her? Megatron is going to be a girl as well?"

"Yep, anyways from what I know at first she went by the name Sabrina but then something takes over her body and she then calls herself Salem and is the one who is making the Grimm."

At hearing that both Penny and Pyrrha looked at Ruby in shock and in fear. "Megatron's next life is the is the cause of all the Grimm?!"

"Um... Yes, but Megatron isn't in control of and is being tortured and the only way Megatron can be set free is if we kill Salem and let him reborn again."

At hearing that shocked Megatron. *What happens to me?! Okay maybe I should just let them live so I can be set free.*

"Ruby do you know what takes over his body?"

"I do but you don't want to know trust me you don't want to know. I'll tell you when we encounter who it is but for now, you don't want to know."

No one asked any more about the topic because of the look Ruby was giving them. [Okay let's do Ruby's fight next.]

"Okay."

Ruby called out her Crescent Rose. "Ready!"

And with that, the two started to fight and as the two fought Ruby got more and more uneasy with Bumblebee. *Bee isn't fighting like he normally would with me. Come to think of it, he didn't fight like he normally would with the others. What is going on the more he fights them more off he looks to me?! It's almost as if I'm fighting Megatron and not Bee! What happened when he was in Megatron's head?!*

*I think she is starting to figure me out! I need to end this fast!*

Just then Bulkhead gets a call from his comlink. "Yeah...Okay."

Bulkhead then looked at Bumblebee and Ruby. "Hey, Optimus said that Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood wants to work on Ruby's silver-eyed warrior powers, so we need to head back!"

"Okay!"

[Got it!]

But Megatron was at a loss. *Silver what now?*

And with that, they went back to base.

* * *

As Ruby was doing her silver-eyed warrior training, Bulkhead and Bumblebee played basketball, with Miko being the referee and things were going well. At least until Megatron takes control again and almost hits Bulkhead with the Lob ball. Which the next day wasn't even better Bumblebee didn't even go and pick up Raf. If it wasn't for the fact Ruby was getting suspicious in Bee's behaver and asked Bulkhead to go to Raf's home to pick him up. Raf would have been standing in front of his house calling Jack about Bumblebee never picking him up. Which if you must know Penny and Pyrrha won't start school for a few more days.

Both Optimus and Ratchet were also getting worried about Bumblebee behavior ever since Ruby told the two about how Bee was starting to fighting like Megatron. Ratchet got even more worried when Bee broke something and Bee told him that he was seeing Megatron's face. So he put him in a power down in hopes of fixing him. Which Ruby looked at Bee with a nagging feeling that there was more to it than what Ratchet thought was wrong. But before she can voice out her thoughts a call was coming through the base and when they picked up it was Fowler. "Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?"

"They took a telescope lens which luckily has a tracking device on it."

An image of a place Arcee wasn't happy about was shown to them. "The Arctic? Grate another chance to freeze our sparks."

Ruby looked at her. "I thought my home made Energon hot chocolate helped keep you and Optimus warm last time?"

"It did, I just really don't like the cold."

Penny thought of something. "Um... Guys, I think they're going to use the lens to melt the Ice and if they do then a lot of lives will be lost."

At hearing that Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Qrow, Raven, Ironwood, and Pyrrha went to the Arctic. Ruby said she wants to be near Bumblebee because something about what ever was going on was just bugging her. Penny stayed as well because she was worried that Ruby was right and she could get hurt. So Penny and Ruby were sitting by Raf who was talking to the power down Scout, Ratchet then walked over to them. "He can't hear you in power down mode. Also, it's getting late, why don't I take you home?"

"Because I said I stay, he's family too."

"Don't be ridiculous you're not even the same species."

At that moment Ruby cut in. "That is being related Ratchet, a Family doesn't have to be related by blood. There are children are taken in by others who love them and they become a family, and they don't have any link to each other by DNA. In fact, Uncle Qrow and Aunt Raven aren't even related to me. Raven and my Dad had Yang, but then she left and my Dad had me with my Mom. Qrow is Raven sister. I don't have any of their DNA but they are still family to me."

Ratchet just looked at her for a moment with many thoughts going in his head and Raf started to talk. "She's right, here take a look at my family."

Raf showed a picture of his family to Ratchet. "Yes, yes very nice."

"Very large, sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"But Bumblebee always listens."

Athearing that made Ratchet start to understand more about the relationship between Bumblebee and Raf. "And I can understand him. Not sure why but I do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arctic Optimus and the others were walking looking for the Decepticons. "It's a lot warmer than it was last time. It feels like summer."

Just then they found the Decepticon war ship. "Well, it is a bad thing here."

"Autobots, remember the end run of Polyhex?"

* * *

Back at base Ruby and Penny were looking at Raf's PC with him when Ratchet spoke up. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to fix this. You three know what that means."

"Don't touch anything that we don't know what it can do."

And with that Ratchet left the room and at that moment Megatron made Bumblebee's body get up and head to the ground bridge and activated it so he could go to the place he last fought Optimus and Ratchet. As he walked into the ground bridge Ratchet came back and looked at the three. "What did you three do."

"Nothing he got up on his own!"

"He can't do that when he is in power down!"

Ruby looked at Ratchet with a look that Ratchet only ever saw Optimus give when something really bad is going on. "Raf is telling the truth Ratchet and I just remembered what you told Optimus when we all got back."

"What do you mean...?"

"Megatron has taken over Bumblebee's body and is planning to get his body fixed."

At that moment Megatron was back and Penny called out her blades. "Not so fast Megatron!"

"Penny don't what you do to him won't hurt him but Bee!"

Penny looked at Ruby as Ratchet tried to pin down Bumblebee. But that didn't go so well and Megatron opened another ground bridge and went in. The four then followed after him.

* * *

Back to Optimus and the others, they were fighting the Cons when Pyrrha saw something on the ground that was twitching. When she recognized what it was or rather what they were her eyes widened and an idea came to her. "Everyone get away from the ship!"

No one knew why she said that but did as they were told in case Pyrrha saw something that they didn't. Pyrrha then used her semblance to move all the twitching objects at the warship which Starscream looked at what the red head had sent on to the ship which as soon as he realized what they were his optics widen and he screams like a little girl. "Scraplets!"

Yes, Scraplets the very same Scraplets that was in the base before Wheeljack, Qrow, and Raven showed up. Because of the heat, Starscream had brought to the Arctic they started to thaw them out and by the time they got onto the ship they were looking around and as soon as they saw the Cons they started to eat. This was haapening for awhile and at some point Bulkhead looked at Pyrrha with fear in his optics. "That is just evil."

"Sorry, we are taught to use anything around us to fight and it just came to me at the moment."

Optimus didn't say anything he just looked at the Con's ship and Arcee just thought of something. "How are we going to get the telescope lens back?"

"We got bigger fish to fry."

Everyone turned around to see... "Ruby, Raf, Penny, Ratchet, Bumblebee?! What are you four doing here?!"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see..."

Flash Back.

When the three got on the Decepticon's ship they found Bumblebee just as he put the Dark Energon into Megatron spark chamber. And as Megatron was getting up some Cons got to the room. "Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!"

Before he could say anything else a small ball fell on top of Megatron's head. Which everyone looked at what it was Ruby spoke up when she saw what it was. "Is that one of the Scraplets that we sent to the Arctic to freeze?"

"What are Scraplets doing on my ship?!"

"Well, Starscream is bringing the heat to the Arctic so I guess he has thawed them out and now their hungry?"

"Decepticons forget the Bots! Get these Scraplets off my ship!"

And at that moment more Scraplets started to show up and Raf, Penny, Bee, Ratchet, and Ruby got off the ship as fast as they could."

End of Flash Back.

"And that's what happened and speaking of Megatron."

Ruby pointed at the warship and everyone looked to see Megatron turning off the telescope lens and ripping it off his ship and tossed it off where it landed not too far from Team Prime. As well as seeing Soundwave using a bunch of ground bridges to get the Scraplets off the ship and could tell that he was sending them to a colder spot at the moment. Soon after Megatron tossed the lens they saw him dragging Starscream by the head into the ship. No one said a word for some time until Raven finally spoke up. "Do you think Megatron is going to feed Starscream to the Scraplets?"

Everyone just looked at her and she then looked at them. "What?"


	19. Shadowzone

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Today was the day, the day both Pyrrha and Penny were going to go to school with Jack, Miko, Raf, and Ruby. Which Miko took this as her chance to pick out the two's new school look which Ruby felt sorry for Pyrrha by the way she looked scared at what Miko was suggesting her to wear. When Penny looked like she was just fine with what ever Miko picked out for her. At some point, Pyrrha made a break for it and just grab a simple red top that had some gold on it with a black skirt and plain shoes. When Miko gave Penny a green top that had some gray stars on the left side of it with a gray skirt with green stars on the right side with a pair of green and gray boots.

But picking out their new looks for school was yesterday and right now Optimus was taking the three to school which thanks to Agent Fowler Penny and Pyrrha had the same classes together as Ruby and Jack. Which only worked because some students wanted to be in different classes than they are now. Jack is now wondering if he was going to have everyone from Ruby's time in all his classes and more and more of his classmates being moved around to other classes.

But soon as Ruby was done remembering what all that transpired yesterday Optimus spoke up. "We're here."

Once he stopped Ruby opened the door and the three got out and Optimus left and Ruby lead the two to the first class of the day after going to their lockers. Which as soon as they got into the teacher told the two to sit in front of where Jack and Ruby sat. Which soon after the three sat down Jack walked in and waved at them. "Hey, Arcee told me that you guys were coming to school a little early and that I should just go start to class since Ruby needed to show you two where your lockers are."

"Yep, Pyrrha and mine are right next to Ruby's."

"Really that's good to hear, it will make it easier to find them."

A little later the other students walked in the class room and class started soon after. "Okay, class we have two new students that are from the same school as Ruby. Would you two tell us a little bit about your selfs?"

"Sure, I'm Penny Polendina and I like to learn new things and making friends."

"Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos I believe in working hard for both body and mind. I hope we all can get along."

Everyone just looked at the two girls and all the students including Vince had the same thoughts. *Do all girls in Remnant look this hot or what?!*

When Sierra had different thoughts. *Why do we have to have more girls that the boys are drooling over?*

* * *

Later on in gym class. "Alright, class today we are doing the mile run!"

Everyone groaned with the exception of the three Remnant girls. Who just looked at Jack in wonder, which he saw that so he whispered to them. "Don't they have mile runs in your schools?"

Ruby shook her head. "We did runs in gym class, but we haven't done the mile run since we were 9 years old. At our age, if we do big runs, it's normally the 5-mile run."

Jack looked at the three as if they were crazy but then Pyrrha added. "We aren't allowed to do it unless we have water bottles with us. And before you ask how I knew what you were thinking, Jaune gave the same look when we had to do it."

Jack nodded his head. *Well they are trained to fight monsters. So I guess they would need to be good at running and have good stamina. They are going to get done with it with ease.*

The students all got out sighed and the teacher told them the path they had to take. Once he was done telling them the rules the students lined up and as soon as the teacher gave them the okay they all started to run. Which as Jack thought Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny were a head by a landslide. By the time the more athletic students got halfway done Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny was already done and beating both the boys and girls records for the time it takes to do the mile run. Which once everyone got done everyone just looked at them and the teacher called the principal about the matter thinking the girls were using steroids or something. But the principal told him that the program that the girls are in to be at the school test them on weekly basis and that that is not the case. So the teacher looked at the three. "Okay, how in the world did you three run so fast with ease? I know that Ruby is very athletic but I have never seen anything like that before! And the principal said you're not on steroids. So whats up?"

"Well, at our old school we don't do the mile run instead we do the 5-mile run, sir. And yes we have to have water bottles when we do it."

Everyone with the exception of Jack just looked at them. "I see... So your old school is very athletic then?"

"Yes sir, they believe a strong body is a strong mind. So our school has a much longer gym class then Jasper, Nevada High."

"Alright then, that is good to know."

At that moment all the girl sports teams started to surround the three asking them to join their teams. Which this has happened many times with Ruby but the three told them that they couldn't because they didn't want to do every sport and the fact they didn't know what they wanted to do. When in truth the three thought that it would be cheating if they were on any sports teams.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the four of them were now with Miko and Raf eating their lunches and talking to each other. "I heard you guys did really well in the mile run."

"It wasn't really that much for us Raf since Remnant has us do 5-miles instead of just one."

"Really? I think I would die if I ran for that long."

"I guess Miko, but you have to remember that we do things different back home then you guys do."

"Yeah, I guess."

Just then Sierra walked up to them and Ruby looked at her. "Hi, Sierra whats up?"

"Whats your secret?"

"My what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that there is something about you that is off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about? I'm a normal girl so is Pyrrha and Penny are from. We just have a cultural difference is all."

"You're lying and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Um...Sierra?"

"What?!"

"You're not doing this because of what I said about you to Jack to race is it?"

At hearing that Sierra just looked at her like Weiss did when she first met Ruby and Blake talked back to her and walked off. * I wonder if Sierra might be Weiss's past life? I hope not.*

* * *

Later on, after-school Jack was getting ready to go when Ruby stopped him. "Hey, Ruby whats up?"

"Oh, the science teacher wants Pyrrha and Penny to do a science fair project since they weren't here at the time. I'd called Optimus and we both agreed that it would be best if the two of them do it here at school. So Rachet doesn't try anything, also I'll be staying here as well to make sure Penny doesn't pull a Rachet. So can you tell Miko and Raf that we won't be going with you guys today and will get back to the base later?"

"Yeah sure, and I'll try and make sure that Qrow doesn't give Miko alcohol."

"Okay good."

And with that Ruby was off to help Pyrrha and Penny with their science fair project. Jack walked off to where Miko and Raf were at and told them what Ruby told him. The two took it well and they got picked up by the Bots and headed to the base. When they got there is when Ratchet picks up on something. "I detected a weak but rapidly moving Dark Energon signal."

Bulkhead looks at him. "But I don't think there is really any dead Bots their. Why would Megatron go there?"

Optimus Prime looked at where said Dark Energon was going. "It looks like he plans to use the Dark Energon on Skyquake."

At hearing that both Raven and Qrow looked at Optimus in confusion. "Who? I vaguely remember him."

Ironwood was the one to answer their question. "He is a Con that was killed a few days before the Scraplet infestation that happened before you two pules Wheeljack showing up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Ratchet open a ground bridge and all of the Bots started to walk through it. Which at that moment Miko made a break for it which Raven saw this. "Looks like we got a runner."

And so Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood followed her. That is right Raf and Jack didn't follow her in the real timeline. Today it was Miko and the Remnant grown-ups. At this point, Ironwood started to yell at Miko. "Miko what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm not missing out on any Zombie Bots!"

Qrow just looked at Miko as he was trying to grab her. "Really?! I swear you're like Nora, Yang, Port, and Summer!"

Raven looked at her brother. "Really I was thinking Tai?"

* * *

As soon as the four humans got there they saw that the Bots were winning. Miko was about to grab her cell when she noticed that it was gone. She then looked at the three grown-ups. "I can't believe you three made me lose my phone!"

Qrow gave her a look. "How is it our fault?"

"You are a living bad luck charm!"

That was all it took for the Bots to take notice of them. "Oh no!"

Just then Arcee called Optimus. "Optimus Miko, Ironwood, Raven, and Qrow are gone Jack and Raf are still with me."

"We have a visual, send a ground bridge immediately."

Just then two ground bridges showed up shocking Ratchet. "Two?... You four into our ground bridge now!"

Ironwood grabs Miko's arm. "Come on."

Miko groans out of frustration as he pulls her to the ground bridge. As Raven runs up to it she looks at the two ground bridges with worry. "Something ain't right about this."

Qrow looked at his sister in worry since she was a portal expert. "Why's that?"

"I don't really remember but I know that I got info about what happens when two portals are near each other and if a ground bridge is the same thing. Then something bad is about to happen soon."

"Jimmy Raven said that this might be a bad idea and we shouldn't go into the ground bridge!"

At hearing that and knowing that Raven knew her stuff when it came to portals, made him stop but it was too late. The ground bridge that they were close to sucked them up which Bulkhead saw this and he tried to help them but as soon as he got close it exploded. The Autobots looked around but didn't see anything...

* * *

Meanwhile Miko, Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood looked around. "Um... why is everything darker?"

Raven looked around and at that moment she finally remembered why two portals were a bad thing. "Now I remember."

Qrow looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that one time Summer and I said that we caught you and Tai doing the polka while wearing hula skirts all because you two lost a bet with Port?"

"Yeah, I always thought that Port told you and Sum about it."

"Well do you remember that Summer was crazy about her weapons?"

"Yeah, where do you think Ruby gets it from?"

"Well one day she got hold of my sword and made some portals and when I tried to get my sword back the very same thing happened. Right now were in the shadow zone a place that makes you be in the same place as the real world but yet your like a ghost and no one can see you unless they are in the shadow zone as well. Its how we saw you two doing the polka, I even got a video of in on my scroll."

Qrow looked at her in fear. "What?!"

Miko was looking at the Bots who was not seeing them at all when Ironwood then looked at Raven. "You and Summer must have found a way to get out of this shadow zone. So how do we get out of here?"

Before Raven could tell them how she and Summer got out of the shadow zone last time. They heard something that wasn't the Bots at that very moment Miko heard Optimus say something that she didn't like. "Skyquake is no longer here."

Miko looked at the grownups who were looking for where the sound was coming from. "Um... Guys? Optimus said Skyquake is gone. What are the chances he came to the shadow zone with us?"

At hearing that Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood looked to where Skyquake body should have been only to see him getting up and heading to the Bots. Qrow rubbed his face and let out a groan. "If they can't hear him and Optimus didn't see him then he is most definitely with us. Raven, how do we get out of here before Zombie Skyquake comes for us?"

Again before Raven could say or do anything Skyquake finally took notice of them and Qrow and Ironwood started to shoot at Skyquake when Raven grabbed Miko and began to run knowing Ruby would have her head if anything happened to Miko. As soon as the two men hit one of his arms and it fell off only for it to run after them the two started to run as well. "How can Zombie's arm be fast when the rest of it is slow?!"

* * *

Meanwhile at school Ruby was having a hard time with both Pyrrha and Penny with their science projects. "For the last time you two. We can't use dust for school work!"

"Penny then spoke up what about Energon? I mean it is here on Earth."

"Yes but no one except for Cybertonians and the US Government knows about Energon. So that is a no go, it is like the fact that no one can know that you're a robot."

"Oh... Can we build new weapons?"

"No, we can't. It would lead to the school going into a lockdown and you could be put in jail. I don't think Fowler would be happy about that. You just have to dum it down to little kids that are around the age of 6-year olds."

"Like what?"

"Like taking two water bottles with water and make a tornado model out of it, or a homemade thermometer or an egg being sucked into a vase by smoke."

"Oh...So what did you, Jack, Miko, and Raf do for your science projects?"

"Jack billed a bike, Miko did the solar system, Raf did a volcano and I did a multiple foods power clocks."

"Okay."

And with that Penny and Pyrrha finally came up with projects that Ruby gave them the okay to do and started to work on them while Ruby helped them keep it on Earth level science.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Jack was walking around the base because he was worried about Miko. Arcee and Raf just looked at him since the rest of the team was driving around where the explosion happened just in case Miko and the others were not that far away from where it happened. "Jack Miko is going to be okay she is with three grown-ups that fight monsters for a living."

"Arcee is Right Jack."

"I know its just how didn't I see this coming I mean I should have seen Miko make a break for it and helped them stop her."

Arcee smirked at him. "Well you two did had to go to the bathroom when this all happened. If anything I should have kept a better eye on Miko."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, when Ruby gets wind of this she isn't going to be happy about it."

Raf looked at him."Who's to say she doesn't know about it right now?"

Jack and Arcee looked at each other in worry. "Oh no..."

* * *

Back in the shadow zone the group finally found a place to hide. "Okay... I think we got a little time before it finds us... So Raven how do we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure if how Summer and I got out will work since we got into the shadow zone by other means but..."

Raven took out her sword and made a portal. Which Qrow, Ironwood, and Miko looked at the portal and Raven as if Raven was singing I love you from Barney. Qrow walked up to his sister and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Raven are you telling me that all this time all you had to do was make a portal and we would have been out of this shadow zone away from the crazy Zombie?!"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!"

Raven mumbled something that no one could make out. "I'm sorry what...?"

Again Raven mumbled some more and everyone could only make out one word "I..."

"What?"

"I don't..."

"Come on Raven you don't what?!"

"I don't like..."

"You don't like what?!"

"I don't like Zombies okay!"

At that moment Qrow remembered something about his sister. "Wait are you telling me you still have that phobia of zombies?"

"Oh, Dust it Qrow! I can take out Grimm, I can kill people with no worry! But the thought of people that I have killed coming back from the dead no thank you!"

Ironwood and Miko just looked at Raven in shock that there was something that scared Raven when Qrow was thinking about that one time Tai let Yang watch that zombie movie when she was homesick and Ruby was at school back when Yang was 8. After that day on Yang ended up with the same phobia as Raven although Qrow didn't know if Yang still had that phobia or not but still. "Looks like you and Yang have something in common."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Tai let Yang watch a zombie movie when she was 8. Ended up being scared of zombies after that, don't know if she got over it or not."

At hearing that Raven got mad. "I'm so giving Tai a piece of my mind when I see him next time."

Just then the four started to hear Skyquake heading their way, so the four ran into Raven's portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school, Penny and Pyrrha were working on their projects when the two and Ruby saw one of Raven's portals coming out of nowhere Pyrrha then looked at Ruby. "Um... Ruby was Raven meant to pick us up or something?"

"No..."

Just then Miko, Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood fell out of it and Skyquake's hand was trying to come through. Which freaked out the three girls who didn't know what was going on. "What is that?!"

"Is that one of Skyquake's fingers! I thought Bee killed him?!"

Penny looked at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha use your semblance on it!"

Pyhrra did as she was told and pushed it back to the shadow zone. Which as soon as she did the portal closed and the three girls looked at Miko and the three grownups that were still on the ground Ruby finally said something to them. "Um... What was that all about?"

Qrow looked up at Ruby and the two others that were with her. "Long story short, Miko wanted to see a zombie and the four of us got stuck in some sort of shadow zone till Raven opened a portal."

Ruby only nodded her head and took out her scroll to call Optimus. "Hey, Optimus can we have a ground bridge in our classroom. I don't think it would be good if anyone saw Miko, Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood with us when they didn't come in through the front door."

At that moment a ground bridge showed up and the four walked in and Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha went back to the projects. Penny looked at Ruby. "So when should we head back to base."

"I'll call them in an hour or so for a ride. I don't want to be anywhere near the mess they are in right now."

The two nodded their heads but Pyrrha thought of something. "Hey doesn't Skyquake have a twin brother?"

"Yes...Why...?"

"Don't twins die around the same time no matter what. So is the Dark Energon in Skyquake keeping his twin alive?"

At that moment Ruby and Penny looked at Pyrrha with no idea how to go about it. "I... don't know."

* * *

Back at the base, Miko was owning up to what she did. "Look, if you're going to blame anybody, blame me."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that...a couple dozen times?" Raven said this still mad at the fact that one they had to go after her and two that she had to deal with zombies.

Optimus looked at them for a moment. "From what you all have said I think you been through enough today. I'm just glad your all safe."


	20. Operation: Breakdown

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

At the moment Bulkhead was fighting Breakdown in a ghost town on the Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. And the fight wasn't going so well for Bulkhead. "Hey what is the chance you and I would be here looking for Energon?"

"Yeah, it must be your lucky day."

The two were now pushing each other. "Hey, where is your human pet and that mini Prime? Maybe after I'm done with you I'll pay them a visit."

That got Bulkhead really mad but before he could hit Breakdown. Breakdown hit him so hard that Bulkhead was starting to pass out. "I'm going to miss our play times but it is time to end this."

But before Breakdown could kill him a tase bomb hit him and knocked him out. And Bulkhead soon joined him. It turns out it was MECH and Silas looked at the Con and the Bot. One of Silas's men walked up to him. "Sir we only can take one of them."

Silas looks at the two. "Take the victor."

At some point, Miko started to call Bulkhead. "Marco? Marco? Marco? Marco?!"

At that moment Bulkhead started to wake up. "Miko?"

"Wrong you were supposed to say, Polo!"

Just then he hears Qrow voice. "Why would he say Polo? And why where you calling him Marco?"

Bulkhead just then remembered that he was fighting Breakdown and looks around to see no one there. "Miko, Qrow let Ratchet know that I need a ground bridge.

* * *

Once Bulkhead was at the base Ratchet was busy patching him up. When Optimus looked at Bulkhead. "You should have called for back up."

"Breakdown jumped me and I didn't get a chance to call for back up."

Qrow looked at Bulkhead. "What happened to you before you passed out?"

"I heard a copter I thought it was you guys and Fowler to save my tailpipe."

Ruby shook her head. "No, none of us were their and Fowler was heading here to talk to us about MECH."

"Which might be connected."

Everyone looked at Fowler. "My men picked up that MECH has been hanging around their for some time now. They must have picked up on one of you."

Miko looked at Fowler. "But what could they want with Breakdown?"

Arcee then spoke up. "Who cares they can keep him."

Ruby then looked at them. "That isn't a good idea."

Everyone looked at Ruby, not liking where this was going since when Ruby said it was a bad idea it was a bad idea. "From what I remember about MECH it trying Cybertronian knowledge to take over the world. "Even go as far as making a Fake Optimus Prime, stealing Bumblebees t-cog and Putting Silas in a dead Breakdown body. And no I don't remember the order or when those events happen. I just know that they do."

Ironwood nodded his head. "I vaguely remember those events happening myself. Mostly the part of fake Optimus trying to kill me on the road back when I was Fowler."

Fowler looked at Ironwood in shock at that moment. *Okay note to self if Prime tries to kill me it is MECH not Prime.*

Optimus looked at his team. "Ratchet open a ground bridge. To where we picked up Bulkhead. We will have to go save Breakdown."

All the Bots looked at him. "What?!"

"Why?"

Ruby looked at Bulkhead. "Two things one because Megatron won't try to save him. The second thing is because of what I said about Silas merging with a dead Breakdown!"

Everyone looked at Ruby and then each other now starting to get a little worried that MECH might be planning on doing the merging soon. So all the Bots except Bulkhead nodded their heads showing that they will do it. Miko looked at Bulkhead. "Come on Bulk you have to go."

"No way. Not happening!"

"Bulkhead..."

"Optimus, I'm not going!"

"I support your decision."

Both Miko and Bulkhead looked at him shocked. "What?!"

"Your past with Breakdown could cloud your judgment and jeopardize the rescue mission. Also, the Con may need a medic rather than another warrior."

Miko looked down to see that Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha were staying as well. "Okay how come Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha are staying as well?"

Ruby looked at Miko. "I'm staying here for my own reasons when Penny is staying here so that MECH doesn't find out about a human-sized robot, and if they are in an unstable building with a lot of metal Pyrrha semblance might be a bad thing."

Optimus nodded his head. "Indeed, Autobots roll out!"

And with that, the Bots, Ironwood, Qrow, and Raven were gone. Bulkhead looks at Miko. "Um... How about some movies?"

"Sure..."

"I'm in."

"Yes a movie sonds nice."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and Ruby and wispered something to Ruby which Ruby only nodded her head.

* * *

When Optimus and the others got there they saw no life. Bee then saw some tracks and pointed them out but Ratchet was picking up something. "Forget the tracks I'm picking up Energon that way."

Arcee looked at Ratchet. "But the only way we would pick that up is..."

Ratchet looked back at her. "Is that his Energon has been spilled."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, Fowler has already fallen asleep in front of the Tv that was playing Dinolizard vs. Five-Headed Ape. Penny and Pyrrha were watching the movie when Ruby kept looking at Miko who wasn't watching the movie at all. Bulkhead looked at Miko. "Hey, Miko your missing the smackdown."

Miko looked at him. "No your missing the smackdown!"

"Huh?"

"Which stinks! Because Breakdown is your arch enemy, not Optimus's! And definitely not MECH's."

"Sigh... Miko, you don't get it. Breakdown and I go way back. You don't know the things he has done... I'm not rescuing him not now not ever!"

"Well duh, you don't need to bromance him. You just have to beat him."

Penny looked at Miko in confusion. "Say what now?"

Pyrrha nodded her head. "I'm with Penny on this one. Your not making any sense."

Miko smiled at them. "No rescue no rematch."

Bulkhead looked at the ground bridge and without anyone noticing Ruby got up and started heading to it. "Well, are you coming or what?"

Bulkhead looked at Ruby. "Wait, what?!"

"From what I remember when I was Optimus I saw you there. The whole Silas merging with a dead Breakdown doesn't happen until sometime after today. I didn't go because I knew Miko would talk you into it and I thought you could use the backup."

Bulkhead looked at Ruby for a moment and then smiled at her. "Thanks for having my back."

"No prob, Pyrrha Penny make sure Miko doesn't come with."

"Right!"

"Oh, come on! Really?!"

And with that, the two left heading to save Breakdown.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Prime was following Ratchet who was following the signature which leads them to Breakdowns eye. Qrow at that moment looked at his fellow Huntsman. "You know what that means."

Raven nodded her head. "We were led to a trap."

The Bots looked at them and Ironwood nodded his head. "They're right we need to get out of here before MECH's trap gets us."

Ratchet then picked up the eyeball and put it in his device. Arcee looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing? We should get out of here before MECH's trap goes off!"

Breakdown's eye might have some info we can use to find Breakdown."

Ratchet did some things and they saw the last thing before it was taken out. Everyone gasped at what they saw but then the ended up seeing what was happening to Breakdown right now and Silas looked at them. "Well, Well, Well, Optimus Prime so nice to see you again."

Optimus looked at him. "And you must be Silas."

"In the flesh. But given that this one isn't one of yours. I thought Megatron would be here to save his Con."

"In these circumstances, both Autobot and Decepticon share a comen foe."

That got Silas mad. "MECH is anything but comen! We learned a lot of your biometric thanks to Breakdown, but he can't really say that now."

Ratchet looked at him in disgust. "We aren't afraid of you!"

Qrow then spoke up. "Yeah, Grimm is something to be afraid of. You... Your nothing more than a grumpy kitten."

What Qrow just said got Silas even madder but he then remembered something that made him smile. "Oh, but you should be, in fact, you really shouldn't stand your ground."

At that moment Raven remembered what they were talking about before talking to Silas. "The trap!"

Everyone then started to get out of the area Raven, Qrow and Ironwood got into Bee so they could get out of there faster and when they got to a safe distance the bomb went off. Arcee looked to the others. "So does anyone knows where they are keeping the rest of Breakdown?"

* * *

Silas looked at Breakdown, but before he could say anything they heard the main door being hit at. One of his men showed a video of what was happening to the door to see both Bulkhead and Ruby fighting their way through. Which shocked Breakdown a lot. "What are those two doing here?"

Silas didn't say anything as he and his men left Breakdown. Both Bulkhead and Ruby walked up to him. Bulkhead looked at him. "It must be your lucky day."

Breakdown was really to be killed, only for Bulkhead to set him free. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here. Yeah I don't believe it either"

Bulkhead helped Breakdown up and Bulkhead looked at him. "Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Just then the alarms went off Ruby looked at Breakdown. "Can you run?"

He looks at her. "Why run when you can fight!"

And with that, the three were off. They soon made it outside where they had to fight MECH's men. Ruby started to fight them like she fought Jr's men when they were helping Roman steal from Dust till Dawn. When Breakdown and Bulkhead were back to back fighting those that were attacking them. Breakdown looked at Bulkhead at some point. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it. Bulkhead to Optimus head to my coordinates. I need back up."

And with that, the three kept on fighting. Until MECH ran off all three of them thought the same thing but Breakdown was the one to speak there thoughts. "Your back up?"

Ruby looked up. "I don't think so."

Which Ruby was right it was Starscream. "Consorting with the Enemy Breakdown?"

"No sir, Bulkhead, and Ruby saved me."

"Many thanks to you two."

"Now kill Bulkhead and bring us the girl."

"But...?"

"What?! Are you thinking of joining the Autobots?"

Breakdown looked at Bulkhead for a moment before making up his mind. "Looks like it isn't your lucky day."

Ruby shot at Starscream when Bulkhead was fighting Breakdown. Ruby wanted to help Bulkhead but knew that this was his fight so she did her best to keep the rest of the Cons off of him. At some point, the rest of Team Prime showed up and Bulkhead was able to beat Breakdown, which Starscream wasn't all that happy about. "Everyone retreat!"

And with that, the Cons were gone. Optimus walked over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead saving your lifelong enemy show that..."

"Did you see that? I won the rematch!"

Qrow looked at Ruby at that moment. "What is he going on about kiddo?"

"Oh... Miko talked him into saving Breakdown by saying that if Breakdown dies then Bulkhead will never be able to get a rematch with Breakdown."

"Ah! I see that makes a whole lot of sense."


	21. Crisscross

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Arachnid meat Silas the same way as the show so we are going strat to Jack which he was walking Arcee home. "Thanks for walking me home Jack. You're a real gentleman."

"Well, I don't want you rev up before bedtime."

Jack walks over to the garage door and was opening it. "Mom is a light sleeper and I don't think she will understand about..."

"Understand what Jack?"

Jack looks to see that his mom was waiting in the garage and she looked mad. "You breaking curfew for the third time this month?"

"Mom?"

"Or how you boss calling about you missing another shift at work. Maybe the email from your art history teacher about you falling asleep in his class."

"Well, two words Mom art and history."

Before June could say anything else Jack's cell was going off. Jack looked at it then at his Mom, she looked back at him. "Pick it up, put it on speaker and don't tell them that I'm listening!"

Jack looked at his cell once more. *Please don't let it be one of the Bots or something to do with the Bots.*

"Hello?"

"Jack it is me Ironwood, I'm just calling in to see if you made it home alright after the science fiction club meeting I'm sorry I lost track of time other wise I would have told you to go home much sooner. I hope that today you didn't have work since I know someone has been messing with you and making you miss out on work. By making you think you don't have work today."

June just looked at the cell in shock not knowing how to take this new info on what Jack has been up to lately. Meanwhile, Jack didn't know what was going on but he was taking it. "Yeah no prob, and sadly someone whoever it is did make me think I had no work today when I did."

"You should really tell your boss about that Jack."

"I know, I know but I don't think he would believe me about it. I will figure something out, don't worry about it. Hey, my Mom is up and since your one of Penny, Pyrrha, and Ruby's caretakers do you want to talk to my mom?"

"Sure Jack I be happy to."

June then spoke up. "Hello, This is Jacks Mom, June Darby."

"Hello, I'm one of Ruby and her two friends caretakers James Ironwood. I'm sorry for keeping Jack past curfew Ruby's Aunt and Uncle that just moved in with us were and the other caretakers just lost track of time."

"Oh, I see... Well, thank you for telling me what had happened."

"No problem, again I'm sorry about Jack coming home late is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well... I know the girls are good kids but I don't know much about you and other they're caretakers. So how about we meet up to get to know one and other?"

"Sure how about tomorrow? I can pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodbye."

Jack hung up and looked at his mom who looked back at him. "You are so lucky he called and told me what was going on. I was starting to think you were street racing without Ruby knowing."

"I'm sorry mom I didn't really know how to tell you about the work thing and I kept on forgetting to tell you about science fiction club."

"I see... Well, you lucked out, I was about to ground you from your bike. But next time you stay too long at Ruby's place text me to let me know that it happened again and you heading home even if I'm asleep I want that text."

"Got it, if I stay too long at Ruby's I'll text you when I realize it."

"Good, now it's late, goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight mom."

June went inside and once the two thought she was gone Arcee spoke up. "How did Ironwood know to call?"

Just then Jack gets a text and looks at it to see it was from Ruby. ^I remembered that June almost grounded you today and told Ironwood about it. He thought Qrow or Raven should have done the talking. But after he said that he thought about that for a second and figured out that he would be a better candidate to talk to your mom.^

Jack smiled and showed the text to Arcee. "Well looks like we got an angel of time on our side."

"Yeah and a good thing too."

And with that, the two called it a night.

* * *

Meanwhile with Arachnid and Silas. "Your black box took some damage but we were able to take what data we could get from it to make some faces."

Arachnid looked at seeing that it was indeed Jack, Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha. "That is them. That is the Earthling Jack and the three Autobot reborn's."

At hearing that got Silas's attention. "Reborn's?"

"Yes, it would appear that the three girls and some others are not of this time and are the reincarnation of Autobots. Pyrrha and Penny are the reincarnations of two Bots that are dead already Cliffjumper. When Penny is the reincarnation of a Bot that I killed a long time ago that went by the name Tailgate."

Silas looked back at the screen. "I've seen Ruby before but not the other two I've encountered three other odd Humans I'm guessing is the same as them."

Arachnid looked at him for a moment. "I think I heard Ruby and the others talk about them. Two of them who are twins is one Bot when the last Human you speak of is the reincarnation of an Earthling that goes by the name Agent Fowler."

"Really now that is intrusting. If I had to guess more of their kind will keep showing up until everyone who sides with the Autobots that has been on Earth comes to this time. Meaning there will be two Jacks at some point."

"Yes, that would be the case."

Silas looked at Arachnid for a moment. "So who is Ruby's past life."

Arachnid smirked at the question. "She is none other than Optimus Prime himself."

That shocked Silas for a moment but he then shook it off and looked back at the screen. "Now let's get back to the task at hand. We will look through the web to see if we find something. And I mean a different kind of web. Ah, the mother lode."

"Government database?"

"Social networking page. Unfortunately, none of the girls have one yet but Jack on the other hand. He lives in Jasper, Nevada and has a mother who is a nurse. We'll just kidnap her and use her to get to Jack for now and find the girls later."

* * *

The next day June got done with work and was waiting for Ironwood to pick her up since Jack dropped her off at work this morning. Ironwood soon got their while riding in Bulkhead. "June Darby?"

"That's right. So your one of Ruby and the other girl's caretakers?"

Ironwood smiled at her. "That is right I'm James Ironwood, it is nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise you can call me June."

"Then feel free to call me James. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah sure."

And with that Bulkhead started to drive off while Ironwood made it look like he was driving nither of them knowing that they were being watched. "So, June how about a walk in the park? Based on your voice yesterday you sounded like you need to vent and I know a walk in a park can be helpful."

June thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not."

Bulkhead took them to the park and once they were out of sight drove off knowing that Ironwood would text him when he needs to get back there to pick them up. Ironwood looked at June. "Qrow needed my car and isn't all that far away so he is going to pick it up and use it for now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure."

The two walked in silence for a moment before June spoke up. "So Jack hasn't been doing any more street racing right?"

"Oh no, I think he learned from the last time that happened. Most of the time Jack, Miko, and Raf just comes over to my place to do their science fiction club meeting and to do their homework with Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha. Maybe watch some Tv or play video games as well. Some of us use to be teachers so they have an easier time understanding their homework better."

Which was true, one of the rules in the base was to get their homework done before they could have fun. Which Miko was not okay with it at first but after the trip to Ancient Greece. Miko started to work hard in school and was doing better. Everyone that was going to High schools grades were good at the moment and Ironwood, Qrow and Raven were helping them out the best they could.

Just then the two heard something and Ironwood didn't like. He looked around to see some of MECH's men. So he grabbed June's hand. "Come on we need to get out of here!"

"What?"

But it was too late MECH's men used a taser gun and shot at the two knocking them out.

* * *

Later on, that night Arcee and Jack get back home. "I still can't believe Ironwood hasn't called Bulkhead yet."

"I know Jack maybe you should call your mom?"

"Yeah, I..."

Just then Jack saw a package with his name on it in the garage. "Whats this?"

He opened it and soon a voice came out of the device. "Hello, Jack."

Arcee went into Bot mode not happy hearing the voice. "Silas."

"What is it? What is going on?"

"MECH."

"Wait they know where I live."

"We know many things about your family that you don't know about. For example, do you know where your Mother and Ironwood are?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry about them they are fine in fact you can come an pick them up. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates on this device."

Arcee was now trying to get a hold of the base. "Ratchet... Ahhhh!"

"Arcee!"

"Did I forget to tell you about the GPS ability to scramble signals and your brains? Any attempt at contacting the others or you try and turn the GPS off. Well, I don't want to be responsible for what will happen to Ironwood and June."

* * *

Without either MECH or Arachnid knowing Ironwood woke up and saw June was still knockout so he started to work on his web to get out of. "I just hope I can get us out of here in time."

* * *

As Arcee and Jack were heading to where Silas wanted them to go the two were talking. "If anything happens to her because of my connection I..."

"Jack MECH only wants me, once they have me they will let June and Ironwood go."

"That isn't good either your family too."

The two made it to where MECH wanted them to be and guns were aimed at them Jack looked at Arcee. "So what is the plan?"

"The usual."

And with that Arcee drove past them and went into the building Jack got off the of her and looked for his mom and Ironwood. "Mom?! Ironwood?!"

Just then a new voice spoke up. "Looking for June and Ironwood? They are hanging around somewhere."

Arcee went into her Botmode and got in front of Jack. "Arachnid!"

Arachnid then ties up Arcee in her webs and Jack runs to Arcee's side. "What is she doing here?!"

Just then one of MECH's men shoots Arcee with the same taser gun that was used on June and Ironwood. Which Arcee was out cold soon after. "Arcee!"

MECH's men started to head to Arcee as well as taking anything from Jack that he could use to call for help. when Arachnid walked over to Jack. "I'm still learning about your people Jack, but I do know that you all care about your family. So let's play a game if you can find and save Ironwood and June I will let you three go. But if you can't well you know what will happen to them. You got until midnight."

Jack started to run look for June and Ironwood. Which lucky for him Ironwood saw him. "Jack?!"

Jack looked up to see where Ironwood and his mom was and started to head up there. By the time he got up there an odd light showed up above Jack which Jack knew what it was right away. "Oh come on right now?"

"What is that Jack?"

"It is what happens before someone from your time shows up."

Just then a middle-aged woman fell from it that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. With eyes are bright green and wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She is also wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Ironwood knew this woman anywhere. "Glynda?!"

The woman now known as Glynda looked to the voice and was shocked to see him. "James? What are you doing here? Where are we? And why are you on some sort of Web?!"

"Can we talk about this later Glynda and can you get June and me out of this mess with your semblance?"

Glynda nodded her head and used her semblance to levitate the two up. Once she did that she split the web in half. At this time June finally woke up. "Jack, James what is going on and who is this."

"Jack, June this is Glynda Goodwhich and Jack before you ask her semblance is telekinesis. Glynda this is June Darby and her son Jack Darby. Now any other information can wait until later."

Just then Arachnid showed up. "You weren't the one to save June and Ironwood. So Jack, you get to watch them die."

Ironwood looked at Arachnid at that moment. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because of Glynda."

Everyone looked at Glynda and she had the same angered face from when the Grimm got into Vale by that train crash. Which soon after Glynda aimed her riding crop at Arachnid which June didn't get why. "A riding crop? What are you going to do with that treat the Robot like a horse?!"

With a flick of her wrist stormclouds much like the ones, Glynda called out when she first met Ruby came forth sharp ice started to fall from the sky. Ironwood looked at the two Darby's. "Did I forget to tell you about her Dust infused riding crop that lets her telekinesis control the elements?"

The two just looked at him when Ironwood pulled out his scroll and made a call. "Qrow its James. Look I don't have time for this I need back up MECH had kidnap June and me and Jack and Arcee got here to help us but Arachnid got Arcee. I need none Bots as for back up I don't think June can take any more Bots."

Glynda looked at Ironwood at that moment. "Wait? Qrow is here?!"

Ironwood looked at her as he was talking to Qrow. "Yes, Glynda just showed up so she is either Jack, June, or Arcee's next life. Okay good."

Just then Ironwood went into his true look and pulled out his gun. Which Jack was confused as to how Ironwood still had his scroll. "Okay, how did you keep your scroll when they took my cell?"

Ironwood smirked at that. "My scroll was in my bracelet at the time."

"Oh."

June didn't know what to think or what was going on. But before she could ask a red portal showed up and Ruby and the other people from the future walked through. "What the?!"

Ruby looked at June. "I'll tell you all about this later right now we got to stop MECH and Arachnid."

Just them Arcee finally showed up. "Um... Jack is that Your bike?"

"Mom we can talk about this later!"

Arachnid smiled at Arcee. "MECH couldn't hold on to Breakdown, what the chance they could hold on to you."

Arcee and Arachnid started to fight and Ruby looked around. "Hey, Ironwood, Jack, where are Silas and the rest of MECH?"

At hearing that every human looked around for any of MECH's men only to see that none of them are helping Arachnid. "Yeah, Jimmy I don't see them did they up and ran?"

"I don't know Qrow but for now we should help Arcee."

Ruby looked at everyone that was there. "Alright Ironwood, Goodwhich, and Penny stay here with Jack and June. The rest of us will help out Arcee."

Glynda looked at Ruby at that moment. "Now young lady who put you in charge?"

At hearing that Ruby sighed. "I don't have time for this!"

Ruby placed her hand on Glynda. "Remember everything that you of this time remembers now, and gain more as time moves on."

As soon as it was done Glynda looked at Jack. "Jackson Darby you are in so much truble!"

Everyone just looked at Glynda for a moment and June was about to say something to Glynda when Qrow and Raven both started to laugh at what they just heard. "Oh man! Glynda is June's next lifetime meaning in a way Jack at the moment has two mom's! Ha, ha, ha!"

At hearing that June looked at Glynda in shock that she is seeing someone who was supposed to be her in another lifetime. Jack looked at the two in shock. *Wait what?!*

When Ruby looked at the two women for a moment. "That explains volumes."

Just then Arcee got hit and landed on a wall. "Okay no more talking just do what I asked okay! And Jack take this."

Ruby gave Jack the gun she gave him the last time they fought Arachnid, which June wasn't all that happy about it. "Is that a gun?!"

"Jack used it before and Ironwood did gun safety with him!"

And with that Glynda, Ironwood, and Penny stayed with Jack and June when the rest started to help Arcee. "Pyrrha use your semblance on Arachnid!"

Pyrrha did as she was told and Arachnid was being pulled every which way and Arcee gave Arachnid a good kick. Qrow and Raven swung at Arachnid a few times with their swords when Ruby was hitting her with her scythe. Arachnid at some point got free and tried to get to Jack's group only for Penny's swords to start to swing at her Ironwood and Jack shooting at her and Glynda using her semblance on her. At some point, Fowler and his men showed up by helicopter. Jack looked at Ironwood. "Did you call Fowler?"

"No, I didn't."

Penny looked at the two. "Raven did, you said no Bots and you also said MECH was here so Ruby called Fowler just in case."

The two nodded their heads, and just then saw Arachnid scan Fowler's copter, transform and fly off." Arcee isn't going to be happy about this."

* * *

Later as soon as Fowler's men looked around the area only to find out MECH was gone. Ruby began to explain thing to both June and Glynda. "Okay since June doesn't really know what is going on we're going to have to tell you both the same thing."

The two nodded their heads and Ironwood started it off. "Okay some of this is going to make more sense to Glynda and at those parts don't get too upset about it June because it won't really affect you until you become Glynda."

The two nodded their heads again and Qrow took over. "Okay at some point both Earth and Cybertron die for reasons I don't really know and the brother of light Primus puts the two dead worlds together to make our world Remnant and every Bot, Con, and Human to start a new on Remnant. That is how you two are one person but different lifetimes."

The two women nodded their heads and Raven took over. Silas's next life who stayed as an evil person trikes Megatron's next life which Megatron became good in his next lifetime. To dig up something they shouldn't have and Megatron gets taken over and becomes Salem."

At hearing the name brought both shock and fear to Glynda. "What?! Salem?! As in the same Salem who controls the Grimm?! That Salem?!"

Pyrrha nodded her head at that. "Yes."

Glynda just looked at everyone not knowing what to say. But then Penny took over to the explaining things. "Because of the fact, Team Prime fought Megatron many of times both Bot and Human alike. Primus thought it would be best that the reincarnations of Team Prime should fight Salem. So he is sending all of us back in time to train under Team Prime so we can all face Salem and kill her to stop the Grimm once and for all."

The two women looked at one and other and then Ruby spoke up. "If we count Goodwhich we now have a total 7 people from our time here. And at the moment we know 6 Bots also have 2 dead Bots and 5 Humans are of Team Prime that means we have about 7 more people from Remnants time to travel to Earths time. And that is only if we don't get any new Bots or Humans to join our team which I think there might be more Bots coming to Earth. I just don't know how many."

June and Glynda nodded their heads at that moment and Glynda looked at the people she knew. "So... who is who?"

Ironwood first spoke up. "You and I are at the moment the two only Earth reborn. And I was Agent Fowler here."

Ironwood pointed to Fowler and Qrow took over. "Raven and I share our past life with a Bout that is in outer space right now that goes by the name Wheeljack."

Pyrrha then took over. "Mine and Penny's are dead but mine was Cliffjumper."

"When mine was Tailgate."

Then Glynda and June looked at Ruby which made Ruby nervous. "Well... you see this is part of the reason I was making the calls. Since My past life is the leader of Team Prime Optimus Prime."

Both Glynda and June looked at Ruby in shock. "What?!"


	22. Metal Attraction

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

It was the weekend after Saving June and Ironwood from MECH and Arachnid and everyone was planning on doing normal training but Glynda wanted to see how far her students and Penny training has come along since coming to Earth. Because of this even though It was Optimus's turn with the girls. He respected the fact that Glynda was Ruby and Pyrrha's teacher first so He and Bee went out scouting. When Bulkhead took Ironwood, Qrow, and Raven out for their training.

Arcee, Miko, Jack, and Raf were watching the how it was going. Which as soon as the fight of Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha vs Glynda started, made all of-of those watching a little scared of June's next life. "Dude how can she do all that?! I mean Arcee you've done training with the rest of the grown-ups. Are they that good?!"

Arcee looked at Miko for a moment and then back at the fight. "In a way yes they are, but they each fight differently."

Now it was Jack's turn to looked at Arcee. "What do you mean?"

"With Raven and Qrow you can tell that they grew up with bandits. But at their own different levels."

"Different how? They are twins aren't they?!"

Arcee nodded her head. "They are, but when they were in the right age to go to Ruby and Pyrrha's school to learn how to kill huntsman. They split on how they saw things. Raven stayed with what she grew up with and is still the typed to just go for blood and go for the kill. Qrow point of view started to change and started to follow Ozpin who is the only other Prime that is reborn in a way. Qrow fights to get the task at hand done like Raven, but he makes sure to keep an eye on those around him. This is because of one he doesn't want anyone that is on his side near him because of his semblance. Two he wants to make sure everyone is safe and if need be get ready to save them. The last one is that he looks for better ways to win a fight as well."

"Oh..."

"With Ironwood he is somewhat like Qrow when it comes to trying to keep others safe but he will let others by him when he fights. The other thing that makes Ironwood different then Qrow is that Qrow is willing to keep things secret and quiet. When Ironwood gets impatient and goes into a more direct approach like Raven. But not in a bandit way, more like a cocky soldier type way. Which he a lot of times doesn't see the big picture and makes many mistakes. Ironwood can handle Bumblebee and Bulkhead just fine but if it's me or Optimus he has a hard time. The only time he thinks more clearly and looks for a better way of getting the job done is if someone tells him what to do. And he will only take full on orders from Optimus and Ruby. Unless you tell him to get back or take cover you can forget him taking your order. Unless it is Optimus giving the orders, I think he only listens to Ruby because she is Optimus."

Just then Arcee stopped talking since at that moment Glynda sends the girls flying to them and Arcee caught them and set them down. Ruby and the other two nodded their heads in thanks and then ran right back to Glynda. "With Glynda, she is very precise and keeps an eye on her surroundings, and knows when to make her move. I think she is the stronger one of the grown-ups but isn't arrogant like Ironwood, nore a killer like Raven, or an alcoholic like Qrow. But she is very stern, and not much for fun kinda like Ratchet."

At hearing that Miko groaned in frustration. "Great just what we need another grouch."

Just then Miko was up in the air. "Whooa?!"

"I heard that young lady."

Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha stopped what they were doing and looked at Miko. Miko looked back at them. "Pyrrha! Why don't you use your semblance on her riding crop?!"

Pyrrha looked at Glynda's riding crop then back at Miko. "Because it isn't made of metal and my semblance can only work on metal."

"Oh... Right."

Just then Glynda let Miko down gently and then looked back at Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha. "You three have grown a lot since I last saw you three. Good work, I think we can call it a day."

The three nodded and all seven of them were walking out of the training room and headed back to where Ratchet was. Which when they got there he picked up on something. "Arcee a vehicle form is approaching."

"Decepticons?"

At that moment Glynda looked at her. "No its June."

Which at that moment Ratchet screen showed that Glynda was right and it was Jack's turn groaned in frustration. "Mom."

Arcee looked at him. "Again?"

"She worries."

Glynda looks at Jack. "I worry the same amount with my students but I'm not that bad."

Arcee smirked at Glynda. "So you don't hug all your students?"

Glynda started to walk away and Arcee looked back at Jack when... "Och! What the?!"

Arcee looks to see what had hit her only to see that Glynda walked back to her with a stern look. Arcee then looked at Ruby. "Does she always whack people with that riding crop of hers?"

Ruby gave Arcee a deadpan look. "When I first met her she said to me that I should be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist."

"And I can still give you that slap on the wrist Ruby."

"Eep!"

Ruby runs behind Jack after hearing that and at that moment June drives in and gets out of the car. "Hi, honey."

"Hey, Mom."

Just then June hugs Jack which as soon as she was done she looked at the others. "I finished my shift at the hospital so I thought I'd stop by. Arcee, Ruby, Miko, Penny, Raf, Pyrrha, Doctor."

June then looked at Glynda, the two really haven't talked much since whenever June was over Glynda was busy doing something. It wasn't on purpose, it just ended up that way. Last time June was over Glynda was busy giving Ironwood a piece of her mind when she heard what happened when he first got to Earth. "Hi, Glynda."

"Hello, June."

"So... you're a teacher?"

"That is right."

"So what do you teach?"

"My class is the combat class, it is when the students fight each other with their weapons."

At that everyone except Ruby, Penny, Pyrrha, and Ratchet were looking at Glynda in shock. Which the only reason as to why Ratchet wasn't shocked was because Optimus and Ratchet had it was when a new person from her time show up that she tells the two what she knows of them as soon as she can. Because of that Ratchet knew about this info already and got over it. But for the rest, this was new info for those that were from Earth or a Bot. "You let your students fight each other?"

"Yes, it is a school for huntsman and huntresses or maybe for you to better understand it. A school for warriors that aren't part of the military or police force."

"So you let your student's beat each other up? Cool! Can I come back to your time and join your school?!"

Glynda looked at Miko. "I'm sorry but you need to start to train on how to fight when your about 10 years old Miko. So you would be far behind our students and you would have to go to Signal first and you would be the oldest student their."

"Oh..."

June looked around. "By the way where are the other?"

Ratchet was the one to speak. "Bulkhead took the rest of the grownups out for training when Optimus and Bumblebee is out on patrol."

"I see..."

Just then Bulkhead, Qrow, Raven, and Ironwood got back from their training time. "Aw, that was a nice workout."

"Workout you three are on a whole different level than Ruby!"

Qrow looked at Bulkhead. "I was the one who taught her how to fight, of course I'll be on a whole different level then her."

Then Ruby smirked at him. "Yeah, and he did that with his semblance being a bad luck charm and he was drunk most of the time."

June and everyone that wasn't from Remnant looked at Ruby in shock. "What?!"

Glyndagroaned as she spoke up. "He is always drunk!"

Everyone looked at Qrow to see him drinking from his flask and gave the same look that he gave at the party when he first showed up. But unlike the party he did what he did when Glynda Goodwitch told Winter Schnee that Qrow is always drunk, he looked at his flask but instead of shrugging his shoulder and keeping on drinking it. Which June didn't like it what so ever, so she walked up to him and grabbed his flask which Qrow didn't like. "Hey?!"

"You are setting a bad example for the children! And don't you know what this stuff does to your brain and liver?!"

Qrow was going to grab it back but then Glynda hit is hand with her riding crop which made him look at her. "She is right Qrow. This is for your own good as well as the childern's."

"But..."

Qrow was about to say something but the looks the two women were given him made him stop. "Fine, you win this round..."

Arcee then looked at Jack. "Okay, lets do this!"

Jack was about to walk away with Arcee when June stops him. "But I just got here I made sandwiches."

"Mom I need to help Arcee test out her new upgrade tracking system."

"Well okay just be careful."

Everyone that was from Remnant looked at June and then at Glynda, Qrow then spoke up. "How can June and Glynda be so different? I mean I come on the two are night and day!"

Ruby looked at her Uncle. "Optimus and I aren't the same in personality and yet we are the same being. Besides get June mad enough or someone does something wrong and she can be exactly like Goodwhich."

Just then Arcee spoke up. "There is nothing to be careful about it is a routine diagnostic."

Ruby looked at June knowing what was about to happen. *And my point will be proven in 3...2...1...*

June spoke up in a Glynda tone. "Are you sure you need Jack for that?!"

At that moment Arcee was beside Bulkhead and groaned in anger, which Bulkhead saw this. "Uh-oh."

Just then Ratchet then spoke. "Bulkhead I need you to go back out into the field. There is a magnetic disturbance and it isn't coming from Pyrrha."

"I can come with!"

Miko ran up to Bulkhead but he stopped her. "Whoa, you stay here."

Miko groaned in frustration and June looked at Miko. "How come you're not going?"

"Because someone thinks its unsafe."

June then looks at the Bots. "But its safe for Jack to go with Arcee?"

"Mom totally different."

Glynda joined in. "He is right June. Unlike what Arcee and Jack are going to do, where the two will just be outside doing some test. Bulkhead is going there could be Cons just like Arachnid looking for the same thing."

"How would you know that? Your me!"

"That may be true but what you do for a living and what I do for a living are two different things. And what I do for a living when I'm not teaching i in away like what the Bots do everyday. So I understand what they are talking about, unlike you. Well unless you were a nurse for soldiers or Jack's dad was a soldier and I just don't remember it?"

June looked at Glynda for a moment. "I still don't think Jack should go."

Glynda just looked at June. *Was I really that bad?!*

"Mom!"

"Mothers know best Jack. Wait up Bulkhead I'm going with."

Pyrrha then spoke up as well. "Can I come? If it is magnetic disturbance then maybe I can help."

The two Bots looked at Ratchet who thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not."

The two nodded their heads and the three walked into the ground bridge. As soon as they were gone both Jack and Glynda gave June a disappointed look. "What? What did I say?"

Just then Glynda grabs June by the hand and June looks at her in confusion. "You and I are going to have a little talk. Now!"

And with that Gylnda was dragging June to another room without knowing that Ruby and Ironwood was following them. The two did this because they didn't want Glynda accidentally killing her past self.

* * *

Meanwhile at the place where the magnetic disturbance Breakdown is looking for what is causing it and soon finds it. "Jackpot."

Just then he gets attacked by someone and looks to see. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't. I heard a rumor about a rogue 'con.  
How about I hog-tie you and haul you in Arachnid? Huh."

Arachnid got out of the way and smirked at him. "The primitive type."

"Raaah!"

"Not much for depth perception anymore, are you? Well, not much for looks anymore."

Breakdown tried to hit Arachnid but instead hit the cliffside and got covered in rocks. "It was a lovely burial."

Breakdown was trying to get out of the rocks but Arachnid thought he was trying to say something. "Sorry? Can't quite understand you."

* * *

Meanwhile with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Pyrrha. "Don't take it so personally, Arcee. Jack's mother's just protective."

"Well, I protected her son for months before she had a clue. Suddenly she wakes up to reality, and I'm not enough."

"No kidding."

The two Bots looked at Pyrrha who shook her head and pointed to who she just notest herself which the unwanted guest kept on talking. "Can't we ban her from the base?"

Bulkhead looked shocked at who it was even though he shouldn't be. "Miko, how did you? Gonna need a bridge."

"Wait, don't send me back to helicopter mom."

Miko then gave Arcee the puppy dog eyes. "It's just I miss the way things were."

Arcee gave in. "Strike that, Ratchet. It's only recon. She's safe with us."

"Sweet! Crank up track seven, Bulk."

Pyrrha looked at Miko since she normally was taken around by Bumblebee. "Track seven?"

Arcee and Pyrrha then covered their ears when they heard the music. "Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?"

Arcee joined in. "Aww. A Scout should be silent, but deadly."

At that moment Miko and Bulkhead started to laugh which confused Arcee. "What?"

Bulkhead walked past her. "Silent, but deadly means something completely different on earth."

Miko smiled at Bulkhead. "Bulk, let's get our recon on."

Arcee looked at the two. "I always take point."

Bulkhead looked at her. "I know, but Miko likes to be up front so she can see."

At hearing that Arcee sighed. "No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel."

Pyrrha looked up at her. "Hey its okay, I'm with you to keep you company."

Arcee smiled at her grateful for that and the two kept on walking. The four soon made it to where the magnetic flux was coming from only to see... "Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from Airachnid."

"And Breakdown."

Miko looked at the two after looking at Airachnid for the first time. "Both your archenemies and they're mashing it up."

Pyrrha looked closely at what the two Decepticons were fighting for. "It looks like they are fighting over that."

Arcee looked at her scanner and then back at the item. "The source of the magnetic disturbance."

Miko smiled. "All right! What's the plan?"

Arcee looked at her. "Miko, don't move, I mean it."

That made Miko upset. "Aww!"

Just then the two Bots and Pyhrra joint in the fight and the two Cons notest them. "Arcee and Pyrrha, and look you brought a new partner for me to snuff."

"That would be Bulkhead."

"Who asked you?"

Arcee looked at Bulkhead. "Launch me."

Bulkhead did as he was told and thew Arcee up into the air. Breakdown was about to go fight Arcee when Airachnid cut in. "No, she's mine!"

The Bots and Cons were fighting when Pyrrha started to run to the item that everyone wanted. "Watch out for..."

"Got it."

Miko looked at the two Bots with stars in her eyes. "Whoa! They're really good together. Smackdown for the scrapbook."

Meanwhile, Pyrrha got to the device and was about to grab it when it moved away from her. "What the?"

Pyrrha tried to grab it again but again it moved. Which made Pyrrha looked at it in confusion until she connected the dots and her eyes began to widen. "Oh, no."

Pyrrha looked around for a way to get the device when someone came behind her. "What the?"

Breakdown grabbed her with one hand and grabbed the device with the other "Thank you, and you're coming with me."

"Hey let me go!"

Bulkhead saw what had happened. "Oh no."

When Airachnid looked at what Breakdown had in his hands as soon as he turned it on. "Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy!"

At that moment Airachnid started to run away and hid behind some rocks. When Arcee and Bulkhead were getting ready to fight for both Pyrrha and the device when Miko's cell started to head to Breakdown. "Hey!"

Just then Bulkhead started to moving towards Breakdown without him moving. "Hey!"

Arcee soon joined him. "What is going on?!"

Breakdown then used the device to lift them up in the air. "What's this switch do?"

But before Breakdown could press the switch Pyrrha used her semblance which somehow freed Bulkhead and Arcee and threw Breakdown to where Airachnid was at. Which at that time Breakdown let go of both Pyrrha and the device which the device was still going and grabbed Airachnid and the two Cons were floating around Pyhrra and the device as if the two were the sun and they were two planets. Pyrrha then looked at Miko. "Um... Miko a little help here?"

"Why?"

"Bulkhead and Arcee can't get near without joining Breakdown and Airachnid. And the device's magnetic wave is different than mine. I can't even touch it when it is off, and you saw what my semblance has caused it to do. Do you want me to try and grab it when it is still on?"

Miko looked at Bulkhead. "Just be careful, okay?"

Miko smiled and she ran up to the device and pushed one of the buttons only to send the two Cons flying to one of the cliff sides. "Oops."

Miko tried again and the device finally went off and the two Bots walked over to them, Arcee grabbed the device and Bulkhead picked up the two Humans. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

Just then Breakdown got up which Bulkhead and Arcee was getting ready to fight. But stopped when they heard both Miko and Pyrrha laughing. Arcee looked at them mad that the two were laughing at a time like this. "Whats so funny?!"

The two only pointed to the Cons and Bulkhead looked only to join in which made Arcee even madder. "Don't encourage them!..."

Arcee was about to add something to what she just said but stopped at seeing what the three were laughing at. There was Breakdown with Airachnid stuck on his back. Which Arcee was now trying so hard not to join in on the laughter. "I think we should go before they try to fight us."

Everyone nodded their heads and Arcee made the call. "Ratchet we're going to need a ground bridge."

"Got it."

Just then a ground bridge showed up and the four walk into it.

* * *

As they got back to base Ratchet looked and knew right away what the device was. "A polarity gauntlet A deceptively simple but diabolical creation. It was a good thing that Megatron didn't get his hands on the gauntlet. He would have used it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge."

June looked at her son at that moment. "Jack, I'm not following."

Ratchet was the one to answer her question. "Madam, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we would have never again get another shot at him."

Raf joined in on the conversation. "Instant force field."

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile."

Pyrrha smiled. "Well, I'm just glad we got it. Sorry I want's much help, I didn't even think that the polarity gauntlet and I wouldn't mix well."

Just then Pyrrha sneezed. "Achu!"

Which made the polarity gauntlet turn on which all the Bots that were in the base, Penny, and Ironwood went flying. Ruby then pulled out her scroll and sent out a text."

Pyrrha let out one more sneeze and it sends the Bots, Penny, and Ironwood to the other side of the base. Arcee looked at Ratchet. "I don't advise indoor use."

"I agree but I didn't turn it on. How did it?"

Just then Pyrrha sneezed for the third time and the same thing happened again. Which at that moment Ruby got a text and she opened a ground bridge and everyone looked to see... "Agent Fowler, what are you doing here?"

"Ruby texted me, something about needing a box as big as Optimus's fist that can block magnetic fields and then get another box to put the first box in and another one for the second box."

Everyone looked at Ruby and she looked at them. "What? Pyrrha sneezing is what made the polarity gauntlet turn on in the first place. It is best we lock it up so Pyrrha and the polarity gauntlet won't get you all killed."

Everyone looked at one and other before Ratchet finally turned it off and put the polarity gauntlet into the first box and then put it in the next box and then put that box into the last one. When Pyrrha sneezed for the last time nothing happened, which everyone was happy about and Ratchet walked off with the box to put it somewhere it would be safe. Which then June looked at Glynda and then to Arcee which then she walked over to the Bot. "Arcee can we talk?"

Arcee looked at June for a moment before answering. "Sure."

"Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?"

"I worry, especially when I feel like I can't control things, which with a teenager, is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left, and I guess it's just hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean, I knew it would someday, but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for. But Glynda talked to me about something's after you left and it helped me see that I need to more open about this."

Arcee smiled at June. "I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were."

Arcee then looked at Glynda and was planning on asking her what she said to June. But then saw Ruby with a sign that said ^You don't want to know!^

Which made Arcee decide to let it go.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Decepticons ship Breakdown walked in front of Megatron without the polarity gauntlet which made Megatron very mad. "Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?!"

"No, master."

Just then he turned around to show the other Con on his back. "Airachnid. It has been some time."

"Lord Megatron, what can I say? It's good to be back."

* * *

Later on at the base both Optimus and Bee got back to the base and looked around to see that everyone was cleaning up, which confused him greatly. "What happened here when we were out?"

Ratchet looked at him. "Long story short we just found and retrieved a polarity gauntlet."

Optimus nodded his head starting to come up with what had happened. "Did Miko play with it or something?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, it turns out the gauntlet and Pyrrha don't mix. It was a good thing that Ruby got Agent Fowler to bring some special boxes that can block the magnetic field of the gauntlet."

Optimus then looked at Pyrrha who at the time was using her semblance to help move some heavy metal and could only think of one thing. *I hope that the polarity gauntlet we now have is the only one on Earth.*

And with that Optimus and Bee help clean up.


	23. Rock Bottom

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Waiting outside a mine opening, Miko complains loudly to Jack, Ruby, Penny, Pyrrha, and Glynda. "We were supposed to be at a rock concert. But all I see is rocks!"

Glynda sighed. "How did I get into this?"

Ruby looked at her. "Well because of Miko's track record of getting into trouble you all thought that a grown-up should come with us. And Qrow was going to come with us but he somehow got his flask back and got drunk. And if June found out that a drunken living bad luck charm was watching us what do you think would happen? But Ironwood has been with Fowler for the past two weeks now ever since the whole polarity gauntlet thing. And Raven made a break for it so that just left you."

"Right."

The two looked at Jack who spoke up to Miko. "Relax Miko the concert doesn't even start for another 2 hours."

"Do you know how long I waited for to see Slash Monkey?"

"Well..."

"Forever and its, its only US date."

"Well, there's a shock. I mean, who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

At that moment Pyrrha hit Jack on his shoulder. "What?"

Just then Arcee and Bulkhead walk out of the cave. "By the looks of things, the mine has been stripped."

"But I'm picking up Energon."

Miko looked at the other humans. "Whoa."

At this point, Arcee was lost in thought. "I don't get it this mine has been abandoned for 4 maybe 5 years and Decepticons don't leave behind Energon."

Just then Jack and Ruby noticed something. "Um... Guy's."

Just then Jack pointed to Miko and Penny who were running into the mine. "Cool!"

"Miko I don't think you should go in their alone!"

Both Arcee and Glynda weren't happy about this. "They went in. Unbelievable.

Jack looked at Arcee. "Really? Have you met Miko?"

Ruby looked at Glynda. "And don't you remember all the trouble my friends and I got into back at Beacon? Penny will go anywhere and do anything for a friend Goodwhitch."

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko! Penny! Get back here!"

At that moment Jack looked at Arcee and Glynda. "You know it would be cool to see if it were..."

Glynda just smirked at him. "Safe?"

Then Arcee took over. "Jack a strip mine can be heavily unstable."

"I promise to step lightly."

Arcee looked at Glynda who looked at the remaining three teenagers. "Sure, just don't tell my past self about this."

Arcee looked at Glynda in shock before the five of them went in. Which not long after Megatron and Starscream soon got there and walked in.

* * *

At some point, Bulkhead got to the part of the mine that Miko and Penny were in. "Miko! Penny!"

At that moment Miko walked out of her hiding spot with Penny walking behind her. "Check it out! This would make a great rehearsal spot! Hello! Hello Remnant! Are you ready to rock?!"

At that moment Penny looked at Miko in confusion. "Um... Why did you yell out my world Miko?"

"Because at some point it will be my world as well."

Bulkhead just sighs at this. "Arcee I found something?... Hey Arcee?"

Penny then looked at Bulkhead. "Is something the matter?"

Bulkhead looks at Penny. "It more likely we're in a dead zone, nothing to worry about. Well since we're here might as well get Ratchet a sample."

* * *

Meanwhile with the other five. "Bulkhead? Can you hear me? Scrap the compression must be blocking our comlink."

Pyrrha then looked at Glynda and Arcee. "So what now?"

Ruby then looked at the area but then heard something. "Do you guys hear that?"

Jack then tried to hear what Ruby was hearing? "I don't think that is Bulkhead, Miko, or Penny."

Arcee and Glynda listen in and walk ahead of the group. "You three stay behind us."

The three teens nodded their heads which at the same time Ruby and Pyrrha got their weapons out getting ready for a fight if need be. Which then they found Megatron with his blaster aimed at Starscream. Which at that same moment Starscream saw the five of them, which Megatron saw Starscream looking away from him and looked to see what Starscream was looking at only to see Arcee and the four Humans. Which he then started to at shoot them, Glynda used her telekinesis to pull Jack to safety when Arcee, Ruby, Glynda, and Pyrrha jumped out of the way. Arcee then looked at Jack. "Stay down!"

Ruby then looked at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha stay with Jack!"

"Right!"

Glynda was now standing with Arcee when Ruby was running around the cave shooting at the two Decepticons. Megatron was mostly shooting at Arcee since he wanted three out of the four Humans. But at some point, Starscream took this as his chance to make a run for it which Megatron saw this. "Starscream you dear to abandon me!"

Megatron started to shoot at Starscream again which Arcee took this as her chance and started to shoot at Megatron which caused him to shoot at the ceiling which caused a cave in. Which made everyone that was still at the battle scene fall off into different directions. But when the cave in, got to where Bulkhead, Miko, and Penny were Penny used her laser and aimed up which got rid of all the rocksthatwas going to hit them but at the same time made a hole that let them see the outside world. But the rocks still blocked the way they came in. Which when Penny looked at Bulkhead and Miko she saw that they were very shocked at what she just did. Which when Penny walked over to Bulkhead and touched him he fell over and Miko soon joined him. "Well at least Miko will get air."

* * *

At that moment with Jack and Pyrrha, Pyrrha was helping Jack get up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where do you think the others are?"

Pyrrha looked around. "My best guess is that Arcee is with Goodwhich and Ruby could be either with them or all alone looking for the rest of us. Bulkhead is more than likely trying to get Miko and Penny out of here as fast as he can."

Jack looked around. "So which way do you think we should go?"

"We should head up so any path that looks like it will take us up is our best choice at the moment."

Jack nodded his head and the two started to look for the others.

* * *

Just then Glynda came to and looked around to see Arcee was walking as she was carrying her in one of her hands. "Arcee... Where are the children?"

Arcee looked at her as she kept on walking. "I don't know Jack is more than likely with Pyrrha when Ruby..."

"Let me guess somewhere all on her own?"

"How did you...?"

"This isn't Ruby's first cave in that separated her from her Team. But I hope it doesn't end up like last time."

At hearing that made Arcee worried. "Why do you say that?"

Last time this happened she was at Mountain Glenn with her team, Dr. Oobleck, and her dog Zwei. Don't ask why she had her dog with I don't even know. Anyways it was night time and Zwei needed to go bathroom and Ruby went after the dog at some point the pavement collapses and Ruby fell in when Zwei went to get help. When Ruby made it to the bottom she found herself in an underground city Ruby then found out that she lost Crescent Rose and right after that the White Fang found her and captured her. She couldn't get away from them until her team and Oobleck found her."

At hearing that Arcee's optics widen and started to go faster. *She better not be stuck with a Con!*

* * *

Just then Ruby finally woke up, she got up and rubbed her head. "Ach..."

"Well about time you awakened."

At hearing that Ruby froze and slowly opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. "Oh, dust! Really?!"

There in front of her was Megatron with all but his head covered in rocks. "Well, I guess helping those less fortunate is out of the question?"

Ruby just glared at him. "If that is the case then you should just..."

Ruby then cut in. "What kill you? You might not want to give me ideas. Since in my time, their are a lot of people who would take the chance. I'm just not one of them."

*Which Raven would be one of them Maybe Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood..."

"I see..."

Ruby looked at Megatron. "So what changed?"

"What?"

"What happened to that made Megatronus that Orion thought of as a brother, to the Megatron that wants to kill Optimus?"

"You know exactly what happened on that day."

"No, I'm not talking about the meeting you two had with the council! I'm talking about before that day! What happened to the Bot that wanted everyone to choose who they wanted to be! The one who wanted to end slavery and mistreatment! The one who wanted to bring true peace to Cybertron! What happened to the Megatronus that fought to keep others safe?!"

At hearing that Megatron's optics widened in shock but Ruby went on. "Your nothing like that anymore! You hurt others whether they are Autobots or your own Decepticons! I know why Salem is the way she is and that is your next life! I never got to find out why you became like this! I know it was before that meeting I saw some signs beforehand. So why? Don't I have a right to know what happened to the once I called Brother in a past life?!"

Megatron just looked at her at a loss for words. He thought about it, and I mean he really thought about it. He remembered when he first met Orion Pax. How he took the young Orion Pax under his wing. How he had grown to care for Orion Pax. But Ruby was right something did happen before that day he and Orion Pax took different paths. On that fateful day, he should have been happy that Orion was making their dreams come true. But by that point, Megatron's goals change into greed. He was trying to pinpoint when that happened. He knew what Ruby was talking about and he knew when that happened. Well somewhat remembered he knew that he did start to change right under Orion Pax nose. But he was having a hard time remembering when that happened.

Megatron looked at Ruby and for that moment he saw Orion Pax. "Why did you become a monster Megatronus?"

"I..."

Ruby looked at him when Megatron started to speak. But before Megatron could say anything a drill pierce through the wall by them and Ruby saw who it was. "Jack! Pyrrha!"

At that moment Megatron spoke up again. "You might want to get out of here before I get out myself. Who knows what I may do to your dear friend Jack?"

At hearing that Ruby got on and as they started to drive away Megatron started to get one ofhishands free to work on the hole that the two Humans made.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Penny, she finally thought about calling base. "Penny? Where have you all been? We have been worried sick!"

"Well if you didn't send us to a mine we wouldn't have Miko go running off which Bulkhead and I running after her. Which now we are suck in a cave in. I did make a hole for the three of us to get out but Bulkhead and Miko past out from shock. Also, I don't know where the others are Ratchet."

"Alright, I'll make a ground bridge."

A ground bridge showed up and June was the first one to come through and she looked mad. "I'm only mad at Miko and I will let her know that when she comes to. Just then Jack, Pyrrha, and Ruby finally drilled there way to Penny's group. "Mom?!"

"Jack!"

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jack got off the drill and Jack ran to his mom which she hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright, all five of you."

"Um...Miko... Is..."

"Only past out from the shock of seeing Penny's laser in action is all. She will be fine."

"Oh"

Ruby looked around as Ratchet and Optimus walked through the ground bridge to help Bulkhead. "So... No Arcee or Goodwhich?"

Just then the two walked in through the hole that the three made. And Optimus looked at them, I'm glad you're alright but what caused the cave in?"

"Well... We found Megatron with his blaster aimed at Starscream. But when the two saw us well a fight came out of it and the cave in soon after."

Ruby gave them all a deadpan look. "Yeah... You try being stuck with Megatron until Jack and Pyrrha drills you out?"

At hearing that everyone looked at Ruby in shock even Optimus looked at her in shock. "What?!"

Jack nodded his head. "It's true, Megatron's whole body except for his head was stuck. It would have been easy to kill him right then and there, but we didn't think that Optimus wouldn't have done that so we didn't."

Optimus nodded his head at that. "Then we should be going then."

Glynda uses her telekinesis on Bulkhead and Miko and with that, they all left.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Decepticons ship, Megatron was alone thinking about what had happened today. Because of what the girl said to him when they were alone together. It made him spare Starscream which he didn't like one bit. But he did it anyway. He didn't know what came over him at the time. He then thought back to when Optimus Prime was Orion Pax. "I remember..."


	24. Partners

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

New about people Remnant showing up. Well I was going to have Miko or Bulkheads show up in the next chapter but then I looked at my not to see I'm near the end of the Season 1 of Transformers Prim. I mean after this chapter their is T.M.I, Stronger faster, One shall fall, and the three parter of One shall Rise which I don't know yet if I will make one big chapter for the last three epidsod base or not yet.

But here is the big this I don't have that many Transformers Prime bots and people left to randomly show up. If I don't do Miko and Bulkhead yet I would have it at the moment that there are more people showing up in Season 1 making a total of 9 1/2 showing up. Season 2 having 5 people showing up. And season 3 only getting two people.

I do have 8 none Transformers Prime bots but they are meant to show up when Ruby and the others are back at Remnant time.

So yes I was going to give you someone in the next chapter but your just going to have to wait until Stronger, Faster is posted. Which I know you all know that is going to be r I think you could figure it out.

Also I hated this episode of Trasnformers Prime so worning this chapter maybe be bad. I tryed to make it good but I'm not feeing this chapter. I might do better with the next chapter but at the moment I got ants in my pants for Stronger faster and that is because it is going to have that 180 character I told you about.

So again I'm sorry but I want to spread the Remnat people showing up. Hope you injoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day Arcee was talking to Cliffjumper grave and Qrow got up the grave when Arcee went dark. "I will find the Con that took you from us and when I do..."

"Wow, Arcee you need help."

At hearing Qrow's voice behind her she jumped and turned to her. "Oh! Qrow! I was..."

"I know and you need to let it go."

"Oh yeah. And why should I take advice from a drunk?"

"Because I bet you don't want Penny or Pyrrha seeing you like this."

At hearing that Arcee froze and Qrow went on. "Your lucky that they are at school and didn't see you like this. I bet if they did they wouldn't have like what they would have seen."

Just then Glynda got up to them. "Guy's Ratchet picked up on something..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at school Jack, Miko, Raf, Pyrrha, Penny, and Ruby were eating lunch well most of them. Ruby and Pyrrha were groaning with there head on the table. Miko looked at Ruby when Raf looked at Pyrrh at that moment. "What's up with you two?"

"We just learned about the types of volcanos today."

At hearing that everyone looked at Jack who shrugged his shoulders showing he didn't know why that was a bad thing. Which then they looked at Penny which she looked like she might have an idea as to why they were acting this way but won't say a thing as to why. "Okay... So...?

Pyrrha then spoke. "One of the types is called Cinder Cone Volcano." ^A/N: There really is a type of Volcanos called Cinder Cone Volcanos for those who didn't know that. Let the volcano puns, jokes, memes, Cinder volcano RWBY art begin. Which if any of you do any of that let me know I would love to see or read them.^

"Okay...?"

At that moment Ruby spoke. "Back in our time, there is a bad woman named Cinder Fall."

"And...?"

"And my sister has a thing for bad puns."

At that moment Penny nodded her head to that. "Oh! Yes she does! If Yang finds out she would start saying things like. Hi Cinder Fallcano! Or Cinder sure loves her lava weapons!"

Everyone at the table all shouted the same thing. "Penny we get it!"

Which Penny then stopped and kept on eating. Which Miko looked at her in wonder. "I just thought of something. How can Penny eat food?"

"How do you think I can make my own Aura?"

"Okay, good point."

And with that, they went back to eating.

* * *

Team Prime was walking inside an abandon Decepticons ship and just turned a corner when... "Airachnid!"

Everyone aimed their weapons at the Con. "Surrender."

At that moment Airachnid turned around and past Starscream who she tided up and was yelling at her. "Let me out of this stuff!"

Which Airachnid started to drill a hole out of their and Arcee started to climb after her which Optimus didn't like one bit. "Arcee don't!"

Qrow and Raven looked at Optimus. "We got her back."

And the two turned into birds and flew after her. Which when Arcee got to the top she couldn't see Airachnid but at that moment the Con jumped Arcee. "Arcee..."

"I didn't think you would go back to the Cons."

"It's only temporary. You know I like working alone."

Arcee then started to run to Airachnid which at that moment Qrow and Raven finally got to the top side and went back to being humans and looked to see Airachnid grabbing Arcee. "Speaking of... Add any new partners for me to kill?"

Just then Qrow and Raven hit Airachnid in the arms that made her let go of Arcee and looked at the two to see Qrow smirk at her. "Does the spidey have a little sike crush on Arcee?"

At hearing that Arcee looked at Airachnid freaked out at the thought of that being true. When Airachnid mouth was wide open but then closed it and went back to being a helicopter and flew off. Which as soon as she was gone Raven hit the back side of Qrow's head. "Ach! What was that for?!"

"For saying stuff like that!"

"Well with they way Airachnid was holding Arcee it made me think it."

Just then Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironwood, and Glynda was walking over to them with Glynda levitating Starscream. "We know where Airchnid is heading."

"Really how?"

Optimus looked at Starscream. "Starscream gave us the info and wants to join the team."

"Wait? What?!"

* * *

After school, Jack had to go to work, Miko and Raf had to go to the library to work on a school project that they were put together with two other people when Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha waited for Ratchet to come and get them the three knew what was going on since Ratchet told them when they called the base. Pyrrha looked at Ruby. "Do you think Arcee will be okay?"

At hearing this both girls looked at her. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well... If Starscream tells Arcee something... Well..."

At that moment Ruby's eyes widen. "Oh, no don't tell me..."

Just then Ratchet got to the school. "Hello, girls... Wait why do you three look worried? What did Miko do?"

"It isn't Miko we are worried about. We are worried about what Arcee going to do if she is left a lone with Starscream."

"Now why would you three be worried about...?!"

At that moment Ratchet looked more at Pyrrha and put two and two together. Which made him open his doors really quick. "Get in now!"

And with that, the three got in and Ratchet turned on his sirens and headed back to base as fast as he could while making a call. "Optimus can you hear me...?"

* * *

But it was too late Optimus already split everyone into groups or four. Optimus with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Qrow, and Raven. When Arcee, Glynda, and Ironwood was watching Starscream. Which at the moment Glynda was holding down Arcee because of Starscream let out that he killed Cliffjumper. And Qrow Raven and Bumblebee were trying to get the Immobilizer from Airachnid when Optimus and Bulkhead were frozen. Just them Airachnid hit Qrow to the point where he landed on Glynda and Ironwood sending Arcee flying which the key to Starscream he grabbed them and made a run for it. Which how Bee saved the day and the talk at the base ended the same.


	25. TMI

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

One more thing this chapter is another short one. I jus couldn't think of a lot of differnt stuft to it.

* * *

Today we find Miko and Bulkhead were watching a monster truck show. But Ratchet did not likeing the nois one bit. "Can you keep it down?"

"Hey, Ratchet come watch the monster truck really?"

"And watch vehicles kill each other for human entertainment. No thank you, and Bulkhead the others are going after the Cybertronian data cylinder why didn't you go?"

"Because that knowledge stuff isn't my thing."

"That is the same thing with Qrow and he went."

Ratchet then smirked at the two. "Maybe Wheeljack is the bigger Bot. After all, Qrow is half of him and if both he and Raven went. Well..."

Miko looked at Ratchet in shock. "I did not just hear that right?"

Bulkhead just looked at Ratchet in shock as well since that wasn't something Ratchet would do. "Okay if your Makeshift I'm going to..."

"Bulkhead when was the last time I left the base?"

"When it was your turn with Ruby..."

"That's right, so unless Ruby and her friends also got switched as well. You might want to stop right there. Besides Cybertronian data cylinder is very important."

Just then he switched the TV to show what he meant. "The Cybertronian data cylinders were created in the Golden Age of Cybertron to store accumulated knowledge of the Cybertronian society. The cylinders housed the information in the form of living data stored as energy. The cylinders are organized by topic. They were sent out to the stars in hopes that no Decepticon will use them. To have one here is a golden opportunity of a lifetime."

Just then Optimus called in. "Ratchet we are under attack. The Cybertronian data cylinder is endangered we need back up."

"Now back up is what I do."

"Go get them Bulk!"

And with that, he was gone and Miko looked at Ratchet. "Miko I have something for you to do."

"Really?!"

Ratchet hands Miko a mop, and she's so enthusiastic about having to clean up that she drops it and runs through the Ground Bridge after Bulkhead.

* * *

When Miko got there she saw Optimus fighting Knock Out, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were dealing with some Cons, Arcee was fighting Breakdown. When the people of Remnant was guarding the device and shooting at the enemy when they knew that they wouldn't hit a Bot. "Stand your ground we can't let the enemy get the device."

At that moment Miko ran over to Ruby which she saw this. "Miko! You shouldn't have come!"

Miko smiled and pulled out her cell. "I thought you could use a different way of thinking."

She then made a call. "Ratchet come in."

"Miko? This is an emergency channel we need to keep it open for... Wait where are you?"

"I'm by the thingamabob!"

"The thingamabob...? The data cylinder?"

"Yes! Can you Bridge it out of here?"

"I will reopen the last coordinates."

Just then the Ground Bridge opened farther then the group would have liked. But Glynda used her semblance to lift the cylinder and looked at the others. "Cover me, Miko stay by me."

Everyone nodded their heads and made a run for the Bridge while shooting at the Cons. But just then Knock Out thew a rock at them and when they shot at it broke into many rocks and every one that was by the cylinder had to get out of the way. Which when that happened Miko walked over to the cylinder that Glynda almost dropped on her and kicked it. Which turned on the cylinders self-defense mechanism. Knock Out was walking to them which Bulkhead saw this. "Miko? Miko no!"

He tried to get to them but Breakdown knocked him down which then the cylinder placed its data into him. Which made him out cold. "Bulkhead!"

Miko and everyone from Remnant ran to him as Knock Out took the cylinder and ran away with it.

* * *

Ratchet tried to get Bulkhead checked out. But he and Miko kept telling him that he was fine so Ratchet told them to clean the base up. But Bulkhead had other ideas which at first Miko was in until the art project turned into, doing something that looked like math homework. Which now made Miko think that Ratchet should have taken a look at Bulkhead and went to find him. Which when Ratchet saw this he grabbed BulkHead and took a look at him with Miko helping him which shocked Bulkhead that Miko would take Ratchets side now. But then Ratchet then called the others back to base to tell them what he found out. "The data of the cylinder is now in Bulkheads brain."

"Wait it is alive and it is in Bulk's head."

"Only a small part of my head Miko."

Optimus thought about it for a moment. "My best guess is that The cylinders are equipped with a self-defense mechanism designed to prevent non-Cybertronians, mostly humans from accessing the knowledge. However, since they weren't created during the Great War, they do not distinguish between Autobots and Decepticons."

Ruby then spoke up. "But all of us touched it. Why didn't it go off for us?"

"My best guess is that since your world is made of Earth and Cybertron. It counted you all as one of us."

Arcee looked at everyone. "So what is Bulkhead spewing out?"

Ratchet looked once more at what Bulkhead has done so far. "I don't want anyone to get their hopes up... But this looks like it could be what we would need to know to make Synthetic Energon."

[Alright!]

"We hit the mother load."

"Miko do you know what this means?"

"Um..."

"Energon is our fule for us our weapons, our lifeforce. With natural stuff being low here on Earth this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as turning the tides on this war."

"Or even bring Cybertron back to life..."

"We got the goods and Megatron gets an empty pod."

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?"

* * *

The data is taking over Bulkhead's mind and right now Team Prime was now trying to get the cylinder from the Cons. Megatron, Airachnid, and Soundwave were there and they were really were getting on Ruby's nerves at the moment to the point where... "That's it!"

Ruby walked past the Bots and Qrow watched what was happening. "Oh no..."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Ruby is about to do something that no one has ever said no to..."

At that moment the Cons were getting ready to grab her not seeing Ruby's face until right about... Now. "By the Allspark! What is that?!"

"I want to hug her instead of killing her!"

All of Team Prime was confused since they couldn't see her face. Bumblebee was about to look when Qrow yelled out. "Don't look at her face!"

Arcee was the one to ask. "What do you mean? Whats going on...?"

"Ruby has a gift from her mother a gift that when you see it you can't ever say no to her."

At hearing that Raven and Glynda's eyes widened in fear. Raven was the first to speak. "You don't mean...?"

Glynda looked at Qrow in fear since there have been times that she has yelled at Ruby and her teammates without knowing this info. "Ruby has Summer's puppy dog eye's?!"

Yes, Rose's eyes don't just have magical powers. But puppy dog eyes that no one can ever say no to even if the Rose is 100 years old. The only ones that the puppy dog eyes doesn't work on are Salem and her Grimm. But it was working big time on every Con that was there. "Can you please give us the cylinder?"

At that moment Megatron throws the cylinder at Optimus. "Hear take it and keep it just stop your future self from doing that face!"

And with that, the Cons flew off. Not knowing that Knock Out and Breakdown had out about Miko takeing Bulkhead out of Team Primes base. But sadly the data was sent out again and was now lost to the stars. Which when the two got back to the base Megatron let it slide since they did no better. But before they got back to the ship Megatron had told the Cons who had seen the puppy eyes not to tell anyone about that. Which they all agreed and so Knock Out and Breakdown never found out about that little get to gather.

Miko was able to wake up Bulkhead after that.


	26. Stonger Faster

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Ratchet checks out a sample of synthetic Energon he's created, while being watched by Raf, Ruby, and Penny. "Hey, Ratchet."

"Is that synthetic Energon?"

Ratchet looked at the three. "Well, yes, in fact, I'm preparing to test the sample."

Ratchet then saw the three each had goggles on. "I see that you'd come equipped with protective goggles."

"Can we watch?"

Ratchet nodded his head and walked over to a test engine. "Now we just add some to this test engine."

Penny got excited when she saw that it was working. "It works!"

Raf looked for his Bot friend. "Bee!"

Ratchet cut in. "This iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition, or first aid, which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all-time low and we are way outnumbered."

Penny looked at Ratchet. "We maybe are outnumbered for now. But more and more people of Remnant are still showing up."

"That may be... But it has been a while since we last got someone of Remnant to join the team."

Ruby looked at Ratchet. "Who knows maybe someone will come soon."

"Maybe but natural Energon is in such short supply on this planet, and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all the Earth's deposits."

The three looked at him feeling sad for him but he went on. "But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."

Just then the alarms went off and the rest of the Bots walked over to it. "More Energon on the move."

"Again?"

Optimus looked at the info they were getting for a moment before he noticed something. "Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots!"

Ratchet walked over to the Prime "Optimus If one of you comes back wounded this time... Well, our energy reserves are nearly depleted."

Just then the rest of the people of Remnant along with those who were already in the room walked over to the two. Ready for a fight and were more than ready to keep the Bots safe if need be. "Understood... Activate the ground bridge. Autobots, roll out!"

And with that, they were gone and Raf went off to the Remnant living quarters to help Jack and Miko with their homework that Ironwood was doing before he went with the Bots. Leaving Ratchet alone with his thoughts. "Sometimes I wish I could do more."

That is when Ratchet thought about the Synthetic Energon and took the risk of injecting it into himself. Which nocked him out.

That is when the three only humans in the base jump from the sound of something falling and went to see what had happened. When they saw Ratchet on the ground the three ran up to him. Raf started calling out to the Bot. "Ratchet? Wake up!"

At that moment he finally was woken up. "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?"

Miko then voiced out her concerns for Ratchet. "Are you hurt Doc-Bot? It sounded like you fell down hard."

Ratchet then got up."I'm fine."

But then Ratchet felt better than ever. "I'm more than fine."

Ratchet looked at his arm monitor. "Ah! Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor function's optimal? Any word from the others?"

The three shook there heads no.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Prime was chasing Knock Out and Breakdown. "Knockout, can't we just bridge out of here? This cube's putting some serious drag on me."

"The more we give the Autobots a workout, the more fuel they burn, and we win the Energon race. Besides, here comes air support."

The jet Cons started to shoot which caused a rock slide. Arcee was the only Bot to get through with Glynda riding her. Optimus saw that the Jets didn't care for them and that they were going after Arcee and Glynda. "Arcee, fall back. You're outnumbered."

"We're always outnumbered. We need that Energon."

Glynda looked at Arcee in worry. Optimus then comlink to the base. "Ratchet, lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge."

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

"Save it, Ratchet."

"Arcee you should listen to them."

"But we are too close."

"Don't be a fool!"

Optimus thought of something. "Ruby turn into rose petals and go after them! Qrow, Raven you two become birds and go with Ruby!"

"Right!"

And with that, the three went after Arcee and Glynda. Hoping they would make it in time. But didn't make it fast enough since the Jets shots hit the two and the two fell. Glynda was able to land safely and started to fight back. But Arcee took some damage. Which Ratchet saw the info at the base. "She's hurt."

Just then Ratchet turned on the Ground Bridge and looked at the kids. "Man the Ground Bridge."

The three did as they were told, Miko knew that this was way too bad for her to come with if Ratchet was going. So with that Ratchet ran off to help with the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Qrow, and Raven finally caught up with them and were now helping Glynda keeping Arcee safe. And were having a hard time fighting the Cons. But just then Ratchet showed up and started to fight. Which shocked Arcee. "Ratchet?"

Just then Knock Out and Breakdown was now watching what was happening. "Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer."

"Well, then, I'll ring his bell."

Just then the rest of Team Prime climb the rock pile and were now joining in the fight. "It'll have to wait."

Just then Ratchet got done dealing with the last Con. "Hoo-ha!"

Ruby looked at Ratchet and was very scared since she just got a rush of memories of what is going on with Ratchet and how bad things are going to get. "Oh no..."

Qrow heard this and looked at her. "Whats wrong kiddo?"

"Ratchet use some of his newly made synthetic Energon on himself."

Qrow arched an eyebrow. "Yeah... So..."

"It isn't really synthetic Energon but a very addictive Bot Drug."

At hearing that Qrow's eyes widen and looked at Ratchet. "That isn't good."

Ironwood looked at Qrow in confusion. "What's not good?"

Qrow whispered what Ruby told him to Ironwood because he didn't want Ratchet to get all defensive until they got him back to the base. Which once Qrow was done telling Ironwood, the General's eyes widen as well. "Your right that isn't good, not good one bit."

* * *

When the group got back to the base Miko, Raf and Jack looked at them. "What happened?"

Bulkhead looked at Miko. "I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear that doc was a one-bot wrecking machine."

Ratchet then picked up Miko. "Hey, little fella."

Once he put her down she looked at Jack and Raf. "Can we keep him like this?"

Arcee looked at Ratchet knowing something was up. "All right, what's your secret?"

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call Synthetic Energon."

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was..."

Ratchet cut in. "Incomplete? Not anymore."

"So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?"

Optimus then took the Synthetic Energon. "Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there. He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation."

"I agree that the initial results seem promising, but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field."

Just then Ruby joined in. "You might want to dump all that Ratchet has made so far and, have him on lockdown until the stuff is out of his system."

Everyone except Qrow and Ironwood looked at her shocked and confused at what she just said. Which Bulkhead voiced out everyone's thoughts. "Why's that?"

"Because Ratchet didn't make real Synthetic Energon. But a Cybertonian Drug, one that at first seems alright to use. But the longer you have the stuff in you the more violent you get to your own enemies and do stuff that you will regret. I remember that when Ratchet has this stuff in him he kills a Con that had surrendered. And when we try to hide the stuff he finds it and takes in more of it. We almost lost Ratchet because of this stuff!"

Everyone looked at one and other and then at Ratchet who looked like he was going to disagree with her when Optimus steps in. "No more use of this stuff on yourself until I give the okay. Is that understood?"

"Yes..."

* * *

Later on, at the base Ratchet was going over what happened when he saved Arcee to Bulkhead. "And then he came right at me.  
And I Well, come on, Bulk. Come at me."

Bulkhead wasn't sure what to do at that moment. "I don't want to hurt you, Ratch."

Just then Ratchet hit him in the face. "I said come at me!"

Bulkhead got mad and ran up at him until Ratchet threw him through a wall. Arcee and Bee walked over to find out what had happened. "What was that?"

Ratchet was still in the mood for a fight. "You have competition, Bulk. I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. Also a bit faster."

At that moment Ruby walked over to them when Ratchet started to talk to Bee. "Think you can take me, muscle car?"

[Nope!]

"Wimp. How's it humming?"

And with that Ratchet walked off. "Did he just...?"

Bulkhead cut in. "Stronger, faster, studlier."

Ruby looked at the three Bots. "Told you."

The three looked at Ruby and then Arcee spoke up. "Maybe we should dump the stuff before things get out of hand with Ratchet."

a bit latter...

Arcee looked at the monitors. "Looks like the 'cons hit another vein."

"Autobots, roll out."

Ruby spoke up. "No Ratchet this time I don't need to see him..."

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower. Qrow can handle Ground Bridge duty."

Ruby looked at him. "And how do we know you didn't just put in more Cybertonian Drug into you?"

"I'm fine..."

"You didn't deny it!"

"Come on its time to put some hurt on those Decepticons!"

"Optimus tie him down and have someone babysit him. He isn't safe right now."

But before Optimus could say anything Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge and ran through it.

* * *

Ratchet was running on ahead with moves that only the Huntsman were using to get around the mountainous area. When the rest of the Bots were just running and trying not to fall down. When they found the Cons Bulkhead looked at his handheld monitor. "Signal's weak. They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an Energon pulse... not here."

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are."

"Do you two always talk this much during these missions?"

And with that Ratchet ran up to the Cons and was the first to be seen. "Autobots!"

Ratchet then landed on one of the Con's. "It's all right. I'm an emergency vehicle."

As the fight went out Ratchet saw a Con making a run for it and went after him. Ruby saw this and went after the two. When Ratchet caught up with him well... "Why the big rush?"

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the Autobot stink."

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him."

"Get melted, wheel grinder!"

"Melted? Now, there's a concept."

Ratchet burned the Con until he got the info he wanted and was about to end the Con life when Ruby hit him with some Ice Dust and got Ratchet off the Con. Ruby looked at the Con. You might want to leave. That is if you want to live."

The Con ran and Ruby looked at Ratchet. "Bad Ratchet!"

"Me?! You just helped a Con!"

"A Con that was not made for fighting! You should know better!"

Just then Optimus showed up."What were you doing?"

"Getting results. That is until Ruby got in my way!"

"More like trying to keep you in check!"

And then Optimus joined in. "And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner, servant class, not warrior class."

"Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic."

Ruby looked at him. "More like a drug addict at this point in time."

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons."

"Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus, Ruby? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw Energon ripe for the taking? I do!"

At that moment Bulkhead stepped in. "Come on, Ratchet. Calm down."

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The Cons have a warship, an army. All this Energon scouting, you think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big? We're squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now, precisely where it hurts!

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, I forgot. He couldn't be here today."

At that moment Arcee and Pyrrha had it. "That's it!"

Arcee was about to hit Ratchet but Bulkhead stopped her. But that didn't stop Pyrrha from using her semblance to lift Ratchet up in the air. "You are out of control Ratchet and out of line. I'm going to think that it is the drug talking so I won't hurt you. But I'm going to dump every last drop of that drug right in front of you!"

Penny looked at Ruby. "Pyrrha is really scary when she is mad."

"Penny I never have seen Penny this mad in my whole life."

At hearing that all but Optimus and Ruby took a few steps away from Pyrrha. But Ratchet wasn't done talking. "You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong Bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance many chances, in fact."

"I'm afraid that Ruby is right about how the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice. Qrow, bridge us back."

Qrow did as he was told and all Ratchet could say was. "Fine."

Pyrrha put him down and he walked through the Ground Bridge. Bulkhead was about to go next when Ratchet ran back and threw him to the rest of the team and made a break for it. Ruby then yelled out. "Raven! Change into a bird! You and I will follow him!"

"Right!"

And with that, the two went after Ratchet.

* * *

Back at the base, Arcee was trying to find Ratchet. "I can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates."

"That bogus Energon must be scrambling his signal."

"Keep trying. We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron."

Qrow looked around the room. "Where's Ruby and Raven?"

Penny looked at him. "Ruby told Raven to change into a bird and then the two went after Ratchet just as he ran off."

Qrow smirked. "Smart kid."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Raven's semblance is making portals remember. Ruby must have thought that they would follow Ratchet until he stops driving and then has it were Raven opens a portal for us and Ruby would stay close to Ratchet as his back up."

At hearing that they all and yes Optimus as well, hit their heads mad at the fact that they forgot about that.

* * *

At that moment Breakdown was talking to another Con about his crush on Airachnid. "Yeah, she's kind of domineering, And the extra arms are weird, but I find myself intrigued by her."

Just then Breakdown sees Ratchet. "I was wondering when you might show."

* * *

As the two were fighting Ruby and Raven changed back into people, Ruby looked at Raven. "Okay, you go find a safe place to open up a portal and get the rest of the team here. I'll go find Ratchet before he gets himself killed by Megatron."

Raven nodded her head and walked off looking for a place to open up a portal. When Ruby changed back into rose petals and said petals splitting up into multiple groups all looking for Ratchet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron was yelling at Knock Out. "You call yourself a scientist? You were supposed to have located a fresh Energon source by now!"

"Apologies, Megatron. we got a little distracted by the new Autobot who attacked us."

At hearing this got Megatron's attention. "Really? And what new Autobot would that be? Someone from Ruby's time again?"

Just then the two saw Breakdown heading there way only to fall to the ground when Ratchet let him go. "Hoo-ha!"

"Well, uh..."

Megatron looked at Ratchet unamused. "That is your fearsome new adversary? He's Optimus Prime's medic."

"Oh, no, Megatron. I am your doctor of doom."

Just then Ratchet ran up and punched Megatron right in the face. Which this shocked the Con big time. "All right, then."

Ratchet then ran for another punch. "For Cybertron... Ahh!"

Megatron grabbed Ratchet's hand and held him there. "Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect."

Knock Out looked at the Bot and then to Megatron. "Chemical enhancement, perhaps?"

At hearing that Megatron punched a hole in Ratchet's chest and let him fall to the ground. "There's your laboratory sample, doctor. Find out what it is. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog, imagine what it could do for our troops."

"Optimus. I've been a fool."

Just then Knock Out took a small sample but was plaining on taking more when he gets hit in the arm by a bullet. Which Megatron hears and looks back to see none other then Ruby Rose standing there. "Leave Ratchet alone!"

But just then an odd light showed up above them. "Oh scrap! Not now!"

Megatron looks at the light now at a loss. "What is this?!"

Just then a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes showed up. He was wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also is wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He's has white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. His black and yellow sneakers and wears a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail that is the same color as his hair.

Both Knock Out and Megatron was shocked at what they just saw when Ruby was shocked for different reasons. "Sun?! Your Ratchet's next life?!"

Sun looked at Ruby confused. "Oh, hey Ruby! Hows it been? But what's this about being someone's next life?"

"Long story short people from our time are being sent back in time. Back when our world was two worlds. We can talk about this later I could use a little help!"

"Okay... So who are we fighting."

"The two big Con bots that one has red eyes and the other with purple eyes."

At hearing that Sun looked a little worried. "The two big robots...?"

Sun looked and see's the two Con's. "Oh come on this is like the Fall of Beacon all over again!"

Just then Sun grabs his weapon that is a staff and hits Knock Out in the face with it when Ruby then shot some Ice Dus at Ratchet's chest in hopes of stopping him from bleeding any more and then started to shoot some more shots at Megatron. Which made Megatron run up to her which then she changed Crescent Rose into its scythe mode and started fighting Megatron. When Knock Out was getting hit by Sun who would go back and forth with his staff mode or his weapon's secondary form of gun-chucks. And Knock Out was not liking it one bit. "Okay, I got to ask what is with the monkey tail?!"

"I'm a Faunus!"

"A what?!"

Sun then yelled out to Ruby. "Whats with them?!"

Ruby tried to explain it to Sun while fighting Megatron. "Earth doesn't have Faunus's just Humans. The closest thing I can say could be called a Faunus is Airachnid with her being part robot part spider!"

"Ohh! Got it!"

Just then Sun then did to Knock Out as he did to Roman. Which was threw a banana peel at Knock Out's face. Ruby looked at him. "What is with you and throwing banana peels at the bad guy?!"

"I think it is cool."

At that moment Megatron looked at Sun and then at Ratchet. "How is that boy Ratchet's next life?!"

Ruby looked at him. "That is what I'm trying to figure out. "I thought either Winter, Weiss, heck maybe even Blake would be Ratchet's next life. But Sun he is worse then me when it comes to being opposites in our past life's!"

The two sides kept on fighting at least until Raven ran up to them with the rest of Team Prime running with her. Which even though the two Cons wanted to keep on fighting they did take some bad hits from the two teens so Knock Out grabbed Breakdown and the three left. Which once the rest of Team Prime got their Penny, Pyrrha, Ironwood, and Glynda looked shocked at who they saw. "Sun Wukong! Your Ratchet's next life!"

"Seriously you guys! I don't really know what is going on here!"

They all looked at Ruby as the Bots were picking up Ratchet. "We were fighting Knock Out and Megatron without any other help! I didn't have time to do it!"

Sun looked at Ruby. "Ahh...? Do what?"

Ruby then walked over to Sun and placed her hand on his chest. "Remember everything that you of this time remembers now, and gain more as time moves on."

At that moment Sun got the memories that belong to Ratchet at that moment. Sun looked at Ratchet. "Nope!"

* * *

Back at the base Ratchet finally woke up. "Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of Energon... Good and bad."

"I... I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted so badly to..."  
"Help us. We know. But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable... Our medic and a most trusted friend.  
You did lead us to a much-needed Energon supply. And for that, we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining Before it can be tested again. On machines, not Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact that Penny was able to dispose of the quantity that remained. Oh, by the way, your next life has joined us."

"Really?"

"Hey."

Ratchet looked at where the voice came from and saw Sun. After one look at the boy, Ratchet could only say one thing. "Scrap."


	27. One Shall Fall

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

* * *

Today was Sun's first day at school and even before leaving the base things were already wild. Glynda and Ironwood were looking at Sun who was swinging around the base. "Sun Wukong! You must use your bracelet to hide your tail now!"

"But I don't want to!"

"As Ruby already told you Sun, Earth doesn't have Faunus's just Humans. So you need to blend in when you're out of the base unless you're fighting the Decepticons."

Sun then sighed and got down on the ground. "Fine."

Sun then used his bracelet to turn human and he frowned at the T-shirt. "But do I really have to wear this top?"

Penny then walked up to him. "Yes you do, the dress codes in this time are a lot worse then what we have in our time."

Optimus and Ratchet who were the two only Bots in the base since the others were at Jack, Miko, and Raf's homes last night. So the Optimus would take the Remnant kids to school when the grown-ups and Ratchet would stay at the base in case the Decepticons started to do something when the other Bots were gone Ratchet looked at Optimus. "How can this boy be me? He is even more unlike me then Ruby is to you!"

Just then Ruby walked over to them. "Well, Megatron's human-self gets possessed by a great evil because of some traces of Dark Energon still in his next life soul. Maybe because of you using the bad Synthetic Energon. Sun is behaving of some after effects of it."

At hearing this Ratchet looked at Sun in fear. *I did this to him?*

Ruby looked at Pyrrha and Penny and was about to say one thing but another thought came to mind. "Hey, isn't an end of a world prophecy coming up or something? One that is from the Covenant of Primus?"

Everyone looked at Ruby and then at Optimus who nodded his head. "Yes, what was written in the Covenant of Primus is that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."

At hearing that everyone got a little worried Qrow then looked at Ruby. "Why do you bring it up kiddo?"

"Well, I feel that what is coming is linked to what will take over Salem's body in our time..."

At hearing that Optimus, Raven, and Qrow looked at her scared. *Unicron!*

Which Ironwood saw this. "Is there something you all aren't telling us?"

The three looked at Ruby who sighed. "Yes, there is. Some of you who were here at the time knows that Optimus, Raven, Qrow and I were away from the welcome party for Wheeljack?"

Everyone nodded at that and Ruby went on. "Well to get Raven to stay and help out and for her to agree to help us when we get sent home. I told them something that I thought shouldn't be brought up until it was near the time. Because we didn't want you all to do something that wouldn't help us out and would just bug you."

It was then that Ratchet spoke up. "Alright, I get that, but are you saying that whatever this info you gave them we need to know now as well."

At this Ruby nodded her head. "Yes, you see Primus isn't the only one that is a planet."

At hearing that confused everyone who was there but those who knew. "What do you mean...?"

"Primus was only able to combine Earth and Cybertron to make Remnant because his brother Unicron is Earth itself."

At hearing that shocked everyone but Optimus, Qrow, and Raven. But soon after Sun spoke up. "You mean we are standing on top of what our time would call the Brother of Destruction?!"

"Yep."

Everyone was frozen in fear at what they were just told but Ruby wasn't done yet. "Unicron is also the one who takes over Megatron's body in our time to make Salem."

At hearing that everyone had one thing on their minds. *That is why Megatron gets taken over because of some traces of Dark Energon still in his next life soul and Dark Energon is the blood of Unicron!*

"The bad news is I don't fully know what happens involving Unicron yet. That is all I have at the moment and whatever it is it is coming soon."

*Thats not good!*

At that moment Glynda spoke up. "Alright you four have school, we will tell Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee when they get back from dropping off Jack, Miko, and Raf to school. Now get going."

The four nodded there heads as Optimus transformed and they went to him as soon as the door closed he went off to take them to school.

* * *

Later on, as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were getting told what they had missed out on the teacher was introducing Sun to the class. "Alright class this is Sun Wukong he is another student from where Ruby, Penny, and Pyrrha are from. So please be nice to him."

Just before Sun walked into the classroom Ruby spoke up. "Also Sun has a girlfriend that might be joining the school soon so no fangirling like the girls back home please!"

Penny then spoke up. "Wasn't it because of every girl at Beacon could see his chest since the school dress codes are different where we are from...?"

At hearing that the students who didn't know Sun had one thing on their minds. *Lucky!*

Just then Sun walked in and already the girls were falling for him when the boys wanted to kill him. "Hey, hows it going? And Ruby did you have to bring up Blake? I could have done that myself."

"Yeah, but I didn't need some random girl jumping you and Yang thinking you are cheating on Blake..."

"Yeah, your sister can be deadly."

At hearing that everyone who didn't know about Yang had one of three thoughts.

*Sister?!*  
*Deadly?!*  
*Deadly Sister?!*

* * *

Later on at the Base, the kids were looking for anything that had the Bots or Cons on the internet. "I don't get why you people post fake creatures online?"

Miko looked at Sun when she heard that. "Wait! Don't you guy's post this kind of thing in your time?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Not really."

Penny then added on to that. "Since we have to worry about the Grimm. Anything that we see as odd is normally thought as a new or a rare type of Grimm. So we have websites for people to post about Grimm encounters. But no alien websites."

Just then Jack and Ruby saw something on Raf's laptop. "Hold!"

At that moment everyone looked to see that someone took a picture of Bumblebee. "The camera sure love Bee..."

"Well, when your popular your paparazzi chow."

Just then Ratchet saw what they were doing. "Wait is that Bumblebee?!"

"On a conspires website on alien life. But don't worry Ratchet we got it under control. We just scrub and then replace with."

"Mars Cat says, Take me to your feeder!"

"Ha, ha!"

Everyone looked at Ratchet in shock. "Ratchet actually laugh."

Ratchet then looked away but Sun was smiling. "Well, its good to see that I had some sense of humor. But I worry that Blake wouldn't like the whole Mars Cat thing."

Raf looked at him. "Why?"

All four kids from Remnant said the same thing. "Blake is a Cat Faunus."

"Oh..."

Jack then looked at Optimus. "Hey, Optimus you want to see something funny?"

"No..."

Just then Arcee started to head to them. "Don't take it to spark. Primes aren't build that way."

Bulkhead soon joined in. "Never seen him laugh, cry, or lose his cool."

Miko then cut in. "If that is true then how do you explain Ruby."

Miko was now pointing at said girl as Ruby used her semblance to sit on Optimus's shoulder. Which at this moment Ratchet finally spoke up. "While Optimus keeps his emotions in check. I knew him far longer than anyone besides Ruby and Sun. And he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Wait Optimus wasn't always a Prime?"

"Yes, One is not born a Prime one must earn it. Ruby is the only exception to the rule."

At that moment Sun spoke up. "Hey didn't Optimus Sparked mate with Arcee's older sister Elita One? Wouldn't Arcee know Optimus as well before Optimus became a prime?"

At hearing that Arcee spoke up. "My sister and I lived very far apart when she was with Optimus and the last time I saw him before the war was when I was much younger long before Bee was born."

"Oh..."

Just then Miko thought of something. "So Optimus was different... Different how? Are we was he like Ruby back then?"

"No, no, no... He was more like..."

At that moment Sun cut Ratchet. "Jack."

At hearing that everyone looked at Jack who was in shock. "Me? I'm nothing like..."

"Prime!"

Everyone looked at one of the screens to see Agent Fowler. "There has been tech heists for some time. But at the time we thought that it was MECH on account of the stealthy way the tech has been taken. But one of the cameras at one of the heists caught this."

Fowler showed a pitcher that showed. "Soundwave."

"Raf can swop it out with a cute cat pitcher."

"Here is a list of things that has been taken as of late."

They all looked at what they were all seeing and Sun, Ironwood, Qrow, Raven, and Ruby's hearts sank at what they saw. When it brought great worry to Optimus and Ratchet. "With all that they have so far, it looks like they are making a new Space Bridge. All that is left for them to get is a power source."

"I'll keep you posted for now we don't know which man-made power source they will go after as of yet."

"Understood Agent Fowler."

Fowler then ended the call but then Ruby, Glynda, and Sun looked at Raf with fear. Everyone saw this and became worried Raven was the one to speak. "What's got you three so worried?"

Glynda looked around before speaking. "I don't think Jack, Miko, or Raf should leave the base until this is all over."

Hearing that made Miko mad. "Why?!"

"Something bad is about to happen."

Ruby then joined in. "Something really bad is going to happen to Raf."

At hearing that everyone looked at Raf in shock and in fear for his life.

* * *

Later on, they had no choice but to let Raf leave the base because his mom called and said he needed to come home for a moment Optimus told Bumblebee to be extra cautious and to bring him back to the base as soon as the matter at Raf' home was done. But that wasn't enough to keep Raf safe because on the return trip to the base Megatron saw them and shot them. Bee went even faster to get back to the base. Meilewhile the fight for the power supply was hectic. Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Qrow, Raven, Glynda, and Ironwood were going left and right trying to put a stop to the Decepticon plan. Ironwood and Bulkhead were shooting at the Cons on the left side of Optimus. Qrow and Arcee were cutting them to the right when Raven flew to the power supply and open a portal Glynda who brought the power supply through to her and Optimus. Just then Arcee looked around and voiced out her thoughts. "Where is Bee?!"

Qrow was the one to answer her. "He must still bringing Raf back to the base since Raf's Mom wanted him home for a moment and with what Ruby told us what might happen to him soon. I don't think Bee is going to drive all that fast for a while."

"Oh, I think the Scout might not be coming at all."

At that moment everyone looked up to see Megatron flying to them and landed. "After all, I just shot at him a bit a go."

Everyone froze and their fears worsen when Rachit comlink to them. "Raf is hurt Jack is calling June for medical help! I need Glynda here since she is June's next life and should know the same stuff as well!"

At that moment a Ground Bridge opened and Glynda started to run to it with the power supply. Optimus and the others were now covering her, once she made it one by one they each went in. Arcee and Optimus were the last two to get in. "Look Optimus you need to remember what Ruby said Megatron can't die until you know what is dealt with. So keep your anger in cheek for now."

Luckily Megatron was too mad about not getting the power supply to hear what Arcee said to Optimus and the last two Bots went into the Ground Bridge.


	28. One Shall Rise Part 1

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Sorry that it has been 6 mouth since i posted the last chapter hope you enjoy it.

Also I would like to also tell those who haven't been following me but just one of my fanfic's. Or just starting to read them and don't know about my two done works. One being a Transformers Prime fanfic called Spirit Father. And the other that the comets are holding a vetoing about a maybe sequel that will come up latter on. Which this one is a Star Wars fanfic called Frozen Lost. I also took a look at chapter one of Frozen Lost and fixed some stuff and added a little about a mouth or two after I posted the main chapter. And when I mean add I mean added 1% more word that you really wouldn't notes.

Which those who would like to know who is winning that. I'm sad to say that it is a tie right now.

Now that I'm done talking here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

The big fight between Optimus and Megatron didn't happen since Optimus knows that Megatron is still needed alive. that memory was implanted by Primus

Back at the base, both Ratchet, and Goodwhich were trying to stabilize Raf. The just then, June showed up with her medical kit. Just then, a blues vortex swirl showed up, and everyone looked up and had a funny feeling what it was. Just then a girl fell out of the vortex, she has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears. She is wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. On her hip, she had a camera and a box. "Velvet?!"

When the girl heard her name she looked around in confusion. "Um... what is going on here?"

Ruby ran up to Velvet and then placed a hand on the girl. "We don't have time for this! "Remember everything that you of this time remembers now, and gain more as time moves on."

Just then Velvet got all her memories back and she looked Raf. " Is today the day I got hit by Dark Energon and you guys had to normal Energon to cancel it?"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy until the memory clicked. "No, she is right! It is like how we use radiation to treat cancer! Normally radiation is bad for humans but they use it for medical use when it is needed! If we do that with Energon the two types would fight and destroy each other!"

Ratchet then picked up an empty vial and started to talk. "If that is the case then I need Energon!"

At that moment Bee walked over to Ratchet. [I'll give some of my Energon!]

Arcee then took some of Energon and place it in the mushen and the Ratchet looked at June, Glynda, and Sun. "I need him over here!"

The three pushed Raf to the pod and ran out at Ratchet closed the door. Once the door was closed he powered it up and once the Energon did its job he stopped the mushen and open the door. June then ran up to Raf and checked his vitals. "He is going to be okay."

Raf looked around and smiled. "Hey."

June then started to get upset. "He's lucky to be alive."

Glynda looked over to her past self. "Now June we tried to stop this, but Raf's parents wanted him for a moment. For all, we know Megatron wanted to hit Raf and if he stayed home then we would have to treat more than just Raf."

June was about to say more but then stopped and just sighed. "Your right you guys even called me to be on stand by just in case this still happens. So I can't be too mad about this."

Ruby then spoke up. "If I remember right Megatron just found more of the dark stuff? A volcano full."

At hearing that everyone looked at her in fear but she went on. "Right now Unicorn is starting to wake up and if we don't put him back to sleep we are all dead. We have to wait until Megatron decides to help us. Also, Optimus doesn't have much time left."

At hearing this Jack looked at her in worry and spoke up. "What do you mean don't have much time?"

"Unicorn can feel where Primes are, Primus did something to me so Salem couldn't tell that I'm Optimus. So Unicron might not be able to feel me. But Optimus…"

"But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends or any human ever again."

Miko then cut in. "Not that it is a good thing that we trust each other but... Can we get back to the fact that Dark Energon is pouring out of the earth?! It shouldn't do that!"

"Well, when Unicron was asleep it shouldn't. But now that he is waking his blood should start flowing and it is now mixing with the lava."

"Prime, do you copy?"

"I hear you, Agent Fowler."

"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches."

"We know about the volcano. And the quakes? Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude At the exact same time as a volcanic eruption All over the globe on different tectonic plates."

"It gets worse...Check it out."

Qrow looks up. "Oh, great more good news."

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next. Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine."

Ruby then cut in. "Um...Agent Fowler remember that call about the sleeping Unicron that became the Earth last night?"

At hearing that Agent Fowler paled. "Don't tell me he is waking up...?"

"Fraid so..."

"Oh, boy... I'll be there as soon as I can!"


	29. One Shall Rise Part 2

I don't own RWBY or Transformers Prime they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, as I said in my past chapters the fanfic is going to be more canon. So when you read things that sounds much like the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own either RWBY or Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. And if you recall I had Vector Prime say that they will remember what happened as the show has it and will forget Ruby and what happened to her. So I have to go canon at some point.

Sorry that it has been 6 mouth since i posted the last chapter hope you enjoy it.

Also I would like to also tell those who haven't been following me but just one of my fanfic's. Or just starting to read them and don't know about my two done works. One being a Transformers Prime fanfic called Spirit Father. And the other that the comets are holding a vetoing about a maybe sequel that will come up latter on. Which this one is a Star Wars fanfic called Frozen Lost. I also took a look at chapter one of Frozen Lost and fixed some stuff and added a little about a mouth or two after I posted the main chapter. And when I mean add I mean added 1% more word that you really wouldn't notes.

Which those who would like to know who is winning that. I'm sad to say that it is a tie right now.

Now that I'm done talking here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

After Agent Fowler got to the base Optimus started to talk. "Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it.  
Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Decepticons, Megatron has been haveing visions for some time when Airachnid walked up to him. "Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects."

"And yet I grow stronger."

"Airachnid, you're in command until my return."

"Your return from where, master?"

"From my audience with Unicron."

And with that he flew off to see Unicron which didn't take him that long to do. "I feel your presence! Share your very spark! I call on you as my lord and master, oh, mighty Unicron!"

"Who would speak to me?"

"Your servant, most humble. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and your very herald, the one who wielded the Dark Energon which binds us to awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish together, for you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me!"

" Prideful fool! How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force? I rise because I have deemed it my time!"

"Master, I did not mean to overstep."

"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance."

"Please, my lord! I exist only to serve you!"

"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus? Here?"

"That is Optimus, the last of the Primes, our sworn enemy."

"You profess loyalty to me, yet allow a disciple of Primus to live?!"

"I will destroy him for you! His screams will be heard!"

"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. I will deal with him myself."

And with that Unicron left leaving behind a very mad Megatron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was walking around getting more data to help figure out a plan to stop Unicron. "Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in ore."

"So, what does that tell us?"

"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron."

Ruby looked up at Agent Fowler who still looked counfused. "There his limbs."

June then looked at everyone. "So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened."

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

Sun then spoke up. "That can't be good."

"Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance."

Just then Optimus saw something that shocked him and Ruby at that very moment looked at everyone in the base with a look that told them that something was up. "Unicron has made his move."

Optimus took a step back when Unicron's face had shown itself in the stone wall. "Do you know me, follower of Primus?"

"Unicron, the chaos-bringer."

"Good..."

Just then Unicron face started to move as he now made a stone body to fight Optimus with. "Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!"

Optimus started to fight Unicron for a while until he got some distance. "I humbly request your ear, lord Unicron."

"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

"I make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness."

"So, this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?"

"Indeed."

"Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand once I am finished with you!"

Unicron then hit Optimus with some lightning which pushed Optimus and made him fall to the ground. "The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. And thus, you shall fall."

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!"

Optimus started to shoot at Unicron until the stone Unicron fell apart. But when Optimus got up he started to hear Unicron's voice once more. "Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!"

* * *

Back at the base, Qrow looks at Ironwood. "I think we now know that Unicron wanted us dead even before Remnant was made."

Sun then spoke up. "Guys, Shouldn't we go out there and do something?"

Ratchet then cut in. "Absolutely not! Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead can go help Optimus. But the rest of you can't fight Unicron! None of you would be able to keep up!"

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to cut in. "That's not true Ratchet. We are trained to kill Grimm which are pieces of Salem aka our Unicron. These stone Unicron's are just that stone Grimm."

Penny then joind in. "Meaning we know how to fight him when you all don't."

At hearing this Ratchet took in this new info and was thinking about what he should do.


End file.
